In a Bit Of a Pickle
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: We're in a bit of a pickle at the moment, my cousin and the guy she thinks she hates don't realise they like each other. My brother is crushing on one of his best friend's sister. And me? I may or may not be falling for my best friend..JSP/OC,ASP/OC,RW/SM
1. Me and my 'normal' life

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile and thought I'd give it a shot. James and Al have to be my favourite new generation characters and I've never written a story about them so I thought I would. I'll just give you the outline of the characters in this fan-fiction otherwise you will probably be confused:**

**James Sirius Potter- Gryffindor 7th year, best friends Fred Weasley II, Alice Longbottom and Roxanne Weasley**

**Albus Severus Potter-Slytherin 6th year, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Vincent Goyle**

**Rose Weasley- Gryffindor 6th year, best friend Bella Finnigan, enemies with Scorpius Malfoy**

**Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin 6th year, best friends Al Potter, Vincent Goyle, enemies with Rose Weasley**

**Alice Longbottom- Gryffindor 7th year, best friends James Potter, Roxanne Weasley and Fred Weasley II**

**Vincent Goyle -Slytherin 6th year, best friends Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, little sister Lauren Goyle....for those who read 'Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix' you'll know how much I love this character. He's going to be very similar in this story as he was in the last one. **

**Fred Weasley II-Gryffindor 7th year, best friends with James Potter, Alice Longbottom and his twin Roxanne Weasley**

**Roxanne Weasley- Gryffindor 7th year, best friends with James Potter, Alice Longbottom and her twin Fred Weasley**

**Lauren Goyle-Slytherin 5th year, best friends Greta Montague, brother is Vincent Goyle**

**So here I go: James POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

So my life is pretty normal. I do everyday regular things. I have normal, regular friends, my family are normal thank you very much and my love life? Well that's pretty normal too.

Excuse me while I laugh.

Yeah, what I just said; SO NOT TRUE.

Hello world, my name is James Sirius Potter. Eldest son of Harry James Potter and Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley, older brother of Albus (Al) Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter, grandson of Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, James Potter (now dead) and Lily Potter (now dead), nephew of Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Fred Weasley (now dead), George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, cousin of Victorie Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley. Yeah my family is pretty huge. And they are all Weasleys (except my dead grandparents, parents and siblings).

I am average height and have messy black 'Potter' hair. Dad laughed the first time I put my hand through it to make it messier. He said I was just like his dad, my namesake. Although I had typical 'Potter' hair I had my mum's and Grandma Molly's eyes. I'd just call them 'brown' but according to everyone else they are 'my mum's eyes'. Along with Mum's eyes I also got her eyesight so although Al and Dad have the same hair as me they are the ones that have glasses. This is the moment where I thank everyone that I have my Mum's genes. Glasses would get in the way for pranks.

So back to what I said before about my 'normal' life, I was lying. My life is about as un-normal as you can get.

Apart having a dad who defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world at the age of 17 and a mum that is one of the best players the Holyhead Harpies has had in ages I also have this knack for attracting trouble. Nothing like Dad though. I spend half my time pulling pranks with my best friends which does seem to attract trouble – PLEASE NOTE- Teachers do not like it when you charm their hair pink and you are likely to get detention for a VERY long time, even if it was Fred who actually cast the charm. So my friends are just as bad as me (if not worse in the case of Fred) and are about as un-normal as you can get.

So all of this pretty much crosses off the normal, regular things, friends and family. Oh and my love life? You don't even want to go there.

You see I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment. So are loads of people in my family.

My cousin and the guy she thinks she hates don't realise they like each other, my brother is secretly crushing on one of his best friends little sister. And me? Well I may or may not be falling for my best friend.

Yeah, my life's nowhere near normal. Lucky me! (Please note sarcasm that is implied on every word of that two word sentence).

**Author's note: Sorry about the short first chapter. I assure you that the next one will be longer. Just in case you were wondering, James may, or may not be falling for Alice (not Fred or Roxanne). I was going to add that in but it just didn't seem right so I just put it in here for you. Please note that this story is MOSTLY about James but there will be sub-plots of Rose/Scorpius and Al/one of his best friend's sister (you can probably guess by reading the above author's note) just when James needs a break. He can't have a romance filled life ALL the time. He's no James Potter I who asked Lily out any opportunity he got.**

**If you read this chapter earlier you would notice I changed James' hair to black rather than red. I just couldn't make it red. It just seemed not him. So I decided to change it to 'Potter' hair. Plus I can just imagine James putting his hand through his hair to make it messier just like the first James Potter.**

**So PLEASE review. I promise all my next author's notes won't be as long OR as boring.**

**Thanks for reading (and maybe reviewing if you do)...**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. 37 detentions from 1 teacher in 6 years

**So this chapter will go into more detail about everything. Hopefully it will be filled with more information than the previous chapter.**

**Still James's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

So where was I? I suppose I should tell you about my best friend that I may, OR MAY NOT, be falling for. I'd say may not but you never do know, do you?

Her name is Alice Longbottom. Alice, my cousins Fred and Roxanne and I have been best friends ever since our first train ride to Hogwarts (well Fred, Roxanne and I have been best friends since birth), we all sat in the same compartment and ended up hitting it off straight away.

Alice's dad is Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. The one that Mum told me to 'give love to'. Goodness my mother is weird sometimes. He is a good friend of Mum and Dad and is one of the coolest teachers at Hogwarts. Seriously, most of these old bats are SO boring but Professor Longbottom isn't. He always knows how to have fun and always likes a laugh. Fred and I have only ever got 2 detentions from him (one time was when we cast a spell over the plants to make them look invisible and that other time when we made the Venomous Tentacula bite him) which is the least we have got from any teacher at Hogwarts. And that includes the teachers from the subjects we don't even take. Our record from one teacher is 38 (in 6 years) from Professor MacMillan who seems to have it in from us (he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher) and head of Hufflepuff. Fred reckons he doesn't like us because all the way back in second year Fred and I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as beaters we knocked out his son who was playing. I have to agree with Fred on this one, it still doesn't seem fair though. Our second highest would have to be Professor Nott who teachers potions. He's a pretty cool teacher and is usually calm but when it comes to messing around in his lessons let me tell you that you get HEAPS of detentions. And if you do ANYTHING to ANY Slytherin he will make sure you get your fair share (x5) of detentions. We have had a total of 29.

It probably wouldn't be so high if Al, Scorpius and Vincent weren't in Slytherin. They always try to prank us (they never get us very good, the amateurs) so we try and get them back. The up side to their not very effective pranks is that they never get caught. Fred and I on the other hand, we get caught quite a bit. You should see the howlers we get from our Mum's. Uncle George (Fred's Dad) thinks we are the coolest and always writes letters after we get the howlers saying how proud we are. I've even got a few letters from Uncle Ron and Dad if we pull a really good one.

Now I don't think I HAVE fallen for Alice. I think it's in the realm of possibilities. I only really thought about it because I was listening to the oldies (my parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione) talk about their relationships and mine and Alice's sounds similar to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's except I do better in school than Uncle Ron and am a beater not keeper and I prank people and Uncle Ron never did. Plus Alice isn't as smart as Aunt Hermione (the only person to rival her would be Rose), and she is WAY better at Quidditch (she is a chaser with Roxanne) plus Alice and I don't bicker. That much.

So really we are nothing like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. So there is nothing to worry about. Thank goodness. That would be majorly awkward, you know. Falling for your best friend.

Well I'm not falling for my enemy like Rose. Or secretly crushing on one of my best friend's sister like Al. Poor Rose and Al. Should I tell you about it? Do you want to know? Good. Then I'll tell you.

Well I suppose I should start with Al's first year (my second year). After everyone hopped on the train I went off to find Fred, Roxanne and Alice. From what I know, Al and Rose went to the compartment our dad's had put their stuff in. Shortly after this Bella Finnigan came in and asked if she could sit with them, Al being always the gentleman said of course and the three struck up a conversation and Rose and Bella found they had a lot in common. After a few minutes when Bella and Rose were talking about books two boys came in the compartment. It was Scorpius Malfoy and Vincent Goyle. They asked if they could sit with them because everywhere else was full. Apparently Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and something made them both feel this strong dislike, but Al being the gentleman again said 'yes' and the same time as Rose said 'no'. Apparently Scorpius smirked and Al said of course while giving Rose a look. Apparently Rose glared at Scorpius for a moment and then went back to her conversation with Bella. Through the train ride both Rose and Al had found some friends. Rose with Bella Finnigan and Al with Scorpius Malfoy and Vincent Goyle who Al assured me when I asked are 'really cool guys with a wicked sense of humour'. I blame them for making Al a Slytherin but Al seems happy there so I'm not going to hate the guys too much. Plus we beat them in Quidditch anyway so what's the point of holding a grudge? If they beat us in Quidditch then it would be a whole different story. Rose seems to hold the grudge though and her and Scorpius have hated each other ever since. She doesn't mind Vincent though. Well what can I say? Everyone loves Vincent.

So after this event (or these events) Rose and Scorpius decided they hated each other. They fight all the time, the only detentions they ever get are ones from when they are fighting each other and they are first and second in their year (Rose is first, it kills Scorp, it's hilarious). What they actually don't realise is that they actually like each other. Silly people. They fight all the time and both of them get SERIOUSLY jealous if the other one goes out with anyone else. They both also manage to enjoy each other's company when they are not fighting. And they think they hate each! What morons, everyone else knows they like each other. It's been said they even love each other. Fred and I started a betting pool on when they were going to realise it in their 4th year (our 5th) and let me tell you! A LOT of people have bet money. It's been awesome. Loads of people have lost money already because the two people in question are so stubborn they don't even realise it. Even Al put in a couple of galleons at the end of last year saying 'Oh Merlin I hope they get together fast, it's driving me nuts'.

As for Al it all started quite recently. Actually I think it was the last week of last year. Al and I were talking about Quidditch (he's the Slytherin seeker) and we walked into an 'empty' corridor to find Lauren Goyle kissing her boyfriend Greg Flint. It was so weird, Al was in the middle of a sentence and then suddenly he went very white, and then suddenly red and he opened his mouth to say something but I dragged him out of the corridor before Lauren and Greg noticed. It was then that I realised the Al followed in Dad's footsteps and fell for one of his best friend's sisters. He needs to get more original! I mean p-lease! Falling for your friends sister has been done already, by Dad no less and just really isn't as cool as falling for your enemy. Although that has been done as well it is still way cooler than falling for your best friends little sister. Plus falling for your enemy is WAY more interesting. Especially if it's a family rivalry. I think Rose has a few points on Al. Rose 2, Al-0.

And me? Well as I just told you. I am NOT falling for my best friend. That would be way awkward. Plus that's even less cool than falling for your friend's sister. If I were to fall for Alice then Al would be up on me. It would be like Rose 3, Al 1, and James 0. And we can't have that so I'm not falling for Alice.

Nope I'm not! James Sirius Potter is certainly NOT falling for his best friend. It would be totally awkward. Plus I have to help Al with his current problem.

And that's my last comforting thought as I fall asleep on August 31st on the eve before my seventh year; I am NOT falling for my best friend.

**Author's note: Next chapter there WILL be some interaction between the main characters. I just had to set it up first. So please review and tell me what you think! I'm dying t know! Well not literally, figure of speech.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. A bucket that recently held cold water

**PLEASE NOTE! I made a slight change in chapter 1. I changed James' hair colour to black because I had been thinking about it and I thought the red didn't suit him so I changed it. If you would like to go back and read it then please feel free.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Still James' POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was my first word of the morning. "ALBUS SERVERUS POTTER!" I yelled after that as a black haired, green-eyed, glasses wearing boy was standing over my bed with an empty bucket which had, until a moment ago, been filled with ice cold water.

"Sorry James." He smirked. "Dad told me to wake you up. He said I could do whatever it takes."

"You are supposed to try and wake me up gently first!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said, obviously not sorry "I'll remember that next time." And then he dashed.

"He was smart to run." I muttered to myself. "I'M GONNA GET YOU AL!" I called after him. "JUST YOU WAIT!"

"What was that James Sirius Potter?" my mum poked her head around my door. Then she looked at my wet self and started laughing.

"Mum, it's not funny." I huffed. "Al poured water all over me. It was freezing."

"Sorry darling but it is." She was almost doubled over laughing.

"What's the matter?" Dad said as he came into the room.

I got up and loads of water fell off me as I gestured to myself in my soaking pyjamas. Thank goodness for me, Dad didn't laugh. He did smile though.

"Al obviously gets some of your genes then Gin." He said to Mum.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oh I remember!" Mum smiled. "When I was 6 I poured a bucket of water on Ron because he, Fred and George wouldn't let me play Quidditch with them."

"Why did you only do it to Uncle Ron?" I asked.

"Well because as you will know, Fred and George were quite good at pranks that I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of."

"True true." I said and then I thought about that for a second. "Too bad Al chose a target that can get him back!"

"Now young man I forbid you to get your brother back." Mum said sharply.

"WHAT!" I said. "BUT LOOK AT WHAT AL DID!" I gestured to my soaking wet body again. Stupid younger siblings that always get off!

"Tough luck. Get ready quickly. We are leaving in half an hour." She said as she left the room.

"Don't worry James. Get him back good." Dad smiled as he followed Mum out. "But get back-up."

"Fred is more than able." I told him as the door snapped shut. Oh Al was in for an interesting train ride.

I had just finished getting dressed when Lily came into my room. No one in my family seems to have any idea of what personal space is.

"Heard about the water." She smirked as she came in.

"Yeah. I'm getting Al back good." I told her.

"I bet." She smiled. "Now where did you put my Holyhead Harpies Poster?"

"I never did anything to your Holyhead Harpies Poster." I lied easily. It's quite hard to have conflicting Quidditch teams in my house.

"Bet you did you jerk." She said calmly. "Well I'll get you back for taking it eventually."

"Sure sure little one." I said as she left. I then instantly regretted it. Lily is a VERY accomplished caster of the Bat Bogey Hex. I am going to get that poster back to her quickly. She shouldn't support them any way. Puddlemere united are WAY better. Sorry Mum. I thought.

About half an hour later all the trunks were packed in our car (silly muggle contraptions, brooms are way better, and faster) and we were off to King's Cross Station where I would be starting my last year at Hogwarts.

"So Al?" I said in the car. "How's Lauren?"

Al gave me a look that said. Shut up please.

"Who's Lauren Al?" Mum asked. Al shot me a look then that said 'thanks a lot, I'll get you later'. I smiled to myself. He couldn't get any help because that would then involve telling Vincent what the reason was and I'm not sure of his reaction to one of his best mates crushing on his little sister.

"Vincent's sister." He mumbled.

"Are you friends with her or something now?" Dad asked.

"Kind of."

"Harry you have no tact." Mum said. "He obviously likes her." She said in an undertone to Dad.

"So anyway," Al said. "James? How's Alice?"

Touché little brother. He obviously thought something was up there. BUT THERE'S NOT!

"She's great actually." I smirked at Al. I knew he wanted me to get all embarrassed like him but HA! I'm too smart for that. At least Alice is my friend so I could still talk about her. "Her mum, brother and Professor Longbottom went on a holiday to Germany.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Mum said.

I mouthed a 'HA!' at Al who looked annoyed.

"Yeah apparently it was." I agreed. "Why don't we go anywhere exciting for the holidays?"

"Because your Dad and I have our work." Mum said simply.

"Okay then." I said. Happy the conversation had drifted away from Alice. I don't like her or anything. I just don't want people making assumptions.

It was 10:30 by the time we got to King's Cross. Dad insists on being there at 10:30 every time because apparently he had too many experiences when he almost missed the train. I asked if he ever missed it and he said once. I then asked him what he did but then he changed the subject. There is this feeling I have that may have something to do with the story about these two boys coming to Hogwarts in a flying Ford Angela. After that conversation I think I worked out who it was. I love my dad. He is the coolest.

When we got to the platform I left my parents and went to find an empty compartment for Fred, Roxanne, Alice and I. We had this agreement that whoever got there first would find a compartment for everyone. Since I was usually there first I was the one that found the compartment. They were all pretty much empty so I got into one in the middle of the train (part of the train where you can cause the most mayhem. Duh!

After about fifteen minutes Alice showed up to put her luggage in the carriage before heading off to the prefects' compartment.

"Hey." She said as she came into the compartment where I had a piece of parchment out and was plotting my revenge on Al.

"Hey." I said, not looking up.

"James Sirius Potter, the train hasn't even left the station and you are already planning a prank!" Alice said disbelievingly.

"Of course Alice Rebecca Longbottom." I looked up at her. She looked exactly the same as last year. Her shoulder length light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with her fringe sitting perfectly across her forehead. She was on the shorter side of average; the top of head was reached about my nose. Her clear blue eyes looked at me with pity. "Don't worry. I'll wait till you get back from off with the other pompous prats before I stage the mission."

"Don't bother James. I'd rather not get a detention on my first day of seventh year." She laughed. "Who's the prank on anyway?" she asked as I went back to my parchment.

"Al of course!" I told her. "He woke me up this morning by pouring ice cold water all over me."

Alice started laughing. "Shame James." She was still laughing 5 minutes later when Fred and Roxanne arrived.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Fred asked.

"It'll be something that happened to James that she finds funny." Roxanne said knowledgeably.

"I always knew you were the smart twin." I told Roxanne as Fred slapped my arm.

"So what happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Al poured an ice cold bucket of water on me this morning to wake me up." I told the twins.

"And you've started the revenge prank of course!" Fred said.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and showed Fred my work.

"Boys." Roxanne and Alice said at the same time.

"Girls." Fred and I responded without looking up.

"Well this bit is good." Fred said, looking at my plan. "I would have never thought of that. But I think this bit," he indicated a bit on my parchment "could be improved."

"Right you are Fred." I said.

"Well I'll be off now." Alice said as she exited the compartment.

"Say hi to the pompous prats from us!" Fred and I called at the same time.

Alice rolled her eyes and left.

See! I had a totally normal conversation with Alice. So obviously I don't like her. Thank goodness. I can officially put that thought about of my mind.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I love James. He is so cool. Next chapter may be the prank but it probably won't be since I suck at creative things like that. So please please review with your input! I can't wait to hear from you!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Operation Gryffindor Slytherins

**Everyone is still on the Hogwarts Express at this point and James and Fred are about to prank Al (and any other Slytherins that happen to be in the same compartment). Alice is still at the prefects meeting.**

**Still James' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Let's go!" Fred said to me.

"Yeah! I'll just grab the invisibility cloak. Thank goodness it's my turn at the moment." I got my trunk down from the luggage rack and started searching for the invisibility cloak. Because Dad ended up having 3 children he told us we all had to share the invisibility cloak. Every fortnight we have to change over. It's my turn first since it's my last year.

"Do you want to come Roxy?" Fred asked Roxanne.

"Don't call me Roxy, Fred. It's Roxanne." She said. "But I can't sorry. I said I'd meet Peter in a bit."

Peter is Roxanne's boyfriend. He is the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. He's a pretty cool guy. We beat them in Quidditch last year so no hard feelings really.

"Looks like it's just you and me Potter." Fred said, grinning evilly.

"Looks like it Weasley." I replied, with an identical grin. I could be sure if Alice was here she would say something like 'Don't do anything too bad' because she is the 'smart' rule abiding member of the group. She's the one that tells us when we have gone too far. It's quite good because it defiantly minimises our detentions.

"Don't get caught." Roxanne said as she left the compartment to go and find Peter.

"WE WON'T!" we called after her.

"You ready to do this?" I asked Fred.

"You bet! Operation Gryffindor Slytherins is ago!" he said as I put the invisibility cloaks over the two of us.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before now." I whisper as we make our way down the train.

"I know! And we call ourselves great pranksters!" he agreed.

It took us a minute or two to find Al's compartment. What was great was that the food trolley was outside the compartment so we could sneak in while someone was getting something.

"Sweet." Fred muttered.

As Vincent walked back into the compartment we quickly came in after him. Thank goodness he put all the food on one of the empty seats before closing the door. Fred and I ran into the compartment and saw that it just had Al, Scorpius and Vincent in it. Scorpius was back which must mean that the prefect meeting is over so Alice will be back at our compartment, I thought to myself.

"So I heard that Georgina Harris likes you Al." Vincent said to my dear brother.

"Oh cool." Al said half heartedly.

"Aren't you excited?" Vincent asked. "She is one of the hottest girls in our year and she likes you and all you can say is 'oh cool'."

"I suppose." Al said. Scorpius looked at him for a second and I knew he guessed what was up.

"Would you go out with her if she asked?" Vincent continued.

"Probably not." Al said, not looking at Vincent. I had to stop myself from sniggering.

"Now?" Fred whispered.

"Not yet." I whispered back. "This conversation is getting interesting."

"How?" he whispered back to me.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" I whispered again. "I'll tell you later."

"Why not?" Vincent looked shocked.

"Because I don't like her in that way." Al said, still not looking at Vincent.

"What about you Scorpius?" Vincent asked. Scorpius looked taken aback.

"Probably not." Scorpius said and then looked anywhere but at Al. Haha! I knew he liked Rose. That's the only reason for not looking at him. Well unless he liked Lily but she's only a fourth year and I highly doubt that.

"You guys are mental." Vincent said. "Who do you like then?"

"Nobody!" Both Al and Scorpius said, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Sure!" Vincent said while raising his eyebrows. "So who is it?"

Al and Scorpius looked at each other.

"No one." Al said calmly. "Well I know I don't like anyone, not so sure about Scorp."

"Nope." Scorpius said with an equal amount of calm. "No one."

"I don't believe you!" Vincent said. "I'll work it out eventually." Both Al and Scorpius looked scared at this.

Good job Vincent, I thought silently, as it is clearly obvious that Al fancies your sister and Scorpius is crazy about my cousin. Only an idiot wouldn't know.

"I wonder who they like." Fred whispered. Yeah, like I said, only an idiot. Just kidding. Fred's not an idiot. He helped me perfect this prank.

"I'll tell you later. I think we are ready now." I smiled evilly, although no one could see me.

"All of them do you reckon or just Al?" he asked.

"Defiantly all of them." I smirked.

"Ready on three...." Fred started.

"So have you done that transfiguration homework?" Vincent asked.

"One." I whispered.

"Of course!" Scorpius said.

"Two." Fred whispered.

"Yeah." Al agreed.

"Three." We both said. And the waved our wands at the three unsuspecting Slytherins.

Before our eyes all three of them suddenly turned red. All over. Everything from their hair to their feet was bright red. Bright red, which in fact wouldn't come off for 24 hours. To add to this lovely display of red, each Slytherin had a Gryffindor lion on their robes. Trying not to laugh Fred and I ran out the door. As we shut it I heard Al shout "JAMES!"

Fred and I ran back to our compartment at top speed. Laughing the whole way.

"Did you see their faces?" Fred laughed as we shut the door of our compartment where Alice had returned and was reading a book.

"Yes!" I laughed with him.

"Classic!" he said as he sat down in one of the seats. "They are going to have to go to the feast like that!"

"Simple but effective." I agreed as put the invisibility cloak away.

"I don't want to know." Alice said as she put her book away. "Therefore I cannot be held responsible for anything that happened."

"Where's your sense of fun Alice?" I grinned at her.

"Don't tell me you've turned into..." Fred said, I knew what he was going say and we both gasped. "A pompous prat!"

"Haha." She smiled. "Very funny."

"I know." Fred replied.

"So how was the meeting for all stuck up snobs?" I asked Alice. She glared at me. "Except you." I added.

"It was pretty boring. You should have pranked everyone there. It would have been hilarious." Alice told us.

"Bummer." Fred said. "We've missed our chance mate. This is our last train ride to Hogwarts!"

"Man that sucks. I suppose we could plan one for last year and ask Al to pull it off." I suggested feebly.

"That wouldn't work since Scorpius will probably be head boy and Rosie will be head girl and Al wouldn't prank his friends." Fred pointed out.

"AH! This is the worst." I exclaimed.

"You guys are so pathetic." Alice smiled.

"Why thank you!" Fred and I said at the same time and then pretended to act horrified we said something at the same time.

"I said that first!" Fred said in pretend horror.

"Na uh! I did!" I pretended to fight back.

We then pretend bickered for a minute before Alice started laughing. I had never really noticed her laugh much before. It was kind of nice.

"You guys are such morons." She laughed.

"Why thank you!" we said again. "Truce?" we both held out our hands for the other to shake.

"Man it's scary how you guys do that." Roxanne said as she appeared in the compartment again. "People would think you were the twins."

"They are just on the same IQ level." Alice smirked. "That's the real reason."

"Are you implying we are geniuses?" I asked.

"Or idiots?" Fred added.

"Idiots." Alice and Roxanne said at the same time.

**Author's note: Sorry if you think the prank is lame. I'm not really good with that kind of thing so I would really appreciate some input. I am probably going to need some more pranks as I go through this story so if you could just leave an idea in the review that would be GREAT! Thanks. And please comment on what you think of this chapter. **

**Stuff with James and Alice will probably go quite slowly so I'll probably be focusing on Al/Lauren and Scorpius/Rose a bit more. BUT James/Alice is the main pairing for this fic so don't be too surprised if it's mostly them.**

**PLEASE review and thanks to those who have.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Disgrace to your houses

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Still James's POV. Probably will be for most of the story. Except for the detention mentioned in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

At the moment Fred and I are in hysterics at the Gryffindor table. Absolute hysterics. Al, Scorpius and Vincent just came in the hall, still bright red. They look like morons.

"POTTER, MALFOY, GOYLE!" we hear Professor Nott shout. That just makes us laugh harder.

"It's not that funny guys." Roxanne told us.

"Yes it is!" Alice said, she was also laughing. "It looks hilarious."

"Just as immature as them." Roxanne said.

"Just admit it Roxy," Fred said "you think it's funny too."

"Yeah it is funny but it's not THAT funny." She said.

"Probably because it's not your revenge." I explained. "It is so much funnier to me because it's for what Al did to me this morning."

"What did he do?" Rose asked who sitting to my right.

"Eavesdropping?" I teased her.

"Of course." She said simply. "What did Al do?"

"He woke me up this morning by pouring a bucket of ice cold water on me." I told her happily. It was funnier now that I had got revenge.

"Nice one Al." She laughed.

"Well thanks for your support cousin!" I said.

"You have my support. You just pranked Al, Vincent and Malfoy." She said. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Fred said.

"It was my idea!" I told him.

"I know. I just like taking credit." He laughed.

Just then Al, Scorpius and Vincent came back into the hall with a very bewildered and slightly angry Professor Nott, still red. Everyone in the hall turned to look at them and started laughing. It was hilarious.

"You don't think you got them a bit hard?" Alice asked us.

"No way." Roxanne said. "It's not that bad really. They would have done it to us if they had thought of it."

"True." Alice said but she still looked worried.

"Don't worry Alice. They can't pin it on us since they have no proof we were there." I told her.

"I suppose." She still looked worried.

"Even if we do get caught it's not like you'll get blamed for anything. You had nothing to do with it." Fred pointed out.

"Well as long as that's cleared up." She said happily and turned her head to look at the first years that were lined up and about to be sorted.

Fred and I looked at each other and then both shrugged our shoulders. Alice is a weird friend sometimes.

After the sorting (it took AGES) we finally got to eat. It was all amazing, not as good as Grandma Molly's but that would be impossible. As you can probably guess, I love my food. Not as much as I love Quidditch though or pranks. But it would definitely come 3rd on the list of things James Sirius Potter loves, that is aside from family and friends but they don't count. Did I tell you I was Quidditch captain again this year? I didn't? Well I am. It's going to be AMAZING! We are so going to win this year, Ravenclaw won last year and it was horrible. I feel this great surge of anger whenever I see William Davies, he smirks whenever he sees me, he just likes rubbing in that his team beat mine. I was Quidditch captain last year too but I was worried they would get rid of me since we lost. They didn't though which is great.

So after the feast we (Roxanne, Fred and I since Alice is a prefect and had to go and help the first years) made our way to Gryffindor tower. Once we got to the entrance hall though I saw two people yelling at each other so we stopped to watch. Do you want to take a guess at who it was? You said Rose and Scorpius? Well if you did then you are right. If you didn't you really need to go to a doctor since they are the only two people who could possibly start a fight on the first evening of school.

"THERE WAS NO REASON FOR THAT MALFOY!" Rose shouted.

"IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT WEASLEY!" Scorpius shouted back.

"WAS NOT MA-"Rose started and it was going to get good but what do you know? Professor McGonagall came out of the entrance hall to ruin everyone's fun.

"MISS WEASLEY, MR MALFOY!" we heard her shout.

Rose and Scorpius looked sideways at each other for a moment, noticed each other looking and then quickly looked at the oncoming Professor McGonagall while Scorpius's face had a pink tinge on it and Rose's ears went a boiling scarlet.

"Unnecessary behaviour, disgrace to your houses! I will be writing to your parents about this and you will both receive a detention together. Come to my office on Saturday night, 8 o'clock. Move along now." She said the last bit to the rest of the crowd.

"Man they like each other so bad." Fred said as we made our way up the marble staircase.

"I reckon." Roxanne agreed. "They just need to have a civil conversation."

"But every time they get close to one they ruin it by arguing." I said. "People in love are so silly."

"Agreed." They both said.

"So who is the girl that Al likes?" Fred asked me. "You said you'd tell me later."

"Ah!" I said mysteriously. "I cannot say. I am sworn to secrecy."

"Uh huh. So now you're over your pretending to being able to keep secrets could you tell us?" Roxanne asked.

"You know me so well!" I laughed. "It's Lauren Goyle." I told them after I looked around to make sure that no one was near us. I wasn't surprised since we were taking all our short cuts.

"Vince's little sister?" Roxanne asked.

"The blonde 5th year in Slytherin?" Fred expanded.

"Yup."

"He's exactly like Uncle Harry then." Fred said. "Except for the whole Slytherin thing."

"I know." I told him. "Falling for your best friend's sister has been done already."

"I reckon." Roxanne agreed as we reached the portrait hole.

"Whomping Willow." I told the Fat Lady and she swung her portrait open so we could get inside.

"How'd you know the password?" Fred asked me.

"Alice told me." I shrugged.

"She didn't tell me." Fred huffed.

"Because you didn't ask." I told him.

"And you did?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Night guys." Roxanne said as she went up to the girls dormitories.

"Night." We called after her.

"Nope." I shrugged again.

"I'll be having a word to her." Fred said grumpily as we opened to door to our dormitory.

"Hey guys!" Peter Finnigan said as we walked in. "Do you guys know who the head boy is?"

"Na." Fred and I both said. "We don't really pay much attention to stuff like that." I added.

"It's William Davies." He told us angrily, Peter was on the Quidditch team too. Chaser.

"THAT JERK!" Fred yelled.

"He's not that bad." I told them. Fred and Peter looked at me shocked. "Okay so he's a bit stuck up and rubs it in my face all the time that we lost to them last year but he can't be that bad."

"Oh you just wait my friend." Fred told me.

"He'll go at any lengths to win. I reckon he could be a Slytherin." Peter told me.

"We'll be fine. He can't do anything to scare or annoy me." I told them.

"Oh he'll find a way." Peter muttered darkly.

"Well then I'm ready." I told them as I got ready for bed.

The problem was, William Davies found out how to do that the next morning. Something that would make me hate him and something I certainly wasn't ready for.

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait. I had no idea what to do with this chapter so here it is! I bet you can't wait to find out what Davies did! Please feel free to guess.**

**I can't wait for your reviews! Please review and thanks to those who have!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. What are we? Trees or something?

**Thanks for your reviews! You guys are the best.**

**Still James POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"UP YOU GET POTTER!" Fred started whacking me with a pillow at 6:00 in the morning.

"What are you talking about Fred?" I mumbled into my pillows "it's 6 in the morning."

"Is it?" Fred said confused.

"Yeah you retard." I turned over away from him.

"I thought it was 7:30." He said to himself and then whacked me with the pillow again.

"ARGH! What was that for?" I asked him.

"Well if I'm up that means you have to get up too." He said simply. "I would do it for you."

"I suppose." I grumbled as I got up.

"Get a smile on that dial!" he said, I glared at him.

"Not if you intend to get me up at 6 every morning." I told him as I started getting ready.

Twenty minutes later we were making our way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. I still wasn't talking to Fred. He got me up early for no reason and there wasn't even anyone we wanted to prank yet so we couldn't even work on that. Heck, there wasn't even homework to do before class started.

"Come on James." Fred said as we got to the 3rd floor. "Talk to me please!"

"I shall not." I said pompously.

"HA! You just did." He smiled victoriously

"OK then." I said defeadedly. "When do you reckon I should hold tryouts for our Keeper? Wood left last year."

"That sucks. He was a bloody brilliant Keeper." Fred said.

"Language Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as we got to the Great Hall at the same time as her.

"Sorry Professor." He said sounding not sorry at all.

"So why are you two mischief makers up this early? If you are planning another prank you will have a detention." She said briskly.

"No Professor." Fred said.

"Yeah. Some people don't know how to tell the time and wake their best friends up at 6!" I said irritably.

Professor McGonagall laughed. "I remember Mr Black doing that to Mr Potter one time. Well have a trouble free day boys." She said as she walked off to the staff table where Professor Longbottom already was.

"Which Mr Potter?" Fred asked me.

"That would be my namesakes." I grinned. I was so proud to be named after two of Hogwarts greatest pranksters. Fred was too.

"Ah, that Mr Potter and Mr Black." He grinned too.

"Oh how I wish we could have met them." I said sadly.

"And Uncle Fred too!" he told me.

"Agreed, but Uncle George is still here." I agreed as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. Surprise surprise we were the only people in the hall except Professors McGonagall and Longbottom.

"Yum." Fred said through mouthfuls of eggs a little while later. "I have missed these eggs."

"And this bacon." I said through mouthfuls of bacon.

"How did we do without it?" He asked.

"No idea." I answered.

"Lost in your food?" Roxanne said as she and Alice sat down about an hour later where Fred and I were still eating food.

"Well I think it's a bit of an accomplishment." I told her.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"To still be eating after an hour." I told her.

"You pigs!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Not really." Fred told her. "We took a break at the 40 minute mark and we are eating really slowly."

"Why were you down here at," Alice checked her watch, "6:20?"

"Because some people can't tell the time and decide to wake their friends up at 6 in the morning thinking it's 7:30." I said while glaring at Fred.

Alice and Roxanne started laughing while Fred didn't look at me and said. "Yeah that Peter's a piece of work right?"

We all started laughing again and I was sure that although it was our last year at Hogwarts and we were all going in different directions (Fred wanted to work at his Dad's shop, Roxanne wanted to work in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Alice wants to be a healer and I'm planning on going into Quidditch) that nothing could break our friendship.

It was as we were walking down to Herbology when I heard someone yell from behind us.

"Alice?" I heard a guy's voice yell. It was a very familiar guy's voice.

"Davies." Fred and I said under our breath as all four of us turned to face William Davies who was walking down from the castle.

"Hey Alice, Roxanne." He indicated the two girls while completely ignoring Fred and me.

"Hi." Alice and Roxanne said while smiling at him. Smiling? Ergh I can't think of why anyone would want to smile at that jerk. Call me a hypocrite if you must since I said he wasn't a jerk last night but a guy can change his mind can't he? And anyway, that's before I remembered how much I didn't like him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you Alice, as long as Roxanne doesn't mind." He said smoothly.

"No, of course not." Roxanne said while I heard Fred mutter just loud enough to hear me "what are we? Trees or something?"

"Awesome, would you like to come with me Alice?" Davies asked Alice. "Since Roxanne doesn't mind."

"We're here too you know." Fred and I almost yelled at him at exactly the same time. Too annoyed to look at each other and laugh at saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Sorry, Potter, Weasley. I didn't see you there." He faked surprise while smirking at us when Alice and Roxanne couldn't see.

"Well no surprise there Davies, with that hair all in your face I'm surprised you don't trip over." I retorted.

"At least I don't run my hand through me hair to make it messier or have it the colour of a carrot." He sneered at me and Fred.

"Come on William." Alice said as she dragged him away before either Fred or I could jinx him.

"That guy has some nerve." Fred muttered as we continued our way to Green house 2.

"I reckon." I agreed.

"You guys need to calm down." Roxanne said as she threw her arms around us. "I don't like him much either but you just need to chill."

"Why don't you like him?" I asked bitterly.

"Because he thinks he's the best thing since the Nimbus's range. And because he beat us at Quidditch." She told us.

"I always knew we kept you around for some reason." Fred grinned at her references to Quidditch. That's why Fred and I hated him too. Plus the whole cocky thing.

"And I'm still puzzling over the reason I'm still friends with you two." Roxanne joked.

"Because we are the coolest cousin/brother you have, we are extremely handsome, smart and are the best at pulling pranks." I boasted.

"Yeah and modest too." Roxanne laughed.

"You bet!" Fred and I grinned.

"GUYS!" I heard a yell from behind us. We turned around just outside Greenhouse 2 to see Alice running towards us. "GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" she continued excitedly.

"Tell us before you explode." I laughed.

"WILLIAM DAVIES JUST ASKED ME OUT!" she squealed excitedly.

Both Fred and my mouths dropped.

"AND I SAID YES!" she finished.

**Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I love Fred, he is so cool (and annoying, I would be so annoyed at getting woken up at 6).**

**So if you enjoyed the chapter or hated it please review!**

**I've been on school holidays for 2 weeks and am going back to school tomorrow so I may be a little less frequent with the updates with all my school work (got exams in 4 weeks) so sorry if I take a bit longer than usual. Plus I have a piano exam coming up.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback (everyone was right when they guessed Davies was going to ask Alice out). **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. You were saying everything I was thinkin

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Still James's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Everything in my mind went blank. She just said what?

"Could you just repeat that?" I asked quietly, my ears not believing what I had just heard.

"William Davies asked me out and I said yes!" Alice said, her face simply shining with happiness.

"That's what we thought and we afraid you said." Fred said glumly.

"But...Davies?....you?.... out?....what?" I spluttered.

"Alice," Fred said very slowly as he pointed at Alice, "and Davies," he pointed over to where Davies was standing with the other Ravenclaws, "are going out." he made kissy noises.

"I understood that dimwit!" I slapped Fred on the arm. Suddenly I got over the initial shock of my best friend going out with a complete git like William Davies. Suddenly a monster roared within me. MY BEST FRIEND WAS GOING OUT WITH A COMPLETE GIT LIKE WILLIAM DAVIES! "Why the heck are you going out with William Davies?" I said harshly.

Alice seemed to be taken aback by my tone. "Because he asked me and he's head boy, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, smart, a gentleman, sweet, caring and because I could!" she snapped. "What's it to you anyway?"

"I don't want my best friend getting hurt by some jerk!" I snapped back.

"Who says he's going to hurt me? Gosh James we are just going out. It's not like I've agreed to marry him or anything."

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "He's a jerk. He is probably only going out with you to get you distracted from Quidditch so they can win."

I watched suddenly as Alice's usually pale face go a bright pink colour. She looked absolutely livid as she breathed in the most deadly tone: "Who says he's only going out with me just because of Quidditch?" she then continued to yell. "He's not a jerk like you James; he doesn't go out with girls just to distract them from Quidditch!"

"That was one time and Grace Peters was a cow anyway." I yelled back. Not caring that Grace Peters was standing a few metres away and could hear me.

"Well anyway James, did you ever just think that he asked me out because he likes me?" she spat. She then turned on her heel and stalked off to where William Davies was standing in line with his mates.

"Um James." Roxanne said from beside me. "I don't know how to put this nicely but-"

"Not your best move mate." Fred finished for her. Twin telepathy much.

"I know." I grumbled as this massive wave of guilt washed over me. "I don't know what came over me."

While Fred said "Don't worry mate. I was thinking the same things you were saying." I saw out of the corner of my eyes Roxanne look at me suspiciously. Why would she do that? I'm not hiding anything. All I was doing was trying to stop my BEST FRIEND going out with some jerk that will break her heart. Who would want to go out with a prat like Davies anyway? His stupid brown hair that is styled with so much hair potion it looks fake; his fringe looks likes it's plastered over his bloody eyes for Merlin's sake! Then there is his disgusting light blue eyes which look like they have had some serious spells put on them. And he's really tall too. Alice is over a head shorter than him. Ergh. I don't know what most of the female population see in the guy. I don't want to sound all up-myself here but the only guy who is more popular with the ladies than me is Davies. And the jerk never lets me forget it either. Alice (who is usually very smart) is so stupid for going out with a jerk like him.

My look of disgust must have shown on my face as Professor Longbottom ushered us into Greenhouse 2 because Roxanne whispered just loud enough for me to hear; "Is it just me or are you angrier about Alice going out with Davies than you should be?"

"It's just you." I muttered back.

"Sure it is Jamie." She smirked as we got into a group of four around a small table where there were a few dangerous looking plants. Alice went over to do her work with Davies and we were left with Bridget Kettle, a very talkative, bubbly (to the verge of annoying) Hufflepuff girl.

Although I really didn't want to, I kept looking over at Davies and Alice all lesson. My face getting redder and redder with each glance. I don't know what it is with them that makes my blood boil and my heart beat faster. I just don't know. Well obviously I just don't want to see Alice hurt. Yeah that's it.

The only reasonable explanation would be that I don't want my best friend to end up getting hurt. Yeah, that's it.

**Author's note: So sorry about the long wait and the seriously short chapter. I would tell you that I've been really busy (I have been busy but not THAT busy) but mostly I just couldn't think of how to do this scene. I am pretty happy about how it turned out but it took me a long time to come up with this short amount. **

**Argh I hate Davies. I hope I have made him a very dislikeable character because I hate his guts. Well anyway I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really happy with my portrayal of Roxanne in any of these chapters but I hope it will get better.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I can't wait for more (*hint hint*).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Ijustsawalicesnogdavies

**Still James's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was mid-morning on the Saturday after Alice and my fight and Alice hadn't talked to me at all. If truth be told, I hadn't talked to her either but that's not the point. All this week she wouldn't talk to me, or even look at me (and I would know since for some reason I was always looking at her). All through the week she hadn't spoken one word to me. Not one! She spent all this time with William Davies. It made me feel guilty and somewhat lost. Alice and I never fought like this! We never ignored each other! The longest we had been in an argument was 3 days when I blew up Jack Rodgers caldron in 5th year because he snogged Rebecca Harrison while still going out with Alice (the concept I failed to grasp was that she still really liked him). She didn't talk to me for 3 whole days no matter how much I tried to talk to her.

The thing is that Alice and I get along really well; the only problem is that we just tend to bicker a bit. Not much but if there is ever a disagreement between the four of us, you can be 99% sure that it's Alice and I. Just like if there is a shouting match in the entrance hall there is a 99% chance it is my darling cousin Rosie and her 'enemy' Scorpius. I suddenly snapped out of my train of thought when I heard a familiar laugh from near me. It was Alice's. She was sitting by the lake, laughing with William Davies.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to Fred and Roxanne who were sitting either side of me underneath a tree just a short distance from the lake.

"Why are you sorry Jamie?" Fred asked me and I glared at him.

"Don't call me Jamie, Freddikins. I'm sorry because it's my fault Alice isn't speaking to you guys either." It was the truth. Alice hadn't spoken to either Roxanne or Fred. But lucky for them she hadn't treated them with as much of a cold shoulder as me. When Roxanne asked her to pass the watering can in Herbology she did and when Fred dropped his book when we were leaving Transfiguration she picked it up for him.

"It's honestly fine James." Roxanne said while playing with the grass beside her. "While I don't agree with what you said I know that you were only doing it to protect her, and that's what counts."

"I feel like I should apologise." I admitted.

"Don't do it!" Fred warned me while Roxanne slapped him. "WHAT!" he directed at Roxanne and then continued talking to me, "guys should never apologise to girls. It's just not how it works." He earned another slap from his twin for that.

"That's ridiculous." She said.

"It's part of the male code Roxy." He told her seriously.

"And you wonder why you've never been in a serious relationship." She said shaking her head. "Male code or no male code James, you should apologise."

"You're right." I sighed.

"Don't do it man! You're only ruining everything the male species stands for!" Fred called as I got up and started walking over to Davies and Alice.

"Shut up Fred." I heard Roxanne scold Fred from behind me. I love my friends bickering like this, but right now I have more pressing matters on my hands.

As I started walking over to where Davies and Alice were sitting I suddenly felt nervous. This was very weird for me since I was known as one of the cool, confident guys; I was in Gryffindor for crying out loud! I was Harry Potter's son! My reputation told me I had to be confident. So walking towards them I put all my petty fears behind me, it was time to be a man and apologise to my best friend.

That was until I saw something happen.

I saw Davies put a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear and say something. I saw Alice smile and blush slightly. I saw Davies look at me out of the corner of his eye and slightly smirk. I saw Alice not notice me. I saw Davies lean in towards her. I saw her lips meet his.

Everything around me went blurry except the two people currently snogging in front of me. My face went scarlet and I stood there for a moment, my mouth half open and my eyes bulging at the scene in front of me.

I recovered from my shock and turned around and hurried back up to the castle. I didn't stop my quick pace until I got to the fourth floor and I stood there puffing. It takes a lot of energy to power walk from the grounds and up four flights of stairs, let me tell you!

"James?" I heard my brother's voice from behind me. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." I pointed out. "My common room is 3 floors up, which makes sense on why I would be walking up. Your common room is down."

"I was in the library." Al told me as he held up a book.

"I seriously don't know where you got your studying genes from." Neither Mum nor Dad liked studying much at all (neither did Lily or I) but Al did.

"I'll take that as a complement." Al smiled. "So what's up big bro?"

"Nothing." I said hurriedly, reminding myself very strongly of the week before on the train when Al and Scorpius said the same thing in the same tone.

"Mate, I know you're lying. I said the same-"he realised what he was saying. "Never mind."

"Dude I know you like Lauren." I told him.

"I do not!" he defended feebly.

"Yeah and I'm not attractive." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you're gorgeous." Al hurried on, "you still haven't told me what the matter is."

"Nothing's the matter Al." I told him.

"If so, then why did you just basically run up four flights of stairs while I know Fred and Roxy are down near the lake?"

"How'd you know that?" I tried not to sound impressed by my brother.

"I can see them out the window." Al pointed to the window a few metres from the stair case "and I saw you almost run up here."

"Stalker." I muttered.

"Whatever. Now what's the matter?" he persisted.

"Ijustsawalicesnogdavies." I said hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"English please Jamie?" he asked impatiently.

"I-just-saw-Alice-snog-Davies." I said slowly then added, "And don't call me Jamie."

"You so like her." Al sung.

"I don't like her Al." I said calmly (more calmly than I felt). "She is just my best friend and I am looking out for her."

"Sure you are Jamie." Al said unbelievingly.

"I don't like her!" I said stubbornly.

"Sure, sure. Well I have to go. I have to make sure that Scorp knows the rules about his detention with Rose."

"Rules?" I questioned.

"Well the main ones are going to be, don't jinx her, don't start a fight, try and be civil, etc. But I'm going to add, don't snog her unless she says it's ok since when Paul O'Donnell did that he ended up in a pretty bad state."

"Love the last one." I laughed. "It's so obvious they like each other."

"I know. I reckon Scorp realises he likes her too. On the train-"

"Yeah I know. I was listening."

"Oh yeah." He said calmly. "I forgot that conversation was right before the prank."

"Yes. Yes it was." I smiled proudly.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back." He stated as he walked away.

"I doubt it little bro!" I called after him.

And with that I continued my walk up to Gryffindor Tower. What Al said was stupid. I don't like Alice. I mean I like her, but not in a girlfriend kind of way. I love Alice, but like a friend, definitely not a girlfriend. The feeling that I felt when I saw her and Davies snog was just protectiveness, because she's my best friend. That jerk Davies is just going out with her to ruin our Quidditch team. I KNOW he is. That look he gave me before he snogged Alice proved it to me. Not that I didn't already know. I was just outside the Fat Lady when I heard two worried voice yell; "JAMES!"

"Where have you been?" Roxanne asked me as her and Fred reached me.

"I was talking to Al." I gave them the half-truth. What? I did talk to Al.

"And you left us in the grounds!" Fred said a little angry.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too, I just kind of forgot." It was the truth. After everything between Davies and Alice I did forget about my other two best friends. Was that bad?

"Never mind that!" Roxanne pressed on. "Did you apologise to Alice?"

"No." I avoided Roxanne's eyes.

"Why not?" Roxanne said with forced calmness.

"Well I was walking over to talk to her and then I stopped and Davies saw me out of the corner of his eyes and kind of gave me a little smirk but Alice didn't notice and then he leaned in and they started snogging." I said very quickly.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Fred shouted. Roxanne however had this smirk playing about her face.

"What?" I directed at Roxanne.

"Nothing." She said slowly, still looking at me with a weird look on her face. "What next?"

"Well then I came up here and started talking to Al."

"So are you going to apologise?" Roxanne asked me.

"No way." I told her.

"YUS!" Fred yelled. Roxanne punched his arm.

"Why not?!" she asked me almost hysterically.

"Because the only thing I'm sorry for is her not talking to us." I said stubbornly.

"James-" Roxanne started in that annoying lecturing tone.

"No Roxanne. The only things I said to Alice were that Davies was going out with her to try and stuff up our Quidditch team and I'm not sorry about saying that because I know I'm right!"I cut across her.

"Could you at least try and be friends with her again?" Roxanne pleaded.

"I'll think about it." I said. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Good choice mate!" Fred clapped my back. "You have no longer gone against the male code."

At that I laughed while Roxanne scowled at her twin. Looking scarily like her mum when she was angry.

"Whomping Willow." Roxanne said to the Fat Lady who was waiting for us in an angry mood for keeping her waiting.

"You know I'm still mad about Alice telling you about the password and not me." Fred grumbled.

"Yeah but I bet she'd tell you nowadays and not me." I said sadly.

"Too true mad." Fred agreed.

Although I was upset at not talking to Alice I was not going to apologise. I did nothing wrong (well except hurt her feelings), I just told her the truth. William Davies is using her and I know it!

"I know I'm right." I muttered to myself stubbornly as the three of us sat down near the window in the Gryffindor common room. "I know I am."

**Author's note: Hopefully this longer chapter is much better than the previous one which was short and took ages to write. Argh I have a strong dislike for Davies. Just voicing my opinion here. So I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Next chapter is going to be in either Rose or Scorpius's POV as it is their detention. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Love of my life and bane of my existance

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry that I don't reply to all my reviews. I'm a tad lazy like that.**

**This chap is in Scorp's POV, it's not the detention yet because I wanted to get before the detention in first. The detention will be in Rose's POV. **

**First part is told in Scorpius's POV and then after the dotted line it changes to Rosie's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I can't believe Weasley got us detention. She was always doing that. Stupid Weasley.

At the moment I am sitting in the Slytherin common room with Vincent (Al went to the library). Vincent is finishing off his charms essay which Al and I finished ages ago while I am just sitting and waiting for my detention. My life is sad I know but there is seriously nothing else to do today. I've finished all my homework and I can't do anything with Al or Vince until they've finished as well. Al had gone to return a book but knowing him he will have found another book to take out. No one really knows where Al got his studying habits from; his parents both didn't like studying. James teases him about it being from his Uncle Percy. Ah well! I hope he comes back soon.

"So who do you like?" Vincent asks me causally.

"No one, Vince." I shook my head. Vincent kept asking Al and I about who we like at random times to see if we'd tell him.

"But you so do!" Vincent protests. "I see you just staring off into space with this dazed look on your face! What else would you be thinking about?"

Rats. He almost has me there. You see the problem is; I love Rose Weasley. Not just like, I have officially concluded that I love her. As in head over heels in love. And boy, does it suck. Not just for one reason, for a whole heap of reasons.

Number one, she hates my guts. And that really all there is to it. If she hates your guts, obviously that means you aren't getting together any time soon. You know, the universe might want to be kind to me and just stop at that painful thought, but no, the universe just has to exceed expectations.

So after the basic number one, we have the basic number two; our families hate each other. So if by some small miracle she did manage to someday like me, our families wouldn't allow it. And that is problem with problem number two.

And then of course, the universe hates me enough to go one step further; I don't deserve her, and I know it too. I'm not even going to be a standard male and be all cocky about it and say that I do deserve her, because when it comes down to it, I really don't. Seriously, she is the most beautiful, intelligent, charming, witty, sweet, caring person I have ever met. And what am I? Some blonde haired, cold grey eyed, sarcastic, jerk, Slytherin. You can really see here why I don't deserve even half of her.

"Scorp? Scorpo? Earth to Mr Scorpius Malfoy?" Vincent was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I turned around to look at him.

"And my point is proved!" he smirked, I looked away and I felt my cheeks go a bit pink. "You like someone don't you?"

Luckily for me, Al came in (with a new book) at that very moment and started talking.

"You know what!" he said to us as he collapsed on the couch next to me.

"Yes Al, I know a lot of things." I smirked at one of my best mates.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes. "I am about to be the best brother anyone ever had."

"While being modest of course!" Vincent smirked.

"Of course." Al smiled. "Well I am about to help James get together with the girl he doesn't realise he likes by getting even for his prank."

"Uh oh." I said. "Why do I detect another suckish prank coming on?"

"Because that's all Al can think of." Vincent chimed in.

Al glared at him while I laughed.

"No, that's not it. But yes, this shall be perhaps the most suckish prank in the history of ever. BUT it's a classic!"

"Look them in the broom cupboard." Vincent and I said at exactly the same time. All three of us laughed.

"I'm serious." Al said after we stopped laughing.

"We know." I said.

"So who does James like?" Vincent asked.

"Alice Longbottom." Al and I told him at the same time.

"So how come you guys seem to know who he likes, and who each other likes and I don't?" Vincent huffed. "I really want to know!"

"Not telling you mate." Al and I told him at the same time while smirking.

"AH HA! SO YOU BOTH ADMITTED YOU ACTUALLY DID LIKE SOMEONE!" he danced around triumphantly while Al and I gave each other looks of shock and hilarity.

"It's Rose isn't it?" Al mouthed to me while trying not to smirk. I nodded.

"What was that?" Vincent turned around in time to see me nod.

"Bad luck Vincent." I said.

"You dance around and you miss things." Al smirked.

"ARGH! That is so annoying." He pouted.

Al and I laughed at the misfortune of our friend.

It was a couple of hours later that the topic of who we liked was brought up again. Unfortunately for me, it was by Al. Luck for me though; Vincent had gone to our dormitory to get something from his trunk.

"So Scorp." He said. "I've been thinking that since Rosie is my cousin and all I shall have to set some rules for your detention."

"Like what?" I asked.

"First rule: Don't jinx her."

"I swear on my life I shall not jinx her, unless she starts by jinxing me first."

"Second, don't start a fight."

"I shall not if she shall not."

"Try and be civil."

"I will if she will."

"And now the fourth and most important rule on your detention with Rose is this...please don't snog her unless she says it's ok. You remember what happened to Paul O'Donnell last year."

"IT'S ROSE!" I heard a triumphant yell from behind us. Bugger, I can recognise Vince's voice a mile away.

"Al." I muttered angrily.

"Not my fault mate." Al raised his hands up. "I didn't know Vince was here."

"Argh I hate you!" I said not meaning it as I walked out of the common room to my detention with the love of my life and the bane of my existence, Rose Weasley.

While Vincent skipped and danced around the common room happily at figuring out whom I liked.

One of my best mates dancing around while I may very well be heading to my doom. Thanks a lot Vince, you too Al.

**Author's note: I am so sorry about not updating very fast. Exams are coming up and I've been studying, also one of my mates needed some serious cheering up. So I'm sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker!**

**Now onto the actual chapter...what did you guys think? I kind of wanted Vincent to know that Scorp loves Rose. It kind of made them seem like a group of 3 then. Plus we can't tell Vincent yet that Al likes Lauren since I haven't really established that relationship yet, Lauren hasn't even been in the story yet. I also loved this chapter because of Vincent. He just makes me smile. I tried to put some 'Vincent' like lines in here similar to ones in Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix because I seriously loved him in that. So hopefully I will do more of that in the future!**

**I'm looking forward to all the reviews you guys give me (please review) and thanks heaps to those who have reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Still hated the guy's guts

**Thanks for all your positivity on the last chapter! And all the reviews! I love those!**

**Detention: Rose's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I can't believe that jerk Malfoy got me detention. Arrogant loser. ARGH! There is just something about that boy that makes my blood boil and my heart beat faster. I don't know what the heck it could be. I just don't! There is just something there though and it annoys me to no end.

How can one person be so infuriating? Well I honestly don't know! But let me tell you, Scorpius Hyperion (don't even ask me how I know his middle name, I don't know myself) Malfoy has found a way. He is the one most annoying, aggravating thing that has ever happened to me. I'm perfectly serious. The boy is pure EVIL!

Actually to be truthful, apart from this detention that I'm walking to, he hasn't been too bad this year. Mind you, it's only been a week. Who knows what Malfoy could do to me in the almost two years we have left of each other! Goodness, he's the only bit of Hogwarts I don't like.

"Malfoy." I sneered as I reached the door outside Professor McGonagall's office where the arrogant blonde was already standing.

"Weasley." He smirked back. His cold grey eyes were mocking me.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall's voice came from inside her office. "You may come in."

Malfoy and I walked in, Malfoy held the door open for me. I gave him a searching look, that was weird.

"Right, now tonight you too will be cleaning the trophy room, with no magic." Professor McGonagall told us as we took the seats in front of her desk.

I could sense Malfoy inwardly groaning from beside me.

"Why are we here then Professor?" I asked her. If we were cleaning the trophy room, wouldn't it make sense to meet in the trophy room?

"Because before I send you on your way I have to set a few rules." This time both Malfoy and I openly groaned. Luckily Professor McGonagall didn't seem to hear. Well that or she was so used to us groaning when she said this often that she decided to ignore it.

"You too have been in more fights than any two pupils at this school. Even your parents didn't fight like this. You need to pull it together! Both of you are very much in line to become Heads next year but if you continue this behaviour I am afraid you won't be." My heart soared at the comment that I might be Head Girl next year, but then dropped at what she said about not continuing our behaviour. Didn't she understand that it was impossible for Malfoy and me not to fight? We had on our very first train ride for crying out loud! Apparently both Malfoy and I had given her looks saying 'are you crazy? Us not fight? Impossible.'

"Look you too!" she said rather sternly, her mouth going thinner. "You are two of the best pupils Hogwarts has had in a long time. You are responsible, kind, caring and smart individuals. You both have very bright futures ahead of you! I'd hate to see you throw it all away because of a few crazed hormones, a family rivalry and a stubbornness that your parents had. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Malfoy and I both said.

"Good. Now off you go! There is the cleaning equipment in there. If you're not done by midnight you can go back to your common rooms."

And with that both Malfoy and I left the room.

"Do you think she's serious?" Malfoy asked me as we made our way to the trophy room. "About the Head thing?"

"Deadly." I said.

"Well that's a shame." He said.

"I know. Maybe we should make an agreement to try and not to fight?" I offered.

He looked at me, shock written in every line of his usually hard to read face.

"I'm not suggesting we become friends or anything." I sounded disgusted. "Just that we try and keep our fighting to a minimum. I don't care about you not getting the badge but I've wanted it my whole life!"

"Well that's a relief Weasley. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be friends with you." Malfoy put out his hand for me to shake.

"The feelings mutual Malfoy." I glared at him as we shook hands.

Most of the detention passed in silence. Because we had made an agreement not to fight, there wasn't really anything to say to each other.

"Alright." I heard Malfoy say from the other end of the trophy room after about 2 and a half hours work.

"What?"

"This is absolutely ridiculous! We haven't spoken in almost 3 hours! The silence is killing me! I'd rather we fought than be completely silent."

"I hate to admit it but I agree."

"Good. So what's your favourite Quidditch team?" he asked me.

"Holyhead Harpies." I loved the Harpies (not just because Aunty Ginny was in it) it was awesome that they were the only all female Quidditch team and they won as well.

"Ergh the Harpies?" he sounded disgusted.

"Yes. They're the best. What's your favourite?"

"Puddlemere United." He said. "They are seriously the best team. They would flatten the Harpies any day."

"Wow you are so much like James." I told him.

"How so?" Malfoy asked. He didn't have anything against James, apart from the fact he bet them in Quidditch and pranked them all the time.

"That's exactly what he said to Lily a few years ago and Christmas." I informed him.

"Well then Potter would be right." He said.

"You're both lunatics." I smiled.

"But we are lunatics who know a great Quidditch team when we see one." He said knowledgably.

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically.

There were a couple of minutes of comfortable silence while we worked on cleaning. There are so many trophies in the trophy room. Too many for two sixteen year old students to clean without magic.

"Hey Weasley?" I heard Malfoy say from the other side of the room. "Is this your Dad on this award?"

"Could be." I said as I walked over to him. Sure enough, on the award it read: To Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius for Special Services to the school, 1992. "Yeah it is."

"What was it for?" he asked interestedly.

"I think it was for finding the chamber of secrets in their 2nd year and saving my Aunty Ginny from the basilisk." I said shrugging. My parents and Uncle did some weird things at school, you got used to it after awhile.

"Whoa!" Malfoy said, still staring at the trophy.

"It's not a big deal Malfoy. In case you didn't realise, my Uncle Harry, who is on that award, was the one that defeated Voldemort at the age of 17." I smirked at him.

"I suppose." He said. "But finding the chamber of secrets when they were 12 is pretty impressive. Well actually, it's really impressive. Especially since Dumbledore never found it."

"That's true. But it was the year that the attacks were on the school so that would have made it easier."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Who was it again?"

"Gosh Malfoy." I smiled. "You really need to brush up on your history."

"Well 'gosh' Weasley. Something that happened 29 years is hardly history." He smirked.

"Well 'gosh' Malfoy. Voldemort was defeated 24 years ago but we still learn about that in History of Magic." I smirked back.

"But finding the chamber of secrets really isn't as big as defeating the most powerful dark wizard of all time." His smirk topped my smirk.

"Do you always have to one up me?" I grumbled as I walked back over to the trophy I had been polishing before Malfoy interrupted.

"Of course Miss Weasley." I saw I him smile out of the corner of my eye. In spite of my better judgement, I smiled to myself. Hey! Smiles are contagious. It's not like I like him or anything. That would be WAY too weird.

So when Professor McGonagall came to get us at midnight (surprise surprise we hadn't finished) I still hated the guy. Sure we had had a few pleasant conversations but I still hated the guy's guts. Nothing can change that.

**Author's note: I know most of you out there want Rose to be in love with Scorp and everything but she's just not at the stage at the moment. You must remember, she is Ron and Hermione's daughter (aka the two most stubborn people when it comes to feelings ever) so she isn't automatically going to admit her love for her enemy. And he hasn't done anything really nice yet. It'll take something big to make her realise she likes him. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Since I haven't done anything yet on the Lauren/Al relationship that is going to be my main focus for the next chapter (with a bit of Rose/Scorpius and James/Alice thrown in). It will be in Al's POV probably. Or Scorp's since they will be in the same place. Not Vincent's though since he wouldn't notice anything.**

**Oh and for all of you guys who are reading my other story: For the Greater Good, I am SO sorry for not updating for ages. I will get round to it.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Sometimes life gives you lemons

**Sorry about the wait for the update. Exams at school and I've been revising. Also, if you are reading my other story you will know, my computer died on me. As in kaputt died. So yeah, that sucks. **

**Scorp's POV (cos I love the guy) but it will be about all three relationships in some shape or form. Al's POV after the dotted line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"So how was your detention with Rose last night?" Al asked me at the Slytherin table the following morning.

"We had to clean the trophy room without magic, what do you think?" I grumbled.

"Well Scorp we would have to judge it on the interaction between yourself and a certain Miss Weasley wouldn't we?" Vincent smirked.

"Break any of the rules?" Al smirked as well.

"I didn't jinx her."

"Good."

"I didn't start a fight."

"Excellent."

"I tried to be civil."

"Impressive."

"And..." I held them in suspense. They both held their breath.

"Of course we didn't snog you morons! She hate's my guts." I rolled my eyes at their eager faces.

"Don't get us all excited for nothing Scorp." Vincent grumbled as he put a mouthful of egg into his mouth.

"I can't believe you thought it was possible." I told them.

"Well you really like her."Al pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact she hates my guts." I pointed out to him as I spread strawberry jam on my toast.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate your guts." I raised my eyebrows at Al's words.

"Al, last year she yelled at me in front of basically the whole school 'I hate your guts Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.' And then she jinxed me and stormed off." I reminded him.

"But I'm sure she didn't mean it." Al persisted.

"No Al, she meant it. " Vincent. "I mean, who would like this?" he gestured to me.

"Thanks Vince, you do wonders to my self esteem."

"Just kidding mate. But I'm with Al on this one. She can't hate you." Vincent told me.

"Why not?"

"Because she spends most of her time complaining about you and trying, and succeeding, to beat you in exams. Do really think she'd spend all that time on someone she hated?" He explained.

"Yes."

"But anyway," Al moved on. "What did you guys talk about? You can't have stayed silent for the whole time."

"Just about Quidditch, oh and about your dad and her dad's award for special services to the school. And about how long ago an event happens for it to be considered history."

"Nerd talk." Vincent muttered as he helped himself to bacon.

I threw an orange at him.

"That was unnecessary!" he told me.

"So was implying that I'm a nerd." I told him.

"Scorp, look mate, I don't know how to break this to you but-"Vincent started.

"You're a nerd mate." Al finished.

I just huffed and continued eating my toast.

"So what are you planning to do about the James situation?" Vincent asked Al.

"Well I've been thinking about it and we probably have to do it soon. Maybe today or tomorrow? One of you guys get Alice to walk by the broom closet, I don't know, tell her that Roxy's in trouble or something and then you push her in while the other one looks the door. Next I'll walk around the corner with James and I'll push him in and then hopefully they'll snog or something and it'll be the end of that."

"Not going to work mate." I told Al.

"Why not?" He asked, offended.

"I'm not saying your plan is bad, it's just this feeling I have that it's not going to work." I said simply.

"Don't worry Al," Vincent said, "remember Scorp's 'feeling' that he was going to beat Rose in that Defence Against the Dark Arts test?"

"I almost did ok!" I mumbled as Al and Vince laughed at me.

The rest of the breakfast passed in us talking about the upcoming Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Al was captain this year (seeker) and we already had a full team so there was no need for trials. It was Al as seeker, me, Lauren Goyle and Greg Flint as chasers, Vincent and Harrison Bole as beaters and Gerald Montague as the keeper. Gryffindor had James Potter as captain and he was a beater along with Fred Weasley. Alice Longbottom, Roxanne Weasley and Peter Finnigan were the chasers and Lily Potter was the seeker. They didn't have a keeper since Jeremy Wood left last year. I didn't know who they were going to use.

"Who'd you reckon Gryffindor's new keeper is going to be?" I asked Al and Vincent.

"Don't know." Vincent.

"I have an idea." Al smirked.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" I said, knowing that smirk all too well.

"Nope." He smirked more. "But we can watch try outs if you want. James did that to us last year so he can't complain."

"Deal, let's go." I said, standing up.

"They aren't for another hour or so mate, we're not leaving yet." Al smirked as I sat back down feeling a slight pink tinge appear on my cheeks.

..................................................................................................

About 40 minutes later Vincent, Scorp and I are walking out of the Great Hall. Scorp and Vince start talking about who they think the Gryffindor Keeper will be, I already know who it will probably be so I just let my mind wander.

Regrettably it drifts to a short, blonde haired girl. ARGH! Stupid Lauren. She's all I can think about at the moment. It's probably just older brother feelings, you know, because she shouldn't be dating that jerk Flint. Too bad he's one of the best chaser's in the school so I can't knock him into next week and off the Quidditch team. Opps, better control those brotherly feelings, I'm sure Vince doesn't feel like that towards the guy.

"Al!" I hear Scorpius's voice as I knock into something. Well actually it's a someone.

"Sorry." I mumble, embarrassed, as I pick myself off the floor where I landed.

"It's ok." A sweet sounding voice says as she picks herself up from the ground in front of me.

"Oh gosh Lauren, I'm sorry." I inwardly cringe and feel my face go red as her sparkling green eyes look at me. Great, the Weasley genes are choosing now to reveal themselves!

"It's ok Al." She says kindly as she pats my shoulder and I feel a swooping sensation in the pit of my stomach. "It happens to all of us." Then she walks off. I watch her go.

Vincent is laughing at mine and Lauren's collision and Scorpius is giving me a knowing smirk.

"Smooth." He says just loud enough for me to hear.

"You're one to talk." I snap back.

He has nothing to say that. Ha! I win.

But I have a feeling he knows what's up. Well of course he knows what's up! He's the second smartest person in the year (after Rose of course) and is great at reading people's emotions and usually great at covering his up (apart from when he's around Rose of course).

Alright, so maybe I might have this tinsy, tiny, teeny crush on my best mates little sister.

That's not so bad is it? It's not like I'd ever act on it! It'll never come to that anyone. Those glittering eyes could never look at me as more than a friend, and anyway, she's going out with that bloody Greg Flint.

Ah well, sometimes life gives you lemons.

**Author's note: Again I apologise for the lack of updates. Exams finish tomorrow so I should be able to get more updates out. Again, sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And everyone who is actually still reading this since I haven't updated in awhile. Again I promise to update sooner next time.**

**In the next few chapters we have some Quidditch trials and the worst prank in the history of pranks EVER (will it get James and Alice together?). And maybe, just maybe Rose starts feeling something for our favourite blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin. Plus, can Al get Lauren's eyes to glitter for him instead of Flint? Find out in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Sweet Merlin!

**Thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapter! Good to know people are still reading it. Now that my exams are over and I have a computer that works I should update quicker.**

**James POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Have I ever told you guys that I love Quidditch? I haven't? Well I don't know what has got into me. Usually it's all that I can talk about. I guess I've been caught up in the whole Alice problem. I still haven't apologised in case you were wondering. I don't plan on it either, na uh, I know I'm right about Davies.

Well anyway, back to QUIDDITCH! The best game there is! Carl Thomas keeps trying to tell me about this game called Fuspal? Is that right? Whatever. It's stupid! No one is allowed to fly and there is only one ball!

So anyway, my favourite team is Puddlemere United. It's clearly the best team. I don't know what Lily and Rose are on about because Puddlemere would flatten the Harpies any day. By the way, I returned Lily's poster. I really didn't want to get Bat Bogey Hexed.

Today, has anyone told you? Well today is Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. We've already got a rocking team of six so we just need a keeper to complete that team. There are about 15 people that have signed up. Some of them are 1st years who I bet have never flown in their whole life.

"Alright you lot!" I said my team in the changing room. "I want all of your opinions on who would be the best keeper. Now we have a couple of Weasleys trying out so I don't want any favouritism on that part."

"You remember that now Jamie." Fred smirked at me.

"Hey! I'm not biased." I told him.

"That's true." Roxanne backed me up. "You just happen to have a habit of choosing family members for the team."

"Look it's not my fault our family is enormous and it's only Al who isn't in Gryffindor." I defended. "And anyway 1/3 of our team is not family!"

"But 2 thirds are and I bet one of your lot gets picked as keeper." Peter smirked.

"Look guys, stop being jealous. We all know I'm – I mean my family is amazing." Fred joked.

I cracked a smile and the rest of the team laughed. Even Alice who hadn't spoken to Fred or me since the Herbology incident laughed. She had finally started talking to Roxanne this morning and it was her who had told Alice about the Quidditch trials.

"Ok guys, let's get out there and find us a new keeper!" I said and walked out of the changing room.

We walked out on to the pitch and it seemed that there were less people there than had signed up which was a bit weird. There were only 8. None of the first years who had signed up had turned up which was a bit weird. Oh well. It means we didn't have to waste time.

I looked up in to the stands from force of habit and saw 3 Slytherins sitting in the stands directly behind the keeper's posts. Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy and my dear brother had decided to turn up. I couldn't blame them though since I did it to their team last year with Fred. Alice and Roxanne didn't come.

After about 20 minutes of basic flying tests we had narrowed the selection down to 2 people. My darling cousin Rosie and Jack Thomas (Carl Thomas's brother who was another sixth year. I vaguely remember him trying out for chaser a few years back and being pretty good.

"So Rose and Jack we are going to have penalty shots out of 10 to see which one of you can save the most. Whoever saves the most out of 10 is the new keeper."

"Good luck." Thomas said to Rose.

"You too." She said kindly back.

Oh no. A bit too kindly for my liking. If only she was this kind for Scorp. Things would be so much simpler.

"Jack, you can go first." I told him.

"Cool." He said as he shot up towards the goal posts.

"Ok Peter, Alice, Roxanne," I said to my chasers while avoiding looking at Alice. "Try your hardest and hopefully we'll find ourselves a good keeper."

"Don't we always try our hardest James?" Roxanne smirked.

"Well Roxy, I'm not too sure about you." I joked with her. "But the others do."

She smiled and the three of them shot off into the air. I noticed Alice's eyes shine with excitement like they did every time she was flying. They looked exceptionally blue.

"You nervous Rosie?" I asked Rose while both of us waited on the ground near the goal posts.

"A bit." She admitted which was impressive for Rose because she usually didn't admit to being nervous.

"You'll be fine." I assured her.

"Thanks." She said and we stood in silence while watching Jack attempt to save his goals.

We watched Jack save one, two, three, four, five goals and then miss the sixth. He saved the seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth though.

"Impressive Thomas." I said to him as he landed smiling in front of Rose and me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your turn Rosie." I nodded at my cousin.

"Okay Rose, you'll be fine, it's ok, don't worry, it'll be great." I heard her mutter to herself as she sped off on her broom. I inwardly laughed, that was so Rose.

She really needn't have worried. She saved all her shots. My eyes flicking up to the stands I saw Scorp staring at Rose in shock. With the look across his face which clearly said to me: "Sweet Merlin, I didn't know she could fly like that and that just made her a while lot more attractive." Well I'll wait till the guy actually starts going out with Rosie before I get protective over her.

"Nice one Rosie." I hugged my cousin as she landed, ears flaming red, on the pitch. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." She said.

"Now why didn't you try out before now?" I questioned her as we made our way back to the rest of the team,

"Did you see Wood?" she questioned me. "He was bloody brilliant."

"True." I said.

"Congratulations Rose!" her best friend Bella Finnigan ran up to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Bella!" she squealed and they started chatting.

"OMG yes! Yeah, and like he said, and she said." Fred interrupted their chatting in a high pitched girly voice which had us all laughing.

Bella and Rose stopped talking at once.

"So now that you've stopped talking, welcome to the team little cuz!" Fred said and gave Rosie a hug and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Fred." She smiled and then fixed her hair.

Once everyone else had given Rose their congratulations I started getting into Captain mode.

"Okay guys so we'll be training 3 times a week, up to five if we are preparing for a big game. I want you all out on the Quidditch pitch, changed and everything exactly an hour after lessons end on Mondays and Wednesdays and by 10am on Saturday mornings. With this amazing team we have we should flatten Slytherin in the first match of the season!"

We all went back into the Gryffindor changing room to get changed. All talking happily. It was Alice and I that were last to leave. I felt really bad that I hadn't talked to her in almost a week and I was about to say something when she looked at me. Her blue eyes were that clear blue that I loved. For a few seconds everything around me went blurry and all I could see were these bright blue eyes in front of me.

Then as suddenly as the moment came, it went as Alice speed out the door.

Sweet Merlin that was weird!

**Author's note: Sorry, I was going to update yesterday but I realised I was busy all yesterday and I had a total of five minutes on the computer.**

**So please review this chapter.**

**Next chapter: WORST PRANK EVER! I am so excited. I will try and upload that today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	13. Can you handle that, lover boy?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is Al's POV first and after the line it shall change to James's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's a shame really.**

Worst Prank Ever (Vince came up with the name) is a go!

I'm waiting by the entrance to the Great Hall for James. Vincent is waiting by the front doors for Alice and Scorp is with Vincent to come and tell me when Vincent sees Alice so that I know we're ready once I get James. It's a quite complicated plan you see, it involves a lot of timing and none of us can afford to get distracted. I'm serious, if Scorp gets distracted by Rose one more time I will have to jinx him.

Waiting is so boring. I've been here for what? 4 minutes? And it is really boring. I suppose that's the Gryffindor side coming out of me. Slytherins are supposed to be patient.

"Hey Al." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Oh, hi Lauren." My heart started racing really fast.

"How are you? I don't think I've spoken to you since last term." She continued.

"Well not since I ran into you this morning." I pointed out.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I remember that. Where were you guys going anyway?"

"To the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts." I told her.

"Spying on the opposition?"

"Well that and Vince and Scorp wanted to know who the new keeper was going to be." I said.

"Who is it?" she asked me.

"Rose." I stated simply.

"Is she any good?" Lauren asked.

"Well she saved 10/10 penalties if that's any indication for you." I told her.

"Whoa. That kind of sucks for us. She sounds like an awesome keeper." She said.

"She is. When we used to play Quidditch when we were younger we always made her play keeper because James and Fred wanted to be beaters, Roxanne and Hugo wanted to chasers, Lily wanted to be either seeker or chaser and I wanted to be seeker so there wasn't really any other position for her to have and she became really good at it."

"Sounds like fun. I bet you were really cute when you were little." She said. Then she blushed. "Yeah well I have to go and see Greg." She finished. "Bye Al."

"Bye Lauren." I called after her.

I watched her walk away, her blonde hair kind of swaying slightly. The light kind of shined of it and it looked amazing. I think I must have stood there for several minutes like that because after awhile I could hear Scorp's voice.

"Al! Al! Al POTTER! ALBUS POTTER! ALLIE! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" he was practically shouting.

"What, wait, sorry, must have gazed off." I said as I turned to face one of my best mates.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "Listen, James is coming now and Vincent just took Alice towards the broom cupboard. So just get him up to the 3rd floor A.S.A.P. Can you handle that lover boy?"

I was only vaguely listening though as I was glaring as I saw Lauren and Greg walk out of the entrance hall holding hands. Ergh! What does she see in the guy?

"AL!" Scorp shouted at me.

"Yeah? What? Oh yeah, I'll get James there." I said.

I could swear I heard the words "And he thinks I get distracted by Weasley." Come from his direction as he walked off.

However, before I could respond to that James walked in front of me.

"What's up baby brother?" he said as he walked towards me.

"Well elderly brother I need to show you something." And with that I grabbed his arm and took off towards, and up, the marble staircase.

"What is it?" he questioned as we power walked. Man power walking makes you look like a loser. Oh well, this was more important than my image.

"You just really need to see something." We decided not to explain anything. It would take too long and there were so many variables. They might go for a teacher, not want to see it or something similar and it just wasn't worth that risk.

"This better be good." James mumbled.

"Oh it is." I reassured him.

"Prank is it?" Even though I couldn't see him as he was behind me I knew he was smirking.

"Come on Jamie, keep up." I said as I got to the 3rd floor landing, he had slowed down on the 2nd floor.

"Whatever Allie." He said as he walked slowly.

We walked in silence (I stopped power walking because there was no use since James wasn't going to) down the corridor. Once we got to the portrait of the Wizard Chess pieces I saw the broom cupboard.

I stopped walking. James stopped beside me.

"NOW!" I shouted.

When I turned around I saw Vince pushing James into the broom cupboard and Scorp quickly lock the door handles. As planned.

* * *

Amateurs. That's all I can say. What amateurs! Who locks people in broom cupboards anymore? P-lease! It's about the oldest, stupidest, most lame, worst prank ever. Gosh, that's even below amateurs.

"James?" I heard a voice from beside me.

"Alice?" I questioned the darkness around me.

"Yeah. Why did your brother and his friends lock us in a broom cupboard? That's a bit amateurish." My gosh I could kiss her. Figuratively speaking of course! She gets that locking people in broom cupboards is amateurish too!

"SEE AL!" I shouted to the outside of the broom cupboard. "BOTH ALICE AND I THINK THAT THIS IS THE WORST PRANK EVER!"

"You two and us both." I heard two voices from outside. Vincent and Scorpius of course.

"Ok Scorpius. Listen here. You let Alice and I out of this broom cupboard or I'll tell the whole school that you like Rose." I threatened.

"Like anyone would believe that." He scoffed. "I'd just deny it. Wait I do deny it, it's not true." He stumbled at the end of what would have been a quite believing lie.

"He has no idea about the betting pool does he?" Alice whispered to me.

"None whatsoever." I laughed. "Which is even funnier since one of his best mates has bet in it."

"Haha nice."

"So anyway," I turned my attention to the three Slytherins I couldn't see but knew were there. "Let us out please."

"No." All three of them said.

"Man, I even said please!"

"Look James, I know your good with some stuff but can I take over?" Alice asked me.

"Of course Madam Longbottom!" I bowed to her but then realised she couldn't see. "Ok Alice, so I bowed to you. Just thought I'd tell you since you couldn't see."

"Thanks for that. And since you couldn't see it, my eyes were rolling."

"Aw thanks."

"RIGHT YOU LOT!" she thundered. "I'M A PREFECT AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME AND JAMES OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT YOU WILL ALL RECEIVE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION."

"We're not letting you out until you sort out your issues." Al's voice said from outside the broom cupboard.

"WHAT ISSUES!" Both Alice and I shouted at the same time. Oh you have to remember Alice may look sweet on the outside but she really does have a temper that is not too reckoned with. Not quite as bad as Rose's but pretty up there.

"The stuff with Davies that has caused you guys not to talk to each other for a week!" Scorpius said.

"Please don't be drama queens. Just conjure a bridge and get over it." Vincent pleaded.

"Well we'll just leave you now." I heard Al say and then I heard the sound of footsteps walking off.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET OUT!" I yelled after him.

"Calm down James. There is no way to get out. I already tried Alohomora and other spells on the door and it wouldn't budge." Alice told me.

"Ah but Alice my dear, there are these muggle things called hairpins and they work wonders for locked doors like this one." I told her, producing a hair pin from my pocket. "They work on magic things."

"And the reason you have this with you is..."

"You never know when you might need it." I told her. "Can you light your wand so I can find the lock? I could do it in the dark but it's easier in the light."

"Sure. Lumos." She said and suddenly the small broom cupboard we were in was flooded with light.

I bent down and after a few minutes I heard the lock click.

"Nice one." Alice said sounding impressed.

"Thanks." I replied and held the door open for her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me. She really did have a nice smile. It kind of lit up her face.

"So do you reckon we should talk about our 'issues' or apologise and move on?" I asked her as we made our way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Apologise and move on." We both said at the same time.

We started laughing. It was good to have Alice back as a friend. I don't know what I did without her. I'd have to thank Al for locking us in the broom cupboard.

Maybe the kid knew what he was doing. Maybe it's not the worst prank ever.

Wait? What am I talking about? It IS the worst prank ever because there was no humiliation for the victims and no laughs at the victims.

Sorry my dear brother. It still is the worst prank ever.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? I couldn't get them together too fast! That just wouldn't work! I loved Al at the start when he was thinking that if Scorp got distracted one more time he would have to jinx him and then he got distracted by Lauren. Ah I love it. But I also love Alice and James move on really quickly. They never solved anything and that may or may not be a problem. **

**Can't wait for the next few chapters. I have them all planned out and they will be pretty short. Just to give you a little preview the titles are:**

**The best day of my life so far.**

**The worst day of my life so far.**

**The average day of my life so far.**

**I'm not sure what order they are going in but those are the titles. One for each of the male leads. You guys can have fun speculating. I'll try and update them at the same time so that you won't know which is which. So I may take longer to update than usual but you'll get three chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo **


	14. The average day of my life

**The average day of my life**

**This is the first chapter of a three chapter thing about our three male leads Monday. If you didn't read my last author's note then you won't know but they are called: The average day of my life, the best day of my life and the worst day of my life (I took off the so far bit).**

**This one is first because it's not as interesting as the others (that's why it's called average).**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**It would ruin the first few paragraphs if I told you whose POV this was in. Have fun not knowing for the first few paragraphs! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Aren't average days just perfectly average? Although sometimes boring, every once and awhile they can be pretty cool.

An average weather, an average breakfast, an average chat with friends, some average lessons, an average (which is quite hard) time on the Quidditch pitch, an average evening...well you get my point. It may seem very dull (and usually it is) but sometimes it's just what you need.

Today has been the most average day I think I have ever had, and guess what? I'm loving it.

After that first week of un-averageness it is nice to get back into an average routine.

This morning, Fred woke me up, early as usual. Thankfully, this time it was at 7, not 6, so it was only half an hour early. We got ready in an average time and waited in the common room for about 10 minutes for Alice and Roxanne, got hungry, and then headed down to great hall as usual. We're guys, food loving guys; we just couldn't wait any longer.

"So tell me again how you got Alice talking to us again?" Fred asked again. It was only yesterday that Al had locked us in the broom cupboard.

"Al locked us in the broom cupboard." I told him.

"And what did you guys do?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Shove off Fred, we're just friends. I unpicked the lock with a hair pin and we agreed to apologise and move on." I told him.

"Go figure. You guys never talk about your arguments." Fred scoffed.

"Well it's easier that way and then I can think I'm right, which I am, and she can think she's right, which she is obviously not." I shrugged.

"Whatever man. It may backfire someday." He nodded knowingly.

But then, as an average day would have it, we started talking about Quidditch.

"Talking about Quidditch?" Roxanne said as her and Alice sat down in front of us.

"Yup." Fred and I said at the same time, and then pretended to be outraged (again) at the fact we said the same thing at the same time.

"Man, not a day seems to have passed since I stopped talking to you." Alice laughed.

"Yeah," said Fred, "it really is just an average day."

And that basically sums up our entire day.

Well there were a few rumours about other people but-I decided I would let nothing bother my average, perfectly normal day.

But it was a whole lot better than yesterday because, today, I got to smirk at Davies because Alice was hanging out with me-I mean us- again.

**Author's note: Wow that is a short chapter-but honestly, would you want it any longer? I know I wouldn't because it would be SERIOUSLY boring. The next chapters are WAY longer so don't worry.**

**Please review though! **

**Oh and if you didn't work it out-it was James's POV. But you really should have worked it out.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. The best day of my life

**The best day of my life.**

**Second chapter on this 3 chapter thing. It is still exactly the same day as James's-The average day of my life.**

**Well-I'll let you work out whose POV it is in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Vincent got us up really early this morning for some reason. Of course my best mate didn't want to get out of bed. He never does. Vincent and I had to threaten Lily in to come and cast the bat bogey hex if he didn't get up. He got up very quickly; I think both Vince and I were very impressed.

Our walk up to the Great Hall was very uneventful until we were almost at the Great Hall and then Scorp fell over thin air.

"Argh, I just don't function this well in the morning." He grumbled as he got up and Vince and I started laughing. "We'll see whose laughing when you fall over one of these days." He glared at us.

"Well Scorp we aren't as clumsy as you." Vincent said.

"Whatever." Scorpius said as we walked into the great hall. Just to let you know, Scorpius isn't usually that clumsy, it's just in the morning before he has his strawberry jam on toast. Don't ask-it's a Scorp thing.

Once we got into the Great Hall we headed for the Slytherin table, of course. I don't even know why I bothered to think that-where else would we be heading?

"I hate Mondays." Vincent said as we sat down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well lots of reasons really." Vincent said.

"Like what?" Scorpius asked.

"Well firstly, it's the start of the week! We have a whole 5 days of school work ahead of us!" he explained.

"That's not that bad." Scorp said.

"Look mate, we can't all be naturally smart like you." Vincent said.

"I work hard as well ok!" he protested.

"Yeah, I know, too much, it's unnatural." He explained. I laughed while Scorpius scowled.

"And secondly," Vincent continued, "we have horrible subjects."

"No we don't." Both Scorpius and I said at the same time.

"Yes, we do." He insisted. "We have Potions, followed by Transfiguration, followed by Herbology. Then Care of Magical Creatures. It's disgusting. There are no free periods."

"Transfiguration isn't too bad. Herbology is awesome but I understand that it wouldn't be great if you weren't in the mood. I don't know why you're still doing Care of Magical Creatures but I agree with you on Potions. " I said.

"I'm with Al on the Transfiguration, Herbology and the Care of Magical Creatures, I have Arithmancy then and that's probably my favourite subject. I really like Potions though." Scorp inputted, before spilling his pumpkin juice down himself.

"Scorp mate," Vincent said "what's wrong with you today?" as Scorpius started cleaning the pumpkin juice off with his wand.

"I don't know." He grumbled. "I have this horrible feeling it might be a bad day though."

"You can't blame that on breakfast." I pointed out.

"And you never took Divination." Vincent pointed out.

"I wish I hadn't too." I groaned. "They were simply the worst lessons I have ever taken in my life."

"I told you to take Arithmancy with me." Scorp said in the know it all tone that I am pretty sure that only him and Rose possess and can use without being hexed.

"You guys are totally wrong there. Divination lessons were some of my best naps of all time." Vincent said.

Scorpius and I started laughing. We didn't stop for about 5 minutes. It wasn't that funny, it's true, but it was just the way Vince said it. That would make anyone laugh. Although Scorp didn't see it, with his back being to the Gryffindor table, I did. Rose was looking at him with interest. Her eyes flicked to me and she saw me looking at her looking at Scorp and then I could vaguely see her ears go red as she turned to talk to Bella. So maybe Scorp's day won't be too bad.

Then I had to go ahead and jinx it. Just then the post owls arrived and my stupid owl Jamie (appropriately named I think) when and dropped a package for me on Scorp's head.

"OW!" Scorp winced.

"Sorry mate." I said hurriedly.

"That's ok." He said while brushing owl feathers off his robes.

I unwrapped the package to find a book from my favourite wizard book series. The note read:

_-have a fabulous term at Hogwarts darling. I thought you might like this to read when you have the time. Love Mum xoxoxo_

I seriously love my mum. No one else would send me books like this (Rose would give me books for my birthday or Christmas sometimes but they were always intellectual books, not novels). In front of me Scorp was rubbing his head-yeah; I can imagine this book would hurt a lot if it fell on top of your head. I tried not to laugh.

"Sorry again." I said.

"It's cool." Scorp said as he stood up. "Should we go to Potions now?"

"Yup. Let's go." Vincent said and all three of us got up and made our way down to the dungeons where we take potions.

Once we got into potions Professor Nott said he was going to hand back our essays from last week. When I got mine back I was surprised to see a tiny black O scrawled in the top right corner of the parchment. What was this? I NEVER got O's in Potions. Did they swap my work with Scorp's or Rose's or something? They were pretty much the only people that got O's in Potions. But, sure enough, when I looked at the essay it had my name, Albus Potter, at the top and what looked exactly like my essay. An O? This was so weird but SO cool. I couldn't wait to tell Mum and Dad. They would be so pleased since Potions is probably my worst subject.

"Ok class." Professor Nott was saying. "I was very impressed with some of your work this week but some people did a little worse than usual which surprised me. Maybe these people will be better next week for your essay on the uses of Moonstone and its uses in potion making. I want it 2 feet long and could you please hand that in next Monday? Thank you. Now today we will be continuing on with the Draught of the Living Dead. Off you go."

Oh, the Draught of the Living Dead. I would have to say that last week my Draught of the Living Dead really wasn't up to scratch. To be truthful, it was pretty awful. Scorp's was perfect, as always.

"Argh. My potion is horrid." I heard Vincent say as we started working on our potions.

Over the course of the period my potion got a bit better. Not fabulous or anything. It was barely average but in potions, barely average for my practical work was really the best I could hope for.

"Well that was quite a good potions lesson wouldn't you say?" I said as we left the Dungeon for Transfiguration.

"I suppose." Vincent said.

"Did you remember that essay we had to do for Transfiguration?" I asked Vincent as we reached the first floor.

"Oh no." Scorp said suddenly stopping. "I left my essay in the common room."

"Better go get it mate." Vincent said as Scorpius started running back towards the Slytherin common room.

"I don't know what's wrong with Scorpius today." I said as we reached our Transfiguration class room.

"Me neither. I think he's just having a bad day." Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose." I said and we sat down in our usual seats.

Today we were trying to vanish our mice non-verbally. It was really really hard. Rose, of course, got it on the 2nd attempt. Scorp would usually get it on the 3rd, one after Rose like usual, but today he didn't. I got my mouse to vanish non-verbally by the end of the lesson and I was happy with that.

After Transfiguration the three of us made our way to Herbology in the Green houses. It was quite a boring lesson but no venomous plant bit me, like poor Scorp, so that was a plus. I also answered a question right and earned 10 points to Slytherin from Professor Longbottom which was awesome because it's usually only Rose who answers questions in class because no one else has the chance to put their hand up before her. Today though, Professor Longbottom asked me even though I didn't have my hand up (Rose did and looked a bit annoyed she wasn't allowed to answer it).

Then, for me, there was free period. Since Scorp had Arithmancy and Vincent had Care of Magical Creatures I decided to have a walk around the grounds and find a spot in which to do my Potions essay.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was enough cool breeze so it wasn't too hot. It was probably one of the last hot days of summer. It was a good feeling.

By the time dinner came around I had gotten through half of my essay, not bad for an afternoon's work if I do say so myself.

At the Slytherin table I met Vincent. He was talking to Jenny Olivers about some Care of Magical Creatures thing.

"Hey Vince." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." He said as he finished his conversation with Jenny and put some gravy on his potatoes.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked him.

"Pretty good actually. We are learning more about the care of Hippogriffs. Like how to take care of them and how to treat them when they're sick and things like that."

"Awesome."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Stayed outside and worked on my potions essay. I'm about half way through." I told him as I put food on my plate.

"Nerd. You're getting as bad as Scorp." He said but then Scorpius dropped into a seat next to me with a bruise across his check. "Ok, so maybe not as bad as Scorp."

"What happened mate?" I asked him.

"Don't want to talk about it." Scorpius said in a defeated tone as he started eating whatever was in reach of him.

"Why are you eating so fast?" Vincent asked.

"Because everything that has happened to me today has backfired in some way or another and I have to eat as fast as I can before something else bad happens." He explained.

"Scorp, if you eat that fast you'll be sick." I told him.

He slowed down at that.

"Sorry. It just hasn't been a good day. I'm going for to the library after dinner to do my potions essay because I'll have to re-do it anyway because of my horrible day but I figure I'll make a start." He said.

"That is the worst logic I've ever heard. I've been friends with Al and his 'Potter' logic for over 5 years!" Vincent said.

"HEY!" I said. "My 'Potter' logic is perfectly logical!"

"Yeah. Sure it is." Vincent said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Well you have fun in the library Scorp." I said about 40 minutes later when I had finished my dinner. "I'm going for a walk."

"Have fun." Vincent and Scorpius said as I got up and left the Slytherin table and headed for the Oak Front Doors.

I loved Hogwarts at this time. When the sun was setting and the sun was that pinky orange. It truly was beautiful. I walked down to the Quidditch pitch and saw the Gryffindor team flying around-just red blurs in the sky which somewhat classed with the setting sun.

I continued my walk to over by the lake. I love the lake; apart from the Quidditch pitch (which I love for obvious reasons) the lake would probably be my favourite part of the grounds of Hogwarts. It looks so cold and it glistens in the sun. It has this amazing depth which is obviously because of how deep it is. I don't know what it is that makes me love the lake, I just do.

As I sit down by the lakes edge I hear voices from behind me.

"Look Greg." A girl's voice is saying. A very familiar girl's voice. "I don't know what it is but somehow, something, just doesn't feel right."

"I don't know what you mean." Says the voice of Greg Flint, somewhat confused.

"Well I don't know what it is for sure but something between us just seems strange and not right." Lauren's sweet melodic voice was telling Greg.

Let me tell you, it took all the will power in my body to stop me from turning around to watch the scene behind me but it didn't really work. I turned around. About 20 metres away from me, Lauren Goyle and Greg Flint were talking. Lauren looked perfect as always. Her wavy blonde hair falling down her shoulders and her glistening green eyes sparkling with what looked like sadness.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Greg asked her.

"I think we should break up." She said, looking him right in the eyes.

Suddenly this great balloon of happiness in my chest swelled to an enormous size. A massive celebration cheering noise started inside my brain and my heart leapt. I could have sung, I could have danced. Lauren Goyle was breaking up with Greg Flint! I wanted to shout it from the roof tops of Hogwarts. But of course-I restrained myself.

"Well ok then." Greg said. "If you think we should." He added bitterly.

"Yes I do." Lauren said forcefully. "We both know we aren't happy at the moment and I just know it has something to do with this relationship. I'm sorry Greg, its over." She patted his shoulder and then walked off back to the castle.

I watched Greg watch her for a moment and then he followed suit and went back up to the castle.

"YES!" I screamed once I knew that Greg and Lauren were out of earshot.

This is the best thing that happened to me all day. My kind of secret crush just broke up with her boyfriend. Things could not get ANY better.

Favourite book from Mum, O in a potions essay, my potion being average, vanishing my mouse non-verbally, getting half way through my potions essay and Lauren Goyle being officially single again. This truly was the best day of my life.

You hear that world! This was the best day of my life.

THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

**Author's note: I tried not to give too much away about Scorpius but you might find that the next chapter is a bit repetitive. It should still be good though.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. The worst day of my life

**The worst day of my life**

**And this is the final part of my three part thingy in this story.**

**If you have read the last two chapters (you should have) then you should know whose POV this is in. But I'm not telling just in case I decide to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"WAKE UP SCORP!" I heard Vincent yell from above me as I lay in my bed half asleep. I just pulled the covers over my head and hoped he'd give up and go away.

"UP YOU GET!" he shouted again and tried to take the covers off me. No such luck for me then.

"Scorp, I think you should get up." I heard Al's sleepy voice.

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want to get up."

"If you don't get up we'll get Lily in here to Bat Bogey Hex you." Al threatened.

Oh shoot, I thought to myself and immediately got out of bed. No one messes with Lily Potter and her infamous Bat Bogey Hexes.

As I was trying to get ready I ended up putting on my robes backwards and then got tangled up in them. Luckily Al and Vincent weren't with me so they couldn't laugh. Also while I was washing my hands in the bathroom sink the water sprayed all over my body and face. Thank goodness I know some cleaning spells or I would have gone up to breakfast soaking wet. It wouldn't have been my best look.

Our trip up to the Great Hall was rather uneventful. It was when I opened my mouth to comment on the weather when I tripped over thin air. My body hit the cold stone floor with a thud and suddenly my body really hurt.

"Argh, I just don't function this well in the morning." I grumbled as Al and Vincent laughed. Yeah, some great friends they are. "We'll see whose laughing when you fall over one of these days." I glared at them.

"Well Scorp we aren't as clumsy as you." Vincent said. Hippogriffs, he had a point.

"Whatever." I said. Just for the record. I'm not actually that clumsy. Just sometimes, in the morning, before my strawberry jam on toast.

As we sat down and I grabbed some toast Vincent started talking.

"I hate Mondays." He said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Well a lot of reasons really." Vincent said.

"Like what?" I asked him. As far as I knew, I quite liked Mondays.

"Well firstly, it's the start of the week! We have a whole 5 days of school work ahead of us!" he explained. I suppose he did have a point but (would I sound like a bit of a nerd if I said it?) I quite like school.

"That's not that bad." I decided to say. That's all I really needed to say wasn't it?

"Look mate, we can't all be naturally smart like you." Vincent said. I was a bit stung by that comment. I work really hard as well as being naturally smart. The main reason I do work hard is to beat Rose in something.

"I work hard as well ok!" I protested.

"Yeah, I know, too much, it's unnatural." He explained to me. Al started laughing while I scowled at my best friends.

"And secondly," Vincent continued his original statement, "We have horrible subjects."

"No we don't." Al and I said.

"Yes, we do." He insisted. "We have Potions, followed by Transfiguration, followed by Herbology. Then Care of Magical Creatures. It's disgusting. There are no free periods."

"Transfiguration isn't too bad. Herbology is awesome but I understand that it wouldn't be great if you weren't in the mood. I don't know why you're still doing Care of Magical Creatures but I agree with you on Potions." Al said.

"I'm with Al on Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, I have Arithmancy then and that's probably my favourite subject. I really like Potions though." I told them, but then I spilt pumpkin juice down myself. What was wrong with my today?

"Scorp mate, what's wrong with you today?" Vincent voiced my thoughts as I cleaned up the pumpkin juice down myself. What was wrong with me today?

"I don't know." I grumbled, getting the last bit of pumpkin juice off myself. "I have this horrible feeling it might be a bad day though."

"You can't blame that on breakfast." Al pointed out.

"And you never took Divination." Vincent added.

"I wish I hadn't too." Al groaned. Al really had been a bit stupid with his third year option selection. Even though everyone told him not to take Divination he took it anyway. "They were simply the worst lessons I have ever taken in my life."

"I told you to take Arithmancy with me." I told him.

"You guys are totally wrong there. Divination lessons were some of my best naps of all time." Vincent said.

I don't know why but Al and I started laughing and we couldn't stop. I don't think Al noticed but I saw Lauren looking at him with interest. Aw, I really wish she would just break up with Flint so Al can ask her out. I don't think Vince would mind.

Everything was going fine for a few minutes until Al's stupid owl Jamie dropped a very heavy package on top of me.

"OW!" I winced.

"Sorry mate." Al said while grabbing the package.

"That's ok." I said as I brushed his owl's feathers off my robes.

I rubbed my head where the package had hit me, I think Al saw because he said "sorry again."

"It's cool." I said and I stood up. "Should we go to Potions now?"

"Yup. Let's go." Vincent agreed and the three of us set off for Potions.

Today in Potions we got our essays we did last week back. When I got mine back I saw a small black E scrawled in the top right corner of my parchment. My heart sank. The last time I got an E in Potions was the start of 5th year when I had been sick the whole week and had to catch up. When I looked over and saw Al's mark I saw that he had got an O. I checked my parchment again to make sure it was my parchment and not someone else's. My heart sank ever lower when looking up my eyes reaffirmed that it was my essay.

"Ok class." Professor Nott was saying. "I was very impressed with some of your work this week but some people did a little worse than usual which surprised me." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as he said that. Weasley's eyes flicked to me in surprise. Great, just great. "Maybe these people will be better next week for your essay on the uses of Moonstone and its uses in potion making." Merlin I hoped so, I thought as he continued. "I want it 2 feet long and could you please hand that in next Monday? Thank you. Now today we will be continuing on with the Draught of the Living Dead. Off you go."

My heart rose a bit at that since last week I had done my potion really well so I would probably be alright today.

"Argh. My potion is horrid." Vincent said as we started working on our potions.

You know, my day is really bad at the moment. By the end of the lesson my potion was below average. It was horrible! I had never been average in Potions. Potions had always been one of my best subjects (along with Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts).

"Well that was quite a good potions lesson wouldn't you say?" Al said as we left the Dungeon for Transfiguration. After that disaster of a Potions lesson I didn't trust myself to speak.

"I suppose." Vincent said.

As we reached the first floor I remembered something as Al spoke.

"Did you remember that essay we had to do for Transfiguration?" he asked Vincent. He was probably checking that Vincent hadn't forgotten it. Too bad I remembered that it was me who had forgotten it.

"Oh no." I immediately stopped. "I left my essay in the common room."

As I ran to get it I heard Vincent say "Better go get it mate."

While running down the stairs I tripped for the second time today. Unfortunately for me it was in front of none other than the remarkable Rose Weasley.

"Smooth Malfoy." She said as she stepped over me and over to Jack Thomas. "But next time I reckon I'd just walk down rather than falling."

"Whatever Weasley. At least I didn't get bruised and start crying like you did in 2nd year." I called as I kept running. I could see her face of disgust in my head all too well; I didn't even need to turn around to know it. It hadn't changed and I'd seen in plenty of times in my 5 years and 1 week at Hogwarts. I could still see it in my head the first time she gave me that look, it was on Platform 9 and ¾ before we got on the train, Rose Weasley's eleven year old self and it was then that I vowed to myself I'd beat her in every test, I never would have guessed that 5 years on I would have fallen for her and hardly ever beat her in anything. Man, that didn't turn out right.

As I was running back up to the Transfiguration room I got stopped by Filch (yeah, he's still here after all those years) caught me running. He said something about not being allowed to run in corridors so I had a 5 minute lecture and then a detention.

"Mr Malfoy you're late." Professor Harrison said as I ran into class 15 minutes late.

"Sorry sir. I had to get my essay." I said.

"Well give it here and 20 points from Slytherin for your lateness." He told me.

As I sat down by Al and Vincent I saw Rose smirking. Just the cherry on top really. Please note the sarcasm.

Today we were trying to vanish our mice non-verbally. Usually I would have got mine on the 3rd attempt or one after however many it took Rose (I have never bet Rose in Transfiguration) but today I couldn't. By the end of the lesson I still hadn't managed it. Both Al and Vince had. Let me tell you, it was seriously embarrassing. Not because Al and Vince got it, it was the fact I'm usually the 2nd best in class and I didn't even get close today.

Herbology was just as bad, if not worse. Not only did I barely understand Professor Longbottom, a Venomous Tentacula bit me from behind as I worked. It wouldn't let go! It attacked me for about 5 minutes before Professor Longbottom could get it off me. Apart from being humiliating, it was REALLY sore. My day is just this big ball of pain at the moment. Plus of course Rose bloody Weasley answered a bijillion questions and got a zillion points for Gryffindor. The only good thing about the lesson was Al getting 10 points to Slytherin. Actually, I think that was the only good thing about my day.

Then I had Arithmancy. Neither Al nor Vince had it so I made my way up to class on my own. And just as I was about to get in the front doors without injuring myself I fell over a rock (how cliché) and fell face first onto the front steps. Just like before, Rose was there.

"Now you've got a bruise Malfoy." She said as she offered her hand to help me up.

Now this was great for a second before she realised it was me she was helping and then she let go of my hand and I fell again and there was a sharp pain in my head. Yeah, the lump started forming a few seconds later on the back of my head.

"Sorry." She said quickly as she hurried off to Arithmancy.

Great, injured face, head and making a fool of myself (again) in front of the girl I like/hate all in one (okay so it was two) fall (s). This day just keeps getting better and better.

Once in my soon to be disastrous Arithmancy lesson we had a surprise test. This was going to count for 10% of our final grade for the year. Fabulous, just what I needed on a day like today.

So after that horrible test I raced down to the Great Hall, in the process running into a solid brick wall and getting peeves to 'drop' a bunch of walking sticks on me, to eat before something bad can happen with that too.

I spotted Al and Vince about half way down the table and headed over to sit with them.

Once I sat down Vincent said "Ok, so maybe not as bad as Scorp. Did someone hit you with a book? I told you studying could be dangerous!"

"What happened mate?" Al asked me, indicating the now purple bruise on my face.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said defeated and then started eating everything within reach of me before something could go wrong with my food.

"Why are you eating so fast?"Vincent asked me.

"Because everything that has happened to me today has backfired in some way or another and I have to eat as fast as I can before something else bad happens." I explained to them between mouthfuls of dinner. It was tasteless.

"Scorp, if you eat that fast you'll be sick." Al said.

I stopped eating as fast. The last thing I needed was to get sick.

"Sorry. It just hasn't been a good day. I'm going to the library after dinner to do my potions essay because I'll have to re-do it anyway because of my horrible day but I figure I'll make a start." I told them.

"That's the worst logic I've ever heard. And I've been friends with Al and his 'Potter' logic for over 5 years!" Vincent said.

"HEY!" Al said sounding outraged. "My 'Potter' logic is perfectly logical!"

"Yeah. Sure it is." Vincent said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

We stayed silent for the rest of dinner. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. About 40 minutes later Al broke the silence.

"Well you have fun in the Library Scorp. I'm going for a walk." And he got up and left the table.

"Have fun." Vince and I called after him.

"So what are you going to do while I'm at the library?" I asked Vince.

"No idea. My two best friends ditched me." He pretended to look upset.

"Yes, yes, it's tragic." I said as I finished my desert. "But on the plus side, nothing bad happened to me all throughout dinner."

"Yeah that's-"Vincent started but then Greta Montague (Lauren's best friend) tripped behind me and spilt some food she was carrying over to her friends over me, "-not true."

"Oh my gosh Scorpius I'm so sorry." Greta said really fast. "I should have looked where I was going..." she continued rambling.

"It's Ok Greta." I said and I cleaned up the mess with my wand.

"Still really sorry." She said as she dashed off to sit with some other 5th years.

"Right-I'm off to the library before Voldemort is reborn or something else similar." I grumbled as I got up from the table and left the hall.

My journey to the library was, thankfully, fine. Once I got in the library however it was a different story. It took me 20 minutes to find the book I was looking for, some 4th year girls sat at the table next to me and they wouldn't stop talking. Every second word, or so it seemed, I misspelt. My paragraphs didn't make sense. After half an hour of writing I admitted defeat.

Rolling up my parchment, putting everything in my bag, I headed out of the library. At a slow pace so I wouldn't trip over anything. I'm happy to say that it worked. I was actually getting pretty excited that I hadn't fallen over yet when something happened that hurt me more than everything else on this horrible day so far.

"So I was thinking Rose." I heard a voice say. It was a guy's voice and I had heard it before, I just couldn't think where.

Trying to ignore the voice I turned around the corridor, saw Jack Thomas and Rose Weasley and turned around again. I was about to walk off in the other direction when Thomas said something that made me freeze where I stood.

"Do you want to maybe go out sometime with me?" I heard him ask Rose.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth dropped. I didn't think that anyone would ask Rose Weasley out. Especially not when I'm madly in love with her. Mind you, the voice of reason in my head tried to tell me, one knows you're madly in love with her. Al and Vince know you _like_ her but that's it. What are you worrying about Scorpius? I tried. She probably won't even say yes!

"Sure." I heard Rose say.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall behind me and slowly sunk to the ground. How could she agree to going out with Thomas? Can't she see I'm so much better! Well actually, I'm not better. I'm probably worse, I don't deserve her. That's probably why.

My head hurts from getting dropped and landing on my head, my face hurts from the bruise that formed there, my brain hurts from all this studying that doesn't make sense, my pride is hurt from doing awful in my lessons, my legs are sore from all the running I've done today from being late, my whole body hurts from falling and banging to walls, and now my heart feels like someone just ripped it out. There is officially nothing else the universe can do to me.

Realising I can't stay here for the rest of the night I slowly get up and take the longer route to the common room, the Rose and Thomas free route. No Scorpius, don't call her Rose. When has she ever called you Scorpius? It's Weasley. Weasley. Not Rose. Weasley.

I don't think the world obviously realised it has nothing else to do to me so my walk down to the common room was uneventful. In fact I didn't even realise I was walking. It was just my feet doing the work for me.

As I reached the corridor to the common room I saw Al up ahead of me. He looked the complete opposite to me, he was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and I bet if I saw his face there would be a massive grin on his face. Lauren probably dumped Flint. Well at least someone's happy.

Because I'm really not in the mood to see anyone smile I didn't bother calling out to him. I don't think my voice would have managed it anyway. Al goes into the common room and I follow him about 10 seconds later.

As I look around the common room I see Vincent looking at the two of us. I suppose it's a strange site. One of your best friends looking like he's won a million galleons and the other one looking like he just got run over by a hippogriff. Al goes over to Vincent. I continue up to the dormitory. The sooner this day ends the better.

"What's wrong Scorp?" I heard Vincent call.

"Stuff." I managed and opened the door to our dormitory.

Not even bothering to change (that will somehow end in disaster to) I just fell on my bed and fall instantly asleep.

My eyes close on this day.

The worst day of my life.

**Author's note: Does anyone else want to give Scorpius a big hug? Sorry if it seemed like I was going overboard on everything that happened to Scorp but it was the WORST day of his life. **

**Sorry it took so long to get these chapters out but there were 3 and the length should hopefully make up for it (this chapter is over 3000 words which is over 1000 more words than usual). **

**Please please review. Chapter 13 only got 2 reviews which is way less than usual so could you please review all three of these chapters? Thank you so much!**

**Next chapter is just going to tie up these 3. It will probably be in Vincent's POV.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Spill mate, who is she?

**Sorry about the wait from my last update. But I figured 3 chapters at once was a good amount for awhile. Thanks for all the positive reviews.**

**Vincent's POV as he responds to one friends best day and the others worst day.**

**Set as Al and Scorp come into the common room from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

So here I am; my two best friends ditched me. Sob, just kidding. I don't mind. Al is having a really great day and I'd probably jinx it for him and my dear mate Scorp is probably having the worst day of his life. Yeah, I'll try and keep away from that.

So while writing my potions essay on this Monday evening I heard the door to the common room open. Turning around automatically (I'm kind of nosey) I see my best mate come in with the biggest smile on his face, he's followed by my other best mate come in with the saddest most depressing look on his face. Oh gosh.

Al comes at sits down with me but Scorp continues for the dormitory.

"What's wrong Scorp?" I called after him. He looks a million times worse than when he set off for the library.

"Stuff." He said and went into the dormitory.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked Al who was looking confused at the door Scorp just went through.

"No idea." Al said, still looking confused. "I wasn't even aware he was behind me."

"Ok then. I think we should just let him sleep." I said as I rolled up my parchment. I was going to ask Scorp for help but I really don't think he's in any fit state.

"Good idea." Al said. He was trying really hard not to grin. I could tell.

"Spill mate." I said to him.

"What?"

"What's making you so happy? I can only guess it has something to do with this girl you won't tell me anything about."

"Well I can't tell you anything about it." Al said and then he gazed off.

"Oh golly." I shook my head.

"Hey guys." My darling sister said as she came over to sit with us.

"What's up Lauren?" I asked her then I looked over to Greg Flint who looked miserable. "Um why does Greg look upset? Shouldn't you be comforting him?"

"No, we broke up." She told me casually.

"When? Oh he is so going to get it! No one breaks my little sister's heart!" I said passionately as I got up ready to go and jinx Flint.

"Calm down Vince." Al said, pushing me back into my seat. "She broke up with him."

"How do you know that?" both Lauren and I asked him.

"Um well." Al said. "He looks upset and if he broke up with Lauren why would he be upset."

"That's true. Why did you break up?" I asked her curiously. I never did like them going out (what big brother does?) but I was still curious.

"Just didn't seem right." She shrugged. "But anyway, that's not why I came over here."

"Why did you?" both Al and I asked her.

"Well this is very new gossip and since all my friends have gone to bed or are in the library studying for OWLs and I have to tell someone before I burst."

"What is it?" I asked but not very interested. Who wants to hear girls gossip?

"Oh don't you take that tone with me. I just thought you'd be interested."

"Why? Who's it about?" Al asked.

"Rose." She said simply.

"As in my cousin Rose?" Al asked her again.

"How many other Rose's do you know?" I asked him.

"Well she and Jack Thomas just got together." She said.

"Alright I'm leaving." Al said as he stood up.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"I'm going to go and hex Thomas for going out with Rose when it's pretty obvious Scorp likes her." He said heatedly.

"Scorp likes Rose?" Lauren asked curiously.

"We didn't say anything." Both Al and I said.

"Sure you didn't. Don't worry, I bet on that in third year." She said.

"Who with?" as far as I was concerned my baby sister should NOT be betting.

"James Potter and Fred Weasley set up a betting pool about when Scorp and Roes were going to get together." She informed with me.

"Yeah I bet a few galleons last year." Al added.

"Does everyone know about this but me?" I asked.

"Basically just you, Rose and Scorp." Al informed me grinning.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Do you know if Scorp knows about this?" Al asked Lauren.

"Don't know. I heard of it from Jackie Boyle who saw them snogging." Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"Are we going to mention it to him?" I asked Al.

"I think it depends." He said nervously.

"Well don't let this ruin your fabulous day." I told him.

"It didn't, don't worry." Al smiled.

"What made it so great?" Lauren asked me.

"Everything in his day went perfect and then he comes in grinning like an idiot and I reckon it has something to do with a girl he likes." I informed my sister.

"Vince!" Al whacked me with a pillow.

"What? It's not like Lauren is going to tell anyone." I told him. Lauren and I were pretty close for siblings and she keeps secrets. Just like that one time when-well you don't need to know.

"Yeah Al. Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Don't worry." Al blushed.

"Well whoever it is, she's lucky to have a guy like you." Lauren said and then she walked off. "Night guys."

"Well I'm going to bed." Al said as I opened my mouth to interrogate him about whoever this girl was.

"Fine. I'll come too." I shrugged and got up and headed to the dormitory with Al.

"So who is she?"

"You don't need to know Vince."

Hippogriffs! I really wanted to know.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will probably be about the same length.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I just used it so Scorp and Al's days could be tied up because Vincent doesn't really know anything (poor bloke).**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Yeah, that was another punch in the gut

**Forgot to mention it in my last chapter but THE ALL WHITES GOT INTO THE WORLD CUP! Just a little shout out to the New Zealand Soccer team there. OMG I'm excited for them. First time since 1982 and 2****nd**** time ever! Oh it's exciting. Sorry you probably didn't care about that but I'm just proud of my country so I hope you don't mind. **

**Scorpius's POV. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I woke up at 7 on Tuesday morning. For once it wasn't because Vincent was yelling at me to get up. As I got out of bed I noticed that both Al and Vince's beds were empty. They must have already gone down to breakfast. Hmm, it's a bit weird them not waking me up like usual. Even though I woke up only 10 minutes later.

On my bed side table there was a note from Al, well I presumed it was Al because his handwriting is neater than Vince's. It said; _Gone down to breakfast, we thought we'd let you sleep. _It's rather thoughtful of them really but a bit weird. They've woke me up every morning of our school years. Why did they choose today not to?

Oh well. I thought to myself as I walked up to the Great Hall a little while later. I'm not complaining about my extra 10 minute sleep in.

Spotting my two best friends half way down the Slytherin table I walked over to them. They were talking about something but stopped as soon as I sat down.

"Morning." I said as I got some strawberry jam and some toast.

"Are you ok Scorp?" Al asked worriedly.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Well just because we heard that yesterday-"Vince started but then Al elbowed him in the ribs, "You had a bad day."

"Yeah. And your point is?" I asked them.

"Well aren't you upset about it or something?" Al asked me.

"It was just a bad day, the positive of that is that today can't be nearly as bad." I lied. Although I knew today wasn't going to be as bad as yesterday in some aspects I knew it would be a whole lot worse in others.

Al and Vincent looked at each other for a second.

"Well you see Scorp-"Al started.

"We really don't want to ruin your day but-"Vincent said.

"Last night Lauren told us that Rose and Jack Thomas started going out." Al finished.

"I know." I said with no feeling in my voice.

"How?" they asked me surprised.

"I saw it bloody happen." I cut my toast with venom.

"Sorry mate." Both of them said at the same time.

"It's fine. You didn't make her go out with him."

"It still sucks for you." Al said.

"Yeah but in other ways it's a good thing. Now I can get over her." I told them. It was true. I had thought about it while I was getting ready and I knew the only way I was ever going to be truly happy is if I got over liking Rose Weasley. She was never going to like me anyway. It was a wakeup call I needed.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You're just giving up!" Vincent said outraged.

"I'm fighting a losing battle Vince so yes, I'm giving up." I said stubbornly.

"Moronic." He said shaking his head. "But at least now we can focus on Al and his girl problems."

"Scorp, please like Rose again." Al pleaded. "He won't give up."

"Vince you just have to let it go. Al isn't going to tell you and neither am I." I told my best friend as he pouted.

"I'll work it out eventually." Vincent said determinately.

"I hope so." I laughed.

"Why?" Al said, sounding shocked and betrayed.

"Because the only way Vince will find out is if you are going out with this person." I told him.

"True." He said.

"So when she says yes I'll know who it is." Vincent said triumphantly.

"Hey guys." Lauren joined us.

"Why are you sitting with us today Lauren?" Vincent asked his little sister while I noticed Al go slightly red. Man he likes her so much.

"Because all my friends are asleep." She said.

"Ok." Vincent shrugged.

"Could you pass me the butter Al?" Lauren asked.

"Sure." He said and then knocked the butter over. Poor, poor Al.

"Sorry." Al said as his Weasley genes showing as his face went bright red.

"That's ok Al." Lauren smiled at him.

"Hey Al can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my loved up friend.

"Sure." Al said.

As we were walking out of the Great Hall I saw Rose and Thomas come in. Sorry, I meant Weasley and Thomas. They were holding hands. It felt like a punch in the gut, but not as bad as yesterday. This could only mean that I'm moving on. Weasley looked at me strangely for a moment. I just smirked and walked on with Al.

"What is it?" Al asked me once we got to the entrance hall.

"Are you or are you not planning on asking Lauren out any time soon." I asked him.

"Merlin I'm not that obvious am I?" Al looked worried.

"No Al, just to me since I know you like Lauren. But if you like her I'd ask her out." I told him.

"Hypocrite. You've liked Rose for ages and you never asked her out." He told me.

"That's completely different." I defended.

"How?" Al asked.

"She hates my guts." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in fact it is.

"Whatever. You know Vince would kill me if I asked her out." Al stated.

"No he wouldn't." I said.

"Oh yes he would. What would you do if your little sister-scratch that, you don't have a little sister. But imagine you had a little sister and your best mate started dating her. You'd be angry. And if by some miracle you weren't then what if they broke up? Whose side would you be on? Listen, it's a lose, lose, lose situation. And what if she says no and it stuffs up everything?" he rambled.

"You're over reacting." I informed him.

"Look I'm not. I've thought about this for awhile. Even if Lauren liked me back I wouldn't ask her out because I might lose my friendship with Vince and nothings worth that. I can't choose a crush over my best mate. Along with you of course."

"I suppose. But seriously Al. Why don't you talk to Vince about it?" I suggested.

"This about Lauren?" James came up to us in the Entrance Hall. Yes, I thought to myself, James must know and he'll be on my side.

"Yes, Al refuses to ask her out and he won't talk to Vince about it." I told James.

"Telling my brother. That's just low." Al muttered to me.

"You told Vince I liked Rose, now we're even." I muttered back.

"Little Allie," James said, "You are being ridiculous. Take the risk. Either ask her out or talk to Vince about it."

"I'll do it if you admit you like Alice." Al countered. I inwardly laughed; I knew Al was a Slytherin for some reason.

"I don't like Alice!" James huffed and walked into the Great Hall.

"Sure." Al and I said together while rolling our eyes.

"So back to your problem..." I started again.

"Can't you just let me crush on her in piece?" Al pleaded.

"Ok, I suppose. As long as you don't tell me to not give up on Rose." I compromised.

"Deal." He said and we shook hands.

We headed back into the Great Hall where Lauren and Vincent were talking about Quidditch.

As I glanced over to the Gryffindor table, Jack leaned over and kissed Rose.

Yeah, that was another punch in the gut.

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter will be about James and Alice since I haven't done much on them in awhile. If you ever want to see more of something, like a specific couple, just leave a note in a review. I'll try and work it into the story.**

**Please review. Thank you to everyone who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Do NOT like Alice as more than a friend

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them so much. FYI if you like the story enough to favourite it then you could spend like 30 seconds reviewing. It means a lot. No pressure but it would be nice if you could review. Even if you didn't like it, it's even more a reason. Reviews don't have to be good.**

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the wonderful ingenious creation that is Harry Potter**

Over a month has passed since Alice and I became friends again. It's been great. Alice, Fred, Roxanne and I are pretty much back to the way we were before. We still have lunch together, talk together, play Quidditch together, pull pranks together and just do everything together. Except for the fact Alice goes off every now and then to hang out with Davies.

Davies. I know that he is using Alice but I can't tell her I think that because then she'll either slap me, kick me in places that should never kicked or jinx me. And that will be the end of our friendship. I guess I'll just have to tough it out. She can't like him forever. I mean she doesn't love him. They AREN'T going to get married.

Sweet Merlin, what if they DO get married. I felt all the colour drain out of my face. Alice could NOT marry that jerk Davies.

"You ok mate?" Fred asked from beside me in the Gryffindor common room where I was finishing off my charms essay while Fred and Roxanne played chess and Alice was off with Davies.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, managing to control the shaking of my voice.

Don't worry Potter. She would never marry him even if she wanted to because he's only going out with her to mess up our Quidditch team. Mind you, I don't know how that's supposed to work. Because Alice would never let a boyfriend distract her Quidditch abilities. She's playing just as good, if not better, than last year. Well the guy is stupid. He obviously doesn't know enough about Alice. He should have chosen someone else. Mind you, none of our team would get distracted like that. Bad luck Davies. You picked the wrong team to mess with.

"How are things going with Peter Roxy?" Fred asked Roxanne. **(A/n this Peter is Roxy's boyfriend who is the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. Not Peter Finnigan the Gryffindor chaser who is also in their year. When giving the characters names I forgot I had already used Peter so I used it again. Hopefully it won't be too confusing). **

"Good thanks." She said. "How's not being able to have a serious relationship going?"

"Good thank you." Fred said grinning but his eyes did look a little hurt.

Just then Alice came back into the common room.

"Hey Roxanne can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked Roxanne.

"Sure." Roxanne said.

"We're listening." Fred and I said at the same time.

"Funny guys but I just wanted to talk to Roxanne." She said and then dragged Roxanne out of the portrait hole.

"You got the extendable ears?" I asked Fred.

"Invisibility cloak?" he asked me at the same time.

"Yes." We both said.

"Let's go." I said and we got up and followed our best friends out the portrait hole. We flung the cloak over our bodies and walked down the corridor pressing our ears against each door along the way to see if we could hear voices. If we didn't hear any we would try and open the door. They were always locked.

In the first unlocked classroom we heard voices. Fred got out the extendable ear and feed it towards the bottom of the door. Suddenly we could hear Roxanne and Alice's voices.

"So what is it?" Roxanne was asking Alice.

"I think I love him." Alice said quickly. My heart dropped. She loved whom?

"Who?" Roxanne said. A little ray of hope shone above those words.

"Please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies, please don't say Davies." I whispered at top speed under my breath."

"William of course." Alice said as it felt to me like someone punched me in the gut. "Who else would I mean?"

We heard a murmur as Roxanne muttered something.

"What was that?" Alice asked which indicated she hadn't heard either.

"Never mind." Roxanne said cheerily. "Congrats Alice."

I imagined them hugging.

"I don't think he loves me though." Alice said sadly.

"Don't worry Alice, guys always take ages to realise they love someone. It took Peter ages. We'd been going out 9 months and I already knew I loved him at 6 months and I told him I loved him at then (at 9 months) and he looked all confused for a minute and then he said he loved me back."

"So William could just take a little bit longer." Alice asked hopefully.

"Of course he will! You just have to be patient." Roxanne told Alice. "Come on; let's get back to the common room."

"Ok. But you can't tell anyone. Not even the guys about this." Alice made her promise.

"I promise." Roxanne said. Her voice sounded very close.

"Run." I whispered to Fred and we speed back down the corridor and back into the common room.

Once we got in we sat down, Fred in front of the chess board, me in front of my homework. I couldn't do my homework though. Alice just said she LOVED Davies. As in L.O.V.E, the most powerful emotion of all! My face, I knew, was white. My heart felt like it had been torn. My gut was getting punched. What the heck was I feeling?

"JAMES! EARTH TO JAMIE! JAMES POTTER!" I heard a girl's voice from in front of me.

"Sorry. Gazed off." I said in a monotone.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked from in front of me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well my charms essay is pretty rubbish." I made up an excuse.

"Ok. Well I'm going to see Professor Nott about my potions." Alice said and she skipped out of the room.

"Listen James." Roxanne's voice was stern. "I can't believe you guys eavesdropped on Alice and my conversation."

"We did no-"Fred started.

"Don't lie Fred. I know you guys did." Roxanne said, still in that scarily stern voice.

"How did you know?" Fred asked her.

"First of all you left this," she held up the extendable ear, "and second, James, your face says it all."

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked, but my voice was still monotone.

"For goodness sake James!" Roxanne's voice became exasperated. "Just admit it to yourself."

"Admit what to myself?" my voice came out of a monotone and became angry.

"That you like Alice." She hissed.

"I do like Alice. Of course I do. She's my best friend." I told her.

"Sometimes you're dumber than Fred." She said.

"HEY!" Fred said hurt.

"You know what I mean James Sirius Potter! You know you like Alice as more than a friend!" she finished.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I asked angrily. "I don't like Alice as more than a friend."

"Then explain you being jealous about everything she does with Davies." Roxanne asked me, her eyebrows raised.

"It's not jealous! I'm just trying to protect my _BEST FRIEND _from dating a complete jerk." I almost shouted.

"Then explain your expression after you eavesdropped our conversation about what Alice said about Davies." Roxanne smirked, thinking she'd got me.

"She's still my best friend. I was just worried about her." I said angrily and then stormed out the portrait hole.

I do NOT like Alice as more than a friend. I mean sure, she's smart, cute, funny, sweet, caring, kind, modest, responsible, she can take a joke and she's a wicked prankster. She has amazing blue eyes and her hair is always really pretty. But that doesn't mean I like her!

No way, I do NOT like Alice as more than a friend.

Why can't Al, Scorp, Roxanne and everyone else get that through their heads!

I do NOT like Alice as more than a friend.

As I turn the corner I see two people snogging.

My heart starts racing, my blood boils, I feel my face go red, I feel the need to punch the living daylights out of Davies and I get another punch in the gut.

But I still do NOT like Alice as more than a friend.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I had to speed things up a bit with timing and what not because I had 18 chapters for 1 week and 2 days and if I kept going at that rate I'd never finish. That's why there is a jump of a month. **

**Aw poor James. Can't wait to right more but it might take awhile because I'm sorting out when everything is going to happen at the moment so it might be a few days. Plus I haven't updated my other story in weeks which is a problem.**

**Oh and the classroom Alice and Roxanne had their conversation in was the room Hermione set the birds on Ron. I thought it was symbolic. **

**Please review! I love reviews (even bad ones) so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	20. QUIDDITCH! FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON!

**Thanks for the reviews**

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Five days before hand_

"_Change of plan guys. We're playing Hufflepuff." I told my team._

"_Why?" Alice asked angrily. _

"_Because one of Slytherin's beaters parents is deadly ill and they can't play without him." I told them._

"_That's so stupid." Fred said, also angry. "They should have a reserve!"_

"_Al came and asked. I thought I'd be a good person this time." I defended._

"_Oh NOW you decide to be a good person!" Alice said angrily although rolling her eyes at the same time._

"_Guys we'll be fine." Roxanne said. "Hufflepuff are horrible. We'll win for sure."_

"_And that's big coming from Roxy since her boyfriend's captain." Fred said as Roxanne glared at him. _

"_So we can do it guys!' I said enthusiastically. "It's better than no Quidditch at all!"_

"_True." They all mumbled._

Present time.

First Quidditch match of the season. I was practically jumping up and down. The rush you got from a Quidditch game. The fun and excitement it was! Needless to say, I woke up REALLY early. At about 5:30 and I just couldn't get back to sleep. QUIDDITCH! It's just so exciting.

"UP YOU GET FRED!" I yelled at my best friend, using Muffliato on the people around us so only Fred would wake up.

"Huh? What?" he woke up.

"Up you get. It's time to get up." I told him.

"Okay then." He said tiredly and got out of bed. "What time is it?"

"5:30." I smirked.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no you're not. I did it for you." My smirk became bigger.

"Argh." He grumbled and got ready.

"You brought it on yourself." I nodded wisely.

"That's what I'm annoyed about." He said as he finished.

On our walk to the Great Hall we talked about Quidditch. The best game in the world. Both Fred and I support Puddlemere United. Luckily we are guys and guys can talk for hours about Quidditch. And that's basically what we did for two hours before Alice and Roxanne joined us.

"How long have you been talking about Quidditch for?" Roxanne asked us.

"About 2 hours." I said.

"You've been awake for two hours?!" Alice said yawning.

"Yes. We have been." I said really excitedly. It was getting closer and closer to the game.

"Well you're a bit excited." Alice laughed.

"YES! It's the first Quidditch game of the season! How could I not be excited?!" It was hard for me to sit still. I was just THAT excited.

"Calm down Jamie before you wet yourself." Alice told me.

This would usually have made me scowl while Fred and Roxanne laugh but today I was just in such a great mood to be angry or annoyed. QUIDDITCH IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS!

"Oh gosh he's going to be like this until the game is over." Alice shook her head.

"Actually it depends if we win or not. If we win he'll be like this for longer. If we lose he'll be depressed for awhile." Roxanne corrected her.

"True." Alice agreed.

That didn't bother me in the slightest. They were 100% correct. I would be like this for ages. It's QUIDDITCH after all! It's just the most exciting thing EVER!

At about 10:30 we made our way down to the Quidditch pitch. There was all this excitement buzzing inside me, it was slowly building up. I was just waiting for it to explode.

"Calm down Potter." Fred said, clapping me on the back. "It's just a Quidditch game."

"JUST a Quidditch game?" I said shocked. "Those words should NEVER be put into a sentence together."

"You're right of course but you just need to calm down." Fred told me.

"I suppose." I said but didn't calm down.

We all went into the changing room and changed into our scarlet Quidditch robes. Once everyone was ready I started my pre-match talk.

"OK people." I started. "I know that you all have it in you and I know we can WIN this match. We'll show Hufflepuff whose boss! So LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

We heard the whistle and we walked out onto the pitch.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said (she's still here after all these years).

I walked up to Peter and we shook hands.

"Mount your brooms." we all mounted. "On my whistle...three...two...one..."

And we were off.

Zooming around the pitch I whacked a bludger towards Liam Smith who had the quaffle. There was a thud as the bludger hit its target.

"And they're off. And already that's a bludger to the head for Liam Smith, sent his way by James Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor team." Andrew Jordan was saying from the commentators' box. "And Alice Longbottom takes the quaffle," man my best friend was amazing, I mean an amazing chaser, "she passes to Roxanne Weasley, who passes to Peter Finnigan, back to Weasley, Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan, Longbottom, Weasley, Longbottom SCORES! That's 10-0 to Gryffindor and Smith has the quaffle."

About 30 minutes later the score was 70-10 to us. Fred and I were still zooming around the pitch, hitting bludgers at the Hufflepuff players. Alice had scored 4 of our 7 goals. She was incredible, an incredible chaser I mean.

"I think Potter has seen something, that's Lily Potter seeker for Gryffindor. Yes she definitely has seen something. It's the snitch ladies and gentlemen. And McMillan is off as well." Andrew was saying. A bludger was coming my way and I hit it towards McMillan. "Oh and McMillan is hit by a bludger by James Potter who is hitting bludgers very accurately today. McMillan has slowed down because of a bludger and Lily Potter is zooming across that pitch. She's an amazing flyer and only a fourth year! Can you believe it! She's closing in. And YES Lily Potter has captured the snitch. Gryffindor have won its 220-10 to Gryffindor!"

I landed on the ground with a thud. WE JUST WON! I was so happy! WE WON OUR FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE YEAR! YAY! I loved Quidditch SO much!

Fred landed by me first. He clapped me on the back. "Great job mate."

"You too!" and we exchanged a 5 second male hug.

"Nice one guys." And Roxanne engulfed us in a group hug. Is engulfed the right word? It seems right to me.

We let go. Alice was there.

"Nice one Alice. Your goals were pretty amazing." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Those bludgers were pretty amazing too."

We hugged. It felt really weird, nice weird. I don't know how to explain it. It just felt right. We let go after a few seconds. Alice's face was pink. Must be from the excitement of winning.

"Great job James." Rose said as she landed near us.

"Thanks. You too Rose. Missed one, but we'll work on that next time." I joked.

"Oh what about that bludger that missed? Ah don't worry Jamie, you can get help." She teased back.

"Good one my dear cousin." I told her.

After that we all trooped into the changing room to get changed and then up to the common room. Fred and I snuck into Hogsmead using the honeydukes entrance and bought sweets and butterbeers for the celebration party.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Fred said as we lugged all the food back to the common room.

"Too right my friend." I agreed.

So basically it was a normal party. Fred, Roxanne, Alice and I talked heaps, Fred and I pulled a few small pranks on some unsuspecting people and we had an awesome night.

"Night guys. I'm knackered." Alice said at about midnight.

"Night." We all said.

As she walked away there was just something different about her. I don't know what it was. She just seemed to skip out of the room and she looked brighter. Her hair looked wavier (she had started wearing it out more often) and there was just something in the way she walked. I don't know what it was.

The only possible explanation was that I was tired. Or that she had changed for Davies. Or maybe I might have feeling for her.

Definitely the first. Don't I am pretty exhausted at the moment.

**Author's note: So I have officially planned out the WHOLE story. This is not something that I usually do (I'm more of the have a basic story line and make it us as I go along type) and I'm actually pretty excited for some of the chapters. I have a planned 48 chapters in total which is HEAPS! So don't worry about this ending any time soon.**

**As for this chapter, well I hope you liked it. There was nothing much there really I just wanted to get James playing Quidditch. Those annoying Slytherins not playing! How annoying of them! Golly!**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME LIKE HER IN PEACE!

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Okay I am now back onto writing this much more frequent. I am going to try and update one chapter a day because I am going on holiday in less than a month for a few weeks and I don't want to almost finish this and then you guys have to wait for ages for the last few chapters. Please review. **

**Al's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Gryffindor were really good." Scorpius said as we left the Quidditch stadium after the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match.

"We'll still beat them." Vincent said confidently.

"I don't know mate. They were pretty fantastic." Scorp said worriedly.

"Are you sure you don't mean Rose was pretty fantastic?" Vincent smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Not surprisingly, Scorp shoved him. "No. Well she was. But from a Quidditch perspective."

"Are you sure you don't mean both perspectives?" I joined in.

"Yes." He said grumpily. "I'm sure."

Vince and I laughed.

"Well we'll just have to practice more so we can beat them." I told my best mates confidently. "We can do it."

"Yes we can!" Vince said.

"Maybe." Scorp said.

"Always the pessimist aren't you Scorp?" I said to him.

"Glass half full not half empty my dear friend!" Vince said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Ergh I have to do my potions essay now. It's due tomorrow." Vincent moaned.

"Why haven't you done it already?" I asked him.

"Because I thought I'd have time later and later never came." He told me.

"Come on Vince, I'll come and help you." Scorp said in a resigned voice.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go to the library." I told them.

"Okay bye." Vince said and started walking in the direction of the common room.

"Al." Scorp started before he left. "If you see Lauren I beg you to ask her out." And then he left.

"NO FAIR! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D LET ME LIKE HER IN PEACE!" I called after him.

"Like who in what?" a voice said from behind me.

"Lauren!" I said spinning around. "No one, nothing."

"Sure sure." She rolled her eyes.

"So did you see the Quidditch game?" I asked her. Trying desperately to change subjects.

"I'm not that stupid Al, I know you're trying to change subjects." She told me. Hippogriffs, I thought, so that didn't work. "But I'll go along with it. Yes, of course I did! Gryffindor were really good but I'm sure we can beat them."

"Yeah I'm sure too. So is Vince but Scorp isn't convinced." I told her.

"Of course Scorp's not. He's a bloody pessimist isn't he? Plus he saw Rose play a game for the first time and she was brilliant. I don't know how he's going to cope playing against her."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has tried to convince me he has got over her." I explained.

"Not likely. I see the way he looks at her."

"Me too. Oh well, he can't do anything since she's dating Thomas." I shrugged.

"True. But away from Scorp's failing love life. How's yours? Any cute girls that have caught your eye? Still like this mystery girl that you won't tell Vince about?" she asked me interestedly.

My face went slightly red. My love life? No so great actually. Well I suppose I'm on speaking terms with the girl I like, unlike Scorp. But we're friends so that kind of complicates everything. Any cute girls that have caught my eye? Lauren. Lauren. And Lauren. As for still liking the 'mystery girl'? That would be a yes.

"Fine I suppose. Maybe. Yes." I said quickly.

"Does she like you?" Lauren asked but not looking at me.

"As a friend." I said glumly. "How's your love life going?" Friends were allowed to ask that right?

"Pretty stink. The guy I like doesn't like me as more than a friend either."

"Who is this guy?" I asked her.

Lauren went kind of pink and didn't say anything. "No one."

She was just standing there. Her blonde hair shining, her green eyes glistening, maybe I should take Scorp's advice? The worst thing she can say is no right? She won't tell anyone either I hope. It's now or never. Do you think I should ask her? Well I'll be living a life of what if's if I don't.

"Hey Lauren I was wondering if-"I started.

"LAUREN!" I heard the voice of Greta Montague from the other side of the hall. "YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"

"Sorry Al." Lauren said. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure. Bye." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

As I made my way down to the common room (I couldn't be bothered going to the library any more) I thought more about the Lauren situation. I suppose it was a good thing that I had been interrupted. It meant a. She couldn't reject me. b. Vince wouldn't kill me. c. It wouldn't be awkward. So really it was a win win win situation really.

"What's up?" Scorp asked. "I thought you were going to the library."

"Didn't feel like it." I told him.

"So where have you been for 10 minutes?" Vincent asked.

"Talking to someone." I blushed red.

"Please tell me you asked her out!" Scorpius said.

"Does this mean I get to find out who she is?" Vincent asked excitedly.

"Vince, no. Scorp, I was about to but-"I started.

"You chickened out!" Scorp interrupted.

"NO!" I said a bit offended. "I was interrupted."

"We know. Now what's the reason?" Vince asked.

"That's the reason. I was half way through my sentence and then one of her friends interrupted." I said glumly.

"Better luck next time." Scorp and Vince said at the same time.

"Thanks."

Merlin I hope I'd have better luck next time. If I didn't chicken out.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter WILL be longer because it's....CHRISTMAS AT THE BURROW! Exciting I know. It will probably be in a range of POV's but if not then it will just be in James's POV. Anyhow. PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't like this chapter much but I don't think I could have done any better.**

**Just a little fun-fact: I was reading through Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix to get the commentators name for this story and I came across Vincent saying the line "She's in a bit of a pickle isn't she?" I just thought it was so cool. When naming this I had NO idea Vincent had said that (well I did when I wrote it but I didn't remember). It just made my day. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who has!**

**TTFN  
Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. But at least I know he likes someone

**Christmas at the burrow! **

**Now because I want EVERYONE to know how old everyone is so we don't get confused. Well you know how old all the adults are so these are just the Weasley/Potter cousins. **

**Teddy Lupin (technically not a Weasley/Potter but close enough) - 24**

**Victoire Lupin (formally Weasley) - 23**

**Baby Lupin- about 7 months in Victoire.**

**Dominique Weasley- 21**

**Louis Weasley-20**

**Molly Weasley II- 20**

**Lucy Weasley-18**

**And well you know the rest.**

**James's (is it James' or James's? I'm really confused) POV. Al's POV is after the first line. Rose's POV after the second line and back to James' POV after the third line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Christmas at the Burrow was always an interesting time. Most of us are a bit lost for space since there isn't that much room. Even with the extension Gran and Granddad put on there still isn't enough room. Well, there are a lot of us. Gran, Granddad, Mum, Dad, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Aunty Fleur, Aunty Audrey, Aunty Angelina, Aunty Hermione, Teddy, Victoire (who is quite heavily pregnant at the moment, more space), Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Rose, Hugo, Al, Lily and I.

So that is 26 and a half people (Victoire's baby is the half). That's heaps of people and EVERYONE comes over for Christmas. Gran and Granddad sleep in their room of course. Uncle Ron and Dad sleep in Uncle Ron's old room just like the 'old days' with Uncle George. Mum, Aunty Hermione and Aunty Angelina sleep in Mum's old room. Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie sleep in Uncle Charlie's old room. Aunty Audrey, Aunty Fleur and Victoire sleep in Bill's old room. Dominique, Molly and Lucy sleep in Uncle Percy's old room. Roxanne, Rose and Lily get one room off the extension. Teddy, Hugo and Al get the other room (Dad doesn't want Al and I sharing a room for some reason). This means that Louis, Fred and I get Uncle George and Uncle Fred's old room. I feel we get the best end of the bargain.

Its Christmas Eve today and Fred and I are talking about a prank we want to pull on Teddy and Al (they are the easiest targets that don't freak out if we prank them. We would try and get Rose, Roxanne and Lily but Lily would Bat Bogey Hex us and Rose would probably hex us into oblivion. Next on the list would be Molly, Lucy and Dominique but knowing them they would just tell the adults and they'd tell us off for picking on the girls. Stupid sexism. So really Teddy, Hugo and Al are our next options. Teddy because when we were younger and innocent (well more innocent than we are now) he used to prank us, Hugo because he is the youngest and the easiest to prank and Al because we just love messing with him.

"What are you doing guys?" Louis asked when he came into the room to get something.

We didn't respond. If you didn't say anything they can't prove you did it. Well they can but it's harder.

"If you're pulling a prank can it not be on me. I'd personally go for Dominique because she just keeps going on and on about her new boyfriend and how he thinks she's the most beautiful thing in the world...blah blah blah." He said, getting annoyed at his sister.

"No can do mate." Fred told him.

"We'd get in trouble." I told him.

Louis snorted. "Since when has getting in trouble ever bothered you too. As far as I remember, back at Hogwarts you guys got millions of detentions."

"Ah you see older cousin-"I started.

"We do not mind getting in trouble with teachers-"Fred continued.

"Oh no, it's the-"

"Scary, punishing, fierce women of our family we worry about." We finished together.

"Good point." Louis agreed. "I'd hate to get in trouble with Mum, Aunty Ginny, Aunty Angelina, Gran, Aunty Hermione etc etc."

"Yeah, that's why we are going for Al, Teddy and Hugo since the 'rents probably won't get as mad." I told him.

"Good plan. Can I help?" Louis asked.

"Of course! Every good prank starts with volunteers." Fred said and we got to work.

* * *

Not knowing when James was going to prank me was a worry but I knew it would happen so I wasn't going to stress. James and Fred ALWAYS prank us at Christmas and they ALWAYS get in trouble for it so I really don't see the point. Oh well, it's their problem.

Christmas at the Burrow is always hectic. With 26 of us there is bound to be a lot of things happening at once. One thing I'll say, you are never EVER bored. With James and Fred's pranks (occasionally helped by Louis and before he got married, Teddy), Gran and Aunty Audrey's cooking and cleaning. Uncle Ron's chess battles, Aunty Hermione reading or talking with Mum. Granddad talking to anyone about Muggles. Rose, Lily and Roxanne doing girly stuff. Dominique complaining or talking about her boyfriend or herself (it's entertaining for the first few minutes). With Lucy and Molly's deep discussions (they are quite like Uncle Percy) and with this many Weasley/Potter's in one place, there is ALWAYS people up for a friendly (or not so friendly) game of Quidditch.

Christmas dinner is when we all get together as a family and sit outside in the garden (there is NO where near enough room in the dining room). What is really cool about having a massive family is that there are always people to talk too. You can end up sitting next to different people for each meal for a few days and it means there is always something to talk about. This Christmas dinner I sat next to Uncle Bill on one side, Molly on the other and Louis sitting opposite me. It was nice to have a change since the main members of the family I usually see are Rose, James, Lily, Mum, Dad, Fred, Roxanne, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione.

"How's school going mate?" Uncle Bill asked me as we started eating.

"Pretty good. I'm Quidditch Captain so that's really cool and we've started learning more interesting stuff in our classes." I told him.

"Top of anything?" he asked. I pulled a face.

"With Rose do you really think that's possible?" I said.

He started laughing. "I suppose not."

"Yeah and I'm not second in anything either. My mate Scorp always comes second."

"Oh yeah, I heard about his and Rose's rivalry." He nodded.

"Yeah but they really fancy the pants off each other." I told him knowledgably.

"I can see that."

"So how's your love life going Al?" Louis, who had been listening to our conversation, asked me. "Got a girlfriend at the moment?"

"No." I looked down at my food, my face going steadily red. That always happened nowadays whenever anyone mentioned Lauren or my love life.

I looked up when I heard Louis and Uncle Bill laughing good naturedly at me.

"You guys are so rude." Molly scolded them. "Who is she Al?"

"My mate's little sister." I said finally.

"Well you're just like your Dad then." Uncle Bill acknowledged.

"I know. It's annoying." I told him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Louis pointed out. He'd always been a bit soft when it came to love.

"True." Molly agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Louis asked me.

"No idea. I almost asked her out the other week."

"What do you mean almost?" Uncle Bill asked me.

"We got interrupted." I told them.

"Bummer little man." Uncle Bill said.

"I'd talk to your mate about it." Molly advised me.

"No way!" Louis disagreed. "That would end in disaster. Imagine if Brett told you he was in love with Lucy?" Brett was one of Molly's close friends (they were strictly friends in case you were thinking along those lines).

"But his friend isn't going to like it if he keeps it a secret." Molly argued.

"I'm not saying he should keep it a secret. Just don't tell him until you've asked her out. Because then he can't do anything." Louis argued back.

"That's basically lying and it's wrong." Molly countered. "Besides this isn't much different to Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny and Uncle Ron was fine with it. So it's probably the same with Al's friend."

"But Al isn't Uncle Harry, this girl isn't Aunty Ginny and his mate is not Uncle Ron. It could all turn haywire." Louis fought back.

"Calm down guys." Uncle Bill told them.

"I'm a girl." Molly said while smiling. She used that one a lot.

"Yes you are. Now Al," he said changing topic, "I want you to do what you think is the right thing to do. I don't want these two," he indicated Louis and Molly, "or James or Lily or your parents, or Rose (because we all know how bossy she can get), or anyone else to tell you what to do. You do what you think is right."

"Thanks Uncle Bill. So how's the bank?" I asked him about his work. He was still a curse breaker at Gringotts by the way.

Luckily for me, that was my only conversation about Lauren or my love life all weekend.

* * *

I loved Christmas. Everything about it made me smile. I loved the snow, the spirit, the presents, the laughter and most of all spending time with family. Oh and the fact I didn't have to see Scorpius Malfoy for a few weeks.

At Christmas dinner I was sitting with Uncle Harry, Aunty Angelina and Victoire.

"How's your boyfriend Rosie?" Victoire asked me.

"How'd you know I had a boyfriend?" I asked her in return.

"Please Rose, news travels fast in this family." She told me.

"So James told you." I stated.

"Yes, he did." Victoire smiled.

"Traitor." I muttered and Victoire, Uncle Harry and Aunty Angelina laughed.

"So how is Jack Thomas?" Uncle Harry asked me.

"WHO?!" Dad called from the other end of the table.

"You haven't told him have you?" Aunty Angelina whispered to me.

"Ah not really." I admitted guiltily.

"Smart move." She muttered.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" both Gran and Mum yelled at Dad. "YOU SHALL NOT EAVESDROP PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS!"

I love my family, I thought to myself as I looked at Dad cowering at Gran and Mum.

"Good old Ron." Uncle Harry was chuckling.

"So what's he like?" Victoire asked me.

"Smart, cute, funny, sweet, he's good at Quidditch although he isn't on the team."

"Sorry Rosie." Aunty Angelina joked. "If he didn't make the Quidditch team you are no longer allowed to date him."

"I completely agree." Uncle Harry agreed.

"Don't worry about them." Victoire assured me. "They let me marry Teddy and he didn't play Quidditch." Let it be noted that Teddy loves Quidditch; he's just not the best at playing it. He has too many of his mum's clumsy genes to be able to fly particularly well.

"That's true. I'm sure Jack will get on the team next year once Fred, Roxanne, Alice, James and Peter go. Gosh that means it'll only be me and Lily on the team."

"You'll be fine." Uncle Harry reassured me.

"How's your detention list coming along?" Uncle George asked as he joined our conversation. "Have you made us-"he looked pained for a moment and Aunty Angelina patted his back. "I mean me proud yet?"

"Sorry Uncle George." I smiled. "You'll have to rely on Fred and James to make you proud. I've only got one detention this year."

"Please tell me it was for something really awful Rosie. We don't want you turning out too much like your mother." He teased.

"I HEARD THAT GEORGE!" Mum called from down the table.

"Sorry Hermione." Uncle George called back but he obviously didn't mean it. Mum and Uncle George did tease each other quite a bit. "So what was it for?"

"Malfoy and I got into a shouting match in the entrance hall after the start of term feast." I told him.

"Not quite as mischievous as I would have liked but it's a start." He joked. "But at least the ferret's son got detention too. He did didn't he?"

"Of course." I smiled at my Uncle's prejudice. I suppose it was a bit uncalled for but seeing as Malfoy was a jerk I really didn't mind too much.

"Now George, don't get all prejudiced about Scorpius. He really is a nice bloke and nothing like Draco was." Uncle Harry spoilt our fun.

"Now Harry," Uncle George imitated Uncle Harry. "Don't get all non-prejudiced about Scorpius. His father really wasn't a nice bloke, no matter what Scorpius is."

We all laughed. Uncle George could do that to a situation, turn around something serious and make everyone laugh, even Gran and Mum sometimes.

"How are your lessons going Rose?" Aunty Angelina asked me to get away from the prejudiced subject.

"Pretty good." I told them.

"Pretty good Rosie? Al said you were top of every class." Uncle Harry said.

"I am." I said simply.

"Just like her mother. Too much study and not enough detentions." Uncle George muttered jokingly.

"Alright you lot." Gran called from the head of the table (she is ALWAYS the boss, no matter how old you are, heck you could be older than her and she'd still be the boss). "It's time for bed. Off you trot."

So with that I got up from the table and followed Roxanne and Lily into our (well a spare) room. Everyone was exhausted so we didn't end up talking like we had the night before. It was a wonderful Christmas.

But something weird happened as I closed my eyes. For a second I saw a pair of grey eyes flash through my brain. Could that be....?

Well I'm probably just a bit too tired. That's all.

* * *

We're going back to Hogwarts today which is really good in some ways and really bad in other ways.

Good things: We get to see Alice again, Quidditch, pranks, Alice, Quidditch, pranks, Alice, food, Alice, Quidditch, Alice...well you get the picture.

Bad things: We get to see Alice snog Davies, homework, lessons, Davies, Alice snogging Davies, homework, Alice snogging Davies, Davies in general, Alice snogging Davies, Davies, homework, Alice snogging Davies...well you get that point too.

"Come on mate. We're going to leave in a few minutes you know how frantic everyone gets." Fred called from the hallway as I was in Uncle George and Uncle Fred's room finishing packing back up the stuff I'd brought home for the holidays.

"COMING!" I called.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Fred said excitedly.

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Just because." He said merrily and started walking down the stairs. I pulled him back.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Who's who?" he said looking around at anything but me.

"The girl you like." I said smirking.

"Who said I liked anyone?" he said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Sure you don't. If you don't tell me I'll get Roxanne and Alice to force you because everyone knows you wouldn't jinx a girl." It was true. Fred always objected to jinxing girls and well anyone really unless they really deserved it. He used pranks more than spells for that sort of thing.

"I'll tell you later, maybe." He mumbled. "But you are NOT telling Roxy, she will make fun of me for the rest of my life."

"That's true. She keeps trying to tell me that I like Alice, which I don't. Well I do, but as a friend, not a girlfriend. Although she's really- that doesn't mean I like her." I rambled on.

"Sure you don't mate." Fred said sarcastically and then hurried down the stairs.

Stupid cousin turning the tables on me.

But at least I know he likes someone.

**Author's note: Ok, so you know how I said I'd try and update daily? Well that hasn't really happened. But in my defence this was a long chapter and it took me awhile to think of what to say in it. **

**BIG IMPORTANT NOTICE RIGHT HERE PLEASE READ! I've been trying to think of a girl that Fred would like. I have two possibilities and I'm not sure which one would be best. So I want you guys to tell me in a review who you think it should be. The two possibilities are a chaser in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team or a smart girl in Gryffindor. Now the smart girl in Gryffindor DOES like Quidditch, she just didn't want to play for the school. But she loves it and supports the Holly Head Harpies. I was leaning towards the Gryffindor but I want your opinion. **

**Oh and please review! Thanks to everyone who has!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. What was happening to me?

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay so every single review I got said I should go for the Gryffindor girl. So I'm just going to ignore that and use the Hufflepuff. Just kidding. Gryffindor girl won!**

**James' POV to start with and after the line it's Rose's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"So who is she?" I asked Fred about 20 minutes after the train left London. Roxanne was spending time with Peter and Alice with Davies.

"Who's who?" Fred tried again.

"This girl you like." I said.

"Oh her." Fred said.

"I'm your best mate. You know you can tell me. Even if it is Grace Peters." I reassured him. Fred was like a brother to me. He knew he could tell me anything in the world.

"Well it's not Grace Peters." He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief; she really was a bit of a cow.

"Go on." I encouraged him.

"Well you know how I've been having a little trouble in Transfiguration?" Fred explained.

I nodded. It was a sign of our friendship that I didn't laugh. Fred was a having more than a little trouble in Transfiguration.

"Yeah well Jenny Wilson offered to help me..." He didn't really know how to continue.

"And you took one look at her and you knew she was the one." I teased.

Fred smiled. "No, but she's been helping me with my Transfiguration and I don't know. We got talking and she's really smart and cool and yeah. That's it I suppose." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Jenny Wilson huh? I never picked the smart, bookworm type for you." I thought out loud.

"Me neither." He admitted. "I don't know what it is but I really like her."

"Nice one mate." I patted him on the shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I knew Fred's thoughts were on Jenny Wilson because of the gazed off look he had in his eyes I'd seen on Al too many a time. I was thinking about something else that concerned Jenny Wilson and a few minutes passed until I raised the ever important question: "She likes Quidditch right?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes James, she likes Quidditch."

"I totally approve." I told while smiling. It was very important that all future relationships made sure that both people liked Quidditch. Well there are exceptions but when one person in the relationship does it is important the other does too. Simple really.

"Are you going to ask her out?" I asked him.

"Are you serious?!" Fred sounded horrified. "Me ask Jenny Wilson out?! How the heck could I possibly do that? She's smart, quiet, smart, responsible, smart and kind. She would never say yes and anyway, I'm rubbish with girls. Nope, I'm just going to live a life of solitude."

"You're being ridiculous!" I told him.

"Who's being ridiculous?" Alice asked as she came in from her time with Davies.

"Fred." I told her.

"About what?" she asked.

Fred gave me a look which clearly said – _under no circumstances must you tell Alice about this._

"Can't tell you but could you just tell Fred he's being ridiculous?" I asked her.

"No, could you just tell James he's over reacting." Fred countered.

"Fred you're being ridiculous." Alice said.

"No fair." He grumbled. "You always side with James."

"Only when it's not her against me." I pointed out.

Fred smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Na, it's just because I like James better." Alice teased. Regardless my heart leaped. Why was I feeling this? Maybe I liked her? NO! I CAN'T like my best friend. Besides she has boyfriend. This only makes things MORE complicated. So I CAN'T like her so I WON'T like her.

"You okay James?" Alice asked me sounding concerned. I realised that I must have been showing what I was thinking on my face.

"You looked a little freaked out." Fred told me.

"No, I'm fine." I managed to keep my voice calm and fine sounding.

What was happening to me? What was this I was feeling?

* * *

After seeing Jack I walked down the hall in a bit of a daze. I don't know what it was about him but I really liked him. He was just really sweet and kind. Oh, and in case you were wondering I told Dad about him. He started freaking out and saying I was too young to have a boyfriend and how he was going to teach 'that Thomas kid' a lesson if he broke my heart. It really was a sight to see. Mum was in hysterics the whole time.

Suddenly, as I walking down the hallway, I bummed into someone.

"Sorry." We both automatically said.

After registering the cold, grey eyes in front of me I glared at the person in front of me.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." I snapped.

"Says the girl who just apologised for walking into me." he said with a smirk, but there was something different about it. There was this light to his eyes that I don't remember being there. It made the smirk seem less insulting.

"Actually Malfoy, you walked into me." I told him.

"Actually Weasley, we walked into each other." He proved me wrong.

"There you go one upping me again!" I grumbled as I moved past him. He smelt vaguely like mint, it was calming somewhat.

"I can't help it you're slow on the uptake." His face was in the middle of a smile and a smirk. What do you call that? A smilrk? A smirkle? Whatever it is, he did it to me.

"Says the guy who can't beat me in any test." I countered.

"And there you go one upping me again!" he mimicked me.

"Nice Malfoy." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Weasley." He said, completely ignoring the eye roll.

"You do realise I was being sarcastic?" I checked.

"Of course I did. I'm not that slow. I just chose to take it as a not sarcastic comment. It does wonders for your self esteem. You should try it someday." He said as we walked off in the opposite direction to me.

Merlin that boy is strange. Sometimes he's annoying and arrogant, sometimes he's sweet and kind and sometimes (like now) he was a mixture of both. As I said before, Merlin that boy is strange.

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews. I'm almost at 100 which is REALLY cool. I hoped you liked this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it. Well I'm in a bit of a writing mood at the moment so that's good. I'll probably start on the next chapter after I post this. **

**Don't worry for all you people who are getting frustrated at James for taking so long to realise he likes Alice. His time will come soon. You just have to understand it's a big thing to realise as he's known Alice for years and if he makes one wrong move it could stuff up their friendship. He'll realise soon enough. Rose might take a bit longer to warm to Scorp though.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and PLEASE review again.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you have ANY ideas for pranks Fred, James, Alice and Roxanne could pull could you please put them in a review. I won't need them for awhile but I need to start thinking now and I'm really no prankster so I would appreciate the help. These pranks can be big, small, to one person or a group of people. It really doesn't matter. Thanks heaps!**

**Oh and sorry for the short chapter (and the long author's note). The next one should be a bit longer (well it'll be really interesting).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Holy Merlin! Rose 3, Al 1, Me 0

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This will probably be a short chapter. It's in James' POV. This takes place the night that they get back to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

As I lay in my four-poster bed that night a whole load of thoughts kept swirling through my head. All these different ideas and possibilities kept chasing each other through my brain. Images of different times and places but always one person kept flashing in my mind. It was aggravating to say the least.

Alice Rebecca Longbottom.

I couldn't get the girl out of my head. Try as I might, she was just stuck there. Like a permanent sticking charm. Of course she wasn't as annoying as a permanent sticking charm but you get the analogy.

There were memories of us together, sometimes accompanied by Fred and Roxanne, but mostly just the two of us. The time Alice first rode a broomstick and she demanded (yes, she didn't ask, she demanded) that I was there with her. Our first ride on the Hogwarts Express. The Care of Magical Creatures lesson where we got paired up and I accidently squeezed the Bowtruckle too hard and it scratched both Alice and I on the face but we both couldn't stop laughing.

And there were more recent memories in there as well. On the train at the start of the year when I told her about Al pouring water on me and she laughed for 5 minutes straight, just thinking about her laugh made me smile. Like on the first day of lessons when she got angry at me for saying that Davies was going out with her to ruin our Quidditch team, a wave of guilt caught over me mixed with anger at Davies. When I saw her and Davies snog and the weird feeling that came over me. The time that Al locked Alice and me in the broom cupboard and we apologised to each other. And let's not forget the first Quidditch match of the season. Oh and then there was the time when Fred and I eavesdropped on her telling Roxanne that she loved Davies.

At that memory the blood in my body began to boil, my heart started pumping and I felt angrier than I had done in awhile. But suddenly out of nowhere I sourced one of the feelings I'd been feeling recently.

Jealousy.

Now being James Sirius Potter, amazing beater, son of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, etc etc I'm not jealous often. The only other time I remember feeling like this was when I was 12 and Al got the broomstick I really wanted for his birthday. As the emotion resurfaces again I seem to be able to recognise it. Now I'm not really sure what I'm feeling jealous of but I'll just leave that to one side for now.

So what about that other emotion I've been feeling? Since I can't get to sleep I might as well muse over these feelings.

What about that feeling I get when I look at her? It's not all the time but sometimes I feel a weird sensation in my stomach, or my heart leaps when she compliments me. What about her appearance? That sometimes makes me get those leaps in my heart and sensations in my stomach. Well her hair is really nice (I'm a guy, we aren't the most creative with adjectives) and it sort of shines (but not in that greasy way), it's a beautiful light brown in colour. Her face is quite round and it sort of lights up when I look at her. Brighter and brighter each time, I think I might be going crazy.

And her eyes? Well her eyes are amazing. They are clear deep blue and are probably the most beautiful eyes in the world (well according to me at least, we all know Rose would say grey and Al would go for green. And of course Fred would have to go for brown).

Now what about her personality? She's funny (she makes me laugh all the time), sweet, a bit bossy (but I think most girls are, well the ones in my family are anyway), smart (I'm not talking a trillion O's like Rose, she gets a few O's and a few E's but that's still way better than the rest of us), she's sarcastic which isn't always good but usually gets us laughing. I felt a smile form on my face at the thought of some of the sarcastic things she's said.

Then at the thought of her laugh and the light in her eyes it hits me.

I sat bolt upright in my four poster bed. A look of horror on my face.

"Holy Merlin I like Alice." I whispered.

"It's about time you worked that out." I heard my best mate's voice from the bed beside me.

I ignored him. Holy Hippogriffs, bloody Merlin! I LIKE MY BEST FRIEND!

Rose 3, Al 1, me 0.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter but I really needed to just have one chapter on how James realises he likes Alice. If you guys remember back that far, the last line is in reference to chapter 2. I really hoped you liked the chapter. I didn't want James to see Alice and Davies snog or something and then realise he likes her because he's seen that already and it just wouldn't work. I could have done it when they are hanging out together but I didn't think that would work either because James noticed all the signs of liking Alice, he just didn't want to add two and two together. I liked this chapter and I hope you did too!**

**Please review! It's kind of an important chapter I think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hugs to everyone!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. This was crossing the line!

**James' POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"I can't believe it took you that long to find out." Fred said on the way to breakfast the next day.

"What do you mean 'that long'?" I asked him.

"Gosh we have known since the start of the year." He told me.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok so Roxy has known since the start of the year. I started catching on just over a month ago." He admitted. I smirked in triumph.

"So really you haven't known for that long and Roxy's just really observant." I explained.

"What hasn't Fred known for long and what am I really observant at?" Roxanne came up from behind us. We jumped.

"Roxy, don't do that!" Fred said after we jumped and turned around to face Alice and Roxanne.

"So what hasn't Fred known for that long and what is Roxanne really observant at?" Alice asked me.

"Never mind." I blushed scarlet.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked me but Roxanne didn't need to as she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Nothing. Just a bit nervous about that charms homework we have to hand in today." I lied easily.

"Oh that makes sense." She smiled. "Your homework is never any good."

I looked at her, my expression a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Just kidding mate." She laughed at my expression. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks." I said even though I was already pretty sure I'd get a good, if not ok, mark for it.

This was going to be difficult, how in the name of Hippogriffs was I supposed to act around Alice? Now that I liked her (man that sounds weird when you think of it in 'that way') was I supposed to act like it or just pretend I didn't? Was I supposed to tell her or was I supposed to keep it a secret? I just didn't know. Now I've had other girlfriends before so I knew something about the female species but this was my best friend I was talking about. Alice Rebecca Longbottom! The girl I'd been friends with for years, how do you work that out? What are you supposed to do? I don't think anyone has been in the same situation as me, being friends with someone for years and then figuring out- wait, I DO know someone like that.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING JAMES?" Fred called after me as I turned around and sprinted down the corridor.

"TO SEND A LETTER!" I called back as I ran.

As I reached the owlery I pulled out parchment, quill and a bottle of ink and started writing.

_Dear Uncle Ron, _my letter began

_I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment and I really need some help. Now, whatever you do, can you PLEASE not tell Mum or Dad. And before you commit to that promise, don't worry, this isn't anything bad I've done or anything like that. It's about girls._

_Now knowing your dating history you probably wouldn't be the first person I'd usually go for advice about the female species (no offence there but the whole thing with Lavender Brown and Aunt Hermione really does show). But on this particular occasion I thought I'd write you a letter._

_You see, the problem is Alice. As you know, we've been friends for years and I like her. As in like her like her. I have absolutely NO clue on what to do. I figured since you've been in a similar situation (with Aunt Hermione) and it turned out great, that you could give me some advice. Especially as we both know that Dad is rubbish with girls. The only thing I think the guy did right was kiss Mum back in his 6__th__ year. But anyway, we weren't talking about my dad's appalling romantic skill._

_So what should I do? I don't think I can tell her since she's going out with this jerk (William Davies) and I am pretty much 100% positive he's only going out with her to mess up our Quidditch team. You understand that kind of stuff I'm sure-Alice doesn't believe me. But we haven't talked about it since she started going out with him because we didn't speak for a week after I said that. I suppose that was just me being jealous. Should I just treat her like I usually do? I honestly have NO idea. _

_Please send some lovely advice as I have to go and get myself some breakfast now (you understand I am sure)!_

_Your desperately in need of some help nephew,_

_James. _

After that I rolled up my parchment, put a sealing charm on it because I certainly didn't want anyone reading it and found my owl Remus (when I got Remus I decided since I was named after two of the marauders then I needed to name something after the 3rd, Teddy thinks it's really cool by the way). He hooted merrily and came down and landed closer to me so I could attach my letter to his leg which was already out and waiting for me to put it on.

"It's for Uncle Ron ok." I told him. "Have a safe flight." And then he flew off into the sky.

My stomach grumbled from hunger as I made my way down to the Great Hall. As for the moment, I'd decided I wouldn't treat Alice any differently. After all, if what Fred said was true, I'd liked Alice for awhile now and just never realised it. So basically I should be able to just act the same, in theory. Yeah, I'd do that.

Just then, I walked into an 'empty' corridor. Not unlike the one Al and I walked into at the end of last year. There was this couple snogging their guts out. Before breakfast I really didn't think this was necessary but I suppose that's just me. I was about to walk out of the corridor and give the couple some privacy when recognition clunks into place.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled angrily.

The snogging couple broke apart and the guy glared at me and opened his mouth to say something.

I didn't back down. I was more than angry, I was positively livid. This was crossing the line.

**Author's note: So I was going to make it all one chapter but I shall just have to have a cliff hanger because I love it! So please review and tell me who you think the couple is! You'll probably all guess because you are all really smart but you never know!**

**So now I've made this one chapter into two chapters I now have a planned 50 chapters since I added a really cool chapter to my list as well. This is going to be GREAT! I can't wait to write more so I'll stop now so I can.**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	26. You ok mate? No I'm really not

**When I started reading my reviews I was a tad annoyed at myself since the first few reviewers all guessed right. But then people started guessing wrong so I was happy again. Some were being a bit close minded :) but I loved it because they all get a lovely (or not so lovely depending on how you look at it) surprise!**

**James' POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"What are you doing here Potter?" he said nastily.

"Me? I was just on my way to breakfast. What are you doing here Davies? Snogging someone that clearly isn't your girlfriend?" I spat at him as I pulled out my wand, ready to jinx him. This guy was below low, he deserved every jinx I could throw at him.

"Is that really any of your business Potter?" he sneered, taking out his wand as well but he was holding it in more of a relaxed manner.

"As Alice, your GIRLFRIEND is my best friend then yes, I'd have to say it IS my business." I glared at him, tightening my grip on my wand as I felt my face go red with anger.

"It's not like she'll ever believe you! As you so rightly pointed out she's MY girlfriend. I know you wish she was yours but-"he smirked.

"I don't wish Alice was my girlfriend." I lied quickly. I didn't want the enemy having one over on me.

"Sure you don't Potter." He rolled his eyes. "But the point is she'll choose me over you. I'm her boyfriend, you're just her friend."

"I'm her _best_ friend." I snarled. As I said this I raised my wand higher.

"Sure you are. That's why she didn't speak to you for a week after she started going out with me." he said sarcastically.

"It was one fight." I told him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah but it was a fight where you rightly accused me of just going out with her to mess up your Quidditch team and even though you were right, she STILL didn't believe you. Even though we hadn't started going out yet and you've been friends for what? Six years or something she still didn't believe you. Even though she's nothing to me, she still won't believe you, her best friend who's got it in for her boyfriend." He told me.

At each word I got angrier and angrier. I was close to jinxing him, and Grace Peters who clung onto his arm, to death. He just couldn't say these things. He should be lying to me, telling me he did really care about Alice and how this was a misunderstanding. He was NOT supposed to admit everything in this way. He wasn't supposed to say Alice was nothing to him when she was everything to me (as both a best friend and a crush). This was the worst feeling ever, having your best friend/crush's boyfriend telling you how he couldn't care less about her and how he only did it to mess up your Quidditch team. Then there was the fact he thinks she'll believe him. This especially hurts since deep down inside of me I knew every word he said was true. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"So go ahead, tell Alice everything." He challenged me. "But we both know who she'll believe."

And with my mouth open, my brain unable to formulate a response or a jinx he left with Grace Peters tottering behind him (I told you she was a cow) leaving me standing there with my wand still raised.

Davies was cheating on her. He was ACTUALLY cheating on her. How could anyone do that? I thought, outraged. If I was lucky enough to date Alice I wouldn't blow it like that! But Davies right. That's the problem, I thought. She'll never believe me. Not in a million years. Especially as she knows I have it in for the guy. Just like he said.

"You ok mate?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Fred coming to find me.

"No, I'm really not." I told him, my face still red with anger.

"What's the matter?" he placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him as I was still unable to move anything but my mouth.

I shrugged and walked out of the corridor to the first lesson of the day. This was already something I couldn't share with anyone. Davies was right, she wouldn't believe me. Never, not in a million years.

**Author's note: Sorry again for the very short chapter but I didn't want to drag it on too much. I feel SO sorry for James, I don't know about you but I just want to give the guy a hug and tell him everything will be ok. But since he's a fictional character and I'm writing his misery, I can't. For the sake of my story, the Greater Good if you will (p.s to anyone reading this story I am super sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been focusing on this and I'll update probably when I've finished this which will be awhile but could you just bare with me). **

**So anyway, don't you just want to jinx Davies into oblivion! I do! But what are your thoughts on this part of the plot? Tell me in a REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I feel so loved!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. Successfully managed to get a date

**Had an idea to do it in Fred's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Something was really bugging James. I'm not talking a minor homework thing. Or even someone pranking him. The dude was seriously upset about something. And he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even me! And I'm his BEST FRIEND (well along with Alice and Roxanne) but I'm also practically his 2nd brother! He should have told me what's going on but he hasn't.

It's been about a week since James worked out (took long enough) that he liked Alice. That's when he ran off to send a letter (to Merlin knows who) and then I found him in an empty corridor with his wand raised and his face a boiling Weasley red (trust me, I know what red is an angry Weasley one having lived with a number of angry Weasleys). When I asked him what was wrong he just shrugged and walked off. He's barely spoken since. I'm serious! The talkative famous James Potter has barely spoken 15 sentences since last Monday. It's scaring the living day lights out of me.

On a different, happier note, I'm making progress with Jenny. We've been hanging out more lately because of James current mute state. He's taken to STUDYING! This proves that something is wrong. So when he is holed up in the library, acting too much like Rose for my liking, I'm spending time with Jenny Wilson. She really is amazing. She is incredibly smart (nothing on Rose but I don't want to date my cousin, ew, so that's perfect), really sweet and just really honest with everything. I really like her.

But whenever I'm having a really good conversation with her I keep worrying about James. He is still sane enough to still do James things, he eats a lot and he still plays Quidditch but it's like his heart is out of it. Plus his Quidditch has gone really downhill fast. And of course, I mentioned before on the fact he barely speaks. Most of our conversations are one sided or, if we are with Roxanne and Alice, 3 sided. I just wish I knew some way of getting him out of this mood. It's like he's semi depressed or something. All of this is really just too much thinking.

Well anyway, its breakfast now on Monday, a week after James started being all depressed on everyone. So there I was, James sitting opposite me and Jenny Wilson sitting about 5 places to his right, laughing with some friends. Her laugh was really pleasant and sweet. It sort of summed up her.

"You should ask her out." James said which must have been about the 19th sentence this week.

"What?" I asked him, completely confused.

"You've been staring at Jenny for the past couple of minutes and I can see it plainly on your face that you really really like her. I'd ask her out if I was you. It's what I wish I could do with-"and then he stopped talking.

"Well I must say James, two sentences before our first class. I think it's a new record." I said to him.

James gave a small smile. "There is a Hogsmead trip on Valentine's Day; it's the perfect opportunity to ask her."

"I can't!" I said shocked. "One, I'm not prepared and two, we've been to Hogsmead every time together! I can't just ditch you."

"Yes you can." He said simply. "And you will because you really like her Fred and I'm not going to let you screw up." He finished.

I sort of smiled. "Thanks." I was going to do it! I was going to ask Jenny Wilson out! Ok now I'm scared. Really scared. How am I supposed to ask her out? Golly why did I have to be rubbish with girls? Is it genetics or something? I suppose it must be.

"Calm down mate." James said from across the table. "I can tell she really likes you too, she'll say yes."

"Sorry. But it's a bit nerve racking. And I'm also pretty shocked you've said 5 sentences in one day. That is a record for this term!" I told him.

He just shrugged at went back to eating his peanut butter on toast. Which I think is really depressing don't you think (all the glugginess and chunkiness of you which makes you feel fat) but it's really not any of my business.

"Does this mean you're going to come out of semi depression?" I asked him after a minute.

He just shrugged his shoulders again.

"Well could you please do it? For me? For Roxanne? _For Alice?_" At my last two words I saw his body stiffen.

"No." He said and got up from the table and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"COME BACK HERE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled as I got up and followed my best mate out of the Great Hall, people staring at me because of my outburst.

I ran out of the hall and looked around for him. After a moment searching through the crowded entrance hall (it was breakfast time you see and everyone was making their way in and out of the Great Hall) I saw a figure with messy black hair walk out into the grounds. I knew in an instant it was James, the only other people in the world that are cursed with that hair are Uncle Harry and Al and since I'd seen Al in the Great Hall and Uncle Harry was miles away it was safe to assume it was my best friend.

I didn't yell this time as I walked through the throng of people trying to get into the Great Hall. Simply walking at a normal pace and not shouting would work. Once I made it to the Oak Front Doors I looked out onto the Hogwarts grounds on this misty, drizzly day. The sky was grey, the rain was a grey haze and everything else looked grey. Great, I thought to myself, a perfect depressing landscape.

After looking at this depressing landscape for a minute I looked for my best friend. It took me all of 5 seconds to locate him. Well it wasn't very hard seeing as he was the only person stupid enough (besides myself) to be out in the grounds on a grizzly day like this. He was sitting under a tree (so at least the kid had some sense) near the lake. He must have walked quite fast.

So I walked over to him. And I just kind of sat next to him. I'm rubbish with feelings so I had no idea. I was out of my depth really.

"Hey." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence. Well it was awkward on my part.

"Hey." He replied.

"You know you can tell me what's up? Liking Alice isn't something to get depressed over mate." I told him. There was no point getting depressed over her. You can't help who you like.

"It's not about that." He said flatly.

Quite frankly, I was taken aback. It wasn't about him liking Alice? What was it about then?

"Well it relates to her but it's definitely not about me liking her. I'm not that sensitive." He expanded.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like you. I wondered." I agreed. James is definitely not the most sensitive guy I know.

"Mmm." He filled in the space. Well if you counted mmm's and aahh's and ummmm's and errrr's then he had been speaking a bit more than the amount I said. But I don't think they count as real sentences.

"So what is it?" I asked him. "I'm practically your brother. You can tell me anything. Just like when I told you I liked Jenny."

"True I suppose." He said, still looking out at the lake.

"You gonna expand on that Jamie?"

"Davies is cheating on Alice." He said simply. "And she wouldn't believe me if I told her."

My mouth was open, my eyes wide, a look of shock and disgust on my face.

"HE'S WHAT!" I shouted. Luckily, being the grey, depressing day it is, no one was outside.

"Cheating on her with Grace Peters." He said with no emotion.

"I always knew she was a cow." I said.

"Yeah. And she definitely won't believe me if I tell her. She loves the guy for goodness sake. And who am I? Some friend who not so secretly hates her boyfriend?"

"Life stinks." I totally saw his point. Knowing Alice, she wouldn't believe James and then that would be the end of her friendship.

"You know? We could still poison him." I grinned evilly.

James smiled but said, "She'd know it was us and then she wouldn't talk to us."

"Jinx?" I questioned.

James shook his head. "I was going to when I saw him with Peters in that corridor but the words just didn't come out."

"So that's why you had the Weasley angry red face on with your wand raised." Everything clunked into place.

He nodded.

"Regardless of this Jamie, you need to stop acting so un-Jamie like." I persisted.

He didn't say anything.

"Look I know that Davies cheating on Alice is the worst possible thing ever and that we shouldn't let him get away with it but we're going to have to wait for Alice to work it out for herself."

"That's what Uncle Ron said." James sighed.

"So it's him you've been corresponding with?!" Another mystery down, Fred Weasley, you are the best.

"Yup. Since I worked out I liked Alice I sent him a letter asking him for advice."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"What?" he said confused.

"You.....asked.....Uncle....Ron......for......dating........advice?" I managed through my laughs.

"He's the only one who's been in a similar situation." My blushing beetroot friend defended himself.

"Well we're right!" I said after a few minutes of laughing. "You just need to move on. And let Alice work out that Davies is cheating, mean, nasty, jerk by herself. She's a big girl now."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed again.

"Of COURSE I'm right. Fred Weasley, genius, is ALWAYS right!"

That made James laugh. Then that made me laugh. The two of us were laughing for several minutes.

"Thanks mate." He said as we got up and headed for the castle.

"That's ok. But now that you're well again you have to help me with my Jenny Wilsons problem." I told him.

"Ok big brother, I'll tell you everything you need to do." He rolled his eyes.

We often called each other little brother and big brother even though we were only born a few months apart and actually weren't brothers. It was just something we did.

"Thanks. You're the best!" I said as we reached the Oak Front Doors.

"I know." Was all he said.

We walked in the entrance hall.

"There she is." James stopped and pointed out Jenny.

"And?" I said worriedly. Sometimes my best mate's plans didn't work out so well. I was already starting to regret demanding his help. And he hadn't even told me the plan yet!

"You are going to go up to her." He said.

"Yes."

"Ask to talk with her by herself."

"Yes."

"And then ask her if she wants to go to Hogsmead with you on Valentine's Day." My oh so brilliant instructor said.

"WHAT!" I said loudly.

"That's all you have to do Freddie." He said clapping me on the back. "Now go and ask her before you chicken out!"

"I'm already chickened out." I protested.

"Never the less. GO!" and he pushed me in the direction of Jenny Wilson and her friends.

I almost bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"Hi Fred." She smiled at me. She was on her own as her friends were a little way ahead, walking to class. Well I suppose that's a good thing.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"You ok?" she asked me. "You look kind of wet." She gestured to my wet robes from being outside for awhile.

"Oh, these, yes well I was helping James." I told her.

"That's nice of you." She said sweetly.

"Yeah well. I wanted to ask you something." I said nervously, looking at the floor.

"Mmm?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me on Valentine's Day?" I asked her as I looked up.

Her face split into a wide grin. "I'd love to."

"Really?" I said sounding shocked.

"Yes really." She smiled at me.

"Great." I said, relieved. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10."

"Awesome. See you then!" she said and then hurried off to find her mates.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds, unable to believe I had successfully asked out Jenny AND she had said yes.

"Good job mate!" James said as I felt a great thud on the back.

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He told me.

"What's he worrying about?" Roxanne and Alice had come over. I saw James look at Alice for a second, gulp and then continue.

"The fact he successfully managed to get a date with Jenny Wilson." My best mate said.

"Nice one!" Alice said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm going to be sick though." I admitted.

"That's a good sign." Roxanne assured me. "It's the same feeling Dad had when he asked Mum out."

"How come I didn't know that?" I asked my twin.

"You never asked." She said as if she was pointing out the obvious. "Now off to class."

James and Alice started walking a little ahead of us, looking like they were having a normal conversation.

"Well done on getting James back on his feet." Roxanne said. "Oh, and well done on asking out Jenny. I wondered when you'd pluck up the courage."

And then she speed up to James and Alice.

My twin knew everything. Well who everyone liked at any rate. She knew she liked Peter, Al liked Lauren, Lauren liked Al, Scorpius liked Rose, Rose liked Scorpius, she knew Jack would ask Rose out, she knew I liked Jenny and she knew James liked Alice. What didn't she know?

But I don't suppose any of that matters really. Because I, as James put it: 'Successfully managed to get a date with Jenny Wilson.'

**Author's note: This is quite a long chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. Originally this was supposed to be a short chapter but apparently not. I really hoped you enjoyed it. This was loads of fun to write so I hope it paid off! Please review.**

**I'm so glad Fred and Jenny are going on a date. Oh and I'm really happy James is less depressed right now. He's not back to normal but he's better. And how silly was Ron and Fred's advice? If only he'd told Roxy, she'd have given him some GREAT advice. But boys will be boys. Please review! Thanks to everyone who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Taking bravery advice from a Slytherin

**My goodness I've had this idea in my mind for awhile and I can't wait to finally write it. Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! **

**James' POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!

I mean it's alright for everyone who has a boyfriend or a girlfriend. In fact, it's bloody brilliant for them. But for us singles it sucks. For us singles that like someone, it sucks more. For us singles that like someone who is taken, it sucks the most.

You know what I'm doing on Valentine's Day? Well I'm in the library. THE LIBRARY! Do you know how wrong that sentence is for me?! Well let me tell you, it's wrong. So while Fred and Jenny, Roxanne and Peter, Rose and Jack, and Alice and _Davies _are off enjoying themselves in Hogsmead, I am in the library. Doing WORK!

Well to be honest with you, I'm not doing much work. My books are open and I'm holding a quill. The parchment is even in front of me. But none of these have been touched since I got them out 10 minutes ago. My books are still open on the page I opened them on, unread. My quill that I'm holding has no ink and the parchment in front of me is blank.

You see, I've been thinking about Alice. We've been getting along pretty well lately. I'm fine around her, even though I like her. The one thing is Davies. Whenever I see him, hear him, hear people talk about him my heart starts to race in anger and my face goes that Weasley red. It's a habit. One that is hard to break out of. Stupid Davies. Just in case you were wondering, I haven't told Alice about him cheating on her, I have no idea how I would and since we are getting along fine I certainly don't want to screw up our friendship. She's still smitten with him though. I bet they are in Madam Puddifoot's right now snogging their hearts out. It makes me feel sick and angry.

"What do you think he's feeling?" I hear a voice from in front of me.

"A mixture of sickness and anger." A different, know it all, voice said also from in front of me.

My face turned and I saw my brother, Al Potter and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy. That would explain the know it all voice. Scorpius did seem to have that voice mastered.

"What do you guys want?" I said dully.

"Well since everyone is doing Valentine's Day stuff-"Scorpius started.

"We decided to find you." Al finished.

"And the purpose of that is?" I asked them as they sat down at the table I was at.

"Well you're single and other than that, don't know." Al admitted. "We were just bored."

"Me too." I agreed.

"But you haven't even started on anything." Scorpius acknowledged my blank parchment.

"I've been thinking about stuff." I defended.

"Alice." Al and Scorpius smirked at the same time.

"No!" I lied. They raised their eyebrows. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Thought so." Al said while Scorp nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I bet you," I nodded at Al, "have been thinking about Lauren. And you," I nodded at Scorpius, "have been thinking about my dear cousin."

"Ew, not Fred I haven't." Scorpius joked.

Al and I laughed.

"I meant Rose." I told him.

"I know, I just don't like admitting it." He admitted.

"Yeah, because he's scared she'll kill him if she finds out." Al told me.

"She will!" Scorpius said.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"You're such pessimists." Al told us.

"Says the guy who won't ask the girl he likes out because of his best mate." Scorp rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me and Malfoy here that have the real problem." I said.

"What makes your love life more of a problem than mine?" Al asked.

"First of all," Scorpius started. "Neither of the girls that we like, like us in that way."

"Lauren doesn't either." Al defended.

"No, you don't THINK she does." I corrected. "Scorp and I both know that Rose and Alice don't like us."

"But she said the guy she liked didn't like her as more than a friend." Al brought new information out.

"You never told me that!" Scorpius said, sounding outraged.

"Well you never asked." Al shrugged.

"But that could still be you Al." I pointed out. "As far as she knows, you don't like her as more than a friend."

"Genius!" Scorpius said.

"I'd ask her out if I were you." Both of us said at the same time.

"What about the Vincent problem?" Al questioned.

"He's your best mate, he'll understand." Scorpius said.

"Yeah and you can't get much more protective than Uncle Ron and even he was fine with Mum and Dad dating." I told him.

"But Vince would be different. I know it!" Al said.

"Well on your own head, be it." I told him.

"Are we continuing with your list then?" Al asked Scorpius.

"Oh yes. Second-"he started but I interrupted.

"The people we like both have boyfriends."

"Hey you interrupted!" he said sounding annoyed.

"But I'm right." I shrugged.

"I suppose." He said grumpily. "And thirdly for me, Rose hates me." Scorpius said viciously.

"Oh and third for me, Alice didn't believe me when I said Davies was only going out with her to mess up our Quidditch team." I added.

"Man that guy should be in Slytherin." Scorpius said.

"Na, that's what James did to Grace Peters a couple of years ago. Any house can do that." Al smirked at me.

"She's a cow and at least I didn't cheat on her while I was going out with her." I muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last bit?" Al said.

"Never mind." I said quickly and started looking through my book to start on my Transfiguration homework.

After a couple of minutes of silence I noticed the absence of the third musketeer.

"Where's Vincent?" I asked them.

Al and Scorpius shared a smirk.

"He's out on a date with Holly Matthews from Ravenclaw." Al told me.

"Since when have they been going out?" I asked them with interest. With Al's Lauren problem and Scorp's Rose problem I hadn't really thought about Vincent's love life. Not that I usually think about this kind of thing, I'm a guy, it's just that with everything that's happened lately my mind thinks about it a bit more than usual.

"Since he asked her yesterday." Scorpius informed me.

"I never knew he liked her." Al admitted.

"I did." Scorpius smirked at Al.

"How come you did and I didn't?" Al said, sounding offended.

"You never told him who you like." Scorpius said simply.

"Well I suppose that's ok then. I'd rather not know who he likes and he doesn't know who I like than we both know who each other likes. And now I know anyway."

We were all silent for a few minutes, Al looking out the window where we could see a bunch of 5th year Slytherin girls in the grounds, Scorpius having found a book and was reading silently and me who was trying to get through my Transfiguration essay.

"What does this mean?" I asked Scorpius after awhile, pointing to a word I'd come across.

"Why are you asking him?" Al asked, looking away from the window. "We haven't done that stuff yet."

I looked at my dear brother like he was very stupid. "Scorp's a genius, of course he'll know." And, shame Al, I was right.

"I hate being alone on Valentine's day." Al said all of a sudden after another silence.

"I didn't mind until I liked Weasley." Scorpius grumbled.

"Fred and I used to make fun of all the couples on Valentine's Day. Until he decided to ask Jenny Wilson out." I said. Don't get me wrong, I'm am SO pleased that Jenny and Fred are dating. They are kind of cute together and Fred is happier than he's been in ages. It's just kind of annoying not having your best mate with you when you're alone on Valentine's Day. And since Roxy's got Peter and Alice has got Davies I'm kind of by myself. Well I've got two Slytherin 6th years for company. I suppose they aren't that bad. Kind of annoying though. Just kidding.

We were sitting in silence for a moment when we heard the library door open and we all looked around. Who comes to the library on Valentine 's Day? Oh yeah, that's right, us. But anyway, it was Lauren Goyle.

"Go talk to her." I whispered to Al.

"You really should you know." Scorpius agreed.

"Um, no thanks." Al said worriedly.

"You don't have to ask her out!" Scorpius muttered.

"Yes he does!" I told him.

"I'm not." Al whispered back to us. "It would screw up our friendship, mine and Vince's friendship and Scorp's and my friendship."

"How would it mess up our friendship?" Scorpius asked Al.

"Well since Vince would hate me you'd have to choose and since you guys have been mates for longer, AND it's me that's done something wrong, you'd side with him." Al said.

"And you said we were pessimists." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't side with him or you." Scorpius told him. "I wouldn't have a side."

"That's what you say now but-"

"Just go and talk to her!" I interrupted Al's rambling.

"Fine." He said and walked over to her.

There were a few more minutes of silence in which Scorpius read, I did my homework and Al had a pleasant conversation with his crush. I'm actually jealous. Well I probably shouldn't be, I mean Alice and I have pleasant conversation's all the time. It's just that Al has more of a chance of Lauren falling for him than Alice does for me. I mean, who would fall for me? Ok sure, I'm Harry Potter's son, a brilliant beater and a prankster but Alice doesn't care about that stuff. Most of the girls I've previously liked never cared about that stuff. I suppose that's why I liked them.

"I'm jealous of Al." Scorpius said.

"Why?" I asked him, looking up from my essay.

"Because Lauren actually talks to him. Rose glares at me, shouts at me and smirks at me."

"You forgot jinxes you." I reminded him. He just glared at me. "Sorry but it's true."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"I seriously wouldn't worry about it mate." I told him. "She's the daughter of the two most stubborn people I have ever met in my life. If she does like you, she'll take awhile to admit it to herself."

"She won't like me though." He said. "That's the problem. I could wait for her if I knew there was a possibility but there isn't."

"Don't count your eggs before they've hatched!" I told him knowledgably.

"It's chickens." He said.

"What's chickens?" I asked him.

"The saying is 'don't count your chickens before they've hatched' not eggs." He said in that know-it-all voice.

"Well you got my point." I pressed on. "And anyway, at least Rosie never said she loved Jack. Alice said she loved Davies."

"And she told you that?" Scorpius said sceptically.

"No, of course not." I said. "Fred and I eavesdropped."

Scorpius muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Gryffindors."

"You can't talk." I said to him. "You're the one that likes a Gryffindor."

"You can't talk either. So do you." He said back.

"Touché." I muttered and he smirked. "Do you think Vincent will get angry when those two get together?" I indicated Al and Lauren who looked like they were having a great time.

"I have no idea." Scorpius said. "It's easier to tell Al that he'll be fine though. If there are any problems I've decided I'm in charge of him over reacting."

"Good job." I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured it's the least I could do." He said.

"No, the _least_ you could do was nothing. This is the _right _thing to do." I told him.

"Fair point." He said.

I looked at the time. It was only 1 o'clock. That sucked. Davies and Alice were probably having some disgusting romantic lunch where he compliments her but DOESN'T mean it. And then he'll say something 'charming' and 'funny' and Alice will give that cute little laugh she has. And then they'll look into each other's eyes and snog.

Scorpius seemed to having similar thoughts but using Rose and Jack because he said "What does she see in him?"

"Who?" I asked him although I had a pretty good idea who.

"Rose in Jack." He grumbled.

"I dunno. I suppose he's in the same house, that's kind of a start. Oh, he's quite good at Quidditch-"

"He's not even on the team." Scorpius said viciously.

"Yeah, but the kid has some talent. Just not as much as the 7 on the team." I told him. "Plus he's quite smart-"

"I'm smart too though." Scorpius said defensively.

"Yeah but I think the thing is that Jack hasn't been her enemy for the past 5 years and he's nice to her and he doesn't jinx her or get her detentions." I told him.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with it." He smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe." I shook my head in disbelief. "You should try being yourself more around her. Not this snooty, smirking, sarcastic, Slytherin jerk."

"That's probably some good advice." He nodded.

"It's from the great James Sirius Potter, of COURSE its good advice." I told him.

"So what's bugging you about Davies?" he asked, directing the subject away from him. "You seem to really hate the guy."

"I don't know what you mean." I lied and looked back down at my essay, my face starting to turn that angry red.

"Like that! You always go red and angry whenever Davies is mentioned, seen or heard." He said.

"Your point?" I questioned.

"What's wrong with him? I mean he's a smarmy bloke and all that but what do you really have against him?" he asked me.

"First of all, he's only going out with Alice to mess up our Quidditch team. Second, he's a bloody bullying git. Third, he likes to rub it in my face that they won the Quidditch cup last year. Fourth, he stopped Alice from being friends with me for awhile. Fifth, he's bloody cheating on her." I ranted. It felt really good to be able just to let it all out.

"Ok well first of all. WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ALICE THAT?!" Scorpius yelled at me.

"Keep it down." I told him, looking around.

"Don't worry, Lauren and Al aren't even paying attention to us and no one else is in the library." He lowered his voice. "But why haven't you?"

"Because she wouldn't believe me." I said dotting one of my i's so furiously that it ribbed a hole in the parchment.

"Aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?" he smirked.

"Yes. That is one of the defining features." I said.

"Well then shouldn't you be brave and tell Alice the truth rather than cowering around it?" He said.

"Look Hufflepuffs are the honest ones. And I can't believe I'm listening to bravery advice from a Slytherin. What has the world come to?" I shook my head.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes. "But seriously James, you need to tell her."

"But what if she doesn't believe me and it ruins our friendship?" I questioned him.

"She'll know you're right in the end and she'll hate you more if she finds out you knew but didn't tell her." Scorpius shrugged and got up. "See you Potter."

"Later Malfoy." I said as he walked out of the library.

Well who knew a Gryffindor would be taking brave advice from a Slytherin? I certainly didn't. I don't think anyone else would either. Maybe Scorpius has a point. But I can't tell her! She'll kill me! Well maybe not but she would probably never speak to me again. And in my opinion right now, that's worse than killing.

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. About half way through I was worried it wasn't going to turn out so well but now I've got to the end I'm pretty happy with it. But what did you think? I thought it was nice for James to get some good advice from outside the family. Maybe he'll listen to Scorp's advice. **_**Maybe. **_**So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of liked getting all of the guys' emotions in one chapter. **

**Next chapter is the Gryffindor/Slytherin match! Are you excited?! I AM! But that's because I know what's going to happen. I'm pretty excited to see what you think of it actually. Oh, and this chapter of course so could you please REVIEW! And thanks again of course to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	29. The best feeling ever

**For Quidditch, of course it has to be in James' POV. Well until the line, then it's Lily's. Al's POV will be after the final dotted line. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was the most anticipated game of the season apart from the Quidditch final. It was usually the most brutal of all the matches. It was, of course, the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. Now the WHOLE school turned out to these matches. Even the people who didn't enjoy Quidditch (weirdoes) came to watch Gryffindor and Slytherin try and beat each other. Even after all these years, there still is some bitterness between the houses. I reckon Al has helped get rid of a lot of it though since he's a Slytherin who is still really close with his all Gryffindor family.

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't that excited. I KNOW! Stop the press stop the press! James Sirius Potter is not that excited about a Quidditch game. Truth be told, it's partly because I'm playing horribly at the moment. I'm serious. Well actually my middle name is Sirius not my first name. But you get it. Another part is my mind keeps getting distracted. Ever since I talked to Scorpius in the library on Valentine's Day everything seems to be more complicated.

On one side I have Scorpius fighting with bravery and the 'right' thing to do and on the other side I have Fred, Uncle Ron fighting with secrecy and the 'easy' thing to do. It's a battle where both sides are evenly matched. I mean, I can see where Scorp's coming from and I can see that doing the brave thing which is the right thing by telling Alice will help me and I know in the pit of my stomach that she'll hate me if she finds out I knew and never told her. But then it's easier to listen to Fred and Uncle Ron and do the secrecy thing which is the easy option. Because I know Alice will get angry at me for 'making up rumours' if I tell her now. And anyway, how I am supposed to bring up this in a conversation? Oh great game Alice, you played brilliantly, oh and by the way, your boyfriend is cheating on you. Yeah, somehow I don't see that working.

"Come on mate!" Fred said from the door of the captain's cubicle where I'd been sitting staring into space for the past 5 or so minutes.

"Sorry, spaced out. I'm coming." I said hurriedly and followed him out into the changing room.

"Alright men." I said.

"And women." Alice inputted.

"Yes, and women." I rolled my eyes. She said this every time.

"James, there are more girls on this team than boys." She pointed out.

"True, now moving on." I continued. "We are going to go out there and we are going to win! Alright team?!"

"YEAH!" the all cheered. A LOT more enthusiastic than I had been.

"Ok, let's go then." I said, clutching my broomstick and walking out into the sun.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said and Al and I shook hands. I hoped we won, even though I'm not that enthusiastic about Quidditch at the moment I still wanted to beat my little brother.

"Good luck." Al said. I told you he was always a gentleman.

"You too." I replied.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch called and all 14 players mounted their broomsticks. "On my whistle, 3...2...1..."

And off we went.

I weaved in and out of the others players to hit the bludger towards Greg Flint. It missed by about a metre.

"And James Potter hits a bludger at Flint which misses him by a long shot." Andrew Jordan was saying.

Fred looked over at me from across the pitch and gave me an expression which clearly said: what's wrong? I shrugged back. I honestly had no idea why I was playing so badly. True it was only one bludger. I'd be fine in a few minutes once I'd warmed up.

About 5 minutes into the game we were leading 20-0 and I looked over at the stands for a brief moment. Anger welled up inside of me when I saw Davies standing there, Grace Peters right next to him. If you looked close enough it looked like they were holding hands. THE BASTARD!

"JAMES WATCH OUT!" I heard Lily call. And I turned around, only to swerve just in time to get away from a bludger zooming at me. Unfortunately it hit the side of my arm and a whole lot of pain erupted on my left arm. But I managed; at least it wasn't the arm that had to hold the beaters bat. True, it made staying on a broom a bit harder but really it was ok.

* * *

Gosh James was playing horribly. And don't think I'm being mean, I'm his sister and I'm being perfectly honest. He is playing horrendously. He has only hit the bludger on target once and that was when he was hitting so it didn't hit him! I'm seriously embarrassed for him at the moment. He's captain as well! Well at least he's not a chaser so we're actually doing really well with the score. It's 45 minutes in and the score is 160-20. Rose is an amazing keeper. You should see Malfoy when he goes to shoot. He hasn't got a single goal yet and he's had 10 or so attempts. Poor, poor love sick Malfoy. You can so tell he likes Rose. Well everyone except Rose can. Even her boyfriend knows. Well I think he does, he's always looking protective of Rose whenever Malfoy is around.

Alice is playing well today. She's scored 9 out of our 16 goals which is very impressive. Aw poor James, he likes her so bad. I don't think he realises it himself but he looks over at Alice when she's playing and kind of stops for a second in mid air. Poor, poor, lovesick James. Heck! Everyone seems to be love sick at the moment.

But anyway, we're playing Quidditch at the moment! I don't know why I'm getting distracted. I should be looking for the snitch! Being a seeker is so boring sometimes! I can't wait till next year when I'm going to try out for chaser. I love seeker but I prefer goal scoring to seeking and chaser is just the best position. Mum thinks so as well. Dad and Al are fully committed to seeker though. James has always been the odd one out, being a beater and everything. Speaking of Al, isn't his crush on Lauren Goyle just the cutest thing ever! I think it's so cute. And she's really nice so I totally don't mind them dating. He's so like Dad though, falling for his best mates little sister.

But just then, interrupting my train of thought I see the snitch down the other end of the pitch. I press down harder on my broom and streak off after it. Everyone becoming green and red blurs. Out of nowhere I see my dear brother hot on my heels. We're neck and neck as we zoom around the pitch after the snitch. I put my hand out as I look to my left I see Al do the same thing. As I'm looking at him my mind flashes back to Mum and Dad's stories about them getting together after they won a Quidditch game. I suddenly slow slightly, not enough to be noticeable by anyone but Al, and he's concentrating on the snitch too much anyway. A second later I see his hand clasp over the little golden ball.

Nice one Al, don't screw it up.

* * *

Lily and I were speeding across the pitch after the snitch. Out of nowhere I notice she slows down a bit. Not letting it worry me I grab the snitch out of mid air.

As I put my hand up to show the crowd the snitch there is a roar of approval from the Slytherin section of the stands. A wide grin spread across my face. We'd won the game. Against Gryffindor no less! This was the best feeling ever.

I landed gently as a crowd of green and silver supporters ran out onto the pitch. Lauren got to me first. She had a massive grin on her face, she looked so beautiful. She ran up and gave me a massive hug. I seriously don't know what came over me but I kissed her. In front of everyone.

Ok I was wrong; this was the best feeling ever.

**Author's note: I honestly feel so sorry for James! The poor darling! He can't even play Quidditch properly! And Scorpius! And LILY! Isn't she so devious?! She is so wickedly cool. Honestly she is one seriously cool trick. Oh, in case you didn't get it, she didn't catch the snitch on purpose so Al could get his kiss with Lauren.**

**Next chapter is going to be amazing! I am looking forward to it. How do you guys think Vincent is going to react? Please tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Love you all!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Again, if there are any prank ideas out there they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has given me some ideas.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	30. He's the one dating Rose Weasley

**Scorp's POV because, as you know, I love the guy.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

After a very disappointing game on my part I was relieved we had won. Now, no one would remember my appalling goal scoring, or lack thereof.

As I landed on the pitch a few metres from Vince I saw Lauren running and hugging Al. I then saw Al do the most spontaneous the usually sensible boy had ever done in his whole life! He kissed Lauren! In front of the WHOLE school. Man that kid has guts. And he officially just one upped his Dad. Nice job Al, I thought to myself as Lauren and he broke apart.

Uh oh! Problem! Vincent had his mouth open, his eyes bulging as he looked at Al and Lauren.

"I'm gonna kill him." I heard him whisper.

"Oh no you don't Vince." I said while grabbing the back of his Quidditch robes.

"Let go of me Scorpius!" He said angrily. "I have to go and murder Al for snogging my sister."

"No way mate." I told him and tried to drag him back up to the castle before he made a scene. After a minute or so of struggling it was suddenly easier. As I looked to Vince's other side I saw a person with red wavy hair.

"Come on Vincent." Rose Weasley said as she too started dragging a struggling Vincent up to the castle.

We went at a slow pace as Vincent was still struggling. It took us about 10 minutes to get up the castle with Vincent saying things like "Gonna jinx him." And "How dare he do that to Lauren?" also "I'd never do that to him." Another, "bloody jerk." Well you get what I mean. Rose and I heaved him through the front doors, he was still struggling, and into the first empty classroom. Rose locked the door so he couldn't escape while we talked to him.

"Let me out of here so I can murder Al." He said, absolutely livid.

"Not going to happen." I said.

"Yeah Vince, calm down." Rose said.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" he said hysterically as he paced around the room. Rose and I exchanged a worried glance. "My best mate just SNOGGED my baby sister!"

"I thought I was your best mate?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Rose shot me a 'not working' look. I shrugged in reply.

But Vince ignored me. "And what about this other girl he likes? He's just USING Lauren to get to her! It's ridiculous! He's going to hurt her! She's likes him and now he's just going to BREAK HER HEART."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Vince." I said.

"Al isn't going to hurt Lauren." Rose told him

"Yeah, can you honestly imagine Al, Al POTTER, breaking Lauren's heart?" I told him. "Al would never even think of using someone like that."

"Malfoy's right." Rose agreed. Both Vincent and I looked at her in shock. "What?"

"You never agree with me." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "This is important. I'm not going to disagree for the sake of disagreeing."

"Never stopped you before." I muttered.

"I heard that." She glared.

"Sorry." I said.

"But anyway," Rose went back. "You know Al! He's your best mate, he wouldn't hurt a fly, what on earth makes you think he'd hurt Lauren?!"

"He likes this other girl he won't tell me about." Vincent said, but it was more unsure than before.

"Vince you are so blind!" I said exasperatedly.

"He's liked Lauren since the end of last year." Rose told my clueless best mate.

"WHAT?!" Vince yelled.

"Al....liked.....Lauren....last year..." I said really slowly. Rose slapped me.

"He's not that slow moron." She said. "He is just shocked."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You know Scorp, you're usually really smart but when you get around Rose you just seem to get stupider." Vincent told me.

"Shame Malfoy." Rose smirked.

"Whatever. But we're talking about Vincent here." I grumbled.

"Yes, we were." Rose got back on whatever track she was on. "So are you really going to ruin your best friend and your little sister's happiness?"

"Because they both really really like each other. Al was just really scared you'd get angry at him." I told him.

"Of course I had to get the two bloody know it all's in the school on my case. You just couldn't let me be the protective older brother." He grumbled. "Of course I wouldn't ruin their happiness. As long as they do not snog or ANYTHING in front of me. That would be disturbing."

"Deal." Rose and I said.

"So can I get let out of the classroom now? I'm starving." He said and Rose unlocked the door for him. "Thanks." We still looked worriedly at him. "I promise not to Avada Kedavra Al."

"Ok then." Rose and I said together as Vincent left. We followed but headed back to the changing rooms since we were still in our Quidditch things, and clutching our broomsticks.

"Congratulations on winning the game." Rose said after a minute of silence.

"Thanks. I don't really deserve it though. I didn't get any goals." I said.

She looked at me, a bit shocked or puzzled.

"Yeah. I noticed." She said. "But you flew well."

"Thanks. You did too. You're an amazing keeper." I told her. Then I thought to myself, WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER THIS! Oh right, James told me to be nice. Why am I listening to him again? He's not taking my advice. He still hasn't told Alice about Davies cheating on her.

Her ears went that famous red and a slight blush appeared on her checks. "Thanks. You're usually a good chaser. It must have just been an off day. I saw your match against Ravenclaw."

"Really?" my heart leapt.

"You don't think I'd miss a Quidditch game do you?" she said raising her eyebrows at me.

"No, I can't imagine any Weasley missing any Quidditch game." I smiled.

"Yeah, it kind of runs in our blood." She shrugged.

"I can imagine." I said.

"Yeah, have you started that potions essay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I've almost finished it. What about you?"

"Same. It's a bit long, over 8 inches longer than set. Do you think that'll be ok?"

Unwillingly I let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny? She asked, unsure whether to be insulted or not.

"It's just that is just so you. Doing extra and then wondering if the teacher will mind. You're eager to please." I told her.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked me.

"Definitely."

"Well thanks then." She said as she reached the doors to the Gryffindor changing room.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"ROSE!" we both turned around and saw Jack Thomas running towards us. Well he was running towards Rose, I just happened to be standing next to her.

"Where have you been?" as he stopped in front of us. "Malfoy." He acknowledged me.

"Thomas." I returned. "I'll see you later." I directed at Rose.

"Bye." She smiled.

And I walked to the Slytherin changing rooms. As I walked away I could swear I heard Thomas say to Rose: "What were you doing with Malfoy?" And Rose reply: "I was just talking to him."

Was that jealousy I heard Thomas? I really don't get what he'd be jealous of. HE'S the one that's dating Rose Weasley! That's what I'm jealous of him for.

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them. This chapter was a bit boring in my opinion but don't you worry. I just needed for Scorp and Rose to get closer and for Rose to see he's not a jerk. And anyway, next chapter is going to be HUGE! HUGE as in MASSIVE! You do not want to miss it. I'm Sirius here! Well actually I'm not but you know what I mean! Tehe. So keep those reviews coming please, and any prank ideas you have. Thanks a bunch! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	31. Don't hold your breath

**Okay so this is a very important chapter. I've worked really hard on it so I hope you like it.**

**Alice's POV, because I haven't done it before and I'm sure everyone really wants to know what she's thinking. After the first line however it is James' POV and then after the second line it goes back to Alice's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I think everyone has got it now.**

With the Quaffle still in my arms I saw Al clasp his hand around the snitch. Hinkypunks! We'd lost. Only by 10 points but still! I HATED losing, especially at Quidditch. As I landed I saw James having some trouble holding his broom and beaters bat.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He tried to pick up his broom. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow...um no."

"Moron." I shook my head but a small smile crept on my face never the less as I picked up his broom. "I'll take you up to Madam Pomfrey. I think your arm is broken."

"I'm FINE Alice." He said, trying to grab his broom from me.

"No you're not James. I'll carry this, you just walk. I have no idea how you managed to stay in the game with that arm." I told him as we walked up to the castle.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it. We're best friends." I told him.

"You played great today." He said on the way up the castle.

"Thank you. You-"ok so I was about to say you too but he played DREADFULLY (just being honest).

"You were going to say you too but thought better of it." James chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry." I shrugged.

"It's fine. Siriusly." I rolled my eyes at his bad joke. "I played dreadful." He continued.

"Yes, sorry James but you did." I told him frankly.

"Yeah but I need to get better if I'm going to have any chance of making it into a Quidditch Team once I leave school." He told me. James wanted more than anything to play for his favourite team, Puddlemere United. They were my favourites too.

"That's true but in the final you'll be fine!" I told him.

"If we GET into the final." He said depressed. That sounds more like James. He hadn't really been himself lately. I really wanted to know what was up with him but I knew better than to ask.

"We will. Ravenclaw slaughtered Slytherin and we only lost to Slytherin by 10 points which means we're coming second since both Ravenclaw and us won against Hufflepuff. We're going to win!" I said confidently.

"Great positively there." James smiled. I never really noticed it before but when James smiles his eyes twinkle. Weird, yes, but also oddly fascinating.

"Thanks Jamie." I smiled back.

"Don't call me Jamie." He grumbled. I smiled bigger. You couldn't help but smile at James.

"Thank goodness you came straight to me." Madam Pomfrey said 10 minutes later as she bustled around James, looking for her wand she misplaced (she's getting old).

"Yeah, STRAIGHT to her." I rolled my eyes when Madam Pomfrey's back was turned.

"Haha." James mumbled.

"There you go Mr Potter. Everything seems to now be in order." She tapped James' arm with her wand.

"Cool, so now I can go down to the showers and drown myself for playing so horribly?" he asked her.

"NO!" Both Madam Pomfrey and I said sternly.

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked." He said, raising both his hands in defence. He was kind of cute like that. Hold your Hippogriffs there people. No, I don't mean it like THAT! Merlin that would be awkward. And anyway, I'm going out with William. And he's smart and sweet and kind and really likes me.

"ALICE!" I heard James say from beside me.

"What?"

"You just blanked off." He said and I realised we were out of the hospital wing now. In the corridor just outside it.

"I was just thinking about-"I started.

"Davies." James said angrily.

"What's with you and William anyway?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice even and calm.

He looked at me like her was going to say something. He even opened his mouth, but then he closed it again. He opened it again and mumbled: "Never mind" and walked away. I grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

"Don't you 'never mind' me James Sirius Potter! I know something's up and I want you to tell me!" I said angrily, looking up into his brown eyes. They weren't twinkling now.

"I don't have to tell you anything Alice. You can't make me." He said stubbornly.

"Watch me." I said menacingly.

"FINE!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. "Davies is cheating on you with Grace Peters."

I stood there for a second.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD JAMES POTTER!" I exploded. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND?"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I?" His voice got louder and louder with each word. "I'm the one telling you the truth. The first day of term I walked in on him and Peters snogging in a corridor."

"YOU DID NO SUCH THING!" I shouted at him.

"I DID TOO!" he yelled back, one thing about James is that he never backs down in an argument, even if it's with a friend. "But don't worry Alice. Don't believe me. I've only been your best friend for over 6 years. And I've never once lied to you. But go ahead, be my guest. You just go and choose your lying, cheating boyfriend of 6 months over your best friend of over 6 years. I really couldn't care LESS!" he shouted the last word and then whipped around and stormed off in the other direction.

"What is it?" A shout came from behind me.

"We heard shouting." Another, different voice said.

It was Roxanne, followed by Fred.

"Oh." Roxanne said as she saw the tears that has started falling down my face and the back of James' untidy black hair which just disappeared.

"I'll go see James." Fred said worriedly. "It'll be fine Alice." He said and he gave me a hug and then left.

"Come on hun." Roxanne said soothingly as she put her arm around my shoulder. "We'll go back to our dormitory and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

"I DID TOO!" I yelled back, I couldn't believe she thought I was lying to her. "But don't worry Alice. Don't believe me. I've only been your best friend for over 6 years. And I've never once lied to you. But go ahead, be my guest. You just go and choose your lying, cheating boyfriend of 6 months over your best friend of over 6 years. I really couldn't care LESS!"

After that I turned around and stormed off in the other direction. I went down and out into the grounds and went to the lake. How the hell could she think I was lying to her? I've never once lied to her (well except about feeling bad about homework when I was actually worried about liking her and her loving Davies but I think that's excusable)! I've been her friend for years and suddenly she just believes some crappy, jerkish, cowardly, fake, filthy, heartbreaking, horrible, arrogant, idiotic, malicious, oafish, overconfident, shallow, snobbish, _evil _guy over me

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and started picking up rocks and throwing them angrily into the lake.

"Does that make you feel better?" I heard my best mate's voice from behind me.

"No." I said but continued throwing the rocks angrily all the same.

"You told her huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." I said, while throwing another rock and it gave plonk as it hit the water.

"And she didn't believe you." Fred stated.

"Of course not. It was me against perfect, charming Davies." I said more angrily at threw all the rocks in my hand at the lake. But I bent down to pick up more.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine." I said sarcastically. "No really, I'm fine." I said more seriously.

"Really?" Fred asked again.

"Yes." I threw another rock in anger. "She-"another one. "Can-" another. "Choose-"another. "Davies-"another. "Over-"another. "Me-"another. "I really-"another. "Couldn't-"another. "Care-"another. "LESS!" I shouted the last word as the last rock flew out of my hand and the furthest away. And then I sank to the ground.

"I screwed up our friendship." I said quietly. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not James." Fred said earnestly as he sat down next to me.

"Yes it is!" I said miserably. "I just told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her and now she hates my guts! I should have kept it to myself."

"But at least now she knows the truth." Fred told me. "She'll apologise when she realises it."

"Well I'm not sure I'll be ready to forgive her." I said bitterly. Anyone that chooses their boyfriend over their best friend is no friend in my books.

"Don't say that James. You guys will be friends soon enough." He told me.

"Don't hold your breath." I said stubbornly.

* * *

"What is it? What did he say?" Roxanne asked me as I sunk down on my bed.

"He said William was cheating on me." I said softly as new tears started falling down my checks.

"He did?" Roxanne questioned.

"Yes. And then I said he was a bastard-"

"Alice!" Roxanne said sternly.

"And then he said that he walked in on William and Grace Peters snogging in a corridor and I said he did no such thing and then he replied saying that I was fine to trust William over him who had been his best friend for over 6 years and that he really couldn't care less." I said letting out a massive sob and started crying into Roxanne's shoulder.

"Shhh...Shhh." she said patting my back. "It's ok. He'll realise he was wrong to say that and everything will be alright in the morning. And then you can forgive him and everything will be fine."

"I'm not forgiving him. He shouldn't have lied to me." I said stubbornly, although the tears were still falling down my face at losing my best friend.

"Don't say that Alice. You guys will be friends soon enough." She told me.

"Don't hold your breath." I said bitterly.

**Author's note: So I thought this was massive. What about you? Poor James and Alice. I hope you thought their reactions were realistic. Please remember, Alice LOVES Davies (golly it was weird writing William, he's just known as Davies in my mind) so that's why she was quick to defend him. Sorry if the rocks thing was weird, it's just how I imagined James doing it. It's very clear in my mind so I hope it's clear in yours. **

**Please please review! I thought heaps about this chapter so I'd love a review!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. We are not taking sides

**This chapter wasn't originally planned but since some of you were worried about Roxanne being stupid I had to put this in so you understand the full situation. This will be a very short chapter.**

**Fred's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

After a few minutes I realised James wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well I'll see you later mate." I said and got up and started walking towards the castle.

"FRED!" I heard a shout as I was just about at the front doors of the castle and saw my dear twin running towards me.

"What?" I asked her as she came to a stop right in front of me.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING right now! I can't believe you didn't before!" she said hysterically.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her, slightly confused. Everything was rather a lot to explain.

"Davies?! JAMES?! Grace Peters?! CHEATING?!" she said even more hysterically. I don't know if you've noticed but Roxy can get a bit hysterical at times.

"Sure. Well on the first day of term James realised he liked Alice. He then went off to send a letter to Uncle Ron to ask for some advice-"

Roxy started laughing through my story. "He...asked.....Uncle....Ron......for......dating......advice?" she managed through her laughter.

"That's what I said!" I told her and waited for her to stop laughing.

"And then what?" she asked after he laughing fit.

"And on the way back from the owlery he walked into an empty corridor where Davies was snogging Grace Peters." I told her.

"That bloody bastard." She said under her breath.

"Yeah and James confronted him about it and he said he didn't care about Alice and how James could tell her if he wanted too because they both knew who she was going to believe."

"Sad but true."

"And then James got all depressed because he hadn't told anyone and he didn't know what to do but then I got it out of him, he helped me get my date with Jenny and then I think he might have told Scorpius Malfoy about it on Valentine's Day-"

"He told Scorpius before ME!" Roxanne said, sounding a bit hurt.

"I think it was just the opportunity. Nothing against you. And don't worry, Scorpius gave him the same advice you would have."

"Which is what?"

"Tell Alice the truth."

"Yes I would have but now they aren't going to speak to each other!" she said, starting to get hysterical again.

"Yes, James said he wasn't forgiving Alice." I told her sounding sorry.

"Alice said the same thing. But obviously I believe James so we don't have to worry about Alice forgiving him." She said. "I knew something was wrong with James but I thought it was all sorted out and this was all jealously but now obviously it's something more."

"Bummer isn't it? Just when they were friends again and everything." I said disappointedly.

"That's a problem. Any ideas about trying to get them together?" she asked me.

"Nope. They are both too stubborn. The broom cupboard won't work again." I told her as I thought about what Al and his mates had done which had made James and Alice friends again last time.

"I suppose we'll just have to let them work it out." She said regrettably. "I had hoped you'd have some crazy, never going to work plan that would actually works."

"Sorry Roxy, no idea on this one."

"Ok then. We'll just have to remain friends with both of them. We don't want them thinking we've taken sides." She told me in a business like tone. "So in classes we'll take turns at sitting next to each of them and at lunch and break too. Unless Alice wants to spend time with Davies and then we can both spend time with James or you with Jenny and me with Peter. You got that?"

"I think so?" I said, somewhat confused.

"Good. Well I'll be off now. Good game by the way." She said and she left.

"You too!" I called after her.

Thank goodness Roxy believed us. But I suppose it is a good thing we aren't taking sides. Oh well. I'll dwell on all this later. I said I'd meet Jenny. But I do hope that my best mates become best mates again soon!

**Author's note: Guys, please PLEASE don't hate Alice. She is truly in love with Davies (which is going to hurt heaps when she finds out he's cheating on her) and she's just not thinking straight. Everything should be alright in the end. Please review!**

**Next chapter is a Rose/Scorp chapter to give Alice/James a break since I've been doing them quite a bit. Now that Al and Lauren have got together I probably won't be doing any chapters exclusively on them, although in some Rose/Scorp chapters there will be little bits at the start or end or the middle about them since they hang out with Scorp. Not next chapter though, that's all Rose's POV.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	33. Those grey eyes are so infuriating!

**Rose's POV because it's about time I used her POV since I've only done 1 and a half chapters in her POV. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

James and Alice haven't spoken to each other in 2 weeks. I'm perfectly serious! Two WHOLE weeks. They haven't even slipped. Whenever they see each other, they look the other way. Neither of them are in the common room at the same time and even at Quidditch practice they don't talk. Which is a bit stupid since James is the one leading the practice. I actually can't believe they've stopped being friends. I know why of course. It's a secret so naturally the whole school knows. Apparently Alice asked why James didn't like Davies and he said that he was cheating on her and then they had a massive duel and James doesn't want to admit that he lost against a girl so they aren't speaking. Well that's the rumour anyway. The truth is that Alice asked James why he didn't like Davies, James said he was cheating on her, and they had a shouting match about it and neither of them has spoken since. Ridiculous if you ask me.

As for Al and Lauren, because I'm sure EVERYONE wants to know about them. Well they're fine. More than fine actually, they're great. And don't worry, Vincent hasn't even tried to murder Al. Scorpius-I mean Malfoy has been keeping a close eye on him. It's just really cute. Al and Lauren just are really cute together. They truly are.

So at the moment, it's Saturday morning and I'm just eating some fruit salad for breakfast.

"Ergh, have you finished that essay for Nott?" Bella asked me.

"Yes. I finished it ages ago." I told her while I helped myself to more fruit.

"Of course you have." She said while rolling her eyes. "I just had to get a bookworm for a best friend."

"You know you love me." I joked.

"Of course Rose." She said. "But I really have to finish that essay. I'm heading for the library. I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"Sounds great." I said and she got up and headed for the library.

"Hey Rose." Jack said and he slid into the seat that Bella just vacated.

"Hey Jack." I said, still eating.

"Do you want to come for a walk in the grounds?" he asked me.

"Sure. It's a bit overcast for a nice walk isn't though?" I said.

"Yeah but I just need to talk to you." He told me.

"OK then. Just let me finish this." I said and quickly finished my breakfast. "Cool, let's go."

We walked in silence out the Oak Front Doors and out into the grounds. It was a very grey day. The sky was very overcast but thankfully it wasn't raining.

"So Rose-"he said.

"Yes?"

"Um I was thinking we should break up?" he said, looking at his shoes.

"Why?" I said calmly, not letting the tears appear in my eyes. Weasleys don't cry.

"Because it isn't working." He said simply.

"OK then." I said. "That's fine." What are you talking about Rose? My thoughts were saying. No, it's really not fine.

"Thanks for being so cool about it." He said sounding relieved. Obviously not noticing the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"That's fine." I repeated thickly. He seemed not to notice.

"Thanks. Bye Rose." He said and he turned around and walked back up to the castle.

Only when I saw his black hair disappear did I let the tears escape my eyes. Only when I knew he couldn't see me did I sink to the ground and wrap my arms around my knees and put my head down. Why did he break up with me? What did I do wrong? It must have been me. What else could it have been? The tears kept coming.

"Stop crying Rose." I said to myself. "Get a grip on yourself."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice said from above me. I knew who it was without even lifting my head. And I certainly wasn't going to let him see me cry.

"Just leave Malfoy." I said. Trying to stop crying more than ever. This jerk was just going to hold it over me. Even if he had been a lot nicer to me lately. Knowing him, that could all change in a second. But of course instead of doing what I asked the sarcastic blond just has to sit down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What's it to you?" I snapped as I lifted my head to glare into his grey eyes.

"I was just wondering what was wrong. No need to get angry." He said defensively.

"Sorry." I huffed.

"It's fine." He said. Unfortunately for me, he didn't leave.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said after a few minutes.

"Nothing. I saw you crying and wondered what was wrong."

"I wasn't crying!" I lied.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ok I was. But it doesn't matter. It's stupid." I admitted.

"I doubt it Rose." He told me. "What is it?"

"Jack broke up with me." I whispered and suddenly I was crying into him.

"Moron." I could swear I heard Scorpius-I mean Malfoy mutter. "He's an idiot Rose. He'll realise that he should never have broken up with you." He said patting my back. **(A/n as I was proofing this I realised when Scorp is muttering moron it sounds like it's at Rose. It's not; he's calling Jack a moron for breaking up with Rose).**

"It must have been something I did." I sobbed.

"Rose, you did nothing. He's the moron for breaking up with you. You're smart, funny, kind, sarcastic, a bit of a know-it-all but people love you anyway and he shouldn't have let someone like you go." He said to me.

Even at his words I continued crying into his shirt. It took me about 20 minutes but then all the tears dried up. I suddenly felt silly for crying. Into Scorpius Malfoy no less! Gosh that was just humiliating on so many levels. I pulled away from him. He probably thinks I'm pathetic for crying.

"I don't." He said as though reading my thoughts.

"Don't what?" I asked his suspiciously

"Think you're pathetic."

"Are you a legilimens or something?" I asked him.

"No. Just observant." His mouth formed a small smile.

"Thanks anyway." I said grudgingly. I still felt like a moron.

"That's ok. Anytime." He said and then got up. "I promised I'd help Vince with his potions. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Malfoy, I'm going to be just _fine._" I said.

"Just asking." He said, holding his hands up in mock defence. He was kind of cute like that. Hold you hippogriffs there people. I don't mean like that. Do I? No, I definitely don't.

"Well I'll see you later then Weasley." He said.

"Bye then Malfoy." I replied and he walked away.

It was weird but Scorpius Malfoy just made me feel a whole lot better. What was stranger was he knew he was helping! What has gotten into him? He's being all confusing. Sometimes he hates me and other times he's being strangely sensitive. Couldn't he just choose one? Apparently not. He just can't leave me alone to hate him in peace! He just has to keep me changing my mind about him. Those grey eyes are so infuriating!

**Author's note: So what did you think? I quite liked this chapter. I love it when Scorp's being nice to Rose. It just warms my heart! But I really want to know what you think! Next chapter is going to be quite exciting actually! Again, you do not want to miss it! You will regret it if you do! I'm warning you! It's in Alice's POV.**

**Please please review! Thanks to everyone who has!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	34. Hot, angry tears streaming down my face

**Thanks for the reviews! Alice's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.**

Bloody James Potter. He is always in my head at the moment. I keep thinking I was a bit harsh on him. Mind you, he did lie. But what if he was telling the truth? Maybe he was- Alice get a grip on yourself, he CAN'T be telling the truth. Come on, think, is there a possible explanation where both William and James are right? Hinkypunks. There isn't.

I miss him so much. He's my best friend. Well he was. No Alice, get a grip. Just forget about James. You aren't friends anymore. You don't even speak to each other. Or even make eye contact. Yup, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to forget about James Sirius Potter. Trust me; it won't be an easy task.

"Hey Alice." I heard William call from behind me.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. He seems to do that. Take the breath away from me.

"So do you want to go and study now or something?" he smiled at me.

"Sorry I can't. I have Quidditch practice." I told him.

"So just don't go." He said.

"Roxanne would kill me." I said.

"Well ok then." He said.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later." I said, kissing him quickly on the lips and then I started walking down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a lovely day, the sky was clear and the sun was shining. We hadn't had a day like this in ages. It was just perfect Quidditch weather as the sun wasn't too bright! I couldn't wait to get started. I felt like I had forgotten something though. Ah! That's right, Quidditch robes. I started running back up to my dormitory to get them before practise started. As I was running up to Gryffindor Tower, taking a short cut of course, I ran into an 'empty' corridor.

Oh no he didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I yelled and the couple broke apart.

"Alice, I thought you were at Quidditch practice." William-correction, Davies said to me.

"And I thought you weren't cheating on me!" I glared at him and then ran up to him and started punching and kicking every part of his body I could reach.

"You.....bloody.....asshole.....how.......could.......you.....do.......this.......to.......me.........I.........freaking.......LOVED.....YOU!" I was still punching and kicking.

"Alice calm down." He sneered and pushed me away from him. "You were nothing to me anyway. I just went out with you to mess up your Quidditch team. I never really liked you." And then he walked off. Grace Peters on his arm.

That was it for me. Hot, angry tears streaming down my face I thought _levicorpus _and flicked my wand. Davies was suspended in mid-air by the ankle.

"What the heck?!" he yelled. "Alice LET ME-"

"Langlock!" and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Take that you cheater!

"It's been nice knowing you. You jerk." I said as I ran through the castle.

The angry, heartbroken tears kept falling down my face but never the less I ran. I wanted to sink to the ground and poor my eyes out but I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. One thing was on my mind as I ran. And I kept it in my head as more tears, of regret this time, falling down my red face. I ran and I ran, I was out of breath but I kept going.

I was out the front doors in a few minutes, running my heart out. Down to the Quidditch Pitch. And I saw him, coming out of the Gryffindor changing rooms. His untidy black hair messier than ever from running his hands through it, his Quidditch robes already on and his brown eyes looking out onto the pitch.

I ran faster towards him.

"JAMES!" I called out, those hot tears still streaming down my face.

**Author's note: Ok, really big question here. Do you guys think James should forgive her straight away? In my mind to begin with he was stubborn and didn't forgive her but then when I wrote this chapter I wasn't so sure anymore. What do you guys think? **

**I feel so sorry for Alice. Poor darling. Davies is such a jerk and I'm quite glad to be rid of him. Well he's coming up later but only as a minor role.**

**But you guys have to tell me what YOU think in a review! I'm so close to 200! I'm so excited! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Oh and sorry about the short chapter. I just didn't think it needed to be longer.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	35. It was just so typically Potterish

**James' POV until the line and then its Fred's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (shocker there)**

"JAMES!" I heard someone shout. Before even turning I knew it was Alice. I really didn't want to turn around but something in her voice made me.

So I turned around and saw her. She was standing about 10 metres away from me. Her light brown hair half coming out of her ponytail, her roundish face bright red and her bright blue eyes filled with sadness as tears fell down her cheeks.

What should I do? She'd spoken to me for the first time in 3 weeks. She was clearly upset about something (well duh James). Obviously she found out Davies was cheating on her. What am I supposed to do?

"JAMES! I am so sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me but I'm so sorry for choosing Will-Davies over you. You're my best friend and I was stupid for not believing you. You'd never lie to me. I'm just so sorry. For everything." More tears were falling down her face.

I walked towards her.

"I'm really sorry James." She whispered.

I slowly spread my arms and out and pulled her closer into a massive hug. As we hugged I could feel her tears falling on the back of my Quidditch robes. We stood there for about 5 minutes, Alice on tip toes (she's short and I've grown in the past year), still in the same hug. By the end of it my back was soaking from her tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she let go.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, wiping the tears that were still on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked which was rare for me since anyone who knew the famous James Sirius Potter knew I seldom talked about feelings, emotional stuff or anything like that.

"There's nothing much to say. But I'm so sorry for not believing you. I was an absolute moron. You shouldn't want to speak to me ever again." She said.

"How could I not?" I told her. "These last few weeks have been hell not talking to you. It's not ok that you didn't believe me. I was furious but you're here and you apologised. You're my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't accept your apology?"

"A normal friend." She said. "I'm really sorry."

"Alice, Alice, Alice." I said with a grin. "I've never been normal. You'd have thought that hanging around with me for almost 7 years would make you realise."

"Of course." She smiled back. "How could I forget?"

"I don't know! Not hanging around me must have affected your brain." I teased.

"Oh yes James. How did I ever live without you?" she said dramatically. I smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her. "And we can talk about how we're going to get Davies back."

"James Sirius Potter-"she started.

"You know you want to get him back Alice." I smiled.

"You read me like a book." She grumbled but still managing a smile as we walked off and started talking about all the pranks we could pull on Davies without getting in trouble for it.

She's my best friend. I like her for crying out loud! How could I not forgive her?

* * *

"Where is he?" Roxanne asked after waiting for James to get the Quidditch balls for about 15 minutes.

"Maybe he couldn't find them?" Rose suggested feebly.

"Where's Alice then?" I asked everyone.

"Well how could they be together if they haven't spoken in 3 weeks?" Peter said.

"Maybe they made up?" Lily suggested.

"I doubt it." I said miserably. "They were both pretty set on not forgiving the other person."

"But that doesn't mean they won't." Rose pointed out. "People are strange when it comes to things like this."

"I suppose. But that doesn't explain why they aren't at Quidditch practice." I said.

"Maybe James saw Alice while getting the stuff and she apologised for thinking he was lying because Davies was cheating on her?" Rose suggested.

"Nah, that can't be it." I waved away her answer.

"Well how about we wait here for another 15 minutes and if he doesn't come back by then Quidditch practice is cancelled." Roxy suggested.

There was a murmur of agreement.

Fifteen minutes is actually quite a long time when you're waiting. Its quick when you are doing something but when you are waiting around it just takes FOREVER! And needless to say, Gryffindors aren't really known for their patience (it's where Al is more like us than a Slytherin, he's a bit impatient).

"Ok so it's been 15 minutes. Everyone can go now." Roxy said as she looked at her watch and everyone got changed out of their Quidditch robes, everyone was grumbling about not having practice. It's my prediction (and I did take Divination till year 5) that James is going to be a very unpopular Quidditch captain next practice.

I was halfway out the door when I got stopped.

"Oh no you don't Fred Weasley." I heard Roxy say.

"What?" I said, still backing out the door. I really wanted to go and find Jenny.

"We are going to find James and Alice." She told me and then added when she saw my face. "And yes we have to!"

"Fine." I grumbled. "But they are probably having another screaming match."

"I doubt it. They haven't spoken in 3 weeks." She said.

"Doesn't mean they won't start with a shouting match." I tapped my nose knowingly.

"Sure thing Freddie." She shook her head at my idiocy. Well what she thought was my idiocy.

"Well where are we going to look for them?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Where do you think-"she started.

"FRED! ROXANNE!" we both looked up and saw James and Alice running towards us.

"Told you they weren't in a shouting match." Roxy whispered triumphantly to me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Where have you guys been?" Roxy asked her voice back to normal volume.

"We were just talking and we completely forgot about the time." James said when they reached us. "And Quidditch practice." He added.

"I can't believe you forgot about Quidditch practice. You're wearing your Quidditch robes!" I indicated his Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Yeah sorry. I just didn't really notice."

"Well you're not very popular with the team right now." I told him.

"But it doesn't matter if that means your friends again, right?" Roxy said.

"Yes." Alice and James both said.

"Well thank goodness." I said, putting my arms around both of them. "We didn't know how long we could manage with you two not being friends."

"Well everything is back to normal now." James told me.

"Awesome." Roxy said. "Well why don't you get changed James?"

"I suppose." He said. He started walking away when Roxy elbowed me in the ribs.

"Find out what happened." She whispered.

"Oh, right." I said. "WAIT FOR ME JAMES!" I called and ran after him.

"So how are you?" he asked me.

"Pretty good. What happened with you and Alice?" I asked him while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shove off Fred." He said, trying (but failing) to hide a smile. "She saw Davies snogging Peters, she ran to find me. She apologised, we went for a walk."

"How boring!" I huffed. I was hoping for something a TAD more interesting.

"Sorry to disappoint." James grinned. Well he seemed happy.

"Let me get this straight." I said. It was rather an important question after all. "You do still like her right?"

"She's my best friend. Of course I like her." He said.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes."

"Yes you know what I mean or yes you do still like her?" I asked him.

"Both." He shrugged.

"Well she is now single so I reckon you should ask her out." I gave my advice.

"Fred." He said sternly, a very un James Potter like tone. "Her ex-boyfriend, wow that was fun to say, was just cheating on her and it broke her heart. I am NOT going to screw up our friendship by asking her out."

"Fair point." I said.

"Thank you."

"Well I'm just glad you're friends again." I told him.

"You and me both." He sighed and then started gazing off.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" I said, unable to keep the smirk off my face.

"None of your business." James said, his face turning an embarrassed pink. I just smirked. Forgiving someone so quickly was just so James Potter. Actually, it was just so typically Potterish.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? Most people thought he should forgive her straight away and others thought he shouldn't. I thought so much about it and decided to make him forgive her. He's a Potter after all. I thought that one thing that showed through the original Harry Potter series was that Harry was very forgiving to his friends. Like in book 3 when he forgives Hermione for the Firebolt incident. And in book 4 where he forgives Ron for not believing him about putting his name in the goblet. And James is like his Dad so I think he would forgive Alice. If it wasn't his best friend he probably wouldn't have forgiven them but he really likes Alice (as a friend and a crush) so I can't really see him holding a grudge. **

**Please review with your thoughts on the matter. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Just as a thing I've noticed, 38 have favourited this story, surely that should mean that I get 38 reviews each chapter? Just a thing I've noticed. If you like the story enough to favourite it then I'd really like a review. **

**Plus, any PRANK ideas please send them in. Thanks heaps. **

**I'm only 5 reviews away from 200! I'm so excited! Thanks for the reviews again. And sorry about the long Author's note. But remember, REVIEW! Plus if you've got this far in the story, you must like it. So that's another reason to review!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	36. I might just be falling for my enemy

**A Rose/Scorpius chapter now. Because it has been mainly about Alice and James lately.**

**Rose's POV (because we just need her feeling to change)**

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I do not own Harry Potter (still the same after 36 chapters of this story)**

Defence Against the Dark Arts was definitely my worst subject. I don't know what it was about it, but I just wasn't as good in this one particular subject as I was in my others. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still GOOD at this subject, I get E's or O's but it's my worst subject. It also happens to be a certain Slytherin's best subject.

"Alright class!" Professor Macmillan said. "We are going to be working in pairs this week on a project about Dementors and their relationship to the dark arts."

"BAGS SCORPIUS AS MY PARTNER!" Vincent shouted. Everyone sniggered, some people openly laughed.

"FINE BUT I GET ROSE!" Al shouted after Vincent. Even Professor Macmillan had trouble hiding a smile.

"Well because I don't want there to be an arguments, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy can be paired together." Professor Macmillan said.

"BUT SIR-"both Scorpius and I protested at the same time.

"There will be no arguments." Macmillan said as he started pairing off everyone else.

After he said that I got up and took all my stuff over to where Malfoy was sitting. This was going to be humiliating. I could just tell. First of all, it was my worst subject and his best. Second of all, whenever we worked together I always ended up making a fool of myself. And third of all, I hadn't spoken to him since Jack broke up with me, yeah, really humiliating. But I'm not going into details there, you already know anyway.

"So how do you want to do this project?" I said as I sat down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his grey eyes sparkling with interest. They really were beautiful eyes. Right Rose, you are supposed to be answering a question.

"Um well do you want one of us to find the information and the other summaries or do we both look for information and summarise together?"

"I think we should do it together." He said. "Because then both of us learn more and it'll be quicker and we don't have to rely the other person as much. Plus everyone knows you like to be in control of things." He smirked. Ok so it wasn't a smirk. It was a smirkle again (remember I used it during our detention, it's a mixture of a smirk and a smile).

"Well normally I'd be offended but it's really just the truth." I shrugged. He smiled at me this time. I don't think I'd ever noticed before but he does have really nice teeth. I used to have horrid front teeth. They were bunny rabbit sized I'm serious! Well maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but luckily Mum let me shrink them before I came to Hogwarts. It would have been humiliating.

"So when do you want to work on it?" he asked.

"And class," Professor Macmillan said over the class, "you're allowed to go to the library during class periods as long as you don't slack off. This is due on Monday and you won't be getting any more class time so please organise with your partners about when you are going to finish."

"Let's go Malfoy." I said and flung my bag over my shoulder.

"To the library then?" he said.

"Yes, to the library."

We walked in a comfortable silence. I was just hoping he wouldn't bring up the Jack incident. Mind you, he had been decent lately. Come to think of it, he has been almost nice to me all year. Sure there have been a few incidents where we ended up in shouting matches (the entrance hall at the start of the year being only one of them) but he has actually been quite nice this year. And he was actually a pretty cool person once he got over being a jerk. And he's good looking-

ROSE WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! This is SCORPIUS MALFOY you're talking about! You just CAN'T BE THINKING-

And then BANG I walked straight into a suit of armour. I stumbled backwards and almost fell over.

"Are you ok?" Scorpius asked, I meant Malfoy asked. He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head where I had hit the suit of armour. "What?" I said as I saw a smirk forming on Scorpius' face.

"Nothing." He said.

"Whatever." I said and started walking again. Avoiding looking at the blonde next to me.

We continued on our way to the library. Once inside we took a seat by the window and got to work. We had been working for about half an hour and then something happened.

Both Scorpius and I reached for the same book at the same time, and our hands brushed. Now I know that sounds cliché, stupid and just unrealistic but I swear there was some electricity there or something. Something that made my heart beat faster and my ears turn red (stupid Weasley genes). I swear Malfoy felt it too. We both looked at each other for a second and then both of us looked back at our books quickly. What was that?

After another little while, neither of us had spoken very much, I got up and packed my things in my bag.

"I've got Quidditch practice now. We should work on this tomorrow after lessons." I said.

"Sure. Good luck for Quidditch practice. I'm sure you guys will flatten Ravenclaw." He said. For once I knew he was being serious. There no smirk on his face, no laughter in his grey eyes, he meant what he said.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly and left the library.

That was really sweet of him to wish us good luck. He is really sweet actually. And he's smart as well; it's good that I don't have to do all the work on this project. Plus he's responsible; he is a prefect, so he'll get his work done on time. And he has the most amazing eyes. They're grey and just really really amazing. You could seriously get lost in them- ARGH I'm doing it again.

I keep thinking these things about Scorpius Malfoy, ever since the start of the year but they were only minor and only occurred every month or so. Now they're becoming more frequent than ever. I actually have to stop myself 3 or 4 times a day from thinking things like that about Scorpius Malfoy. What does this mean? I can't like him can I? No, I CAN'T like him. But then why do I keep thinking about how nice and sweet he is.

Oh gosh. I might just be falling for my enemy.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? It took me awhile to write this chapter (I've been on the computer quite a lot in the past few days) and it just wasn't coming. I'm quite pleased with how it's coming along. But I'd love to know what YOU think. Review please! Thanks to everyone who has.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: any pranks you have, any at all, even silly ones, just PLEASE send them in. I'm the most uncreative person I know when it comes to things like this so PLEASE help.**

**Also, being the really sad person I am I wanted to see how many reviews I had compared to other James S.P/OC stories. I have the most! I was so happy. Then I checked just ones with James S.P and all characters and I'm second! Which is really exciting! And I'm just really sad. The one that has the most for all James S.P stories has 418 reviews! I probably won't get that high but if you feel like helping me achieve that then go ahead and review! **

**Thanks heaps again for reading and REVIEWING my story! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	37. Wipe the smug look of Davies face

**James' POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Now I understand I'm not the most popular person at the moment." I was saying to a group of 6 Gryffindor Quidditch team members, 5 of which were glaring at me.

"No! What makes you think that?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny." I said to Rose. "Look I'm really really sorry that I forgot about our last practice and I promise it won't happen again. We only have 2 more practices before the Quidditch Final and I just KNOW we can win."

No one said anything. Roxanne, Fred, Peter, Rose and Lily were all still glaring at me. Alice was looking a bit guilty.

"Sorry guys but it was my fault that James didn't turn up for practice last time." Alice said.

"Doesn't excuse James." Lily said, stilling glaring. "He's the captain."

"Um ok if looks could kill I'd be dead a million times over so we could we just perhaps forget about it and move on?" I asked.

"No!" they all said. Well except Alice.

"Well what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment. But we'll get you back at some point." Peter said.

"Ok then." I said. I didn't mind about them getting me back. At the moment we have to work on beating Davies' team in the Quidditch final. "Now team," I said getting into full captain mode. "This is a lot our last year and we just HAVE to beat Ravenclaw. We just HAVE to."

"And what if we don't?" Lily teased.

"You're dead." I said simply. And seriously.

"Well that's a bit harsh James." Alice said.

"Ok." I changed my punishment. "I just never speak to any of you again." Everyone rolled their eyes at my Quidditch obsession. I know they don't see it but THIS IS QUIDDITCH!

"Look team, we can really win it if we put 100% effort in. We have 3 incredible chasers." I indicated Roxanne, Peter and Alice. "An amazing seeker." I indicated my little sister. "An excellent keeper." I indicated Rose. "And a magnificent beater." I indicated me. "Oh and me."

"Yeah James. You're ok." Fred teased.

"Thanks mate." I rolled my eyes. "So let's get out their team and practice until we die from exhaustion!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone glared at me.

"Ok just till we get exhausted. You people are just not committed enough." I huffed as I walked out onto the pitch.

There was already a team on it.

"Oi DAVIES!" I yelled as I walked across the pitch.

"Yes Potter?" the jerk smirked as he landed in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing? I booked the pitch to practice." I snarled.

"Plenty of room for all of us Potter. No need to get all defensive."

"Look. I've never come onto the pitch when you're practicing. I really think it should be the same for you. So get your bloody team and GET OFF THE PITCH!" I shouted.

"William, let's just get off the pitch so they can practice. If they booked it then we have no right to be here." Lorcan Scamander said as he landed beside Davies.

"Thanks Lorcan for recognising when it's someone else's turn." I said to Lorcan while glaring at Davies.

"'Turn' Potter? What are we? 5?" he smirked.

"With your brain. I wouldn't be surprised if you were." I snapped. "Now just get your team off the pitch while we're practicing. I know you need to practice for even having a chance of nearly beating us but cheating just really isn't the way to do it. We're unstoppable anyway."

"Unstoppable? Really Potter? Then how come Slytherin beat you?" he smirked.

"It was by 10 points. Not like last year where they whipped your sorry arses by 100." It was my turn to smirk.

Having nothing to say to that. Davies just walked off the pitch and called for his team to follow.

"Alright team." I said, turning around to my team. "Well as you can see by that display of Quidditch, Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance against us. Let's go."

I'm serious. Well actually I'm James Sirius. But anyway, it was probably our best practice we've had in a long time. Alice, Roxanne and Peter were shooting amazingly well and Rose was saving almost all of them which I took as skill of our keeper and not lack of skill from our chasers. Lily caught the snitch in 2 minutes and had to let it go again. The next time catching it in 4. Let's just say I was proud to call her my sister. Fred and I were whacking the bludgers left and right. Getting them on target almost every time. By the end of practice we were all worn out (but no one had died from exhaustion so we obviously hadn't worked as hard as we could have but it was ok) and I was ecstatic at how good our team was.

"Our name will be on that Quidditch cup for sure this!" I said happily was we trooped off the pitch almost 2 hours after we started.

We would beat Ravenclaw. We would win the Quidditch cup. And we WOULD wipe that smug look of Davies face.

**Author's note: Thanks heaps for the reviews guys. This was kind of a filler chapter but I think you need one of those every now and then. It's not very realistic if in every single chapter something exciting is happening. I really want them to win. But what did you guys think of the chapter? Can't wait for your review! Any prank ideas, please keep them coming! Thanks heaps to people who have sent ideas in. **

**Next chapter is a Rose/Scorpius chapter. Don't worry Alice/James fans. The chapter after that is theirs. Mostly. Well it's Quidditch too. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! Makes me feel loved! Hugs to everyone.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	38. I'm 100 Positive She Hates Me

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You are all the best. **

**Rose's POV and then after the line it is Scorp's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Shocker there.**

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." I was muttering hysterically as I paced back and forth in my dormitory.

"Rose, calm down." My best friend, Bella Finnigan, said as she sat on her bed eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Calm down? How can I CALM DOWN?" I said, pacing faster.

"Rose, you're overreacting." Bella said calmly.

"How am I overreacting?" I said even more hysterically than before. "I might just be falling for Malfoy. SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

"Rose. He's not a bad guy. You said it yourself. You guys just need to get over this family rivalry stuff."

"It's not just that Bella." I said while I paced, calmer than before but my voice still had the hysterical edge to it. "It's that we've hated each other ever since our first train ride."

"I remember." She said at then scrunches her face up. "Ew, earwax."

"And it would just complicate things if I actually LIKED him. I hate it when things are complicated. It just makes everything so complicated-"

"Rose!" Bella cut off my rambling. "Your mum is Hermione Granger, your dad is Ron Weasley and your Uncle is Harry Potter for crying out loud. Your whole family and their life is complicated. Sorry hun, but you were doomed for a complicated life from the start." She explained. "And I think liking Scorpius Malfoy is a little less complicated than destroying Voldemort." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes but that doesn't make my situation any less problematic!" I said, back to being hysterical.

"But Rose-"the door opened and Penelope Jordan, Harriet Creevy and Olivia Kettle came in. Bella lowered her voice and I sat down on my bed, facing her. "It's not that bad. You just like the boy for Merlin's sake. It's not like you're marrying him or anything. It's just liking him. And Scorpius is a nice guy." She whispered so Penelope, Harriet and Olivia wouldn't hear.

"I know THAT. I wouldn't bloody like him if he wasn't nice. It's just so confusing. Sometimes he's really sweet and other times he just makes me want to Avada him right there!" I whispered back.

"Look Rose you either have to tell him how you feel or get over it." Bella told me.

"I can't tell him he's a bloody MALFOY!" I practically shouted the last word which gave me a few odd looks from the other girls in our dormitory.

"Well don't think of him as a Malfoy." Bella told me. "Think of him as your cousin's best mate."

"Oh Merlin! I completely forgot he was Al's best mate! I can't go out with my cousin's best mate! That's horrible. What if be some bloody miracle we got together and then broke up, which is likely, how is Al supposed to choose sides if we hate each other?" I asked her under my breath.

"Rose! You've hated each other for almost 6 years! I don't think choosing sides would be a problem!" Bella rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"Oh right. But still. I'm not even sure if I actually like him."

"Rose Weasley. Don't even try and pull that one on me! It seemed to me like you've liked him for ages now!" she informed me.

"WHAT?" I said loudly again and then dropped my voice. "What are you talking about?"

"One, you never stop talking about him-"

"Complaining and talking are two different things." I interjected. She ignored it.

"Two, you got really jealous last year when he went out with Lavender Nott-"she continued.

"I did not get jealous!" I said, my mind flicking back to a short period last year when Scorpius went out with Nott from Slytherin. Luckily my ears going red were unnoticed by Bella.

"Yes you did. Your ears went red and every time you saw Lavender you looked like you'd Avada Kedavra her right there. Third, I sometimes catch you staring at him-"

"I do NOT stare a Malfoy." I said angrily.

"You do! And fourth-"

"Ok ok I get the point." I snapped and she smirked triumphantly.

"I'm just glad you admitted it before I had to scream it at you." Her smirk became bigger.

"Shut up." I smiled as I threw a pillow at her.

"You're one to talk." She threw it back. All of this ended, of course, in mad pillow fight which in the end included all five of the girl in our dormitory, all of us exhausted and covered in feathers from the pillows.

I smiled as I got into bed sometime later.

As my thoughts drifted to a certain blonde my smile turned to a frown.

It was all good and well (bad choice of words there, it's not good or well) to like the guy. Problem is;

He doesn't like me back.

* * *

I was pacing up and down in front of one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Al and Lauren were sitting on said couch and Vince was in an armchair next to them. I couldn't sit down. I needed to pace. She just wouldn't get out of my head.

"Are you ok Scorp?" Al asked me.

"Of course he's not." Vincent answered for me. "He's been pacing like that for half an hour now and hasn't spoken."

"You need to calm down Scorp." Lauren said. "Pacing isn't going to do anything about what's bothering you."

"Something's bothering you?" Al and Vincent sounded a bit surprised.

"Of course idiots. Why else did you think he was pacing?" Lauren shook her head and her brother and her boyfriend's idiocy.

"Maybe he wanted to get more exercise?" Al suggested feebly.

"I just thought he was bored." Vincent shrugged.

"You're morons. The both of you."

"Even your boyfriend?" Al said his voice full of mock hurt.

"Yes." All three of us said.

"HE SPEAKS!" Vincent said, jumping up and pointing his finger at me as I paced.

"Of course I speak."

"Well what's wrong Scorpo?" he asked.

"Just a lot on my mind." I said, still pacing.

"Rose." All three of them said.

"What's got you down this time?" Al asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I can't figure it out. It's driving me mad."

"Then how do you know something's wrong?" Vince asked, very confused.

"I don't know. I just keep thinking about her more and more-"I realised I was spilling my thoughts and quickly closed my mouth.

"And?" Al asked.

"Well I don't know. It's just that something is different. It got weirder today after we were doing our Defence Against the Dark Arts project in the library-"

"It's so unfair Macmillan puts you and Rose together. The two smartest people in the year. It's hardly fair on the rest of us." Vincent grumbled.

"You're only saying that because you're partnered with Penelope Jordan who only just managed to get an OWL in Defence." Al smirked.

"You'd say the same too if you were partnered with her."

"But back to Scorp's problem." Lauren said.

"What about it?" the other two said.

"Morons." Lauren directed at Al and Vince and then started talking to me while I paced. "Scorpius, you either need to ask her out or get over her."

"I can't do either." I said, coming to a stop in front of Lauren. "I like her way too much to get over her and she hates me too much to ever even consider saying yes if I asked her out."

"But she doesn't hate you." Al insisted.

"You and I both know that's not true. She seriously hates my guts." I told him.

"I'm 100% positive she doesn't hate your guts." Al said.

"I'm 100% positive she does hate my guts." I said back.

"Fine. I'll make a bet." Al said, a smirk forming across his face. "5 Galleons says she doesn't hate your guts."

"You're on." I said and we shook hands. "But how do we find out?"

"Well I'm thinking we'll know by the end of the year anyway." Al smirked.

"Fine."

As I got into bed a thought crossed my mind. This really was a lose/lose situation for me. If I get 5 Galleons she hates me, if she doesn't hate me I lose 5 Galleons.

It doesn't matter anyway, like I said before.

I'm 100% positive she hates me.

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait! I've been reading a really good fanfiction that took ages to read. But here is your chapter. I'm not altogether thrilled with it but at least both Rose and Scorp like each other. So please review and tell me what you think! **

**On another note; I'm going on holiday the day after tomorrow for almost 2 weeks so you probably won't get any more updates till next year (I probably can squeeze in another chapter before I go but I might not). Sorry about that but I'm going to relax and enjoy my wonderful holiday.**

**Thanks so much for all your support! I'll be back next year!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	39. Just Don't Give Up On Her Scorpius

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**To change things up a bit. It's Ginny Potter's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know the Easter holidays are coming up soon and I was wondering if I could ask if Scorpius wants to stay? He'll be at Hogwarts by himself otherwise since Lauren and Vince are going to spend time with their parents and Mr and Mrs Malfoy are off on holiday somewhere in New Zealand. So how about it?_

_School's fine at the moment. Studying for exams at the moment, with Scorp as a friend and Rose as a cousin its hard not to. They're always persuading you to study. I reckon Bella (Rose's best friend) has it the worst because it's only her and Rose. It's both me and Vince that have to suffer Scorpius's wrath, not just me. But I suppose its fine. I'll get good marks with all the study I'm doing, that's for sure. _

_James is being pretty cool lately, he's a bit distant but that's because the guy is obsessed with the Quidditch Final. They postponed it till after the holidays and James is scheduling a billion practices. This is where I thank everyone I'm not in Gryffindor, no offence to anyone; I just don't want to suffer the wrath of James. Rose said he woke her up at 5 one morning for Quidditch. Mind you I just think he wants to win the cup since it's his last year. Oh and to get back at Davies for cheating on Alice. But I mentioned that in an earlier letter. _

_How are things going at home? How's the Auror Work Dad? I know how your work is going Mum. I still read your column. It's fantastic! And I'm not just saying that. _

_But enough of that, I have to go and help Vince with his Potions since Scorpius is on Prefect Duty with Rose. Fingers crossed he comes back in one piece; you know how much Rose is like Aunt Hermione._

_See you at Easter, _

_Al_

* * *

_Dear Al, _

_Of course it's fine. Invite Scorpius over. But make sure he asks his parents first. _

_Keep working hard. It will all pay off in the end. You need good results in your N. E. W. Ts to get a good job after school. I'm glad you have Rose and Scorpius as your friends. You need to study. If you're anything like your Dad and Uncle Ron you wouldn't be doing anything till last minute. So I'm glad you have friends to push you in the right direction. _

_Sorry, I'm with James on this one. Quidditch is important. I really hope he wins._

_Everything at home is great. We've had your Uncle George and Aunt Angelina over the other night. Your Dad's work has been fine. Nothing too big lately which is good. Thanks for the compliments about my column. I'm glad you enjoy it._

_I'll see you at Easter love, _

_Mum_

* * *

So I'm waiting at Kings Cross, waiting for James, Al, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo and Rose. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione are all busy at work I said that I'd bring them all home. Rose and Hugo were staying for dinner anyway since we had invited Ron and Hermione as well so it was no trouble.

I checked my watch; they were running a little late. But after a minute or two, the scarlet steam engine rolled into the station. I watched as the students got off. The first years looked so little, it was hard to believe a few years ago that was my children. It was even harder to believe I had once been that small. Mind you, I don't remember much of my first year. But moving on, I saw them all leave the train.

It was James first, I saw him hug Alice Longbottom goodbye and then walk over to me.

"Hey Mum!" he said as he came up to me, a smile on his face.

"So, what's with Alice?" I smirked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Sure sure." But he was saved by the fact Hugo and Lily came over to us.

"Hey Mum!" Lily said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Aunty Ginny!" Hugo said. I noticed that Hugo looked a lot taller than last time I saw him at Christmas.

"Whoa Hugo, did you have a stretching jinx put on you or something?" I said. He just shrugged. I suppose it was just Ron's genes coming out. He always looked like he'd grown an extra few inches every time I saw him.

"Do you guys know where the others are? They're taking awhile." I asked the three of them.

"Well Al's probably saying 'goodbye' to Lauren." Hugo sniggered.

"You're so inconsiderate Hugo." Lily said to her friend.

"Well that wouldn't explain where Scorpius and Rose are." I pointed out.

James smirked. What did he know that I didn't?

"Here Rose comes now." Hugo said as a girl with curly red hair got off the train and walked over to us.

"Hi Aunty Ginny." She said. I couldn't quite place it but she looked like something was troubling her. I'd seen that look before. I just couldn't remember where. While trying to work out what was troubling Rose I didn't notice Al and Scorpius come over.

"Hi Mum." Al said. I turned around.

"Hi Al, hello Scorpius." I said to the two boys.

"Hello Mrs Potter." Scorpius said.

"Alright you lot. Off to the car." I said and the 7 of us walked through the barrier (two or three at a time) and over to the car. Thank goodness for me, Dad made the interior of our small car fit more people, like he did with his old Ford Angelia back in first year.

On the way home there was a lot of chatter around me. I just concentrated on the road but I couldn't help listening to the conversations in the back of the car. James, Lily and Hugo were having their usual debate about Quidditch teams. I swear they have this every day. It becomes a nightmare in the summer holidays. James supports Puddlemere United, Lily supports the Holyhead Harpies and Hugo takes after Ron and supports the Chudley Cannons.

"Look Lil, Puddlemere squashed the Harpies in that last game, how can you possibly say the Harpies are better-"

"-it was just an off game James, it happens to the best of us. You should know that-"

"-it doesn't matter what either of you say, everyone knows the Cannons will win sometime soon, they just have to. They can't lose all the time-"

Scorpius, Rose and Al were talking about exams. I looked in the rear-view mirror when I was at a stop light and I could swear there was something odd going on between Rose and Scorpius, they kept glancing at each other. Well I have a week to find out.

"Here we are." I said, pulling into our drive way sometime later.

Everyone got out of the car, grabbed their trunks and made their way into the house. While she was getting her trunk out of the car, Rose dropped it on her foot.

"Are you ok?" I heard Scorpius ask and he picked the trunk up off her foot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rose said as her ears went red. "Thanks."

"It's ok." He said and followed Al into the house.

Rose turned around and saw me looking at her, I had one eyebrow raised. She blushed scarlet and pulled her trunk into the house after the others. Well something was up there. I locked the car door and followed the others into the house. When I entered the open space dinning/lounge room pretty much everyone had left. Apparently James had gone to send an owl, Lily and Hugo were swapping chocolate frog cards in her room, Al and Scorpius were practicing Quidditch in the back yard and Rose was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Is that a good book?" I asked her as I sat down in the arm chair next to her.

"What? Yeah it's pretty good." She said, lifting her eyes from the enormous book. "Just some light reading."

I couldn't help but laugh. Rose was like Hermione in so many ways. It was sweet to see so many of her traits passed down to her daughter.

"So how's school going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. I'm studying heaps for the exams. Can't let Scorpius beat me." She said.

"You are so like your mother, it's scary." I smiled. She grinned back.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing. As much as I love Dad I think I'd die if I had his brain." She said.

"Too true. I suppose its Percy and Bill who got the brains in our family."

"You did too Aunty Ginny. I reckon the other 4 did. They just needed to apply themselves." She nodded knowingly. This girl was wise beyond her years.

"But on other things. I heard James was waking you up at 5 to practice Quidditch."

"Yes!" she said, half angry and half amused. "It's really funny how obsessed he is but I hate waking up at the crack of dawn. I really just not a morning person."

"You get that from your Dad." I told her. "Ron would jinx anyone who woke him up before 10 on a weekend."

"I'm pretty much the same." She laughed.

"So how about your love life. Any cute boys I should know about?" I asked her. Maybe this would have something to do with what's got her down.

"What? Who said? No." She said hurriedly and in a slightly high pitched voice. I decided not to go into the topic. By her reaction, yes there was a boy and yes something was going wrong between them and yes she didn't want anyone to know.

"Do either of you guys want to play Quidditch?" Al and Scorpius had come into the room. Holding their broomsticks. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw Rose go pink. So maybe this boy was closer than I thought. Scorpius Malfoy. Ron is definitely not going to be pleased.

"Sure. Sounds great." Rose said both her voice and her face back to normal. "What about you Aunty Ginny?"

"Well I don't know. I have to get dinner ready-"I said them.

"Come on Mrs Potter." Scorpius said.

"Yeah Mum, just a quick game. We're getting the others to play too." Al said.

"Fine. One quick game." I gave in.

Rose and I went off to get our brooms while Scorpius and Al went to see if Hugo, Lily and James wanted to play.

"Hugo and Lily are coming." Al said as we met them on the pitch. "And Dad and Uncle Ron just got here so they're playing. But James said something about being busy." Al pulled a face.

"Likely writing to Alice." Rose said under her breath. I raised my eyebrow again. So there was something going on between my oldest son and his best friend. You know, although I hadn't seen it coming it wasn't really a shock.

"So how are we making up the teams?" Harry said as him and Ron came over with Lily and Hugo.

"Well since both Uncle Ron and Rose are keepers they will have to be on separate teams. Mum can go with Uncle Ron playing chaser and Scorpius can go on Rose's team playing chaser. Well we can't have beaters or else there won't be enough chasers. So Lily can go on Rose's team as chaser and Hugo can go on Mum and Uncle Ron's. Then Dad can be seeker on Rose's team and I'll be seeker on Mum's team." Al said.

"You are so going to lose." Rose, Harry, Scorpius and Hugo said at the same time.

"We'll see." I smirked. And we were off.

After about an hour of Quidditch Harry caught the snitch and the game ended. Rose's team 230, us on 150. It was a pretty good game.

"You coming to play James?" I heard Hugo call and I turned around to see my eldest son walk out of the house.

"Na, I'm busy." He said. "It's just Aunt Hermione is here and she was wondering where everyone was."

"Sorry, my fault." I said and landed and went into the house to see Hermione already preparing dinner.

"Hermione, I was supposed to do that." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself." She said.

"Ok then. I'll help though." I said and started peeling potatoes.

We chatted while making dinner and after about an hour it was ready.

"Dinner's ready." I called and Scorpius, Harry, Al and Hugo came out from the backyard, still playing Quidditch. While Ron and Lily came over from the lounge from playing a fierce game of wizard chess. Rose came in from reading and James from his room. Whatever he was doing. It must be a teenage guy thing.

"How was work today Gin?" Harry said after we had all settled in.

"Pretty quiet. Everyone seems to be taking a break from work." I said. "Jenny from my office is getting married soon and she invited us. We'll have to go."

"Oh Jenny, that's the one with the blonde hair right? The one that's always going on about the old classic models of broomsticks?" He said.

"No dear, that's Catherine. Jenny is the brunette who invited us to dinner that one time."

"Oh yeah. I remember." He said and then looked down at his plate.

"You don't remember do you mate?" Ron muttered but I heard anyway.

"Nope." Harry said under his breath. I thought I'd let that one slide.

"So how's the Auror office?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"It's going ok. Some of the trainees aren't doing so well-"Harry started explaining but my focus had moved onto something else.

Having been caught with curiosity earlier about what was wrong with Rose and if something was up between Rose and Scorpius it was no wonder I was noticing things. Like for instance, the two kept glancing at each other when no one was watching. How Scorpius would look at Rose when she was talking. He looked so interested in what she was saying. Of course, Rose was probably saying something interesting but there was something more there. Something that reminded me of someone I knew. My dear brother.

Ironic wasn't it? The fact that I was comparing my brother, Ronald Weasley, with the son of the person he hates most. But the fact remains true. The look that I was seeing on Scorpius Malfoy's face as he looked at my niece I had definitely seen before. I remember the first time that look crossed my brothers face. Well the first time I saw it anyway. Right before his 6th year when Hermione was over at our house. She was going on about something she had read in a book and Ron was just staring at her. He looked amazed and he looked like he could kiss Hermione right there. As I looked at Scorpius looking at Rose I saw so much of Ron in the boy. It was extraordinary that they could be so alike but here they were. Loving a bushy haired, know-it-all girl. And I say loving because by that look on Scorpius's face you could tell he loved Rose; there was no question about it.

"Isn't that right Gin?" Ron said. And my head flicked back to the conversation I was supposed to be having.

"What?" I said rather stupidly.

"You weren't listening were you?" Harry smirked.

"Oh shut up."

After a pleasant dinner I cleared the table up. Scorpius and Al were about to leave the room when I decided to confront Scorpius about Rose.

"Hey Scorpius, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Scorpius said, looking confused. He looked at Al who shrugged.

"Could you just bring these plates into the kitchen?" I asked him and he picked them up and followed me into our kitchen.

"Here you are." He said and he put the plates down.

"Thanks. Now I wanted to talk about Rose." I went straight to the point.

"What about Rose?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"You love her don't you?" I stated.

His eyes went wide. "What makes you think that Mrs Potter?" He asked.

"Just the way you look at her. It reminds me how Ron looked at Hermione." I informed him.

"Oh, well I do." He said, looking at his shoes. What is it with guys at looking at their shoes in stressful situations?

"I don't mind you know." I said kindly. "I think you two really get along and would work great together."

"You really think so?" he said hopefully, looking up.

"Yeah I do. Just don't give up on her Scorpius. Or you might just lose her." I said and left the boy there to his thoughts.

**Author's note: This is definitely the last chapter before I go on holiday. We're in the middle of getting ready to go right now so there is definitely no time for another chapter. You won't be getting anymore till next year but I'm sure you'll survive. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sometimes I was worried Ginny was acting too much like a kid but then I decided that this was just Ginny being Ginny. She would always play Quidditch with kids and is a person who I think would be genuinely interested in things that were bothering her family. A bit of gossip is just what Ginny does. **

**I think its cute how Scorpius looks like Ron. Well how I imagined Ron would look in a situation like this one. **

**So please review. Thank you so so so much for reviewing. For some reason Fanfiction has stopped sending me emails with alerts and reviews so I'm sorry if I didn't read you review or read your story if you're reading this and you know I've alerted one of your stories.**

**But anyway, I'll be back next year. **

**A Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!**

**TTFN for 2009!**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	40. The Potters' Midnight Dating Talk Show

**Thanks for bearing with me while I was on holiday. I hope to get updates up much more frequent now (no more 2 week breaks until it's finished). I'll try and update daily, if not every second day. I'm still on holiday after all!**

**I've decided to do another chapter at the Potter's. I know I said to DaWaffle that last chapter would be the only one at the Potters but it sparked my interest so I've decided to do another one. And this one is Alice/James and Rose/Scorpius. Yay! Two birds with one stone!**

**Harry's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (not even after Christmas). **

The kids' Easter Holidays passed by, virtually with no hiccups.

James was spending a lot of time in his room doing Merlin knows what (hopefully some studying). He surfaced for meals, chores and the occasional game of Quidditch (it's good to know there is nothing seriously wrong with him, we know because he's still playing Quidditch). With all of this I just assumed it was a regular teenage boy thing. Too bad I never got to be one of those.

Since Al had Scorpius over, the two played Quidditch, Wizard Chess and other stuff. Everything was perfectly ordinary there. Al seemed unusually happy. Lily told me it was because of Lauren Goyle. I can't help but feel proud of my boy.

For her holidays, Lily did girl stuff. I have absolutely no idea what that includes. Sometimes she had Hugo over and they played Quidditch or gobstones or something of the sort. She went shopping with Ginny and Hermione one day. She even had a friend over for the day but I just didn't even bother trying to find out what they talked about. They're girls and I just don't understand them. I doubt any guy does.

It was the night back before they went back to Hogwarts. The wind woke me up and I just couldn't get back to sleep. I hated it when that happened. When you just roll around and hope to find a comfortable position and then you find one but all this stuff is whirring around in your mind and you can't stop thinking. Grudgingly, I got up and made my way into the hall and down to the kitchen. There is nothing like a good hot chocolate when you can't sleep. Personally, I blame Ron for this tactic. He started it when the two of us were flatting during Auror training.

But once I got down the kitchen I saw the light was already on. Walking in I saw a bunch of red curls, Rose obviously couldn't get to sleep either. Since both Hermione and Ron had to go to work early tomorrow (well I suppose it's later today) Ginny and I had offered to let Rose and Hugo stay so we could take them to Kings Cross.

"Hey." I said as I walked in. Rose jumped.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Uncle Harry." She said as she turned around to see who had startled her.

"Easy to scare then." I chuckled as I made myself some hot chocolate.

"Not usually." She said. "But in this case, yes."

"Couldn't you sleep?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said but didn't elaborate.

"Do you know why?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said shortly.

Obviously she didn't want to explain, but, being the Harry Potter that meddles in everything person that I am; I had to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't say anything; she just sat there, staring into her mug of hot chocolate.

"Is it about a boy?" I guessed. She looked at me and slowly nodded.

"Doesn't he like you?" I guessed again.

"No, he doesn't." She said.

Now I was out of my depth. What do you tell your 17 year old niece to do when the boy she likes doesn't like her? Luckily for me, Rose started speaking.

"I'm not even sure if I actually like him. Well I'm pretty sure I do but then he just annoys me that I just want to jinx him. In fact, that's happened-"

I tried not to laugh. It was scarily how much like Hermione, Rose was.

"-but then he's really sweet and I really like him. And honestly, 5 seconds later he's acting like a jerk again."

"Well he sounds pretty unstable. I wouldn't go near him if he changes his opinion of you like this all the time." I told her.

"But I don't think it's all his fault." Rose said. "I start it some of the time and we've never really got along. And then I had to go and have all these stupid bloody feelings and so now I can't hate him in peace. I have to end up and like him!"

"Um, well I'm not really sure what advice I should give you Rosie." I told her truthfully.

"It's ok. I don't expect any. I think I just needed to get it off my chest to someone who doesn't know the situation. Bella was no help at all." She said as she got up and washed her cup with a wave of her wand.

"So you'll be ok?" I asked. "If you need any advice I'm sure Ginny would be better."

"Na, thanks though. I'm fine." She smiled. "Night Uncle Harry."

"Night Rosie." I said as she left the room and I heard the stairs creak which meant she was going back to Lily's room.

Girl troubles are difficult, I thought to myself while sipping my hot chocolate. They think everything through, every little detail. It's enough to drive anyone crazy.

Out halfway through my drink I heard more footsteps on the stairs, turning around I saw James walking in the kitchen. He looked exhausted, almost like he hadn't slept in a week. This of course made me more intrigued into what he has been doing in his room for the past week.

"You ok Dad?" he said as he sat opposite me with his own mug of hot chocolate. What is it with this family and hot chocolates in the middle of the night?

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. I didn't believe him. Looking like his was about to drop dead from tiredness and spending his holiday locked up in his room does not sound fine to me.

"Really?" I said sceptically.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. It didn't look like he was lying, but then you have to take into account that James has perfected the art of lying. Well not perfected it but he's pretty good at it.

"Then what have you been doing in your room these holidays?" I asked him.

"Studying, owling Alice and coming up with Quidditch tactics. I have worked out a plan to win the Quidditch Final." He told me without missing a beat.

"Owling Alice?" I questioned.

"She's my best friend." He said like I was stupid.

"I know that. But if you've been owling her then why haven't you been owling Fred and Roxanne?" I asked him. As far as I knew (and knew, not suspected) Fred and Roxanne were just as close to James as Alice.

"Because you know as well as I do that Uncle George and Aunt Angelina took them on a holiday to Wales to look at some competition joke shops that are starting there." He said, a glint of a smirk in his eyes telling me that I couldn't get anything out of him.

"So how is Alice?" I asked him. I had a feeling something was going on between James and Alice and the only way to get it out of him was to trick him into it.

"She's good. Well she's not that good. I suppose fine would be a better word to use." He said.

"Why isn't she good?" I asked. "I thought she was going out with that bloke Davies?" I knew, of course, for a fact that they'd broken up but I wanted to know what James reaction would be.

And sure enough, as soon as I said Davies, James gripped his mug so tight that you could see the white on his knuckles.

"No." He said shortly. "He cheated on her."

"Look James." I said, this tricking him tactic was just going to take too long and I was almost out of hot chocolate. "Could you just tell me what's up with you and Alice?"

James looked at me; he looked like he was struggling with something.

"I like her." He said.

"I know." I said and James raised his eyes at me. "Your Mum noticed and told me." I admitted. What? Romance had never been my strong point. James smirked.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to screw up our friendship by asking her out."

"Then don't ask her out." I said.

"But it's killing me that I don't because I really _really _like her." He said.

"Well then ask her out." I told him.

"But what if it stuffs up our friendship?" he asked me.

"Look James, I'm no expert on feelings and romance, in fact I don't think any guy is, so I'm not really sure what to say. In fact my only bit of advice would be: go with your gut feeling. That's what I've been doing my whole life, not just with romantic stuff but with most things, and it usually works. Plus it's better than the what ifs." I told him.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"Thanks. Now you mister should be heading off to bed." I told him sternly.

"Yes sir." He saluted and marched out of the room.

"And James-"I called just before he left the room.

"Yes Sergeant Dad?" he asked in a saluted position.

"Good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back and left.

Next I grabbed the two mugs, cleaned them and put them away. While slowly walking up the stairs as to not wake up anyone, I started thinking about the two conversations I'd had in the kitchen. When I got into bed next to Ginny I wondered when my kitchen turned into a midnight dating talk show.

Because that's what it had turned into.

Who knew people would be asking me for advice? I'm bloody hopeless!

**Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for reading this chapter since it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated (I know I hate it when stories take an age to update). I really hope you like this chapter. I actually can't wait for the next chapter. Guess what it is?! You've had your guess? Good because it's THE QUIDDITCH FINAL!!!!!! AHHHH I'm so excited. Who do you guys think will win? Davies and Ravenclaw or James and Gryffindor? Hmmmm....Thanks for reading anyway!**

**Any prank ideas that have formed over the holiday season? Why not help me out and tell me! Thanks so much to everyone who has! **

**Please please review and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all!**

**Oh and if you're bored on fanfiction and are in the mood to read a one-shot about George/Angelina then please check out my story Her Beautiful Brave Brown Eyes, with light. And then I have a one-shot which is about George and Molly with implied George/Angelina (called Worried). So if you feel like reading those I'd be very grateful! Thanks!**

**TTFN (first one this story for this year)**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	41. Beaming like an idiot

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got heaps so thanks SO much. **

**QUIDDITCH FINAL! Who's excited? I AM! **

**Who else but James's POV? It's HIS chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Well of course I woke up at 5 again this morning. Who wouldn't? Oh right, all the guys in my dormitory. Normally I would have been outraged at waking up at 5 on a Saturday but today was not just any Saturday. It was the QUIDDITCH FINAL! Merlin I was more than excited. I just felt like jumping up and going for a fly right now! It was just so amazing!

"Up you get Freddie!" I whacked my best mate with a pillow.

"What? Who's there?" he mumbled, half asleep. "I have chocolate frogs."

"Up you get Freddikins! It's QUIDDITCH!" I shouted the last word.

"James." He said, sitting up. "It's 5! No one needs to get up this early."

"Yes we do! It's QUIDDITCH! It's the QUIDDITCH FINAL!" I said, jumping up and down on the balls of my feet.

"You and Quidditch." He muttered as he got up.

After we got dressed we walked down to the empty common room.

"No one else is up yet." Fred grumbled.

"So?" I said. "Let's go down to the Great Hall. We need to make sure we have enough energy for the game."

"Enough energy?" Fred scoffed. "James if you had any more energy you'd explode. You need less energy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. Fred indicated my jumping state and the manic grin on my face.

"You are the craziest, most Quidditch obsessed person I've ever met in my whole life." He shook his head at me.

"Fred, it's our LAST game at Hogwarts! We just NEED to win!" I said, still bouncing.

"Why?" he smirked. I knew he was trying to tease me but I took the bait anyway.

"Because it's QUIDDITCH! It's the FINAL! It's our LAST GAME! It's against RAVENCLAW! I want to wipe that smug smirk of DAVIES'S FACE! I need a good game to even think of play QUIDDITCH as a CAREER!" I said loudly, still bouncing.

"You are so weird." He said as we made it in the hall.

"I know!" I grinned.

"Well James, you seem rather excited." Fred and I turned around to see Professor Longbottom behind us.

"Yes sir, it's QUIDDITCH!" I grinned.

He chuckled. "Well good luck you two." And he walked into the hall.

"I wonder what he'd say if he knew you were crushing on Alice." Fred muttered as we walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"He'd probably kill me." I said truthfully, the smile fading slightly. "He is quite protective of Alice. He's been getting angry at Davies a lot in Herbology."

"Rule Number One-"Fred said in a serious voice. "If you go out with the Herbology Professor's daughter, don't cheat on her."

"Too right. But we'll win. I'm hoping to knock that jerk off his broom. That'll show him for hurting Alice."

"Aw Jamie, who knew you cared so much?" Fred teased me.

"Shove off." I said. But a few seconds later the massive grin had returned.

"Thinking about Quidditch?" Fred laughed.

"Yes!" I said happily.

About an hour later the rest of the team joined us at the table. Rose was looking tired and worried (she always seemed to be nervous before a Quidditch match), Lily looking cheery (she was almost as bad as me when it came to Quidditch), Peter was also looking tired but very happy, Roxanne was smiling but she looked preoccupied and Alice was looking strangely tired but she was smiling as well.

"Morning." Alice and Roxanne said as they sat down opposite Fred and me.

"Morning!" I said, bursting with happiness.

"Wow he's even more excited than before the Hufflepuff game." Alice observed.

"It's because it's the FINAL!" I just grinned and grinned. I just loved Quidditch.

Alice and Roxanne started laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Oh gosh." Roxanne said after they stopped laughing. "What if we lose?"

The colour drained out of my face.

"We're not going to lose!" I said viciously. "We've got the best team in the school and we WILL win."

"I was more worrying about would happen to you James." Roxanne smirked. "Can you imagine what would happen to him if we lost this match?" Roxanne asked Alice.

"Well first he'd probably try and drown himself in the showers and we'd have to go and get him." Alice smirked at me. "And then he'd be in a depression for his whole life."

"Oh ha ha." I waved away their comments. "Let's just focus on winning here."

"But Jamie, it's not about winning." Fred smirked. "It's about participation."

"WHAT! NO! We HAVE to win!" I said passionately.

"Calm down James, I was just teasing you." Fred said laughing, as was Alice and Roxanne.

"You shouldn't do that. This is Quidditch we're talking about." I tried to tell him off but as soon as I mentioned Quidditch I started smiling like an idiot again and bouncing up and down on my seat.

"Oh Merlin." Alice smiled as she shook her head at me. "You're the craziest person I've ever met James Sirius Potter."

"Thanks." I said, beaming for two reasons. Reason one- Quidditch was in a couple of hours. Reason two- Alice just smiled. And she has a really cute smile. Yes, I know, that's a tad cheesy. Ah well, it's in my mind and no one knows I'm thinking it.

"Well while you ladies eat, we'll be down at the Quidditch pitch before Jamie here wets himself with excitement." Fred said and we got up and left.

"You didn't have to say that you know." I told him. "I'm not going to wet myself."

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yes! I'm just super duper excited."

"Even about facing Davies." Fred raised an eyebrow.

"All the better. I can whack as many bludgers as I want at him and it's totally in the rules." I said.

"Well he deserves it." Fred said.

"Agreed." I nodded.

Once we got the pitch I was just a ball of excitement.

"Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, QUIDDITCH!" I shouted excitedly.

"Is there any point in asking you to calm down?"

I shook my head. "Quidditch, Quidditch, QUIDDITCH!" I continued.

"Crazy." Fred muttered but I didn't care.

At 10:30 the whole team was in the changing room, all of them at different levels of excitement. Rose's face was ghostly white, no one could blame her because it was her first final and she was never one to cope with stress well. Peter looked excited, like he couldn't wait to start flying. Lily was looking worried, her eyes kept flitting to the door as if she wanted to run out of it (she wasn't good with nerves either). Roxanne's face was a sea of calm, she looked excited. Fred was very excited, he wasn't quite bouncy like I was but he too was grinning now it was closer to the game. Alice looked worried. Her blue eyes looked deep in thought and like she was struggling. Today, of course, would be the first day she would be within a few metres of Davies. Well then, I thought to myself, we'll have to make sure we flatten Ravenclaw. Not that I didn't want to before, it's just reinforced now.

"Alright team." I said seriously, I'd calmed down now and I was concentrating on what was going to happen. "We've worked hard to get here and we are the best team in the school. We need to win this game. It's most of our last year at Hogwarts and I think we all want to leave the school with our name on that cup."

"Here here." Roxanne and Fred chorused.

"So get out there and make Gryffindor proud!" I said passionately.

Everyone cheered and we walked out onto the pitch. There was a roar of noise as we made our way to the middle. About a third of the stands were in red and gold (Slytherins (apart from a certain few) always supported Ravenclaw over Gryffindor and the Hufflepuffs were mixed) and there were banners and flags everywhere. I smiled as I looked up at them.

Unfortunately for my smile I spotted Davies and the Ravenclaw waiting for us. We glared each other as we got closer to them.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said.

Davies and I glared even more as we were forced to shake hands. Davies tried to crush my fingers; I returned the favour of course. This was barely what the jerk deserved. After a few seconds we let go, still giving each other murderous looks.

"Now play nicely." Madam Hooch looked from me to Davies who as we were scowling at each other. "Mount your brooms!" She called. Everyone mounted their brooms.

"On my whistle, three, two, one..."

Everyone was off as she let the 4 balls into the air. Immediately I whacked the bludger at Davies who was about to grab the Quaffle.

"And they're off. William Davies, captain of Ravenclaw almost grabs the Quaffle but WHACK a bludger to head for Davies from captain of Gryffindor, James Potter." Andrew Jordan was saying. "So that's Alice Longbottom of Gryffindor with the Quaffle. She passes to Roxanne Weasley, who passes back to Longbottom who is soaring up the pitch. She dodges a bludger from Lorcan Scamander and swerves to avoid Davies. She passes to Peter Finnigan, who passes to Weasley, Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan SCORES! That's 10-0 to Gryffindor." There was a massive cheering noise from the Gryffindor supporters at his words.

"And its Thomas Corner with the Quaffle now, passes to Davies, who is hit with another bludger, this time from Fred Weasley. The Gryffindor beaters are clearly taking no prisoners in this game. So that's Weasley with the Quaffle, a pass to Longbottom, who passes to Finnigan, Longbottom, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Weasley SCORES! And that's 20-0 to Gryffindor in the first 2 minutes." Another massive cheer from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Alright there Potter?" Davies sneered as he fled past me with the Quaffle.

"Better than you're going to be." I muttered as I hit another bludger at the back of his retreating head.

"OUCH and that's ANOTHER bludger for Captain Davies from James Potter-"Andrew continued with the commentary.

"Alright there Davies?" I smirked as I flew past him to hit another bludger towards the Ravenclaw seeker, Boot.

"As I was saying, the Gryffindor beaters are doing a superb job today with Boot from Ravenclaw just missing the bludger Potter sent his way, and that's Finnigan with the Quaffle-"

About 20 minutes later we were leading 90-0. The Ravenclaw chasers had only had one attempt at goal which Rose had spectacularly saved. Fred and I were beating the bludgers furiously at the chasers.

"Gryffindor are really on form today-"Andrew was saying as Alice flew up the pitch with the Quaffle. "You don't want to mess with them. Davies flies at Longbottom, did he just elbow her? WHY YOU FOUL, CHEATING SCUM!" Andrew shouted.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall said, although she too looked angry.

A wave of insults came from the Gryffindor end as everyone registered what Davies had done. Seeing a bludger I whacked a bludger at Davies.

"And WHACK that's two bludgers to Davies from Weasley and Potter. I don't know what you've done to offend the Gryffindor Beaters Davies, but I would say that wasn't your smartest move." Andrew Jordan was saying as Madam Hooch was telling Davies off for using elbows. "And that's a penalty to Gryffindor for the use of elbows. And Longbottom scores with on trouble which makes the score 100-0 to Gryffindor. That's Corner with the Quaffle, passes to Jamison, back to Corner, quickly to Davies who passes to Jamison before the Gryffindor beaters can get him, Corner, Jamison takes a shot at goal, WEASLEY SAVES! Rose Weasley makes a spectacular save, one that would make her family proud I am sure." I gave the thumbs up to Rose who gave them back. Looking around in the stands I saw Scorpius, Al and Vincent. All three of them were cheering for Gryffindor. Scorpius was looking at Rose with admiration.

"Both seekers still haven't seen anything. That's Sam Boot from Ravenclaw and Lily Potter from Gryffindor. And what a player that girl is, rather attractive too-"Andrew was telling the crowd.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

Well, I'd get him for calling my sister attractive later. He can just suffer McGonagall's wrath for now.

"And Finnigan scores!" He continued. "So that's 110-0 for Gryffindor. The only chance for Ravenclaw now would be for them to catch the snitch. Both seekers still looking, but wait- WAS THAT THE SNITCH!" The chasers stopped playing to look as both of seekers streaked after something gold. I saw Fred and nodded. He sent a bludger at Boot and I sent the other at Davies.

"Two bludgers to 2 Ravenclaws. Nice play by the Gryffindor beaters. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on one of those!"

"YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING ANYTHING TO MY SISTER AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!" I shouted to him.

Everyone seemed to laugh at that, don't know why. I was deadly serious. It is my middle name you know.

"Potter zooming after the snitch, Boot a little behind as a delay of the bludger. Potter's closing in, she's almost there-"Andrew was getting excited, as were all the Gryffindor supporters. "AND SHE'S GOT IT!"

The Gryffindor fans erupted with a noise that could probably have been heard for miles around.

"LILY POTTER GET'S THE SNITCH! THAT'S 260-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!" Andrew was cheering happily and dancing in front of the microphone.

I landed on the ground with a thud. Alice landing near me. We had a massive hug and within a few seconds, the rest of the team was in it. A massive group hug. All of us crying (except me of course, well maybe I was) because of winning the cup!

Another roar told us the rest of the Gryffindor supporters had run out onto the pitch. McGonagall pressed the cup in my hands, she was crying as well. I lifted it into the air and there was a roar of approval. Fred ran over to Jenny and picked her up in a hug. A grin on her face. Roxanne was with Peter (who of course was supporting Gryffindor). Rose was with Bella but was looking at Scorpius, Al and Vincent cheering with a strange look on her face. I gave Alice the other side of the cup and we both held it up in the air again, both of us with massive grins on our faces.

"You did great!" I said as we made our way to the changing room with the rest of the team as few minutes later.

"You did better. All those hits at Davies were amazing. It's great to have a friend like you!" she grinned and kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

And I was left there, beaming like an idiot.

**Author's note: Sorry guys, they couldn't kiss there. That would be WAY too cliché! Plus Al already did that. Note please, she only kissed him on the cheek as a friend, like Hermione did to Harry in the Goblet of Fire. But of course that's enough to make James ecstatic. Plus Gryffindor WON! I loved this chapter, I didn't think it was that great in terms of writing but I enjoyed the action of it. **

**Who is glad that Davies lost and got injured a lot? I AM! Oh and please note, this isn't the end of his revenge. No of course not! There is much more we have to do to him to make him pay!**

**Please please review! I love all your reviews, they make me smile! Thanks so much!**

**Any prank ideas? Please tell me! Thanks to everyone who has! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks again guys, you are Siriusly the best (pun intended).**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	42. Realising It

**Thanks so so much for all your lovely reviews! I appreciate ALL of them. **

**Alice's POV because I bet you are all dying to know what she's thinking. Well I would be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Needless to say, the Gryffindor common room was jam-packed and extremely loud. Winning the Quidditch cup does seem to have that effect on people. James and Fred nicked stuff from the kitchens (and probably bought stuff from Hogsmead) and are throwing sweets to the crowd. James is still smiling like an idiot. But that's just a James thing. He's a bit obsessed with Quidditch, and winning, and especially winning at Quidditch.

I'm just standing near the wall with Roxanne watching them talk and make jokes; they're really charismatic, well they've always been like that, and big headed but that's why we love them. James and his stupid knack for running his fingers through his messy black hair! I swear his hands are going to get stuck there one day. Someone should seriously (thank goodness James isn't here to make a siriusly joke) use a permanent sticking charm and attach his hand to his hair, it really wouldn't make a difference.

Don't worry, I'd never do that. James is my best friend, I'm not about to permanently stick his hand to his hair. Although if those girls keep crowding round him like they are then I may do it. Just to put them off. They don't even know him, I think as I glare at the bunch of giggly girls surrounding my best mate. Gosh I hate girls like that; the ones that don't even know a guy but think they're in love with him just because he's a fantastic Quidditch player and is good looking. Please, it's just not a good thing to base liking someone off. You actually need to know something about him.

I bet they don't know he's always worn odd socks because he thinks its good luck. Or that his favourite food is the potato because you can have it in heaps of different ways so it never gets boring. I'm positive they don't know that he still slept with the light on until he was 10 because he was scared that Voldemort would return and try and murder his family. They probably know that's he's extremely protective of his family but they don't know it's because as the oldest of his immediate family he feels like it's his job to protect them. They couldn't possibly know how proud he is of his family (his Dad in particular) and how he feels he can't ever measure up to them (especially because of how smart Al and Lily are). And I know for a fact that they could never know and will never know that the Sorting Hat considered putting James in Hufflepuff because of his loyalty. In short, these idiot, giggly, girly girls will never know a thing about the real James Sirius Potter. They don't know a thing about the guy at all.

"Hey Alice!" James suddenly popped up in front of me.

"Hi." I said cheerily, glad at the girls irritable faces as James wasn't paying them any attention.

"I brought you a Butterbeer." He smiled and handed me over a drink.

"Thanks." I smiled back. His smile broadened.

James really does have an amazing smile. His brown eyes light up and give so much light to his face. I bet none of those girls notice that either. Why would they? They only like him because he's the captain of the winning Quidditch team. I'm sure if we lost they'd be obsessing over _Davies._ Well they can have Davies, they just can't have James.

"You ok Alice?" James asked me looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm great. We won! Of course I'm great!" I faked a smile.

Wait? Why am I faking a smile? We just won the Quidditch cup!

"That's good." He said. "I've just got to go and talk to Fred. See you later."

"Bye." I said as he walked off.

"Realised it yet?" Roxanne said from beside me. I turned to face her and saw she was smirking at me in that annoyingly knowing way.

"Realised what?" I said confused.

"Well since you obviously don't know what I'm talking about then I won't ruin the surprise for you." She smirked and walked off.

"WAIT!" I called to her over the noise of the crowd as Fred and James started demonstrating different skiving snack boxes to the crowd. "WHAT HAVEN'T I REALISED?"

She didn't respond. I hated it when she did that. What could I possibly have not realised yet? Was it something to do with our N. E. W. Ts? Had she taken some of my notes and I hadn't noticed? No, that's not possible because I keep them stored away so I can't lose them. Does it have something to do with Quidditch? Nope, there is nothing to realise there. I've finished Quidditch at Hogwarts and I'm not playing it professionally like James hopes to.

I was taken off my train of thought when I saw Kelly Richards from our year suddenly kiss James. I dropped my Butterbeer bottle. The liquid soaked through my shoes but I didn't care. My blood boiled and I felt a surge of rage at Kelly Richards even though we usually got along ok.

Luckily, James pushed her off a second later. Unluckily for me, I just realised it.

Roxanne fought her way over to my shocked face.

"Realised it, didn't you?" Roxanne smiled.

"Yes! I freaking realised it!" I said hysterically.

Bloody Merlin, I like JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

**Author's note: Wow this is a bit of a short chapter. I had imagined it a bit longer but I quite like it how it is. What did you guys think? Sorry if you are one of those people that like dialogue, this chapter obviously didn't have much but I like it this way. **

**Next chapter will probably be a Rose/Scorpius chapter. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	43. Some Manly Advice

**Yay reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Scorpius's POV and after the first line its Rose's and after the second line it's Al's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"You've got to ask her out." Vincent told me Sunday evening in the Slytherin common room a week after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

"No I don't." I said stubbornly and went back to my potions notes.

"Why won't you?" He persisted.

"Look Vince, I'm trying to study here. I have to beat Rose in one of these exams." I told him.

"It's not going to happen mate. She's a bloody genius." He said.

"Who's the pessimist now?" I grumbled. I really needed to be studying; any of this could come up in the test!

"Come on Scorp, stop studying. You've been sitting there studying since 9 o'clock this morning with a half an hour break for lunch and dinner." Vincent said.

"So? I bet Rose is still studying." I said while looking up the properties of moonstone.

"So? Like I said before, she's a genius. Plus she is a studier. She studies all the time. Did I tell you she was in the library at 8 this morning when I went to get a book out and then she was in there after lunch when Al went and I bet she's still there now?"

"Yes you told me which is exactly why I need to be studying without interruption. She will be so I need to focus."

"AH! This is complete madness!" Vincent said. "Look Scorp, I'm going to give you some manly advice!"

"Manly advice?" I looked up from my work for the first time in hours to smirk at my best mate.

"Yes." He said, unabashed. "Some advice, one guy to another."

"OK?" I said sceptically.

"My first bit of manly advice is: ask her out."

"Vince you know I'm not-"I started but he cut across me.

"My second bit of manly advice is: don't listen to yourself when thinking about asking her out."

"But that's stupid. If I don't listen-"he cut across me again.

"And my third and final bit of manly advice is: listen to first and second bits of manly advice."

"That's the worst manly advice I've ever been given." I told my best friend.

"It's the only manly advice you've been given." Vincent pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm off to the library." I said while packing up my stuff into my bag so I could study in peace.

"To ask Rose out?" he called after me.

"NO!" I shouted back as I made my way out of the common room.

I don't know why I wouldn't ask Rose out. The worse thing she can do to me is hex me. And she's done that before so no big deal. Plus we've been getting along a lot better recently. Thank goodness I took James's advice; the guy actually said something right for once.

I was on the fourth floor and was walking along the corridor to the library when I turned a corner and walked straight into none other than Rose Weasley. While looking at her I noticed she looked mad, her ears were that infamous red and she was muttering under her breath before we knocked into each other.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." She spat at me. "You shouldn't just walk into people."

"No need to blame me Rose, we walked into each other." I snapped back.

"Well if you'd been watching where you were going it wouldn't have happened." Her voice got slightly louder.

"Yeah of course it's my fault Weasley. All the fights we've ever had are always my bloody fault." I said angrily.

"I'm not saying that. But if you weren't such a jerk then maybe we wouldn't fight as often!" she almost shouted.

"Well MAYBE if you weren't such a drama queen then maybe we wouldn't have shouting matches every other day." I almost shouted back.

"I'M A DRAMA QUEEN? THAT'S BLOODY RICH MALFOY!" she shouted in my face.

"Just telling it like it is Weasel." I snapped.

"Whatever you freaking idiotic ferret." She retorted and stormed off down the corridor.

My face, I could tell, had that annoying pink tinge on it. Why in the name of Merlin had I responded? I could have just walked off and she wouldn't have got angry at me. Well she was rude. Plus I'm pretty stressed about studying. To think! We were actually getting along until that blow up.

It's all her fault. Why the heck did she have to take all her anger out on me? I thought as I made my way angrily back to the Slytherin Common room. I'm obviously not going to be able to study now that Rose bloody Weasley got me angry.

I walked up all those stairs and then Rose pissed me off so now I'm walking back down all those stairs. That's what we call counterproductive. And I could have just stayed and listened to Vincent giving me 'manly' advice.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room angrily. Why did she have to start a fight? Honestly, if she had had a bad day there was no need to take it out on me. What did I ever do to her? Oh that's right, quite a bit. But I haven't said anything remotely rude for ages. And I've actually been nice (well I think I have). But she just has to go and ruin everything. We were finally getting along! That took us 5 and a half years but then she goes and blows it in one night!

Bloody Rose Weasley.

"What's wrong Scorp?" Al said as I sat down next to my best mates in the common room. "Vince said you were going to the library."

"Change of plan." I said angrily.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Vincent asked me.

"Rose Weasley." I muttered as I started reading my potions notes.

"Did she say no when you asked her out?" Vincent asked me.

"You asked her out?" Al said sounding shocked.

"No I didn't ask her out." I glared at Vincent. "And I'm not bloody likely to."

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"Because she decides to have a go at me because we walked into each other on fourth floor." I muttered angrily.

"Scorp, she obviously just had a bad day. People in the library were probably being too loud." Al told me.

"Argh, I can't concentrate." I threw my notes down. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I packed all my stuff up, yet again, and made my way to the boys' dormitories.

Stupid Rose Weasley.

* * *

Stupid Scorpius Malfoy.

Of course I had to run into him when I was angry at the stupid idiots who were shouting in the library when I was trying to study. So of course I got angry (I'm really not the best at controlling my temper) and of course he just HAD to respond. He couldn't just let it go. Well of course he couldn't. He's Scorpius bloody Malfoy. He's as stubborn as me.

And now I'm even angrier now because of Malfoy. Great, now I definitely won't be able to study.

Stupid Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"It's all YOUR fault." I told Vincent.

"What?" he said confused. "What's my fault?"

"Rose and Scorpius fighting!" I told him.

"How's that my fault?" he asked sounding confused.

"You decided to give Scorp 'manly' advice and he got mad and went to library and then he had a fight with Rose!" I said as if it was obvious.

"You can't blame that on me!" Vincent pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. I can blame it on the 'manly' advice." I grumbled.

**Author's note: This is the last Rose/Scorpius chapter for awhile so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll admit it wasn't my best work but I hope you enjoyed it never the less. Just so you know, this isn't the end of Rose/Scorpius. I've decided it's like an illness; it has to get worse before it gets better. **

**Please review! A massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm almost at 300! YAY! That's very exciting so I have to thank you heaps and heaps and heaps!**

**Any prank ideas, I'd still love them! Massive thanks to everyone who has helped with this. It means HEAPS!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	44. Some More Manly Advice

**Gotta love the holidays, I have so much time to write! Thanks for all your lovely reviews.**

**James's POV and then after the line it's Fred's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It's been just over a week since we won the Quidditch Cup. Just over a week since Kelly Richards decided to snog me. Yeah, ew. Not that she's mean person, she isn't, but I just really didn't want to kiss her. Especially not with Alice right there.

Oh well. No one has mentioned it, which I'm grateful for. At the moment Fred and I are studying for our N. E. W. Ts. Obviously I need a backup plan in case no Quidditch team wants me. Or only the teams I don't like want me (I am NOT playing for the Cannons or the Tornadoes). I'm not really sure what my backup plan is yet but I'm sure that getting some N. E. W. Ts is a good start.

"I'm never going to remember this." Fred said as he threw his quill down.

"Well you better try. You know your mum will do her nut if you don't get any N. E. W. Ts." I warned him.

"I know, I know." He grumbled. "But honestly, who needs to know how to take proper care of a Venomous Tentacular. I mean why do I need to know that dropping them from a large height will make them angry?"

"I don't know but you better know it in case it comes up in the written Herbology exam." I pointed out.

"I just hate studying."

"You, me and the rest of the world apart from Rose and Scorpius too." I told him.

"I'm sure they don't like it either. Did you hear about Rose getting really angry at those 4th years that were being really loud in the library?"

"No. But I'm not surprised. I'm just glad that it's late enough so there is no one to disturb the studying." I looked around the common room, it was 11pm and it was only 5th and 7th years in the common room and every single one of them had their notes out to prepare for either O. W. Ls or N. E. W. Ts. Looking around I spotted Alice sitting with Roxanne on the other side of the common room (they had said they knew they wouldn't be able to study if we were there to talk and interrupt them all the time, they had a point). Alice's light brown hair was once again in her usual ponytail but it was looking a messy than normal, her bright blue eyes looked absorbed in what she was reading and she was biting her lip as though she was thinking about something. All of this made her look more beautiful than ever. Man I've fallen for my best friend hard.

I sighed and went back to my charms notes.

"Ok mate. Since you helped me out with Jenny I'm going to give you some manly advice." Fred said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Some manly advice Jamikins." Fred told me. "Advice one guy gives to his friend who is in need of help."

"OK?" I said sceptically.

"My first piece of the amazing Fred Weasley's manly advice is: ask her out."

"Fred, Alice is my best friend. I can't-"I started.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Fred wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Sorry mate, you've been replaced." I told him in a serious (Sirius haha) tone while trying not to smile.

"I feel betrayed." He said dramatically.

I of course, being the good, hardworking boy that I am, went back to my notes.

"Ok Jamie, my second piece of manly advice is: listen to my first piece of manly advice."

"That's not helpful." I told him.

"Fine then. My third piece of amazing manly advice is: talk to Alice about how you feel."

"No way on earth-"I started but Fred cut across me again.

"My fourth piece of manly advice is: to give me 5 galleons."

"What?"

"Yes. James Sirius Potter, you must do one of those 4 pieces of advice." He told me.

"Fine." I said and reached into my pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you 5 galleons. I'm not asking her out or talking to her about it. I'd rather give you 5 galleons." I told him.

"Argh! It doesn't matter. Keep it." He grumbled. I smirked.

After another hour or so of studying with Fred muttering stuff under his breath and other people slowing making their way to bed, I decided it was time for me to go to sleep as well, after all it was only a couple of weeks till exams and I was bound to get hardly any sleep.

"Night Fred." I said as I packed all my books and notes into my bag.

"Night James. I'll think of some more manly advice for tomorrow." He promised.

"Please don't." I sighed.

"I can't promise anything Jamie." He smirked as I made my way up to bed.

* * *

"I can't promise anything Jamie." I smirked as James made him way up the stairs up to the boys' dormitories.

"I wish they'd admit to each other that they like each other." Someone said from behind me. I jumped and spilt ink down myself.

"Roxy, you scared me." I said as I turned around to see my twin standing behind me.

"That is obvious." She indicated my ink stained robes as she sat down in James's empty chair.

"Moving on," I cleaned the ink off myself. "I agree. But that's not likely to happen is it?"

"I know. Well at least Alice realises that she likes him." Roxanne said, obviously deep in thought.

"You didn't tell me that!" I said, slightly offended.

"I forgot. Plus I've been studying really hard. You need heaps of N. E. W. Ts to get into Magical Law."

"You know you could just get in any way since Aunt Hermione is Head of Magical Law Enforcement." I pointed out.

"But that's using family as a way to get a job. I want to get one fair and square, so basically I have to study really hard." She told me.

"Then why aren't you studying now?" I questioned.

"Because I've been studying all day and I wanted to talk to you about Alice and James."

"What about them?" I asked her as I put my books away, I'd study tomorrow.

"About how if they don't tell each other soon then we are going to have to take some serious action." Roxanne said.

"But James isn't here, how can we take 'Sirius' action." Even though James wasn't here I decided the joke needed to be made.

"Oh gosh." Roxanne shook her head. "But are you in?"

"In for what?"

"Doing something if they can't work it out?!" she said exasperatedly.

"Definitely! They're my best friends! Of course I'll help. But can we do it after exams? Alice will kill us if we try and fix her love life while she's studying."

"That's so true. So we'll talk more about it after exams. G'night Fred."

"Night Roxy." I called after her and then made my own way up to the dormitory.

As I got into bed I could hear James's snores. This might be harder than I thought.

I'd be easier if he just took my amazing manly advice.

**Author's note: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! 5 away from 300! That's just really really exciting! I love you all so much for reviewing! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry but this is the last manly advice chapter! But don't worry. There is definitely Alice/James progress in the next chapter. YAY! **

**Thanks again for your reviews. **

**More prank ideas are still welcome. Thanks so much to everyone who has been helping me out!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	45. Superb Work You are a moron

**Super duper important chapter here! Probably one of the (if not the) most important chapter in this story. Excited?**

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Please note- Potions Professors think that putting fireworks in random people's cauldrons so they explode in class is 'against the rules' and 'not funny'.

Personally I don't know what they're on about since that was never written in the school rules. I tried to tell Professor Nott this but NO he shouted "POTTER!" and then I got a week's worth of detention scrubbing the floors of the dungeons. Yeah, not fun.

But don't worry. It was worth it. Fred and I laughed for ages after it happened. We were in hysterics. Fred got detention as well but Nott decided to spilt us up so we could, and I quote, "Do less damage". I don't know what he thinks we would have done. We wouldn't have blown up the place.

Well anyway, at the moment I'm walking back up to Gryffindor tower after my detention on Saturday morning. Stupid exams, I have to study every waking minute. Well I don't, but I should.

"JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES!" I heard someone yelling and, looking up, I saw Alice running towards me in the entrance hall.

"What?" I asked her as she skidded to a stop in front of me.

"An owl just delivered this letter for you." She said breathlessly as she thrust a letter into my hand.

Feeling confused I turned it over to see the sender.

I dropped the letter. There was an all too familiar logo on the back.

"It's from Puddlemere United." Alice said once she had regained her breath.

"Bloody hell." I stared at the letter as I picked it up from the ground.

"Well, go on! Read it." Alice instructed me, she was looking at the letter as well.

So with shaking hands (what? This was my favourite Quidditch team writing to me) I opened the envelope. I pulled the letter out slowly as to not rip it.

"Hurry up James. I'm dying here!" Alice said impatiently. Patience- not one of Alice's traits.

After that remark I unfolded the letter and read out loud:

"_Dear Mr Potter,"_

"That's you!" Alice interrupted.

"Of course it's me!"

"Well I just wanted to make sure in case they sent it to the wrong person!"

"Well they didn't."

"That's good."

"Can I continue?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"_After watching some of your Quidditch games this year-"_

"Let's hope they didn't watch your Slytherin match." She said. I glared at her. "Sorry."

"_As well as last year, we are pleased to offer you a tryout to the Puddlemere reserve team this summer if you are interested. Please send your reply by the 24__th__ June. Yours Sincerely, Oliver Wood. Coach of Puddlemere United."_

Alice and I just stood there in the hallway, our eyes staring at the letter in my hand. Both of us in shock.

"I can't believe you got a tryout!" Alice said excitedly.

"Me neither. This is the coolest thing EVER!" my voice louder than hers, really excited.

"Agreed. You might get to play for a QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

"My FAVOURITE Quidditch team." I said, jumping up and down like before a Quidditch match.

"And the jumping starts, like I knew it must." She smiled her big, beautiful, massive smile.

I don't know why I did it. I feel like a bloody moron now, but I did it.

I kissed her.

Right there.

Her lips were just right in front of me. What would you expect me to do? I've hopelessly fallen for my best friend and she just has to make her lips presentable right in front of me! Especially with all the teenage hormones that are apparently still running around in me. What was I supposed to do?

The kiss itself was amazing. It felt right. But after a few seconds I think Alice and I both came to our senses. We broke apart.

"Um..." I ran my fingers through my hair for something to do.

"Yeah." Alice said, not looking at me.

"About that..." I looked at my shoes. They were much less intimidating than the witch beside me.

"Mmm..." I chanced a glance at Alice; she was looking at her shoes as well.

"Sorry." I said, back to staring at my shoes in case she looked up.

"Me too." I'd have liked to ask what she was sorry for but that would involve more conversation about the topic.

"Well I'll see you later then." I said.

"Yes. See you later." She agreed.

I turned around and started walking up the marble staircase.

Well done James, I thought to myself. You just successfully stuffed up your friendship with Alice.

Brilliant work. Superb Job. You really are a moron.

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait. I was just having serious trouble with this chapter. I knew exactly what was going to happen but had no clue on how to write it. Thanks for being patient. Sorry for the short chapter as well. But that's really all that is needed. Sorry for the bad quality of writing. For me, I think this is my worst chapter from a writing perspective (typical that it's one of the most important chapters). So I apologise but I'm only human. **

**So I'd love your opinion in a LOVELY review. To get to chapter 45 you must like this story enough to review. But hey? What do I know?**

**Thanks so much to all the lovely people that have reviewed, favourited and/or alerted. It just warms my heart.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	46. She had a reason to look suspicious

**Next chapter! Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**Fred's POV and after the first line its Roxanne's and then after the second line it's back to Freddie's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Merlin I have no idea what's up with James and Alice. They are acting oddly at the moment.

Of course it's only a week until N. E. W. Ts and that's bound to get to a person (especially Alice who needs top marks to become a Healer) but they're acting more strangely than is really necessary.

It all happened a few days ago. James and I had got detention, James was scrubbing the ceiling in the dungeon 5 because some people had thrown frog guts up there and I was sorting out paperwork for Nott. Walking down to our separate detentions (they were separate detentions so in Professor Nott's words we would "Do less damage") was the last time I saw James acting normally.

When James got back from his detention he looked around the common room, spotted me, and walked over beaming. He said he had got a tryout for Puddlemere United. Of course I congratulated him and, as he is my best mate, I was proud of him and extremely happy for him. I told him this and he smiled and then sat down and started studying.

You might think this is normal but it's NOT. This is James Sirius Potter we are talking about here. The guy who lives and breathes Quidditch, the boy who wakes up at 5am on a Quidditch match day, a bloke who bounces up and down in the anticipation of a Quidditch match. This was NOT normal. Puddlemere United has been James's favourite team since basically before we could talk, and he just got a TRYOUT for the PUDDLEMERE UNITED RESERVE TEAM! Normally this would have resulted in shouting, bouncing and a permanent smile etched upon his face. None of this happened and therefore, there is something wrong with James.

As for Alice, well she's been studying non-stop. I suppose that's not that weird since our exams are in a week but seriously, she's doing nothing else. She has also started to eat less so she can study more. She bolts down food so she can run off to study. Roxanne's been talking to her about it. It's really not healthy.

Now there is more evidence to suggest that something is wrong BETWEEN my two best friends. Evidence like they never hang out alone like they used to. They don't really talk much to each other. I mean, they converse but only when all four of us are having a conversation. They haven't had a conversation by themselves since before that detention day.

Oh and the biggest clue of all; they tend to blush in each other's presence and avoid eye contact at all costs. I swear James talks to Alice's shoes more than he does her face.

Of course Roxanne and I are going to do something about it. Well I think we are. Roxanne said she wanted to talk about it at some point. So right now I'm in the common room with James. Alice and Roxanne went to library and James is testing me on Transfiguration.

"What does the spell Avis do?" he asked me.

"Why do I care?" I grumbled. We'd been doing this for hours now and my attention span just isn't that large.

"You don't. But just answer the question."

I racked my brains for the answer. My memory fell on a story that was told quite a lot in our family. Aunt Hermione sending the birds at Uncle Ron in their 6th year.

"Conjures birds out of thin air." I said.

"Correct."

"Thank Merlin for the oldies stories." I muttered.

"Thought about Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to remember that one too?" James chuckled.

"Yup." I admitted. "If only all the questions related to them."

"Defence should be a cinch then. With the whole hunt for Horcruxes story and the Battle."

"Yeah but I don't know much about that from Dad. He doesn't talk much about the Battle." I told him. Dad had never gotten over Uncle Fred's death. I don't blame him. I don't think I'd ever get over it if Roxanne died. Sure we tease each other a lot but she's closer to me than anyone. Closely followed by James and then Alice of course. They aren't my best friends for nothing.

"I understand completely."

"Yeah. Well let's get this wretched studying over with then." I sighed. "What's the next question?"

"Ok. Well let's move onto Charms." James said, rummaging for his charms book.

"Here it-"he started but then we heard the portrait hole open. I turned to see who had come in.

Of course it was Alice and Roxanne. Alice looked over at us, saw James, blushed then proceeded up to the dormitory. Roxanne shrugged at me and followed Alice up. I took this as 'I have no idea what's up so I'm going to interrogate Alice so you better do the same with James' signal.

"Mate, what's up with you and Alice?" I asked the slightly blushing boy in front of me.

"What makes you think something's up?" he countered.

"Just the general behaviour. Blushing when you see her, avoiding eye contact, not speaking, that kind of thing!"

"Oh that." He mumbled and went back to reading his book. It would have been a good cover if the book hadn't been upside down.

"You kissed didn't you?" I joked. They wouldn't have kissed; I just wanted a reaction out of him.

James slowly lowered the book, looked me straight in the eye and nodded.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Several people in the common room shot me angry looks. Obviously I had interrupted some peoples studying. "Sorry!" I apologised to the room at large.

"Well don't shout about it." James muttered angrily as he covered his face in the book once more. This time at least, the book was the right way up.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"I started.

"Didn't I tell you?" James kind of finished for me.

"Yes! Why?"

"Because it's the stupidest thing I've done in my life." James told me.

I snorted, thinking of all the stupid things James has done in his life, kissing the girl he likes is definitely not the stupidest. There was that time when-

"It is!" he seemed to read my thoughts. "I've completely stuffed up our friendship! Have you noticed how awkward it is between us? Nothing will ever be the same again because I, being the stupid idiot that I am, decided to kiss her. It was the biggest bloody mistake of my life!"

"James, stop being so dramatic." I shook my head at the black haired, hysterical boy in front of me.

"Well you try doing something like this and you see how it feels!"

"No thanks. But you really just need to talk to Alice about this otherwise it won't be the same. I told you once before that not talking about your problems would backfire on you someday."

"It won't be the same even if I talk to her about it." James said, completely ignoring my last comment.

"Of course it won't James," I told him seriously. "It'll be even better."

* * *

"Ok Alice." I said once I'd followed my best friend up to our dormitory. "What's happened between you and James?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alice said from her sitting position on her four poster bed.

I sat down on mine, facing her.

"I know something is up. I'm not stupid. Fred is sometimes but even he's noticed something is up!" I told her.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone or try and convince me to do anything about it." She told me.

"I promise." I wouldn't try and convince her, Fred and I would work out a plan to fix it. She didn't say anything about that, did she?

"James kissed me." She said, blushing scarlet.

"He what?!" I was shocked.

"Kissed me." She said, her face still a boiling red.

"And why aren't you going out now then?" I asked her.

"You can't seriously think he kissed me because he liked me, can you?" Alice said seriously.

"Alice, when a boy kisses you it's because he likes you."

"Not always." Alice sniffed. Obviously thinking of Davies.

"Yes, but 99% of the time it is! James had to have kissed you because he likes you!" I told her.

"No he doesn't!" she said stubbornly. "He just got his tryout for Puddlemere United, he was over the top excited, and he was obviously just caught up in the moment. It's not because he likes me."

"Yes it is!" I tried to tell her. "He does like you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"If he does then why was it awkward after it happened?" she retorted.

"Because he doesn't know you like him. It's James! He is the most utterly unobservant person I've ever met!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And in fact, it is. "James probably doesn't think you like him back so he feels awkward about kissing you because he enjoyed it but you didn't."

"But I did!" Alice said indignantly. "It was amazing-"

"Yes yes, I gathered." I hurried on. "Now are you going to tell him that?"

"You said you wouldn't try and persuade me to do anything about it!" Alice reminded me.

"I'm not persuading you. I'm _asking _if you are going to talk to James about this." I explained.

"No I'm not."

"Ok then." I smiled. A plan already forming in my mind to get Alice and James to admit their feelings for each other.

Alice looked at my suspiciously. Oh she had a reason to.

* * *

James had gone to the library after my comment so I was now reading through my notes again.

I looked up by chance and saw my twin walking down the girls' staircase, an evil grin etched on her face.

"You've got a plan!" I stated.

"You bet." She smiled wickedly.

"Something tells me it's going to be good." I returned the smile.

"Oh it is- we just need to talk to a few experts about it."

**Author's note: So what did you think? I'd love to know. I love Fred, he's so cool. But please leave your opinion in a review! **

**I was thinking of adding a chapter about exams but I'm not sure. It wasn't originally planned but I'm not sure about skipping to straight after the exams. It would be a quick chapter, probably in James's POV. But just to show time is passing. So let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Any prank ideas, still very much welcome!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	47. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

**James's POV. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It's possibly the time in your life when you have a mental break down, probably the time in your life where you get the most stressed, and definitely the most important part of your education.

Four words: Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

Yes, very scary. Basically this reflects the seven years of learning at Hogwarts and they are almost always needed to get job after school. The exception is working in a shop or playing Quidditch. But obviously you need a backup plan, or you just have a mother that would murder you faster than you could say "But they're no help to me". I've got both. Fred's just got the latter.

It's now exam week. And it's safe to say that I'm silently freaking out. I'm nothing compared to Alice though. She looks like she's going to faint any second. There are rings around her clear blue eyes which make her look a bit like a panda. A really cute panda though.

It's the last day of exams to tell you the truth. We had Transfiguration on Monday, Charms on Tuesday, Potions on Wednesday, Herbology on Thursday and today we have Defence Against the Dark Arts. The practical part was this morning (the O.W.L classes had to use the hall for their written part) so now we only have one more written exam to go and then we're finished! At the moment Fred, Roxanne, Alice and I are waiting outside the Great Hall before the exam.

If you were wondering, which you probably are, Alice and I still haven't worked anything out. Fred and Roxanne keep expecting it to happen but I really doubt it. But anyway, we're focusing on our exams at the moment.

"You may come in!" Professor Macmillan called as he opened the doors. "One person to a desk, no talking, and no cheating."

I walked over to the back of the hall and took a seat at one of the desks. I hated sitting at the front in exams, I got that horrible feeling when you think everyone is watching you. There was already ink and parchment on the desk (they did this so we couldn't use Auto-Answer Quills or Self Correcting Ink) and I waited to be handed my examination paper.

Leaning back on my chair I saw Alice who was sitting two rows in front of me and one chair to the left. Roxanne was sitting in about the 3rd row (she was the opposite of me when it came to exams, she liked to be up the front) and Fred was sitting two seats to my right. Looking in front of Fred I saw Davies. Thank goodness for him he wasn't sitting in front of me, drastic action might have been taken.

A piece of parchment flies onto the desk and Macmillan's voice rings out around the hall.

"You may begin!"

I turn the parchment over and slowly look down at the first question.

_1. What is the incantation for the Patronus Charm?_

I breathe a sigh of relief. I know this one of course. I dip my quill in the ink and begin my answer.

_Expecto Patronum. _

One question down, many more to go.

Moving along, I answer most of the questions. I got stuck on a couple like question 23:

_23. What makes the Grindylow a 'Dark Creature'?_

But I did pretty much all the questions. I got down to the last one, question 78 with 25 minutes left.

_78. What are the 3 Unforgiveable Curses? What do they do? And what year were they made 'Unforgiveable'?_

_The Imperius Curse (Imperio) which gives the caster total control. The Cruciatus Curse (Crucio) which is the torture curse and gives unimaginable pain to the victim. And Avada Kedavra which is the killing curse. These curses were made 'Unforgivable' in 1365. _

I sighed a massive sigh of relief. This was all over. I quickly checked over all my answers, made a few adjustments (I spelt a counter jinx wrong) and leaned back on my chair.

Looking to my right I saw that Fred had finished as well, he was leaning back in his chair as well. He caught my eye, smirked and jerked his head in the direction of Davies. Smirking back I nodded.

"WEASLEY!" Davies shouted after Fred pulled back hard on Davies chair which made him fall off. I was silently cracking up.

"Mr Davies!" Macmillan was suddenly next to him. Looking at him I noticed Fred had his quill in his hand and looked up with a confused expression on his face. Man he was good.

"Weasley pulled back on my chair Professor!" Davies said indignantly.

"Why would I do that William?" Fred said his face a mask of innocence. "I would never think of disrupting someone else while they are doing something as important as exams."

"Mr Davies I'd appreciate it if you didn't blame Mr Weasley for your own clumsiness. For disturbing the exam you'll have a detention. Please come to my office after the exam to sort it out."

Of course I was still silently laughing in my seat, when Macmillan's back was turned Fred gave me the thumbs up which I returned.

I looked at the hourglass that was counting down the time till we were free. About 10 minutes remained. After a minute I started drawing a snitch on my parchment. And after finishing the letters A.L formed. Of course once realising what I'd written I quickly crossed it out viciously. My neighbour, Zabini from Slytherin, threw me an angry look but it didn't really bother me.

"Quills down!" Professor Macmillan called and then waved his wand and everyone's rolls of parchment sped into his arms.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Fred said as we made our way out of the Great Hall.

"Much better than Potions. I think I failed that one." I agreed.

"Loved question 8." Fred grinned.

"What? Name 1 way to change your appearance?"

"Yup."

"What did you put?" I asked him.

"Be born a Metamorphmagus."

I laughed. "Nice one, I put Polyjuice Potion. But yours is way better."

"Of course it is!"

"Don't get too full of yourself." I grinned.

"Course not Jamie." He said.

We walked out into the grounds and walked over to Roxanne and Alice who were sitting by the lake.

"Hey." We said together as we sat down.

"Hey." They both replied although Alice was avoiding my eyes.

Not that I could blame her really. I'd been avoiding her eyes as well. Well actually I've been avoiding talking to her, looking at her or doing anything with her.

But don't worry. It's a two way street.

It's just too awkward for anything to be normal again.

**Author's note: I don't really like how the chapter ended but I loved writing the start to the middle. What did you guys think? Next chapter Roxy and Fred talk to the 'experts'. Can't wait! I'll try and have that up tomorrow at the latest!**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**Any more prank ideas would be greatly appreciated! Thanks so much!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	48. A moron who can't dance

**Lily's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Exams have finished, thank goodness. So now we've just got 2 weeks left at school. We still have lessons, I have no idea why since we don't have exams, but the teachers aren't really teaching us much. I've just been at the lake with Sam Williams. Don't tell James or Al, they'll flip and probably hex Sam to death. Protective idiots they are.

"LILY!" I heard Al's voice from behind.

Merlin's Pants! He's found out about me and Sam and has come to tell me I'm 'too young to date' and 'that Williams is an evil character'. Please, you'd think they actually knew the guy! I'll just say we were studying, yeah, studying is a good excuse.

"We were studying!" I said quickly as he caught up with me.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"We need you in the Room of Requirement now. Do you know where Rose is?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. If he had found out about Sam then I have no idea why he'd want Rose.

"Because we need your help for something." He said hurriedly.

"Who's we?" I asked, still more suspiciously.

"Roxy, Fred, Vince, Scorp, Lauren and hopefully Rose." He told me. "Could you please just go to the Room? Everyone else apart from Rose is already there!"

"Did someone say my name?" A voice said from behind Al.

Rose was walking towards us, her curly red hair bouncing.

"Yes. We need your help." Al turned to her.

"And who's we?"

"Roxy, Fred, Vince, Scorp-"Rose scowled at the name, I don't know who she thinks she's kidding, everyone knows she likes Malfoy. "-Lauren, Lily and I."

"Huh? I don't even know what you need my help for!" I told him.

"Ok, let's just go!" he said and he pushed both Rose and I towards the staircase.

"Fine." I said.

"We're coming." Rose said.

"Great." Al said happily. "But let's hurry." He said and he started running up the stairs. Rose and I shared a look that said 'Merlin Al is strange' before following him.

We reached the seventh floor where Roxy, Fred, Vince, Scorpius and Al were standing in front of a picture of some wizard training trolls for the ballet.

"Great. You're here." Roxy said. And with that she walked past the blank stretch of wall 3 times. A door appeared and we all climbed inside the room.

The room was red and looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room. There were the squashy armchairs, the roaring fire and the tables to work at. The only difference was that there were no staircases going up to the dormitories.

"Wow. What is this place?" Rose said from beside me.

"You've never been in here before?" Malfoy asked Rose, he sounded surprised.

"I don't know everything about the school, Malfoy." Rose snapped.

"I was never suggesting you did Weasley." Malfoy snapped back.

"Then what-"Rose started, glaring at Malfoy when Al shouted over the top of them.

"RIGHT! Now you two have stopped arguing..."

Rose went red; her ears a bright tomato colour and Malfoy went slightly pink. Sadly they have been fighting a lot more lately. Must be their feelings bottled up at each other and they find it easier to shout at each other than snog. Fair enough I suppose. I still reckon some snogging would do them some good. But if I suggested it I would end up in the hospital wing.

"Can we sit down now?" Fred whined. "My legs are getting sore."

"Baby!" Roxanne teased but she sat down and everyone followed.

Al and Lauren sat together on a couch. Al had his arm around Lauren's shoulder. They really were the cutest couple ever. Roxy, Fred, Vince and I sat on the four armchairs. You could sense the tension in the air as Rose and Malfoy sat down as far away from each other as they could on the only couch available. The phrase 'if looks could kill' was very present in this situation.

"So what are we actually here for?" I asked. The tension in the room lifted slightly. Rose and Scorpius still glaring daggers at each other. And you know what! They were actually starting to get friendlier (everyone who bet on this term for them getting together, which does include me, was getting very excited) but then they blew it so are now fighting more than they did before. Perfect really. Note sarcasm.

"You didn't tell her?" Roxanne raised her eyebrow at Al.

"Well you said get them here as quickly as possible and that means it's quicker not to explain." Al said.

"I suppose."

"So obviously it has something to do with Alice and James." Rose said. She had stopped glaring at Malfoy.

"How'd you guess?" Vincent asked.

"Because they aren't here!" I told him. Merlin some people are idiots sometimes.

"Oh. I just thought you were good at Divination." Vincent said.

"Not likely, I don't even take the subject." I informed him.

"Well let's get back to what we're here for." Roxanne told us.

"What are we going to do to get them together?" Lauren asked from beside Al. Aw, they're so cute.

"Well Roxy and I thought of a plan." Fred told us.

Roxanne glared at her twin.

"Ok, Roxy thought of a plan but I agreed."

"And we just needed some experts to help us with the situation so it will work just as good as or hopefully better than last time." Roxanne explained her eyes on Al.

"YES!" Al yelled and got up and started dancing around. He is such a moron. A moron who can't dance.

Everyone except Scorpius, Roxanne and Fred looked confused. Merlin, even Rose looked confused.

"And you guys said it was the worst prank ever!" Al shouted at Scorpius and Vincent. "You said it would never work-"

"Well it didn't." Scorpius muttered but Al ignored him.

"-but NOW other people, pranksters no less, are asking US, well me, for help about it!"

"Al, love, sit down." Lauren said and grabbed Al's hand and pulled him back down.

"I'm still confused." Vincent said to Roxanne, he seemed glad of a reason to look away from Al and Lauren, who were still holding hands. Merlin, it's not like they were snogging or anything.

"We're going to use the broom cupboard to get Alice and James together." Rose (who seemed to have caught up) and Scorpius said at the same time. They then looked at each other and glared. Golly, the just need to admit their feelings.

"Once we get Alice and James together, can we work on Scorpius and Rose?" I muttered to Roxanne.

"Definitely."

"Can we just get on to how we're going to do this?" Fred surprised us all by acting responsible. "What?" he asked when all of us looked at him. "I'd like a world where my best friends aren't too embarrassed to speak in each other's presence. I don't really think it's too much to ask."

Everyone laughed.

"So we are going to do this much better than last time." Roxanne got into full organisational mode.

"What? Last time was perfect!" Al said, obviously offended.

"No it wasn't. James used a hairpin to get out." Fred informed him.

"Plus they didn't snog." I added.

"That too."

"Ok so for this we need lookouts, people to go and get Alice and James separately of course, we need someone to summon any hairpins from James and their wands, and then we need people to be ready at the doors to lock them." Roxanne said in a business like tone. "Any questions?"

When no one answered Roxanne continued.

"I think Fred and I should be the ones getting Alice and James because they're likely to trust us more." She said.

"Can Lauren and I be the close door people?" Al asked.

"Sure." Roxanne said.

"I'll be the summoning person." I volunteered.

"Cool. That means Rose, Scorpius and Vincent can be lookouts." Roxanne concluded.

"When are we staging Operation Worst Prank Ever, Take Two?" I asked her. Al looked a bit hurt by the name.

"Tomorrow, after lessons when everyone is heading for the Great Hall, the corridor should be empty at that time." Roxanne told us.

"I think we should us a different broom cupboard." Rose suggested. "They'll know what we're doing if we use the same one."

"That's true." Malfoy agreed.

"Good point. How about the one on 1st floor? That'll be easier to get to since we have Potions last lesson tomorrow." Roxanne said.

"We have Transfiguration which is on second floor so that's good." Rose said.

"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts on fifth but I'll just run. " I said.

"Ok. Now that that's all sorted. Fred and I just need to talk to Vincent, Scorpius and Rose about where they're going to be." Roxanne told us, her voice still in that business tone that would make McGonagall proud. "So the rest of you can all go."

Al, Lauren and I got up and left the room.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Lauren asked, still holding my dear brothers hand.

"I hope so. I'm sick of Jamie acting like a moron in front of Alice." I said as we reached the stairs. "Well I'm going this way." I pointed to the corridor to my left. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Al and Lauren said and headed down the marble staircase.

Of course I didn't actually go down the corridor. I waited by the banister and watched Al and Lauren make their way down. And I was right, only a floor below (where I could still see them), Al pulled Lauren into a kiss. Aw, they really were cute. Of course I might use this as blackmail material later for Al, but at the moment it was just cute.

"Whatcha looking at Lilykins?" I heard my cousin's voice from behind me.

Fred, Roxy and Rose had turned up. I pointed wordlessly at the couple below, still snogging.

"Aw how cute." Fred said and then out of his pocket he pulled out a slimy green ball.

"What's that?" Rose asked her voice between amusement and suspicion.

"Latest Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes product. Dad needed to test it."

"What's it supposed to do?" I asked.

"You'll see." Fred smirked and dropped it down the banister. Of course it landed right on target. A whole load of what looked like green slime exploded from the ball over Al and Lauren.

"Is that snot?" Rose asked, sounding disgusted.

"Only the finest." Fred laughed.

All four of us now were leaning over the banister to see the looks on my dear brother and his girlfriend's faces. Al glared up at us.

We waved back, massive grins on our faces.

**Author's note: Sorry, I know this is more than a day. I told myself I'd do daily updates but then I started reading a really good, really long fanfic and that kind of took up a lot of time. But what did you think of the chapter? I'd love your thoughts. Sorry that the prank is a lame, but it's the only thing I've got. Plus it wasn't planned or anything so it just had to be something Fred would have lying around in his pocket. **

**To **_**Roses and Teardrops **_**– hoped you liked the (tiny) Lily relationship in this chapter. I know it's not much but that's probably as much as I'm going to put in. Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, and to everyone who has alerted or favourited the story. Hugs to you! Please review this chapter!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	49. Last Will and Testamant of Fred Weasley

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**This chapter is pretty massive and will be constantly changing POV so instead of writing a list up here which will be so long you'll probably forget I'm just going to put the person who's POV it's in (in italics) after each line which signifies a change of POV. Hope that's clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Rose_

I can't believe I have to be on lookout with this idiot. I mean sure I love him-wait hold up. I mean sure I like him, but he obviously hates my guts. This is just awkward. I know we've been fighting a lot lately and its stupid- well he did bump into me first.

Anyway, it doesn't matter; we're officially on lookout together. Bummer, I know. How am I supposed to concentrate? He's just so annoyingly attractive. I mean his hair is just messy naturally and he has that just out of bed, good looking look about him. His face is pale and pointed, just like his dad's but his mouth, I'd say, is more like his mum's. And his eyes. His eyes are the most annoyingly attractive thing about him. I mean honestly, it's really unfair. My eyes are brown. Brown. There is nothing special about brown eyes. It's the most common eye colour as it is the dominant gene. Honestly, I don't know why we don't learn about this stuff at Hogwarts, but that's off topic. So Scorpius's (that's who I'm talking about by the way, in case you hadn't guessed already) are grey. They look like the sky on a rainy day, the colour changing slightly depending on his mood. Dark grey means he's angry. Light grey means he's upset and that in between grey means he's happy. They light up when he's happy as well. It lights up his whole face. Gosh I feel like a stalker.

Merlin, he just looked at me. He must think I'm staring. Look away Rose, look away from that annoyingly attractive face.

Oh Merlin, I'm so stuffed. I am officially in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Brilliant, just brilliant!

* * *

_Scorpius _

I can't believe the Weasley twins put me on look out with this know-it-all. I mean seriously I love her but I really don't want to be on lookout with her. It's just awkward. We've been fighting heaps lately, well it was her fault really- she bumped into me.

It doesn't matter though, because I'm stuck on lookout with her. How do they expect me to be focused on lookout when she keeps distracting me?! I mean honestly! With her amazing red curly hair constantly wavy about you can actually smell her shampoo. Its orange scented by the way. And it smells amazing. Her lips are a rosy (no pun intended) pink and I want to kiss her so bad. But obviously, that is not possible without landing myself in St Mungo's. Her eyes are even more amazing. Rose says they're brown. And yes, they are brown. But they are a chocolate brown which as filled with light. They almost seem to sparkle. They are honestly amazing. Merlin I sound like a girl. That's obviously what Rose does to me. You see why I shouldn't be on look-out with her!

* * *

_Vincent_

I'm so glad I escaped look out with either Rose or Scorpius. Don't get me wrong, they are both really cool people but honestly, I feel very lucky that I escaped them.

Reason 1: they are know-it-alls and when I am around both of them, without anyone else, I feel really stupid.

Reason 2: If they start duelling I am not capable, or stupid enough, to stop them.

Reason 3: they might get on better terms if they have to lookout together.

And those are the reasons I'm sticking too. They are at the most likely end of the corridor for people to come down, the one by the marble staircase, and I'm at the less likely one. Well there isn't much for me to do now.

Nothing interesting should be happening for a few minutes. Something is probably happening with someone else. I'd check with them if I were you.

* * *

_Roxanne _

Gosh I hope this works. At the moment I'm walking to the 'Great Hall' with Alice. Yeah, well obviously I'm going to talk her to the broom cupboard corridor. Hopefully, if all goes well. I'm pretty confident I can get Alice there; it's Fred and James that I'm worrying about.

"Aren't we going for dinner?" Alice asked me as I turned to go up the marble staircase.

"We are, but I need to get something for Peter." I invented. "Could you come with me?"

It's a girl thing; we go places with each other. The bathroom, the common room, the library, the Quidditch pitch. Girls just do stuff together.

"Sure." Alice agreed. "What is it?"

"Uh..." I answered, thinking fast. "A poster of the Wimbourne Wasps. Aunt Ginny got it for me to give to him."

"Aw that's nice." Alice smiled and we continued our way up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as we reached the first floor.

"Hi." I replied cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Well this idiot-"she jerked her head at Scorpius "-used a banishing charm on my wand and I don't know where it is."

"Couldn't you just summon it?" Alice asked her.

"No, I put a charm on it so other people won't be able to summon it." Rose said believably. To tell you the truth, there is no such charm but I don't think Alice knows that. "Could you help me look for it? Malfoy is no help."

"Hey!" Scorpius said angrily.

"Well let's just look for it." I suggested.

"Good idea. I've looked down here." Rose said as we walked down the corridor (Scorpius stayed to wait for Fred and James in case they came that way).

"Do you think it could have rolled under the broom cupboard?" Alice asked and walked closer to it.

Rose and I exchanged a smirk.

* * *

_Lily_

I was under the invisibility cloak with Lauren (Al told us we could have it and Rose performed a disillusionment charm on him) waiting for Alice and James to turn up. I honestly wished they'd hurry it up. My legs were starting to get sore.

"Good idea. I've looked down here." I heard Rose's voice and saw Roxanne, Alice and Rose come into view.

"Do you think it could have rolled under the broom cupboard?" Alice said as she got closer to us.

"Now?" I whispered to Lauren. She was a Slytherin; they had cunning and great timing.

"Not yet." She breathed back.

Alice bent down just to our left.

"Now." Lauren muttered.

"Accio Alice's wand." I said and caught my brother's-soon-to-be-girlfriend's wand.

At the same time Roxanne and Rose opened the doors to the cupboard and pushed Alice in. Al and Lauren quickly shut the doors behind her. Locking it of course.

"Well that's that." Roxanne said. "Half of Operation Worst Prank Ever Take Two is complete."

"ROXANNE! ROSE! AND WHOEVER ELSE IS THERE! LET ME OUT!" we heard Alice pounding on the cupboard door.

Poor girl. She'd have to snog my brother before she could get out.

Disgusting I know. I feel sorry for her. Who'd want to snog James?

* * *

_Alice_

"ROXANNE! ROSE! AND WHOEVER ELSE IS THERE! LET ME OUT!" I shouted and started pounding on the cupboard door. I'm sure if it was a muggle broom cupboard I would have made a dent. But no! Stupid magical indestructible broom cupboard!

Great. Of course I knew what they were doing now! How could I have been so stupid! Scorpius never banished Rose's wand. She made a copy of it and put that under the broom cupboard to lure me there. Roxanne never wanted to get a poster for Peter. She used it as an excuse. And the only reason Fred isn't there to laugh at my foolishness is because he's bringing James Potter.

Gulping Gargoyles this is bad!

* * *

_Fred_

"But I really want to have dinner. Can you show me whatever it is later?" James whined as we made our way up from Potions.

"James. This will be really quick!" I told him. Well the matter of if it will be quick will entirely depend on his and Alice's snogability.

"Well it can wait." James said stubbornly (did I mention my best mate was very stubborn?) and walked into the Great Hall.

Thinking fast I thought of the only possible thing that would get James away from when he was starving. Quidditch.

"James, it's another letter from Puddlemere United!" I told him.

James whipped around and almost sprinted out of the Great Hall. I hurried along behind him, only just managing to catch up.

"Where is it?" James said excitedly as we got to the marble staircase.

"On 1st floor." I told him. "Roxy's got it. She was waiting for you."

James was bouncing again. Oh he is going to kill me when he finds out there is no letter. Well hopefully a certain best friend of ours can make him forget. But knowing James, he'll remember at some point.

I'd better start writing my will now:

The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley

I leave my broomstick to James Sirius Potter (even if he did kill me) because I know he's obsessed with the sport (don't keep him in Azkaban too long, he needs to be playing Quidditch).

I leave my school books to Rose Weasley because she's a nerd like that.

I leave my bed to Roxanne Weasley so she'll have two.

I leave my-

"Where are you going?" James asked, still grinning.

"Down here. Roxy said she'd meet us on first floor." I nodded my head trying to sound knowledgeable. I guess James was too excited to catch my lie.

"ROXY!" I shouted out so they'd have time to prepare before we got to the broom cupboard. "Have you got James's letter from Puddlemere United?"

When we rounded the corner Roxy was the only person there (well she was the only person I could see, I knew Rose, Scorpius, Al, Lauren, Lily and Vincent were there but out of site. Oh and Alice in the broom cupboard which Roxy had obviously silenced.

"Yeah here it is!" Roxy said, holding up a piece of parchment (thank goodness she got the brains out of the two of us). "Whoops!" she said and the parchment flew out of her hand and under the broom cupboard. Merlin my family (plus a few extras) was good.

"Not to worry." James bounced excitedly. "I'll get it."

He started to walk towards the cupboard. Beaming like someone who just got a load of chocolate.

"Accio James's wand and hairpins." I heard a shout and suddenly James wasn't there anymore. Gosh, you blink and you miss things down this corridor. But obviously I knew where he was.

In the broom cupboard of course.

Well I'm tempted to run. I need to get that will written down.

* * *

_James_

"FRED WEASLEY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET TO YOU!" I shouted from the broom cupboard I was in. "YOU BETTER START WRITING THAT WILL NOW!"

"Don't worry Jamikins. I've already started." I could hear Fred's voice.

"JUST LET ME OUT!" I pounded on the door.

"No way." I heard my little sister's voice.

"LILY!" I shouted, simply outraged that my sister was part of this.

"JUST LET US OUT!" I heard a voice from beside me. Naturally, I jumped.

"Alice!"

"Yes. You didn't think they'd just lock you in here." She replied.

"They're doing it again aren't they?"

"Yes. But this time more people are involved. Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Scorpius, Al, Lauren, Vincent and Lily." She informed me.

"That's good. More blackmail material to let us out."

"Good point. LILY POTTER!" Alice's voice yelled. Interesting choice of a first target. I didn't have anything on Lily.

"Yes?" Lily's voice sounded completely unconcerned.

"If you don't let us out I'll tell Al and James about what you did yesterday by the lake!" Alice warned.

"You wouldn't." Lily said simply.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice challenged. "I'm stuck in here with James; I could tell him all about Sam Williams!"

"WHO?!" I shouted and heard Al do the same thing.

"My study partner for Herbology. I think you were misinterpreting things Alice." Lily's voice was calm.

"Really? Because that's not what I saw."

"Might want to get your eyes checked."

"I don't think this one is working." I muttered. More to myself than Alice. We still hadn't really talked.

"You try then. I don't have anything other than that." She told me. I, of course, had more.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" I thundered.

* * *

_Rose_

"What?" I asked him politely. He didn't have anything on me.

"Well it's pretty obvious to me who you like." James's voice came from the cupboard. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me telling him."

Oh, so he did have something on me. "I don't know what you're talking about James." I bluffed. "I don't care who you tell about anything. No one would believe you because it's not true. Well I'm pretty sure what your thinking isn't true."

* * *

_Scorpius _

I looked at the redhead to my right. Her red curls pulled up in a ponytail now. So she does like someone. And James knows who it is. Whoever the guy is, I'm insanely jealous. And actually, I feel pathetic. Who gets jealous over someone they don't know? Well me obviously.

We heard muttering in the cupboard. Probably talking about another blackmail tactic. It's not going to work.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Alice's voice came this time. "We know who you like as well and we definitely don't mind shouting it from in here."

"Go ahead. I don't care." I lied. Of course I cared.

* * *

_Rose_

Looking up at the blonde on my right I see his eyes change slightly so it's almost a greeny grey. He's embarrassed. And knowing James, that isn't going to help things. Of course I want to know who James thinks he likes but I know if I do then I'll have to hex this girl until she ends up in the hospital wing.

So really it would be kinder for all involved for Alice and James to keep their mouths shut.

"Fine." James said. "It's-"

Al shot a silencing spell at the cupboard so we couldn't hear the name that James was no doubt screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_Al_

Scorp shot me a look which clearly said 'thank you so much'. Yeah well, I don't want Rose to find out that way.

I wonder how much more blackmail material James and Alice have. I'm slightly worried actually. I shouldn't be worried though. Although I'll be interrogating Lily about Sam Williams later. Who is this guy? What is he doing with my little sister? She's way too young to be dating and that Williams is an evil character!

* * *

_Alice _

This is useless, I thought to myself. They are never going to let us out.

"It's never going to work James." I sighed in defeat and tried to sit down. Of course since it was dark I couldn't see where I sitting and ending up sitting on the edge of a bucket and then falling off.

"Are you ok?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and found the bucket, turned it upside down and sat down on it.

"That's good."

"Okay guys." Fred's voice said from outside the broom cupboard they had trapped us in. "I'm starving so we're going to dinner. See you when you sort out your issues."

"WHAT ISSUES!" both James and I shouted.

"See you later." Roxanne called.

"You know James is going to kill me? This is your fault!" we heard Fred say, I presumed it was to Roxanne.

Great, I'm stuck in here with my best-friend-that-I-sort-of-secretly-like-but-we-kissed-so-now-it's-awkward.

* * *

_James_

I'm going to kill him. He lied to me about the Puddlemere United letter. AND he locked me in a broom cupboard. Fred Weasley is so dead when I get out of here.

"You know James is going to kill me? This is your fault!" Alice and I heard friend tell Roxanne. Oh yes, consider him very very dead when I get hold of him.

Well this was awkward, I thought while sitting on a bucket in a broom cupboard. Alice and I sat in silence for about 15 minutes.

"So, nice weather we're having." I said out loud. Partly to make sure that I could still talk. I hated silence for too long.

"Yeah. Good Quidditch conditions." She replied.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"Our issues-"I started. But I didn't really know what to say after that.

"Yeah. The issues." Alice seemed not to know what to say either. "I don't think saying sorry and forgetting about it is necessarily going to work. Or get us out of this cupboard." She added.

"Agreed."

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Wait. What are you sorry for?" I asked her. As far as I was aware I was the one who had done something wrong. I was the one who kissed their best friend and made it really awkward.

"For kissing you back. I mean that was stupid of me. You don't even like me as more than a friend and you were just excited about getting a tryout for Puddlemere Untied. And it's not like you could ever like me as more than a friend. It was just the Quidditch that was getting you excited and it's not like you meant it. And I feel terrible for wishing it meant something-"Alice continued to ramble on while I tried to process what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. How could she possibly think I didn't like her?

"Well it's obvious that I like you and you could never like me." She said, she sounded upset.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." I told her.

"What?" It was her turn to be confused.

* * *

_Alice_

"What?" I was seriously confused. How was I wrong? Does that mean he likes me? Don't be stupid Alice. He doesn't like you.

"How could you possibly think I don't like you?" he said. "You are the funniest, sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever met. How could I not like you?"

"Because I'm me! The girl you've known for years. And you're James Sirius Potter, captain of the Quidditch team. Soon to be a beater for Puddlemere United reserve team. You have no idea how many girls have a crush on you. And why would you choose your average best friend over all the girls lining up for you."

"You really don't see yourself clearly." He said.

"That may be but-"I was cut off.

James had put his lips to mine. Well of course we started snogging. What did you expect? It just felt right. I was in bliss, sitting on an upturned bucket, in a broom cupboard, snogging my best mate.

* * *

_James_

Honestly, I really wish I'd told her sooner. Snogging Alice, properly this time, was amazing.

* * *

_Fred_

"Ok. Done." I said as I put my ink bottle back in my bag.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked. Leaning across the table, she grabbed the napkin in front of me.

"My will. For when James murders me." I told her.

"Aw Fred, I'm touched." Roxanne smiled as she read.

"I'm not." Rose frowned from beside her. "You left me your books. How many books do you own? None that I don't have."

"I left you all my spare ink and parchment too!" I huffed.

"Yes, your generosity knows no bounds." Rose said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse." Roxanne told her.

"How?"

"You could have gotten his homework assignments."

"Who'd he give those to?" Rose asked.

"Al." Roxanne informed her.

Rose laughed.

"What?" I defended myself. "He's going into seventh year next year and he might want to look at what other people have done."

"So that means you're anticipating being murdered before next year." Rose observed.

"Rosie." I told her seriously. "I'll be dead before tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I lied to James about getting a letter from Puddlemere United. And he's obsessed with Quidditch and will be seriously mad and will end up killing me. So I made myself a will so that not all my stuff would go to Roxy."

"Aw I feel honoured to be in your will!" Rose said.

"You should!" I told her.

"Do you think they'll have snogged by now?" Roxy asked.

"Definitely." I said. "They both fancy each other and they're locked in a broom cupboard, they'll either have to talk or snog. And as their talking will definitely end in talking about their feelings which will end in snogging."

"Wow Fred, that was actually smart." Rose said.

"It's been known to happen." I shrugged.

"Yeah, twice." Roxy smirked. I decided to ignore the comment.

"Well let's go and check." I decided, standing up.

"Sorry, I have to do some homework." Rose explained. "But tell me how it goes."

"We will." Roxy said as she got up to join me and we walked out of the Great Hall.

"How can she have homework? The exams are over!" I said.

"No idea. But it's Rose. Anything is possible." Roxy shrugged.

"I suppose."

We made it to the first floor. There were no bangs or shouting from the broom cupboard in the corridor which could only be a good thing.

* * *

_Roxanne_

"Alohamora." I said, pointing my wand at the door of the broom cupboard in which Alice and James were in.

The pair sprang apart when we the door flew open, both of them blushing beetroot.

"Glad to see you've worked out your issues." I beamed.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I could have stood it if you didn't." Fred added as Alice and James got out of the cupboard. "I mean-"

He stopped at the look James was giving him. The words 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind. Doing the sensible thing; Fred ran like there was no tomorrow.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD FRED WEASLEY!" James bellowed, kissed Alice and then ran down the corridor after my brother.

"So how was it?" I smirked at my best friend.

"It was ok." Alice said, stilling blushing.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok, amazing, spectacular, whichever word you choose." She muttered.

I grinned.

We heard screaming from around the corridor.

"STOP IT JAMES! DON'T KILL ME!"

"We'll go the other way shall we?" Alice smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea." I smiled.

Well it sounds like Operation Worst Prank Ever Take Two was a success.

**Author's note: Sorry I've been a few days with this chapter. In my defence, this chapter is 11 pages on word, which is almost 3 times as much as I usually write. It's almost 4000 words and I usually average 1500. So that's massive. What did you think? I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**This is a massively important, and massively long, chapter so I'd love it if you reviewed, especially if you usually read and don't review. It would mean a lot.**

**Thanks so so much to all my amazing reviewers! You inspire me to keep writing!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	50. Smart people who are thick

**Thanks for all your reviews, I got heaps for that last chapter so a massive thanks to all.**

**Vincent's POV and after the line it's Bella Finnigan's POV. Best friend kind of chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Now knowing you, and the rest of the Hogwarts students, you want to know how Alice and James are doing. Am I right? Yeah I thought so. There isn't much to tell really. I know the whole school's talking about how (and this is their words, not mine) the 'hot, charming, funny, Quidditch playing, prankster' James Potter got together with the 'ugly, nerdy' Alice Longbottom. Well that's the girls of Hogwarts talking. It's a bit pathetic. Everyone knows that they are just jealous of Alice. Most of the guys think Alice is attractive, sweet, smart and funny.

But honestly guys, and girls, they aren't acting much different to how they usually acted. I mean, sure, they spend more time with each other rather than as a group with the Weasley twins. And of course you might just spot them holding hands occasionally and, if you're lucky, you might see them share a quick snog. But realistically, they are great public display of affection kind of people.

But enough about 'Gryffindor's golden couple', at the moment I'm walking back to the Slytherin common room. I left Scorp in the library. He's been moping about this guy that Rose supposedly likes. For such a smart bloke he really is a bit thick. Everyone in the whole castle knows it's him that Rose likes. But of course, no one has had the heart to tell him.

Walking into the common room I see one couple that isn't that bothered with public display of affection.

"Excuse me, going through. Budge up there." I said loudly and sat down between Al and Lauren who had to stop snogging.

When I turned to look at Al to tell him about Scorp but he was looking the other way, blushing. So I turned to Lauren, she was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked her. "I said you weren't allowed to snog while I was around."

"Who I go out with and what I do with them has no concern to you." She whacked me with a pillow.

"Merlin Lauren, no need to take the anger out on the pillow." I got up and sat down on an arm chair sitting opposite the 'lovebirds'.

Lauren just continued to glare at me.

"So anyway," I started, "Scorp's a mess at the moment."

"I know." Al said, his face had returned to its normal colour. "He's just moping about."

"We need to help him." Lauren told us.

"How?" both Al and I asked her. "I've thought about it and I can't think of anything that would make him happy apart from realising that Rose likes him. And anyway it's not like he's depressed. He's just a little down." I added.

"You guys are useless."

"But we have point." Al told her.

"I know." Lauren said sounding defeated.

"Wouldn't it just be great if they just snogged or something and it was all brilliant?" I moaned. Mind you, Rose and Scorp not getting together gave me time to place a bet on when they would get together.

"Yes it would." Al agreed. "And it's not even like we could do something similar to what we did for Jamie and Alice. They're probably the brightest people in Hogwarts, they'd guess."

"Too true." Lauren and I said.

"They are just too perfect for each other." Lauren said.

"Yeah, and I blame it all on Uncle Ron." Al said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"He jinxed it." Al explained. "Before Rosie and I got on the train before first year Uncle Ron saw Scorpius and Mr Malfoy on the platform and said 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.' And then Aunt Hermione told him off so he apologised and said 'Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.' So for awhile it was a running joke in the family that she'd end up marrying him because of what Uncle Ron said."

"Wow, Rose's dad is a jinx. I wouldn't be surprised if they went out of the country to elope." I said seriously.

"Come off it. Rose would never elope. Her family is way too important to her. She'd never marry Scorp either unless her family was ok with it." Al said.

"But this is true love!" I protested. "Are you saying that Rose wouldn't marry the guy she loved just because her family hated him?"

"Yes, because she wouldn't. And Scorp is the same. He'd be more likely to elope than Rose but if his family was truly against it, well minus his grandfather because everyone knows he hates him, he wouldn't dare marry her."

"Marry who?" a voice from behind us.

"Scorp!" Al and I both cried. "Where have you been mate?" Al added.

"Who would dare marry whom?" he asked again as he sank into an arm chair.

"I wouldn't marry Professor McGonagall." I quickly covered up. I won't call it a lie because I wouldn't marry McGonagall.

"That's not what you were talking about." Scorpius stated.

"How do you know that?" Al challenged.

"Because you said 'he wouldn't dare marry her' and if you were talking about Vince then you would have said 'you wouldn't dare marry her'." I inwardly cursed the smartness of my best mate. Why'd he have to notice everything?

"Wow." I said, faking a yawn. "I am tired. Just going to go off to bed now. Goodnight!"

"Vince it's only 8 o'clock." Scorpius said.

"Yeah but I haven't been sleeping well." I lied. I just didn't want to have to come up with another answer. Sometimes it was hard being friends with a genius.

* * *

She's impossible. Who am I talking about you may wonder? Rose Weasley.

I know she's my best friend and everything, love her so much (platonic way guys, not like that) but for the love of Merlin she just needs to get over her moping.

Honestly, for someone so smart she can be really thick. Everyone in the whole school knows that the girl that Scorpius likes is Rose. I've known since 4th year. I was one of the first to make a bet on when they were getting together. I said after the exams 6th year. And I'm deadly hoping I'm right. Fortunes could be made off that betting pool.

"I've worked out who it is!" Rose said from her place sitting on top of her bed in our dormitory. Ever since she'd found out that Scorpius liked someone she had been trying to figure it out who it is. She'd been writing down all the girls in Hogwarts she could remember (so pretty much all of them) and was crossing them off one at a time as she worked through it. She'd been sitting on her bed all day doing this. Her normally curly hair was very bushy and she had ink splattered everywhere. Merlin this girl needed help.

"Who is it?" I asked from where I was sitting at my bed, reading a book. This was a reverse of personalities actually, usually it was me freaking out about something like this and Rose was always reading a book.

"It's Lily!" she said triumphantly. Well her voice was a mixture of triumph and sadness.

"Potter?" I questioned. It seemed very unlikely that Scorpius Malfoy would like Lily Potter in my opinion.

"Of course. What other Lily could it be?" she snapped. Rose snapped a lot when she was angry. You learnt not to take it personally. Even so, I raised my eyebrows at her snap. "Sorry." She said, looking at my raised eyebrows.

"It's ok. Well there is Lily Travers in 5th year." I pointed out. "From Hufflepuff."

"No, I crossed her off ages ago." Rose informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a blonde." Rose said.

"Why does that mean Scorpius doesn't like her?" I asked. Of course I knew, and so did everyone else at Hogwarts, that Rose was the girl she was searching for but I wanted to know how she came to her absurd conclusions.

"I overheard Scorpius talking to Vincent about it." She told me. "Vincent was saying something about how Al fell for a blonde and Scorpius said 'rather him than me, I don't really like blondes'."

"Stalker." I muttered.

"I heard that." Rose frowned.

"Sorry." I apologised. "But why do you think it's your cousin?"

"There are simple reasons. First of all, she's not blonde. Second of all, she gets good grades and I know for a fact that Scorpius would never date a girl who wasn't that smart-"

Oh Rose, I thought to myself, you're smart, and he likes you!

"-third of all, James knows her."

"Well I would hope so. They are related. But what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well you see when James and Alice were trying to make us unlock the broom cupboard James tried to yell out who Scorpius liked and that makes me think that whoever it was that James would have to know pretty well."

"That's a brilliant deduction as always Rose but he doesn't like Lily." I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Because he likes you! Well I wanted to say that but I decided to hold my tongue.

"Because she's two years younger than him, she already has a boyfriend-"I started.

"Neither of those things really matter." Rose protested. Merlin why is this girl so intent upon making herself unhappy? "You liked Craig Harold last year and he was already going out with Lucy White."

"True," I said, keen to get the topic off me and Craig Harold, "but come on Rose! Al knows who Scorpius likes and Al would be pretty mad if Scorpius liked his baby sister."

"I suppose that's true." Rose said, obviously defeated. "But that means that he likes no one. I've tripled checked this list and there is no one that fits all of the requirements!"

"Just think about it more Rose. You never know, the answer could be right under your nose." I said seriously. Trying to give her the hint.

"But wait-"she started.

"Night Rose." I said, drawing the hangings on my four poster bed. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that Scorpius Malfoy was madly in love with her.

"Bella! It's only 8:30!" I heard Rose's voice.

Merlin, sometimes it was hard being friends with a genius.

**Author's note: Sorry, I didn't think this chapter was a good as some of my others. But please review anyway! I'd love your opinions! **

**Next chapter is going to be really good so make sure you stick around to read it!**

**Thanks to all you lovely people for your reviews! I'd love more, hint hint. Also any prank ideas your creative minds can come up with would be greatly appreciated!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	51. Do you enjoy knocking me over?

**Thanks amazingly to all the lovely reviewers! You are honestly all the best!**

**POV: Scorpius, Rose, James, Scorpius and then Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Is there something wrong with Rose?" Vincent said from in front of me at the Slytherin table on Wednesday evening (the broom cupboard thing was on Friday). "She looks like she hasn't slept in days."

"Probably asked the guy out she likes and he said no." I said miserably and stabbed my steak with venom.

"Trust me; I'd know if she asked the guy she liked out." Al said.

"How?" I asked him.

Al opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked him. He probably did. And why was he withholding crucial information from me

"Yes! Of course I do." Al said exasperatedly.

"Could you tell me?" I asked him.

"No way." He said.

"Please." I pleaded, withdrawing all my Malfoy pride (as you well know, Malfoy's don't plead). "I'll do anything!"

"Sure." Al smirked.

Vincent looked shocked. "You're actually going to tell him!"

"Yes. After he does one thing-"Al's smirk became wider.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously. Al smirking meant something bad for me.

"You just have to ask her out. And then I'll tell you." Al told me and then muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. **(A/n, Al said "If you can't work it out for yourself" under his breath just in case you wanted to know)**

"No deal." I backtracked. "You don't have to tell me. I'll work it out another way."

"I hope so." Vince muttered.

"Me too." Al agreed.

"If you two want me to know then why don't you just tell me?" I questioned. Hoping to weasel **(a/n no pun intended) **an answer out them.

"Because it's not our job to do that." Al said.

"Whatever." I said and tried to forget about the subject.

* * *

"You ok Rose?" Bella asked me on Wednesday evening at dinner.

"Not really. I can't work out who it is." I grumbled. I'd stayed up all last night thinking about it. With all of my first clues plus the ones I'd guessed from Bella's reactions the other night I still couldn't come up with anyone.

"It feels so great to finally have beaten you in something." Bella smirked at me.

"You know who it is!" I exclaimed. I was honestly shocked. How come she knew but I'm the one who's been trying to work it out for days?

"Of course I know who it is!" she sighed.

"So who is it?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you." She said and started cutting up a potato.

"But you're my best friend! How could you not tell me?!" I said horrified.

"Because you need to work it out for yourself." She said.

"No, I need my best friend to tell me who Scorpius Malfoy likes so that I don't go insane!" I snapped.

"No need to get angry Rose. You'll thank me in the end." She said, popping a piece of potato in her mouth.

"I'd thank you right now if you told me." I muttered and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Bella smiled. She obviously was enjoying herself.

"Well I'll see you in the common room." I said, getting up. "I'm going to the library."

"To do what?" Bella asked.

"To look at the old prophets that always have the top graduates from Hogwarts each year. Maybe he likes one of them." I told her.

Bella just rolled her eyes and I made my way up the Great Hall in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. I was just about to walk into the entrance hall when, not looking where I was going, I bummed into someone and fell down. Of course I knew this person all too well.

"Do you enjoy knocking me to the ground?" I asked angrily as I picked myself off the ground and stared into the grey eyes of none other than a Mr Scorpius Malfoy.

"That depends," he replied, "do you enjoy banging into me?"

I flushed. "That depends, do you enjoy being a git."

"Was there any reason for that Weasley?" his perfect lips forming that o-so typical smirk.

"Yes. Because you knocked me to the ground." I continued, more angrily than before. I know it was stupid of me, getting angry, but I just felt the need to take my anger out on someone. Plus he is the one I'm angry at. Well him and this mysterious girl he likes.

"Why do you constantly blame me for everything?" he said angrily, the smirk disappearing.

"Because it's YOUR FAULT!"

"No, it's really not. If you just didn't take everything so bloody PERSONALLY then you wouldn't see a problem with knocking into someone. But of course, you just have to go and blame me. But of course if it had been anyone else you wouldn't have cared!" He was getting angrier, his eyes slowly darkening.

"You're bloody pathetic." I retorted. "You think that I have it in for you or som-"

"YOU DO!" he yelled.

"WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" I shouted back.

"OH I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted sarcastically. "JUST THE FACT YOU HAVE A GO AT ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET!"

"YOU'RE EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"No Rose, I WAS the same." His voice dropped in volume. Only then did I notice that most of the hall was watching us. Unfortunately I could feel my ears glowing red.

"What do you mean, you I_ were_ the same." I eyed him suspiciously.

"I've been trying to be nice to you all year, in attempts that you wouldn't think I was the jerk to you that I was-"he started.

My ears heard the words and my brain slowly processed them. Thinking about it I realised he was right. All year Scorpius had been nice to me. I was always the one who started everything. It was never him. That time by the lake, he was being genuinely kind.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "You're right. I've been an idiot."

"No, you've just been Rose Weasley." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, somewhat more aggressively than I had planned.

"Just that you're so BOSSY, you're just a freaking GENIUS, you hate ME and always think I hate YOU and you're just so bloody perfect!" he looked upset. He was acting a bit hysterical.

I, however, still had no idea what he was talking about. What the heck did he mean? I just stayed quiet. Hopefully he was going to say something else because I honestly have no idea what he's trying to say. As I was looking at him I noticed he didn't seem angry anymore, nervous if anything.

* * *

"Looks like now is the time." Fred muttered as we watched Rose and Scorpius in the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Right you are. Do you what to summon it?" I muttered back.

"Definitely." Fred said and waved his wand under the table. Good thing Charms was his best subject.

* * *

So what now, do I tell her? Oh gosh she's going to hex me everywhere. I'm just going to wind up as this massive big ball of pain. In the silence of the Great Hall I chance a glance at Al and Vincent. Al nods and Vincent grins and gives me the thumbs up.

It's now or never I suppose. I've kept it to myself for over a year. Now's the time to finally ask her.

* * *

What's he thinking? Never more in my life have I wanted to be able to perform Legilimency. Mind you, that doesn't read people's minds; it just extracts thoughts and feelings. Well I suppose that would still work. As long as he's thinking a thought. Well of course he's thinking a thought. I suppose it doesn't matter really, I can't do it anyway.

"Um Rose?" he said nervously.

"What?" I asked him. I was relieved to hear my voice had lost the aggressiveness that it had had last time I spoke.

"Can you promise not to jinx me when I ask you this?" he asked me. Looking half joking and half deadly serious.

"Depends on what you say." I told him. My eyebrow rose. What was making him so nervous? Did he realise that I liked him and was telling me that he liked someone else? That was probably it.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked me, his grey eyes looking directly at my brown ones which were now wide with shock.

Around us I heard the whole hall hold their breath. Everyone was staring at the two of us and the silence that had been in the hall for the last several minutes intensified as no one drew breath.

"You're deadly serious?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. There was no laughter in his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Yes you'll go out with me?" he asked me. His eyes were the ones wide with shock now. "Or yes you'll jinx me?" he suddenly looked worried.

"Yes I'll go out with you." I said exasperatedly. "If I was going to jinx you I would have done it already." I closed the distance between us and stood on tip toe to reach his lips.

The ones I'd fanaticised about kissing for months.

It was so much better than I could ever have imagined.

* * *

"I love you, you know." I told her when we broke apart.

"I love you too." She smiled. "And I can't believe I've lost sleep getting angry at myself for being the girl you liked."

"Don't worry. I've been jealous of myself." I grinned.

"You should be. You're far too good at snogging for your own good." She smiled as she put her lips to mine for the second time that evening.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I quite liked it. I was originally going to have them shout out that they loved each other in the middle of their argument but it just didn't seem to fit. And I like this way better. Plus I wanted one couple to actually agree to going out before they kissed; Scorp and Rose were the only ones left.**

**I'm actually majorly excited for the next chapter. It's not important or anything but I'm just excited to write it. **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm only 9 away from 400! Do you know how excited I am?! Well I'm VERY excited. I'd like to give massive massive massive thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are honestly the best. So I'd love it if you could review this chapter!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	52. Pay up or suffer our wrath

**Over 400 reviews! You guys are honestly too kind! Thank you so so so so so so much! This is amazing!**

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or any of the Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys etc)**

Fred and I grinned at each other as we saw Rose and Scorpius break apart.

"I love you, you know." Scorpius said.

"I love you too." Rose smiled. "And I can't believe I've lost sleep getting angry at myself for being the girl you like."

"Don't worry. I've been getting jealous of myself." He grinned.

"You should be. You're far too good at snogging for your own good." Rose grinned and they started snogging again.

Fred and I exchanged a smirk and got up on top of the Gryffindor table.

"Oh bravo!" Fred said, starting a slow clap. Rose and Scorpius broke apart.

"Yes. Jolly good show. I don't think any of us were expecting that." I said, joining in. Some people laughed.

"Definitely not." Fred agreed. "I mean who would have thought that these two idiots would EVER date?" There was more laughing at this.

"But to more important matters. For those 'few' people who thought maybe, just maybe, these two might actually have 'small' feelings for each other, we have interesting news."

"So the time is-"Fred checked his watch "-6:49pm on the 25th of June 2022."

"As you well know it's after the exams so all of those who bet on after the exams, this month, year or even those lucky people who bet on today we would like it if you could come and collect your winnings or to those poor souls who got it wrong, it's time to pay up or suffer our wrath." I told the hall.

"Please form an orderly line, we'll get to you all, don't worry." Fred said as people started getting up from all house tables. Over 200 people I think, all in all. Plus there were about 50 out of Hogwarts that we need to send owls to.

"And Malfoy!" I called over the din of everyone getting up.

"Yes?" Scorpius asked.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR SNOGGING OUR COUSIN!" Fred and called.

"Should I run?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"I would." She nodded.

"Bye." He said, kissed her quickly and ran off in the other direction.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO WILLIAMS!" I called. And Sam Williams (Alice told us all about their 'studying' by the lake) got up from the Hufflepuff and walked quickly out of the hall, his facing a burning red.

"WEASLEY! POTTER!" Professor McGonagall called from the top table.

"Yes Minnie?" we turned around and smiled at her.

"Detention!"

"So worth it." Fred said as he collected money from a Ravenclaw 3rd year.

"I reckon." I nodded. "But I prefer it when people got it wrong." I added as I handed over a small fortune to Bella Finnigan and then my own sister.

"If you do anything to Sam, make no mistake, I will Bat Bogey Hex you." Lily warned us as she walked away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything to Williams." I muttered to Fred.

"Lily is pretty scary." He agreed. "But don't worry, I found the counter hex to the Bat Bogey Hex."

"Awesome!" I said as we'd been searching for that one for years. "Where did you find it?" We must have looked through hundreds of books.

"Jenny found it in an advanced Charms book she has." He said.

"I love your girlfriend." I said.

"You better not even think about doing anything with her Jamie." Fred threatened.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I backtracked. Fred started laughing.

"I knew that. Besides, I see the way you look at our dear friend Alice. You like her so bad." Fred grinned.

"Yeah well at least we're going out now." I said, still taking and giving out money. "Not awkward anymore."

"Speak for yourself mate. It's not easy when your two best friends are going out." Fred teased.

"Whatever." I tried to sound annoyed but it didn't work, I smiled instead.

"Well I have to say that we should have made more betting pools." Fred said about half an hour later as we walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I reckon! We made a fortune off that one. I can't believe how many people got it wrong." I agreed.

"That's because people put their Galleons before they did their research." Fred said knowledgably.

"Yeah, we owe Rose and Scorpius so much." I nodded.

"We we'll get them a nice wedding gift." Fred smirked.

"We might be better to invest in some calming potions." I thought logically.

"Why?"

"Because Uncle Ron is going to have a fit."

"Too right he is. Can't wait for that one." Fred smirked.

**Author's note: This was really just a filler chapter; well it was just so Fred and James could finish up the betting pool. And I just loved writing it. I was going to add something more in this chapter but it didn't really fit so I'm adding an extra chapter in, So that will mean I'll have a total of 56 for those who want to know. I'm hoping to have all of this finished by Sunday, but maybe not. Thanks so much for all your lovely support! You are honestly all the best!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	53. That might leave a scar

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was now Thursday, a few days before the end of seventh year, and Fred and I were walking to the Great Hall for dinner from our detention (we had a two free periods after lunch so McGonagall said we could do our detention during them) for 'starting an illegal betting pool'. We didn't mind that much; the trophy room had already been mostly polished by someone else so there hadn't been much for the two of us to do.

"Mr Potter." A voice from behind me said as Fred and I crossed the entrance hall. I quickly turned around to see who had called my name.

"Professor Longbottom." I replied to my Herbology Professor, who also happens to be a good friend of my parents and, did I mention, the dad of my girlfriend.

"Could I talk to you?" he asked as he walked over to Fred and me

"Sure Professor." I said and followed him out of the hall, shrugging at Fred who looked at me strangely.

To say it was awkward as I walked down to the grounds with Professor Longbottom (his office is part of the greenhouses) would be an understatement. Just like saying Voldemort was kind of evil, that Rose was a little bit clever or that the Chudley Cannons were doing ok this season (although that last one is actually an overstatement, the Cannons are playing terribly, as usual).

"Have a seat James." He said as we entered his office and indicated the seat opposite his desk which I sat on, still confused about why I was here.

"So what did you want, Professor?" I asked as Professor Longbottom sat on the chair behind his chair.

"I'm going to be completely upfront about it." He told me. "What is happening between you and Alice?"

I gulped. As you can possibly imagine, this isn't the best situation for me to be in. If he murders me for going out with his daughter there are no witnesses.

"Um...well." I could tell my face was going red. This in its self was a rare occurrence. Being James Potter, I don't tend to get embarrassed, but now? Well now is a whole different story.

"No need to get nervous James." Professor Longbottom said, with a smile. "You're a good lad. I just wanted to make sure you actually like her and aren't just playing with her heart."

"I would never do that, sir." I said seriously. "I love her."

Professor Longbottom looked taken aback at the words that had come out of my mouth. To tell you the truth, so was I. I'd never actually thought about loving Alice but now that I've said the words I knew they were true. Of course I love Alice. She's everything I would ever want in a girl, plus much more.

"Well in that case James." Professor Longbottom said although he looked a little uncertain. "I'm very glad you're dating my daughter." And he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Me too Professor." I agreed.

"Well goodbye for now then Mr Potter." He said and got out some paper work (very boring by the looks of it).

"Bye Professor." I said as I walked to the door.

"And James-"Professor Longbottom called as I was about to leave the office.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as I turned around him.

"If you break her heart you should know there will be consequences." He said seriously.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Professor." I said as I left, a little bit scared.

After all, everyone knew Professor Longbottom was a war-hero.

That might leave a scar.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter, but I only just recently decided to make this a chapter and it didn't really need to be much longer. **

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! I just am so grateful!**

**Next chapter=EPIC! Honestly, you siriusly don't want to miss it.**

**Includes pay back for several different people. And someone's very scared boyfriend.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	54. Enforce bodily harm, maybe, but kill?

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**This will be the same as the broom cupboard chapter; the person's whose POV it is in will have their name in italics after the line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_James_

It was two in the morning when I woke up, ready. This was going to be epic, I thought to myself.

"Fred!" I yelled and whacked a pillow on him so he'd get up.

"Peter! Carl! Isaac!" I continued to yell through the dormitory. "GET UP!"

"Is it time?" I heard Isaac say from the other side of the room.

"Yup. Everyone get dressed and let's go." I said quietly, as not to wake the other year groups. Mind you, I've already yelled so maybe they're already awake. I honestly hope not.

In 5 minutes everyone was dressed and ready and we were tip toeing down the boys dormitories. When we got to the common room there was already 5 people there. Alice, Roxanne, Kelly Richards (yes, the one that kissed me after the Quidditch Final, get over it please), Abigail Oscars and Jade Tomlinson.

"About time." Roxanne said exasperatedly as we sat down in seats around one of the tables in the common room.

"We weren't that long!" Peter snapped. He was sometimes a bit cranky in the morning. You'd have thought he would have gotten used to it with all of my 5 o'clock Quidditch practices but apparently not. Mind you, I had to remind myself, it is 3 hours earlier than that now.

"Ok then." I said, taking control. "We've got approximately 3-4 hours before anyone gets up."

"How do you know that?" Jade asked me.

"Let's just say some people don't check the time when they wake people up." I said while glaring at Fred.

"You need to get over that Jamie. It was the start of the year." Fred said while shaking his head.

"You've done it at least 5 times since then!" I told him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about them."

"Can we just get on with it?" Alice said. "We're wasting time."

"Ok." I continued on. "We're going to split up into pairs and set up different pranks. As it's the last class day of term the worst they can only give us one detention since we go back home tomorrow."

"What about house points?" Carl asked.

"Well Gryffindor are way ahead anyway. And it's not like they'll take heaps away from us. And besides, this is going to be way better than winning the House Cup." I explained. "So we need to get into pairs. They'll be Roxanne and Alice, Kelly and Abigail, Carl and Isaac, Peter and Jade, Fred and I. Is that ok?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Good. Now does everyone know how to perform a disillusionment charm?" I asked them all. Everyone nodded. "Awesome. So if you see Filch or McGonagall or anyone just charm your partner and that way they shouldn't see you unless you move. Not quite as good as invisibility cloaks but they'll do."

Everyone nodded.

"So each pair is going to be setting up different things. Roxanne and Alice, you'll be getting those firework dragons ready and after that could you put the harmless explosives in the toilets. Kelly and Abigail you'll be setting up those buckets of water. And then on every one out of ten you could add some crushed up Skiving Snackboxes and it should cause a reaction with the water and the stuff in the snackbox which will make them come out in boils or something. Peter and Jade you'll be switching the text books that are in the classes. Carl and Isaac, you can work out how to make the Great Hall actually snow, and once you've done that you can change the password to the Prefects Bathroom, with this-"I handed them a slip of paper.

"Fred and I will be going to the kitchen's to work out some stuff and then putting up posters advertising the things we discussed and finding Peeves. If you've finished make your way to the Great Hall where Carl and Isaac will be and there is a list of other stuff you could do if you have time. Okay guys, let's go."

Fred and I stayed for a minute while everyone left.

"Do you have the map?" Fred asked, referring to the Marauders' Map I 'found' in my Dad's office in the Christmas holidays of our first year.

"Of course." I said pulling out the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I tapped the map with my wand. "Filch looks like he's actually asleep for once. But Mrs Norris is on the 2nd floor. McGonagall is asleep as well. That's very good luck."

"I reckon. Silly people." Fred grinned wickedly.

"Well come on. We need to get the kitchens." I said and Fred and I ran out of the common room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The Fat Lady called to us as we raced down the corridor.

"Like we'd tell her." Fred shook his head in amusement.

"She's been trying to get an answer out of us for years. I don't know why she thinks it's going to work this time."

A few minutes later we were outside the painting of the fruit bowl. Fred tickled the pear and it turned into a green door handle. He opened it and we walked into the kitchens. The House Elves were already getting ready for breakfast, dozens of the little creatures were running around; preparing food, cleaning things and setting the food out on the 5 tables just like the ones in the Great Hall above.

"Anything we can get you sirs?" An elf came up to us.

"Yes please." Fred said happily. "Do you have any of those éclairs?"

"Yes sir!" the elf squeaked and dashed off.

"Now is not the time to eat Fred." I told my food crazy best mate.

"Anytime is the time to eat. Anyway, have you thought about how we are going to do the salt thing?" Fred asked me.

"Well I was just going to ask them." I told him.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

About 10 minutes later we were leaving the kitchen, both Fred and I eating an éclair and not really believing our luck.

"I can't believe they actually let us do that." Fred said in a shocked manner.

"Neither can I." I admitted. "Oh well. That's one thing down."

"Now what lesson should we schedule our Defence Against the Boring Class?" he asked me, as if he were asking what the weather was going to be like.

"Well what is our first free period?"

"Well first we have potions, then break and then we have a free period." Fred said, consulting his timetable that he brought.

"We'll do it then." I nodded and summoned some parchment from our dormitory. The two of us sat on the ground outside the kitchens with the Marauders Map out in front of us.

"So how are going to make the posters?" Fred asked as my parchment came flying towards us.

"Well I was thinking we just write on a massive piece of parchment and then duplicate it as we are putting it up." I told him.

"Brilliant." He said and I got out an ink bottle from my pocket and wrote in big letters: OFFICIAL DEFENCE AGAINST THE BORING CLASS IS TO BE HELD IN CLASSROOM 12 AFTER BREAK. COME EVEN IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER CLASS ON, THIS IS IMPORTANT.

"Can you do the signature?" I asked Fred. He was quite good at forging signatures (not that we'd tried before, stop looking at us like that!), not as good as Carl but a close second.

"Of course." Fred said and he grabbed the quill and did a very accurate version of Professor McGonagall's signature. Well, I thought to myself, with all the detention notes and other things like that, we had seen it a lot.

"That's great. We'll just put them up on the way to the entrance hall and then the others can have turns putting them places as we need to find Peeves."

"Can't wait. He's going to enjoy paint balling."

It had taken about half an hour to explain to Peeves how to paintball ("And the aim is to hit the students-"Fred had tried to explain) but once he got it he seemed to be really in to it. We just reached the Great Hall and saw Alice and Roxanne running towards us.

"We've got those 3 firework Dragons ready." Roxanne said as they reached us.

"And labelled them 1, 2 and 4." Alice added.

"Genius!" I said. "The Professors will be looking for 3 for ages!"

"Yeah and we went to most of the bathrooms and put the WWW explosives in. They come with this button for when to set them off." Roxanne continued, showing us a red button in her hands.

"Bloody hell that's awesome!" Fred said.

"Yeah and Carl and Isaac worked out how to make it snow in the Great Hall and we're going to stage the snow ball fight at lunch.'' Alice told us. "And they've changed to password to the Prefects bathroom to 'I'm too sexy for my robes' and it shouts it back at them once they the prefect has said it. Plus they've worked out the charm to change everyone's robes pink when they come in the Great Hall, and all the non Gryffindor's hair to flash red and gold."

"Nice work." I approved.

"Kelly and Abigail finished the buckets thing and then they went to the Dungeon's and changed the instructions that Nott always writes up before the day so they are backwards in one of them and then put some WWW fireworks in the caldrons of the dungeon's that don't have the instructions up, and some of the ones that do." Roxanne explained.

"Amazing!" Fred exclaimed.

"And then Peter and Jade swapped all the text books from different classes around so the teachers have to go and find them. They've also put signs with temporary permanent charms on the library and surrounding corridors saying the library is closed for the year." Alice continued.

"That'll freak out the Ravenclaws." I acknowledged.

"Yeah and Dad sent us the most powerful love potion they had at the shop to use on a certain someone." Roxanne smirked.

"Nice work! Always knew Dad was the greatest!" Fred smirked back. "We got the House Elves to change the sugar to salt- all we had to do was ask! Can you believe it? - we stuck up the Defence Against the Boring posters and successfully taught Peeves how to paint ball."

"Well it sounds like we've got everything covered!" I smiled. "Good thing too. It's already 5 and I know Professor Longbottom gets up at 5:30!"

"Today is going to be an interesting day that's for sure." Fred laughed as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room in a relaxed manner. The calm before the storm I would say would be an appropriate sentiment.

* * *

_Scorpius_

"Mate! You just need to calm down!" Vincent said to me as I hid behind him on the way up the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Calm down! My girlfriend's family is after me! And it's their last day to do anything to me for the year! You'd be jumpy too if you had 2 Potters and 3 Weasleys after your blood!"

"You should be lucky Al hasn't done anything." Vincent told me. "He'd have been the worst since he can get into your dormitory and common room."

"I know. He just threatened that he'd kill me if I broke Rose's heart and I'd never do that so that's fine. But I have 2 of Hogwarts greatest pranksters after me. They could pop up at any moment and then I'd be a dead man."

"BOO!" a shout from behind me. I screamed and whipped around and pulled out my wand.

It was just Al. An Al who was laughing his head off.

"You....should...have...seen...your....face." he wheezed through his laughs.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically as I stuffed my wand back in my robes. "We'll just see how funny it is when you are dragging my cold dead body of to the Forbidden Forest to bury."

"Like I'd do that." Al scoffed. "Who would drag a dead body? I'd levitate you for sure."

My face paled in fear and Vince's turned red with laughter.

"Just kidding Scorp, I wouldn't let James and Fred kill you." Al said, patting my back. "Enforce bodily harm, maybe, but kill? Definitely not."

"Your words bring such comfort to me." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster as we reached the Great Hall.

And while walking through the doors to Great Hall I felt a spell or charm of some sort wash over me. Looking down I saw my robes had turned pink. Thinking this was probably James and Fred's work for snogging Rose I was relieved but once I'd looked around I saw everyone else's robes pink, and their hair flashing red and gold that feeling evaporated. Great, this means my death is still to come.

"This has James's work all over it." Al said as we sat down at the Slytherin table. I made sure that I was on the side where I could see the Gryffindor table at all times. My back was not going to become an easy target.

"Yeah, but at least everyone else is the same." Vincent sighed. "It makes it better."

"No it doesn't." I argued. "I wish it was just me. That way I would have known that Fred and James had done something to me and it would mean there was less for them to do later."

"You've got a point." Al smirked, looking around at our fellow pink robed, gold and red haired students. "But knowing James, this day is far from over."

"Unfortunately." I moaned. "I'll be dead before sunset."

* * *

_James_

Fred, Roxanne, Alice, Kelly, Jade, Abigail, Peter, Carl, Isaac and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table in hysterics. All 10 of us just couldn't stop laughing as we watched person after person come in the Great Hall and their robes turn a brilliant pink and their hair change to flashing red and gold (unfortunately we had to do it to ourselves or it would have looked suspicious but once we leave the Great Hall we know the spell to get rid of it). When Scorpius, Al and Vincent came in the Hall, Fred and I fell off the benches at the Gryffindor table we were laughing so hard.

We were also enjoying ourselves during to the fact people were spitting out their coffee or tea and different intervals. Yeah, I don't think they wanted salt. Our bad.

"I think it's time." Roxanne said while looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"I think it is." Fred agreed.

Fred, Roxanne, Alice and I got up. Roxanne and Fred proceeded to walk around the Gryffindor table and across to the Ravenclaw, heading for the Great Hall and then turning to look down the Ravenclaw table. Alice and I went the opposite way. The two of us walked at a slower pace so Roxanne and Fred could get their first.

"What do you want Weasleys?"Davies said in a rude tone as Roxanne and Fred reached him.

"Oh we're just doing a survey." Fred said happily, indicating the clipboard in Roxanne's hands.

"Well I don't have time." Davies said and turned around to continue eating.

"But Davies, I think you'll find that rule 165 at Hogwarts states that the Head Boy must always answer any student's questions." Roxanne informed him and Davies was forced to turn around in his seat and face Roxanne and Fred. Coincidently having his back to Alice and me.

"Fine. I'll do your ruddy survey." He said.

"Fabulous." Fred grinned wickedly.

"First off the list is- what is your favourite pastime, besides cheating on girls?" Roxanne started.

While Davies was spluttering a reply, Alice grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice quickly and quietly off the table. Just as quickly I poured a certain potion in the goblet from a certain Uncle's joke shop. Davies, however, wasn't aware of our presence and was continuing (unwillingly) Roxanne and Fred's made up survey.

"And second-"Fred continued. "- from our reliable sources we have come to the deduction that you are named the worst snogger at Hogwarts. How does that make you feel?"

"Who. Said. That." Davies snarled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry that is classified information until the Ministry see's such time as fit to release it." Roxanne said in her business like tone.

"The Ministry? What does the bloody Ministry have to do with any of this?" Davies snapped as Alice put the goblet back on the table.

"The 'bloody' Ministry, Davies? I thought you were planning to work for the 'bloody' Ministry? That's not going to look good on your application is it? But don't worry about sending the survey to them. We've got it all under control." Fred grinned and Roxanne and came back to the Gryffindor table, trying not to laugh.

Once we all got back to the Gryffindor table all of our gazes were fixed upon William Davies in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. He still looked extremely annoyed at the twins' survey. We watched him eat some food and then, finally, take a sip from his goblet. This of course was enough to send all 10 of us into a massive fit of laughter.

Everyone was looking at us weirdly until a few seconds later when Davies had the whole hall in a hysterical fit.

We saw him say something to his friend. The friend in question looked weirded out and was clearly intent on getting Davies out of the hall.

"BUT I LOVE HER!" Davies shouted. Every single head in the Great Hall whipped around to look at the Head Boy.

"No you don't mate. And it's a pretty lame joke." His friend said (he didn't need to shout, no one in the hall was talking).

Davies punched him. "It's not a joke. I love her." He said breathlessly.

"Who do you love Davies?" I called over to him. Everyone's head quickly flicked to my smirking face and then back to Davies.

"Professor McGonagall." He said breathlessly.

There was silence for a second while everyone stared at the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Head Boy, top git, whatever you want to call him. And then, everyone broke into fits of laughter, giggles, chuckles and hysterics.

Everyone quietened down because Davies was speaking again. Professor McGonagall in question was looking at Davies in shock and suspicion. Davies was trying to get towards her.

"I LOVE YOU PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" he shouted to screams of laughter. Lucky for him and a disappointment for us, some of his friends (don't know why they like him) pulled him from the Great Hall, all the while Davies was proclaiming his love for McGonagall. Alice, in particular, was laughing hard.

"Take that you filthy cheating bastard!" she shouted triumphantly.

This of course was only the start of our day. We still had much more in store.

During potions Professor Nott didn't notice we had changed his instructions so everyone started doing things backwards, getting very confused as they went on. When we were about half way through our abysmal potions something exploded like a firecracker. In fact, it was a fire cracker. In about 5 caldrons the contents exploded everywhere due to Kelly and Jade putting them in the night before. Nott was furious, of course, but he couldn't tell who had done it. A pretty genius prank I think. Well of course he suspected it was Fred and I (which is ridiculous because it wasn't) but he couldn't pin it on us.

During break Fred and I went to classroom 12 to set up our Defence Against the Boring Class. By the time the bell rang people were pouring into the room. We had about 50 students I reckon.

"Hello Class." Fred said in his most professional teacher's voice. "Welcome to the Defence Against the Boring Class."

"I'm Professor Potter and this is Professor Weasley." I indicated myself and Fred.

"And to start off-"Fred said and he waved his wand. Buckets of Stinksap fell on everyone.

Some people look angry at us but most people were laughing their heads off at the looks on people's faces.

"Lesson Number 1," I told them, "to fight against boring sometimes it is necessary to have others involved."

"For example that would be nearly as funny if there was no one in the room." Fred explained.

"Lesson Number 2," I continued, "is that a classroom is usually quite a boring place to have a lesson in."

"So to fight against boringness in the school it is important that we 'liven up' other classrooms." Fred told the room at large.

"We have stink pellets, fanged frizzbees, skiving snackboxes, WWW fireworks and other various joke shop items." I told them, indicating the items on the teacher's desk.

"Your assignment for today's lesson is to disrupt as many classrooms with these objects as you can." Fred explained.

"For everyone who does this you will get full marks for today's lesson."

"And 3...2....1....FIGHT AGAINST THE BORING!" Fred and I yelled and then got quickly out of the way before we got trampled.

After everyone had left with the pranking items Fred and I turned to each other.

"A top lesson if I say so myself Professor Weasley."

"I couldn't agree with you more Professor Potter."

Then we started laughing.

"It's time to see our students at work I think." Fred suggested.

"Definitely. And while we are at it we can think of a suitable punishment for Malfoy for snogging our dear cousin."

"Most definitely." We grinned and ran out of the classroom, which was still covered in Stinksap.

* * *

_Vincent_

He's officially lost it. Officially.

And to think, Scorp is usually the calm one in the group (apart from when it comes to exams). But at this time, he is freaking out. It's actually quite hilarious. Every movement anyone makes, any sound that's slightly out of the ordinary (and some perfectly in the ordinary) makes Scorpius jump about mile into the air and whip out his wand.

"Scorp, you'll be fine." I told my very paranoid friend as he stowed his wand away for the 57th time that day.

"No. I told you before, I really won't." He said his eyes wide and looking around for any sign of the 3 Weasleys and 2 Potters.

"MALFOY!" there was a shout from behind us and Scorpius screamed and turned around to face 2 redheaded 4th years, running towards him.

"We need to talk to you Malfoy." Hugo Weasley said, his blue eyes glaring at my best mate, whose already pale face was going paler by the second.

"Could you give us a few minutes Vincent?" Lily Potter asked me as she twirled her wand in her hands.

"Sure." I said happily, not wanting to be on the receiving end on one of Lily Potter's infamous Bat Bogey Hexes.

Scorpius was looking at me with wide eyes. But realistically, Slytherins aren't the loyal ones. For example, given the choice we will always choose to save our own necks. Besides, it's not like 2 fourth years are going to kill him.

"I'll just go and find Al." I said and hurried away from the two redheads who were glaring daggers at Scorpius.

My poor, poor best friend.

* * *

_Fred_

"Bummer." James said as we looked down at a certain three people on the landing below us.

"I know." I agreed. "I can't believe Lily and Hugo got there before us."

"Ah well." James sighed. "We'll just have to have the finale."

"Yeah, after Roxy has had a word with him."

"Well let's go to lunch then." James suggested and we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

_Al_

Sitting at the Slytherin table with Lauren I wondered where my two best friends were. Admittedly, Scorp was acting really weird today. He kept jumping at everything and freaked out at every tiny little noise. I have to admit, it's quite funny.

"Where's Scorpius?" I asked Vincent as he plonked down on the seat in front of me.

"On the first floor with Lily and Hugo." Vincent said calmly as he helped himself to Sheppard's pie.

"And you left him to deal on his own?" I asked him.

"I'm not stupid. I know about your sister's reputation as an able caster of the Bat Bogey Hex." Vincent said through a mouthful of food. Well that's what he tried to say. It came out differently, but I got the message.

"I guess Scorp wasn't as lucky." I said as the boy in question sat down next to Vincent.

His hair was still gold and red from this morning, the robes still a shocking pink but now his skin had turned a sickly green colour (obviously a mix of two curses) and he had small bogeys flying around his head.

"Your family is mental." He told me as he too helped himself to lunch. "But at least I'm half way through."

"Not really. You've still got everyone who's out of Hogwarts." I smirked.

Scorpius started banging his head on the table. "I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm doomed." He moaned repeatedly.

"Stop doing that Scorpo." Vince said. "You'll damage your head."

Scorpius ignored him. "Of course I had to choose a girlfriend who has a bijillion family members that hate my family's guts."

"It's your own fault really." Vincent told him.

"It might not be too bad." I reasoned with him. "I mean you've met them all before. And most of them like you. Like Grandma, Aunty Fleur, Uncle Bill, Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Aunty Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Aunty Angelina, Roxanne, Aunty Hermione, Dad, Mum, me and Rose. So really you've only got to worry about Dominique (but she won't do anything too bad, too busy worrying about her looks), Grandpa maybe because he really does hate your grandfather and you look a lot like him but Grandma will make sure he doesn't do anything, I would worry about Uncle George because he's got a whole joke shop to terrorise you with but Aunty Angelina won't let him do too much damage, well you've already suffered the wrath of Hugo and Lily so that's them done, although Roxanne likes you I'm sure she'll have a word with you but you won't get hurt, James and Fred are morons but I'd watch out and then there is Uncle Ron. I feel sorry for you for him."

"Great." Scorpius said sarcastically. "I've got about half of your family to deal with."

"It's only 9 people and you've already handled 2 so it's only 7 left." I told him.

"And anyway, Rose will get angry at them if they do too much. You should be glad she's on your side." Vince added helpfully.

"I suppose." Scorpius said.

We continued our lunch. Vincent, Lauren and I had a debate over which Quidditch team would win the league this year ("It's gotta be the Harpies." Lauren had said. "They've got Peters as their seeker."). While Scorpius worried about what else was in store for him from my family. Suddenly, about 5 minutes into lunch, white stuff started falling onto of us. A few seconds made me realise it was snow. Snow? In June? In the Great Hall? James and Fred. After a few minutes the hall was full of snow.

There was a shout of "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" from the Gryffindor table and suddenly everyone was throwing balls of snow at each other.

* * *

_Roxanne_

All 10 of us Gryffindor seventh years shouted "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" at the top of our lungs and started throwing as much snow as we could at the other houses. At the moment I was in a vicious war with Peter (my boyfriend, not the Gryffindor chaser who was in on this prank) and was throwing the snowballs as hard as I could. I'd have to thank my family for having lots of vicious, snowball fighting, guys later. You learnt the art of snowball fighting from an early age.

After about 20 minutes of throwing snow the hall was a lot colder and wet than before. Glancing at the door to the Great Hall I saw Scorpius Malfoy leave. Thinking this might be my only chance to talk to him about Rose I ran out of the hall. Once outside the hall I spotted him with Al and Vincent walking towards the dungeons, they obviously had a free period next.

"MALFOY!" I shouted after his back. I saw him jump about a mile in the air and pull out his wand. Merlin the boy was paranoid. It was James and Fred, not me, that he should be looking out for.

"Hey Roxy." Al said.

"Hi Roxanne." Vincent added. Scorpius just looked scared.

"Hi Vince, Al." I said.

"Well bye." Vincent said and he dragged Al down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room, leaving Scorpius with me.

"Hi." Scorpius said awkwardly, his hand twitched and I knew he was thinking of getting his wand out in case I started jinxing him. Although if the few bogeys still whacking him on the top of his head were anything to go by, he'd already been hexed by Lily, and probably Hugo.

"Look, I'm not going to threaten you, the rest of my family will do that enough for the whole of Hogwarts, heck enough for the whole Wizarding world." I told him seriously. He let out a sigh and he looked much calmer.

"That's good. Thanks." He said.

"I know you really like Rose and you'd never purposely hurt her. I just wanted to say that. Because I know you wouldn't even think of hurting her. Good luck." I said.

"Thanks again." He smiled. "But good luck for what?"

"Well good luck for your relationship with Rose of course. But then also good luck for whatever Fred and James have planned for you." I smirked and turned to resume the snowball fight in the Great Hall.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY PLANNED? CAN YOU TELL ME?" he called after me. I just continued walking.

That poor, poor boy.

* * *

_James_

Fred and I were just leaving the Great Hall after an excellent lunch and snowball fight when we saw one of the (firework) dragons Alice and Roxanne had set loose with a number 4 in big letters on its back. We started laughing, and then saw Professor McGonagall running after it with her walking stick, obviously trying to hit it with a spell, of course at this we laughed even harder. McGonagall obviously heard us laughing because she turned around and walked towards us, her mouth getting thinner with every step she took.

"You two." She snarled.

"Yes Professor." We said cheerily.

"Where is the 3rd Dragon?" she asked us. "We've caught 1 and 2 but can't find the 3rd."

"I don't know Professor." I said truthfully. Since there wasn't a third, I had no idea where it was.

"Well you two better not do anything else to disrupt the school than what you've already done. I mean honestly, changing the books from the classrooms, the snowball fight, the dragons, salt in the sugar, those buckets of water and something else in them, I know you changed the prefects bathroom, Davies' love potion, the changed robe colours and hair this morning, and those posters that said the library was closed almost gave some Ravenclaws and Miss Weasley a heart attack-" she ranted on, although I'm sure I saw a glimmer of a smirk when she said that last one. "And of course you two were responsible for half of my class not turning up to cause chaos in the rest of the school."

"Can you prove that Professor?" Fred asked politely.

"If I could then you two would not be standing there." She said. "I haven't seen anything this bad since 1995. And before that, 1978. You're just as bad as the Weasley Twins and the Marauders."

Fred and I grinned each other. These guys were our idols (and in some cases, relatives) so it was nice to know we were as good as them.

"Well I have to say your Uncle," she indicated both of us, "your grandfather," she nodded at me, "would have been proud. Merlin, your dad is going to be over the moon." She told Fred.

Then Professor McGonagall did something she doesn't do often; she smiled.

"Very funny boys." She said and then turned around to walk off when SPLAT! She got hit with a paintball. "PEEVES!" she roared while Fred and I roared with laughter.

We were still cracking up when Fred reminded me of something, or a certain someone.

"Mate." He said, suddenly coming out of his laughing fit. "We need to finish with Davies."

"Shoot." I whacked my forehead. "I completely forgot. Let's get to the Greenhouses now." And with that, the two of us rushed off towards the grounds.

* * *

_Alice_

"Now do you reckon?" I asked the group as Roxanne, Jade, Kelly, Abigail and I hid near the main girls' bathroom on the second floor.

"Definitely." Roxanne said.

"On the count of three?" Jade suggested.

"One..." Kelly started.

"Two..." Abigail continued.

"Three!" we all said as I pushed my hand on the button.

Screams could be heard not only from the bathroom next to us but from different floors of the school as many (and I mean many) toilets exploded with WWW non damaging explosives. The five of us were laughing our heads off at the herd of squealing girls that we running fast out of the bathroom door.

* * *

_James_

"Who knew studying for the Herbology N. E. W. T was going to be useful?" I said as Fred and I carried a Venomous Tentacular into the castle under the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah. I can't believe I said I'd never need to know that Venomous Tentaculas get angry when you drop them from a large height? That is a piece of golden information." Fred agreed as we made our way to the first floor landing where (conveniently) you could see there was a banister where you could lean over and see the entrance hall below.

"Perfect." I grinned.

"You know what, mate?" Fred said as we took off the invisibility cloak. "I'll get Alice. I really think this is something you should do together."

"Thanks. I think she's on the second floor. I'm pretty sure I heard the bathrooms explode just now."

"Awesome. I'll see you soon." He said and then disappeared.

A few minutes later Alice ran up to me. "You've got it?" she asked breathlessly.

"You bet." I said, indicating the Tentacula which was trying to bite me.

"And there he is." She pointed out a person's brown hair in the mist of people in the Great hall.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" she answered as she swished and flicked her wand and the Venomous Tentacula soared from the landing over the students in the Entrance hall.

"One." I started and gripped her left hand in my right.

"Two." She continued and squeezed my hand.

"Three." We grinned and Alice broke the spell.

At once there was panic in the Entrance Hall as one Venomous Tentacula landed right on target; on one William Davies' head. Immediately the plant's vicious arms (for want of a better word) wrapped around a certain Ravenclaw student and started biting every inch of him. Alice and I were laughing our heads off. That git getting what he deserves.

"Thanks." Alice said quietly as Davies got helped by Professor Flitwick.

"For what?" I turned towards her.

"For helping me give that git what he deserves, being there for me, this-"she said and put her lips to mine once more.

As we were snogging we both felt something disgusting, slimy and wet fall on top of us.

"Ergh what is this?" Alice said, indicating the grey sticky stuff all over us.

"That'd be troll bogeys." We heard a shout from above us.

Alice and I looked up to see 5 people standing on the second floor landing with smirks on their faces. Peter Finnigan, Lily Potter, Rose, Roxanne and Fred Weasley. In short; the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Maybe you'll think again about missing practice, Captain." Fred smirked at the two of us. "That stuff is almost impossible to get off."

"This is all your fault James Sirius Potter." Alice muttered teasingly as we tried (and failed) to get the stuff off us.

"My fault? Who was the one who distracted me from Quidditch in the first place?" I teased back.

"Oh alright." She smiled. "You win."

"Good." And I leaned in for another kiss. And don't worry; we'd got the troll bogeys off our lips. I'm not that cruel.

* * *

_Fred_

"Only one more thing to go now." I said happily as we ate our dinner that evening. After about an hour of pleading we had finally given in and taken the troll bogeys off Alice and James. But they did deserve it, they missed Quidditch practice! We did say we'd get them back.

"Why yes Mr Weasley," James observed (we'd agreed to get Malfoy tomorrow on the train, that way he'd be paranoid for awhile which makes it even better), "you would be right."

"Ready on 3!" Peter smirked as he grabbed a dish of mashed potato.

"One." Isaac called as other people around us grabbed something.

"Two." Carl continued on.

"Three." Roxanne smirked.

"FOOD FIGHT!" We all shouted and started throwing food and anyone and everyone we could reach.

* * *

_James_

"FOOD FIGHT!" All 10 of us shouted as we threw food at everyone.

I have to say it was oddly satisfying throwing different types of food at students and teachers (although I avoided hitting Professor Longbottom for obvious reasons). It was even satisfying to get hit by the occasional piece of flying food.

All in all, it was a satisfying end to a wicked 7 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's note: I'd like to start out this Author's note by giving a HUGE apology to you all. This chapter took way to long in my opinion to write (although time did fly) this chapter. I'm not going to make excuses but I'm sorry for keeping you wait. I'm going to try and finish this story by the 3****rd**** of Feburary because that's when my summer holidays end and it'll be good to start a new year at school with a new story. **

**This chapter is the longest I've ever written (over 6000 words and just over 13 pages on word) so I hope that makes up for some of the wait. It's around twice the size of my previous longest chapter.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who sent me different pranks (sorry if I couldn't fit yours in). The thanks are to:**

**Chocolate fish- the salt in the sugar and buckets of water over doors**

**LoonyLovegoodLuvr- Something involving Venomous Tentacula**

**Wishfulthinking123- the 'sheep' prank (although I used firework dragons, more mayhem), labelling 3 'sheep' 1, 2 and 4 so everyone looks for number 3.**

**Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks- Love potion (genius!), enchanting the ceiling to make it snow, SNOWBALL FIGHT**

**Kris 77- Changing the robes to pink and people's hair to flash Gryffindor colours. **

**Things I stole off 150 things not to do at Hogwarts:**

**Changing the password for the prefects' bathroom, Defence Against the Boring Class, the Library is closed, following potions instructions backwards and introducing Peeves to paintballing. **

**If you recognise anything, I probably took it off them and therefore do not own it. **

**As for the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It was really hard to write (I'm not usually good at writing humour) so I hope my hard work paid off! Please tell me in a review. **

**Sorry about the long author's note.**

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS TO GO!!!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	55. A Bunch of Nannies

**James's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The Hogwarts Express let off a loud hoot and started slowly pulling out of Hogsmead Station. Alice, Fred, Roxanne, the rest of the seventh years and I were all leaning out the windows and were watching Hogwarts until the train gathered too much speed and we speed out of sight.

With a sigh we all trudged back into our compartment in silence.

"So that's it then." Roxanne broke the silence.

"It's the end of our Hogwarts adventure." Alice said sadly.

"Don't think of it like that," Fred said earnestly, "think of it as the start of the next great adventure for the four of us."

"I like that idea." I smiled as I looked out the window and watched the fields go past.

"Well let's not just sit here like a bunch of nannies." Fred said exasperatedly. "Exploding snap anyone?"

After several games of exploding snap (Fred winning most of them) the food trolley arrived. We loaded up on caldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and bertie botts every flavour beans. That was when Roxanne, Alice and I started trading our chocolate frog cards (Fred had left to see Jenny).

"Do you have Polomey?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah I do, but only one of them sorry." I said.

"What about you Roxanne?" Alice turned to look at Roxanne but she'd already left the compartment. "Where did she go?"

"No idea. I wasn't even aware she'd left." I said truthfully. I'd been paying too much attention to the brunette in front of me to notice my cousin leave the compartment.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, I had no idea what Alice was thinking but for some reason I really wanted too. She was gazing longingly out at the countryside as it flew past us. I on the other hand, I was thinking about my conversation with Professor Longbottom. The only time I'd said out loud that I love Alice was in Professor Longbottom's office a few days ago. I knew I should tell her but the idea was freaking me out. I'd never told a girl I loved her before. Sure I'd liked a couple of girls but I'd never even considered loving them. But I suppose none of them were Alice and Alice is perfect. Now I sound all girly and mushy, great!

"You ok?" Alice asked me as she pulled her eyes away from the green fields we were zooming past.

"I suppose." I replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I just really want my N.E.W.T results back."

"Alice, you know you're going to get top marks." I told her.

"No I'm not. I'm sure I failed something important and they'll never let me train to be a healer!" she said, her voice was bordering on hysterical.

"You are going to get all Outstandings and you know it. And if not, I'll go to the examination department and make them give you the right marks." I told her.

"Thanks. I've just worked so hard for this and I just want it so bad." She smiled.

"Alice Rebecca Longbottom, you are smart, funny, loyal, hard working, talented, you are going to get this job," I drew a breath, maybe this was the time, "and I love you."

Her pink lips widened in a bigger smile and her sparkling blue eyes looked straight into my brown ones. "I love you too."

We both leaned in. Our lips moving sync. This was our best snog yet I'd say.

"I leave the compartment for 10 minutes and find you two snogging when I get back." We heard Roxanne's voice and we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Well you were the one that left." I pointed out.

"True." She smiled.

"Hey!" A voice from the door called and Fred returned to the compartment. "So, what did I miss?"

"Only me leaving for 10 minutes and then finding a certain couple snogging when I got back." Roxanne smirked as both Alice and I flushed. Fred let out a laugh.

"Well then. I say we have a couple more rounds of exploding snap, this is our last ride on the Hogwarts Express, and therefore we should do something we usually do." I suggested, my face fading to its normal colour.

"Good point Jamie." Fred agreed and pulled out his exploding snap pack for the second time that train ride.

For the rest of the journey we continued to play exploding snap, talk, laugh and joke the time away until all too soon the train started to slow down as it pulled into King's Cross.

"Come on." I said hurriedly as I quickly brought our trunks down from the luggage rack.

"What's the rush?"Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uncle Ron's reaction of course!" Roxanne, Fred and I all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. That's definitely something we don't want to miss." She smiled and slipped her hand into mine as we made our way off the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter! But it was just to tie up the James/Alice relationship. Only one more chapter to go! And that would be a certain redheaded Weasley's reaction to his daughter going out with the son of his enemy. You don't want to miss it!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Please review again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	56. Bit of a PickleSorted

**Thanks so much to Christina Wolfe because I completely forgot that James and Fred hadn't done anything to Scorpius, I sort of got caught up in the last chapter and forgot to add it in! Sorry! I won't have the actual thing in here (because they are already leaving the train) but James will explain it to you.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**James's POV (because he's the main character and therefore get's to finish everything up). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The four of us rushed off the train before Rose and Scorpius could get off. This was something we definitely needed to see. We spotted our family easily of course; it wasn't that hard considering over half of them had flaming red hair. I noticed a short distance away Draco Malfoy and his wife (aka Scorpius's parents) were waiting for Scorpius. That's good; they are actually near each other.

Fred, Roxanne, Alice and I all quickly walked over to stand with the family, all with a plain view of Uncle Ron of course.

"So James?" Mum said as she looked at me and Alice (we were still holding hands), "anything you'd like to tell us?"

"What?" I asked, distracted. "Oh yeah, me and Alice are going out." I said impatiently.

"Good luck with that one." I heard Mum say to Alice, who smiled.

"Did we miss it, did we miss it?" Hugo and Lily were rushing towards us, dragging their trunks behind them, Al hot on their heels.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Ron looked at them suspiciously

"Never mind, Dad." Hugo said quickly. "It obviously hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't happened?" Uncle Ron said, his face looked a little annoyed. Well that was nothing compared to what it was going to be. And Scorpius was scared of Fred and I, he better prepared to be terrified of Uncle Ron.

I mean all we did was wait until the last possible moment to get him paranoid, cornered him in the entrance hall before the carriages came and threatened him that if he ever hurt Rosie he'd have us to answer to. We then jinxed him for good measure and we told him we had several humiliating pranks to use if he did anything to her. We might have left a _few _things in his trunk that may surprise him but hey! He snogged our cousin! We Weasleys (well I'm a Weasley by blood, Potter by name) are very protective. Try telling that to Victoire when Fred and I pranked Teddy to almost death for snogging her!

But let me tell you, Uncle Ron is going to be one hundred times worse. Firstly, it's HIS daughter Rosie, second he HATES the Malfoys on principal, third he doesn't think that he likes the idea of Rose dating anyone (let alone 'that ferret scum'), fourth he tends to get angry easily, fifth it will come as a shock, sixth...well I could go on and on and on and on but I think I'll stop at 5.

Alice nudged me and pointed to the train, a certain curly red haired cousin of mine was walking towards us, Scorpius Malfoy in tow. A massive grin split across my face, and looking around I saw my face mirrored on Hugo, Lily, Al, Fred, Alice and Roxanne's faces.

Looking at the adults I saw Uncle George glaring daggers at Scorpius, Aunt Angelina looking at her husband reproachfully, Dad was smirking slightly, Mum was beaming, Aunt Hermione had gripped Uncle Ron's arm and looked shocked, just like Uncle George. Uncle Ron however wasn't looking at Rose or Scorpius. I figured his denial technique was going to be put into effect.

"Hi Dad." Rose directed her speech to Uncle Ron. "This is Scorpius."

Uncle Ron was forced to look at the two of them now. I noticed Scorpius looking extremely nervous and his eyes kept darting around as if looking for an escape route but Rose was standing strong and looking straight at Uncle Ron.

"And he's my boyfriend." She continued.

"Nice joke Rosie." Uncle Ron said. Like I thought, it was the denial technique.

"I'm serious Dad." She said. "I'm going out with Scorpius."

"Haha Rosie, very funny." Goodness Uncle Ron could be thick sometimes. Well maybe he's not thick; he just likes to avoid unpleasant discoveries.

"I'm not joking."Rose said her voice deadly serious. "But if you don't believe me, fine."

And then my friends, Rose Weasley, yes ROSE WEASLEY, know-it-all, bookworm, genius Rose Weasley snogged Scorpius Malfoy in front of her Dad, Mum, Aunts, Uncles, boyfriends parents, friends and about half the people on platform 9 and ¾. That's what I call giving yourself a death sentence.

Uncle Ron's mouth was open and he was gapping at Rose and Scorpius who had broken apart. Aunt Hermione was smiling nervously, Mum and Dad were having a hard time not to laugh (as were Al, Roxanne, Alice, Fred, Lily, Hugo and I), Uncle George was still glaring at Scorpius (prejudice I think) and Aunt Angelina had a smile on her face.

"What....him....no....but....huh.....not....jinx......fault......how....what?" Uncle Ron was spluttering.

Mr Malfoy had come over now and was staring at Scorpius and Rose with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He was opening and closing it but no sound came out. Scorpius got the message however.

"Bye Rose. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley." He said politely and followed his Dad (who looked like he'd started spluttering too) out of the station.

"Rose Weasley!" Uncle Ron started; he'd obviously got over the initial shock, his face was turning a bright red with his that infamous scarlet.

"Save it Dad. I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy and there's nothing you can do about it." Rose said with a note of finality in her voice. Then Aunt Hermione and her followed Mr Malfoy and Scorpius out of the station. The rest of the family following them.

Alice, Roxanne, Fred and I waited for Uncle Ron and Dad to start walking. Slowly, very slowly, Uncle Ron's face turned back to its usual freckly condition. The Uncle in question however still looked quite angry.

"This cannot be happening." Uncle Ron said miserably. "The son of the ferret in love with my little Rosie."

"Hold on Ron-"Dad tried calming Uncle Ron down. "No one said anything about loving anyone."

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Uncle Ron asked Dad. "That's how I looked when I looked at Hermione. In fact that's how I still look when I look at her."

"Calm down Ron. Everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not. You'll probably end up with Nev and Hannah as the in-laws-"Alice and I went bright red at this point and avoided eye contact. "And I'll get Malfoy." Uncle Ron said bitterly.

"Yeah but you'll get Seamus. I heard Hugo's dating his daughter."

"Yeah. But they're only 4th year. You had the biggest crush on Cho Chang in 4th year. And look how that turned out? I'm doomed. I'll be related to the ferret!"

"You're being a Drama Queen." Dad shook his head and the two walked to the barrier in silence (well if you can call silence Uncle Ron muttering under his breath about evil ferrets and slimy Malfoys).

"So this is it gang." Fred said as we lined up in front of the barrier.

"It's the official end of our seventh year and the whole of our Hogwarts years." Roxanne added.

"And what a journey it has been." Alice smiled.

"But I'm looking forward to a great, pickle free future." I told them.

"Yes. No more sticky situations." Fred agreed.

"None at all," I nodded. "Nothing whatsoever."

"Yeah right!" Roxanne and Alice exclaimed.

And with that the four of us, without breaking step, walked together through the gateway and to our futures.

Where hopefully there aren't any more mates sisters to crush on, enemies to actually like and best friends to fall for.

Bit of a Pickle- sorted.

**Author's note: Thank ever so much for getting to chapter 56! This is the longest story I've ever written so it's quite encouraging to know people didn't get too bored along the way. **

**Honestly, I'm very happy to finish this. I just think it's gone on for a long time and therefore needs to end. I know some of you wanted a sequel but I just don't think it's going to happen. I've got so many ideas for different characters I know I would get bored with this and it just wouldn't be good. **

**Some people have asked what my next story is going to be. It'll probably be one I've had in my mind called "Guide to the Weasley Girls". It's a Scorpius Malfoy fic. But if you just check my profile within the next week or so it should be there. I'm also working on some one-shots at the moment and in the future I will probably be writing a Hugo Weasley fic. That one will be complaint (I think that's the right word) with this story but not much will be in it. That's as good as you're going to get to a sequel sorry. **

**As for my amazing reviewers. I love you all platonically. And so I'll just have to have a list with you all in it!**

**Thanks too (number in brackets is the number of reviews): Sophia Anna-Mae (1), 2random4words (7), GossipGirlHere (47), That-Weasley-Girl , babiixilyx3 (55), ladia2287 (1) , lira2308 (3), 'LittleMissGiggles'94' (6) , smile-it-confuses-people-x, fluffypinkcardigan, pottergrl101 (6), Funkysam94 (11), shadered-glass(2), AdFinemAdInfinitum (40) Rhiannon da crazygirl(20), Guitarrista Morena (1), pinkdude64(21), yellowsea25 (31), annouska (14), Indigo March (1), LoonyLovegoodLuvr (14), emobunniesx3 (1), Kolby Night (2), Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks (7), Kris 77 (5)HBPIA (4), The Irony of It All (10), DaWaffle (24), Christina Wolfe (25)kankananime123 (1), Ariana in waiting (1), georginacastleorpington (1), Ra-ra Kim (4), chocolate fish (20), Harrypotterlover56 (14), Florescent Moon (3), Maria Weasley (2), Courtz95 (1), P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x (6), Icybookworm (2), Mrs. Black x (1), LilacSky (1), wishfulthinking123 (1), cute12seline (9), navV (1), Roses And Teardrops (4), Little-Moony37 (1), LilacSky (1), Lotti6369 (10), lana242 (1), AdurnaBrisingr (1), BeautifullyHealed (4), Saxer (1), blarbraXD (1), x-x-emo-tinkerbell-x-x (1), Mphat (1), evilrobinbird (1), CatrinaBoFi (1), FameUpadhyaya (1), thisisforyou (2).**

**Just so everyone knows I don't care how many you gave me. I appreciate all of them.**

**Thanks everyone who reads this for getting through 56 chapters! I'm not sure I'd be able to read that much of my writing so I'm glad you were able to do it. I've tried so hard to make it a good story so I hope you like it (if you do, then check out some of my other stories, yup, that's just some self promotion there). **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...to everyone really. My friends who put up with my obsession (luckily I've got some fellow obsessed friends, yes you finniganforever if you ever end up reading this), my family who do so as well (especially you little sister, who sometimes just totally gets it), to my afterschool care from when I was little who ****introduced me to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, and to you my readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters etc!**

**Sorry about the page long author's note! Thanks for sticking with me till the end!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**...**


End file.
